Bis wir uns wiedersehen
by ChibiChibi
Summary: Pan geht auf ein Internat in den Staaten und kommt erst nach 7 Jahren wieder. Mit einem neuen Namen und neuem Selbstvertrauen will sie alle zeigen, dass sie alleine zurechtkommt. TP
1. Prolog

**Bis wir uns wiedersehen**

**Disclaimer: **_Mir gehört weder Dragonball Z noch Dragonball GT. Ich schreibe diese Fanfiktion nur, weil ich gerne schreiben mag und anderen Lesern eine Freude machen will._

**A/N: **_So wie eigentlich alle meine Fanfiktions ist auch diese im Original Englisch, welche ich jetzt ab und wann, wenn ich Zeit habe, weiter übersetzen werde. Diese Story umfasst 30 Kapitel plus Prolog und Epilog und hat im Englischen sage und schreibe 1191 Reviews erhalten! Ich will nur soviel sagen, dieses ist definitiv eine T/P Romance/Drama Fanfiktion und so etwa in der Mitte der Story wird ein Gaststar auftreten. Eine Art Fortsetzung ist auch in Arbeit, wenn auch sehr schleppend._

_Ich hoffe, ihr mögt diese Fanfiktion so sehr wie eure Englischen Kollegen und wünsche euch hiermit viel Spaß!_

**Prolog**

Es war ein schöner Sommertag etwa ein Jahr nachdem die Z-Krieger den bösen Shenlong bekämpft hatten und Goku verschwunden war. Seitdem lebte die Welt endlich in Frieden.

Gohan lächelte als er lässig den Weg vom Haus zum Briefkasten herunterging. Die Vögel sangen und es war keine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen. Pan hatte bei Bra übernachtet, sodass die Mädchen bis spät in die Nacht reden konnten ohne die ganze Zeit am Telefon zu hängen. Er und Videl, nun ja, hatten die Zeit genutzt um ein bisschen mehr …Privates… zu tun.

Alles war einfach friedlich. Ein perfekter Tag, dachte Gohan, als er den Briefkasten erreichte. Er nahm die Briefe heraus und schaute sie auf seinem Weg zurück zum Haus, wo er schon den frischen Kaffee, den seine Frau für sie machte, roch, durch.

 „Rechnung, Werbung, Werbung, Rechnung, Werbung…" Plötzlich verharrte er. Bei der Post war ein ziemlich formeller Brief für Pan dabei. Er drehte den Umschlag herum, um zu sehen, wer der Absender war. „California Boarding School?", murmelte er überrascht. Er hatte von dieser Schule gehört. Sie war eines der besten Internate auf diesem Planeten. Sie hatten dort sogar ihr eigenes College. 

Gohan wusste, er sollte es nicht tun, aber er fragte sich, warum seine Tochter Briefe von dieser Schule erhielt, also öffnete er ihn trotzdem. Der Inhalt war ein förmlicher Brief, der aussagte,

Sehr geehrte Miss Son,

wir freuen uns sie darüber informieren zu dürfen, dass sie sämtliche Prüfungen mit außerordentlichen Ergebnissen bestanden haben und sie somit von der California Boarding School akzeptiert wurden.

Das Semester beginnt am 01. September. Ihr Raum und alles andere wird vorbereitet sein. Wir erwarten Ihre Ankunft am 31. August.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Richard Jenkins

Gohan musste einmal kräftig schlucken, als er das las. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was bedeutete dieser Brief? Nun, er wusste, was er aussagte, aber wie konnte das sein? Soweit er wusste hatte Pan nie irgendwelche Prüfungen abgelegt um von dieser Schule angenommen zu werden. Da muss ein großer Fehler vorliegen. Seine Tochter würde nie so etwas tun ohne ihnen davon zu erzählen. Ihm. Sie war sein kleines Mädchen und erzählte ihm immer alles. Alles! Und außerdem, warum könnte sie zu dieser Schule wollen?

Nun, da müsste er wohl warten, bis sie diesen Abend wiederkam um sie nach diesem merkwürdigen Brief zu fragen. Er hoffte, dass es dafür eine ganz simple Erklärung gab – obwohl er irgendwie im Unterbewusstsein wusste, dass er diese Erklärung überhaupt nicht mögen würde.

„Gohan? Was machst du noch da draußen?", wollte Videl wissen, als sie zur Tür kam. „Komm doch bitte rein. Der Kaffee wird kalt." Als sie das blasse Gesicht von ihrem Mann sah, wurde sie unruhig und ging zu ihm. „Gohan? Was ist los? Bist du okay?" Dann sah sie den Brief. „Was ist das?"

„Es war in der Post und ist für Pan", antwortete er.

„Gohan, du weißt wie Pan reagiert, wenn du ihre Briefe öffnest. Sie wird sicherlich ausflippen!"

Er gab ihr den Brief. „Zuerst wird sie einige Dinge erklären müssen. Hier. Lies."

Ein besorgter Ausdruck erschien auf Videls Gesicht, als sie den Brief gelesen hatte. „Gohan?", fragte sie ihn mit zitternder Stimme und er konnte nicht sagen, ob seine Frau wütend war oder sie jeden Moment anfangen würde zu weinen. „Was bedeutet das?"

„Ich weiß nicht…", antwortete Gohan nur. „Aber Pan wird viele Dinge erklären müssen, wenn sie zurückkommt." Gohans Blick wurde noch finsterer, als er seine Frau in seine Arme nahm. Vielleicht war dieser Tag doch nicht so perfekt.

~*~

Als Pan nach Hause kam war es schon dunkel draußen. Zuerst einmal hatten sie und Bra fast bis Spätnachmittag geschlafen, da sie erst den Weg zu Bett gefunden hatten, als die Sonne schon aufging, und danach hatte sie sich mit Vegeta zum Sparring verabredet. Sie hätte lieber mit Trunks trainiert, bei ihm wusste sie immerhin, dass sie eine kleine Chance hatte zu gewinnen, da er aufgrund seiner Arbeit abschlaffte, aber mit Vegeta hatte sie ein echtes Workout. Alles was sie jetzt also noch tun wollte, war zu duschen, eine Kleinigkeit essen und dann in ihr warmes und _sehr_ bequemes Bett kriechen. Sie dachte schon fast, es würde nach ihr rufen. 

Sie kicherte, als sie durch die Vordertür kam. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie das letzte Mal so müde gewesen war. Und glücklich zugleich. Nun, die Leute sagten, dass sie immer fröhlich war. Aber die meiste Zeit über war das nur Show. Seit ihr Großvater gestorben war, war es nicht mehr das gleiche. Ein Teil von ihr fehlte. Aber damit konnte sie umgehen. Was sie am meisten störte war, dass alle sie immer noch wie ein kleines Kind behandelten. Sie war sechzehn Jahre alt, Dende nochmal! und besonders nach der großen Tour sollten sie bemerkt haben, dass sie völlig in der Lage war auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Und trotzdem bekam sie immer, wenn jemand redete und sie fragte worüber, als Antwort, dass sie es nicht verstehen würde. Dass sie noch zu jung war. Wie konnte sie erwachsen werden, wenn alle immer noch dachten, dass sie sechs Jahre alt war? Alle verhielten sich so, wenn sie betroffen war, sogar Bra, die nur ein Jahr älter war und von der trotzdem gesagt wurde, dass sie viel erwachsener war – und Trunks. Ihr bester Freund. Er sah sie immer noch als ‚kleine Panny', das Mädchen, das sich wie ein Junge verhielt, das ein guter Sparringspartner und Zuhörer war. Nur ein wirklich guter Freund.

Und das tat weh. Das waren ihre Gründe, warum sie es nicht länger aushielt hier zu leben. Sie wusste, dass sie ihre Freunde sehr vermissen würde, aber sie musste einfach weg. Sie konnte nicht bleiben und darauf warten, dass sie sich veränderten, dass sie sahen, dass sie kein kleines Mädchen mehr war. Sie musste so weit weg wie möglich, sodass sie ein neues Leben beginnen konnte. Ein Leben, in dem sie über ihren …Schwarm… Trunks hinwegkommen konnte. Und zugleich war Trunks der einzige, der wusste, dass Pan auf diese Schule in Kalifornien gehen wollte. Er war derjenige, der für sie gelogen hatte, als sie in den Staaten war um die Prüfungen abzulegen, und ihren Eltern erzählt hatte, dass sie den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbracht hatte. Dafür liebte sie ihn noch mehr. Wer könnte ihn nicht dafür lieben?

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf um von diesen Gedanken loszukommen und ging ins Wohnzimmer in der Hoffnung ihre Eltern dort zu finden. Sie wollte ihnen nur sagen, dass sie wieder da war. Aber sie waren nicht im Wohnzimmer. „Mom? Dad?", rief sie und ging in die Küche, wo sie sie am Tisch sitzen sah. „Hier seid ihr…" Dann sah sie ihre ernsten Gesichter. „Hey, ist was nicht in Ordnung? Ist was passiert?" Als ihre Eltern ihr nicht antworteten und Pan den wütenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Vaters sah, ging sie automatisch einen Schritt zurück. Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihr Vater versuchte seine Kampfkraft niedrig zu halten. „Dad? Was ist los? Du machst mir Angst…"

„Pan, setz dich", sagte er zu ihr streng. Pan gehorchte ihm und setzte sich an den Tisch, wobei sie ihren Blick nicht von ihrem Vater löste. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Seine Augen schienen noch dunkler geworden zu sein als sie ohnehin schon waren und der finstere Blick gehörte nicht auf sein Gesicht. Etwas war wirklich nicht in Ordnung. „Hier." Er schob ihr den Brief zu. „Das war heute in der Post. Es ist für dich."

Pan nahm den Umschlag und sah, dass er bereits offen war. Sie wollte zuerst etwas darüber sagen, dass sie es nicht mochte, wenn jemand ihre Briefe öffnete, aber der eisige Blick ihres Vaters ließ sie innehalten. Sie nahm den Brief aus dem Umschlag und fing an zu lesen. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie hat es geschafft! Sie hat es wirklich geschafft! Sie wurde von einer der besten Schulen der Welt angenommen. Ihre Träume würden endlich wahr werden. Sie hatte die Chance hier wegzukommen. 

Ihre Mutter, die Pans Reaktion auf diesen Brief gesehen hatte, zog sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Also ist das kein Fehler? Du hast wirklich diese Prüfung abgelegt. Warum hast du es uns nicht erzählt?" Sie klang enttäuscht.

Sie schaute ins traurige Gesicht ihrer Mutter. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wusste, ich hätte es euch sagen sollen, aber ich wusste, dass ihr mich diesen Test nicht hättet machen lassen, also musste ich erst mal beweisen, dass ich für diese Schule gut genug bin", log sie und senkte ihren Kopf. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid."

„Du wirst nicht zu dieser Schule gehen", sagte Gohan mit einer ruhigen Stimme, die Pan erschaudern ließ.

Ihr Kopf schoss hoch. „Was? Warum?"

„Du bist zu jung. Ich werde meine kleine Tochter nicht ganz alleine in die Staaten ziehen lassen", sagte er zu ihr.

Pan fühlte ihre Wut aufwallen und stand auf. „Dad! Ich bin sechzehn Jahre alt! SECHZEHN! Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr! Ich bin alt genug um zu wissen, was ich will und ich bin stark genug um auf mich selbst aufzupassen! Du warst viel jünger als ich, als du auf Namek warst oder Cell besiegt hast! Also erzähl mir bitte nicht, dass ich zu jung oder zu klein bin!", schrie sie fast, aber beruhigte sich schnell, als sie die Tränen in den Augen ihrer Mutter sah. „Dad, bitte, du musst verstehen… Du weißt, dass die California Boarding School einen ausgezeichneten Ruf hat. Sie nehmen nicht viele Leute an – der Test stellt das sicher. Jeder, der von der Schule angenommen wird, kriegt ein volles Stipendium. Zuerst für die High School und dann später für das College. Dies ist meine einzige Chance dorthin zu gehen, um die beste Ausbildung zu bekommen, die ich kriegen kann."

Gohan schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich sage immer noch nein."

„Und ich akzeptiere ‚nein' nicht als Antwort, Dad", sagte Pan zu ihm selbstbewusst. „Ich werde auf diese Schule gehen, ob du es magst oder nicht. Du kannst mich nicht zwingen hier zu bleiben." Sie starrte ihren Vater an, dessen Gesicht noch immer voller Wut war, und dann ihre Mutter, die weinte. „Es tut mir Leid, Mom, aber das ist etwas, was ich einfach tun muss." Sie wandte ihren Eltern den Rücken zu, verließ die Küche und ging auf ihr Zimmer.

Pan ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen, aber nach diesem Streit war sie nicht mehr müde. Sie war nur wütend. Warum konnten sie nicht verstehen, was es ihr bedeutete auf diese Schule zu gehen? Sie setzte sich wieder auf und öffnete ihr Fenster. Sie musste mit jemandem reden.


	2. Ein neuer Anfang

**A/N: Danke für die Reviews! Hier ist nun das nächste Kapitel!**

**Kapitel 1: Ein neuer Anfang**

Sie wusste nicht, wie spät es war, als sie beim Bürogebäude von Capsule Corporation ankam. Trunks hatte ihr erzählt, er müsste diese Woche viele Überstunden machen, deswegen nahm sie an, dass er noch im Büro war. Und sie hatte Recht; sie konnte durch das Fenster Licht in seinem Büro sehen. Sie schaute durch das Fenster und sah den Geschäftsführer an seinem Tisch sitzen, mit dem Kopf darauf und er arbeitete definitiv nicht. Sie musste grinsen, als sie das sah. Ihre Stimmung verbesserte sich schlagartig nur dadurch, dass sie den jungen Saiyajin Prinzen sah.

Sie wollte gerade an das Fenster klopfen, als sie sah, dass es bereits ein bisschen geöffnet war, also schlich sie sich leise hinein. Sie ging vorsichtig zum Schreibtisch hinüber und hielt hinter Trunks an. Sie lehnte sich über ihn um zu sehen, woran er arbeitete und alles was sie sehen konnte, waren Paragraphen. Sie schmunzelte. Kein Wunder, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch und schaute sich sein Gesicht an. Er hatte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und sie fragte sich, wovon er wohl gerade träumte. Sie musste dem Drang widerstehen mit ihrer Hand durch seine lavendelfarbenen Haare zu fahren. Er war wirklich süß, wenn er schlief. Er sah mehr wie ein Kind aus und nicht wie der Geschäftsführer der berühmtesten Firma auf diesem Planeten. Deswegen liebte sie ihn nur noch mehr. Sie konnte einfach nur dasitzen und ihn stundenlang beobachten.

Pan musste eine Träne unterdrücken. Warum war Liebe immer so grausam? Wie konnte sie sich in jemanden verlieben, der ihre Liebe nie erwidern würde? Warum war ihr Leben so schwer? Sie wollte ihn nicht verlassen, musste es aber. Sie musste darüber hinwegkommen und wegzugehen war die einzige Möglichkeit ihn zu vergessen.

Sie wischte die Träne, die es geschafft hatte, ihrem Auge zu entkommen, weg und atmete tief durch. Sie hatte sich grad an den wahren Grund für ihren Besuch erinnert. Sie wollte mit ihm über das reden, was zu Hause passiert war.

Sie rüttelte leicht an seinem Arm um zu versuchen ihn zu wecken, aber er murmelte nur etwas wie ‚nur noch fünf Minuten, Mom', drehte seinen Kopf weg und vergrub ihn in seinem anderen Arm. Pan lächelte. Das war wieder so typisch. Aber so sehr sie ihn auch schlafen lassen wollte, musste sie ihn wecken. Sie stieß ihn wieder an. „Trunks? Wach auf."

Trunks drehte seinen Kopf wieder zurück zu ihr und öffnete langsam seine Augen. „Pan?", fragte er verwirrt, als seine Augen sich auf das Mädchen vor sich fokussiert hatten. „Was machst du hier? Wie spät ist es?"

„Es ist halb eins", erzählte sie ihm, als sie ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er seine müden Muskeln dehnte. „Und ich bin hier, weil ich mit dir reden muss."

„Wirklich? Worüber?" Plötzlich hörten sie seinen Magen knurren.

Sie kicherte. „Trunks, wann hast du das letzte Mal was gegessen?"

„Frühstück, nehm ich an", antwortete er grinsend. „Öhm, Panny, was hältst du davon? Ich hol uns etwas zu essen und dann kannst du mir sagen, warum du hier bist, okay?" Pan nickte und Trunks ging an ihr vorbei zur Bürotür, wobei er durch ihr Haar wuschelte. „Bin in ner Minute wieder da!"

Etwa eine halbe Stunde und mehrere Snacks später hatte Pan Trunks alles erzählt, was an diesem Abend geschehen war. Pan lag auf dem Rücken auf dem Schreibtisch und ließ Beine und Kopf runterbaumeln. Trunks saß auf seinem Stuhl vor Pans Kopf, wobei sein Kopf in seinen Händen ruhte und seine Ellenbogen auf seine Knie gestützt waren, sodass er mit Pan auf einer Höhe war.

„Und du wurdest wirklich angenommen?", fragte er überrascht, aber der Stolz war in seiner Stimme klar zu erkennen. Pan nickte. „Und nachdem Gohan den Brief gefunden hat, ist der ausgeflippt."

Pan nickte wieder. „So kann man das sagen. Er verbietet mir auf diese Schule zu gehen. Du hättest seine Augen sehen sollen. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich, er würde mich umbringen."

„Du weißt, dass er nicht niemals umbringen würde, Pan. Sein Beschützerinstinkt ist einfach nur ein bisschen zu groß."

„Ein bisschen?", schnaubte sie.

„Okay, vielleicht viel", schmunzelte Trunks, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Pan, ich weiß, dass Gohan mich für das umbringen wird, was ich jetzt sage, aber du solltest das tun, was du wirklich willst. Diese Schule ist eine große Chance für dich. Du bekommst du beste Ausbildung, an die ich denken kann. Geh nach Hause, rede mit Gohan, wenn ihr euch beide beruhigt habt. Aber denke dran, egal was du tust, ich werde auf deiner Seite sein. Ich werde dir soviel helfen, wie ich kann."

„Wirklich?", fragte Pan mit Hoffnung in ihren Augen.

„Natürlich", antwortete der junge Prinz lächelnd. „Wofür sind Freunde da?"

Pan erwiderte das Lächeln, obwohl ihres nicht aufrichtig war. „Ja, wofür sind Freunde da…" wiederholte sie leise. „Trunks, danke fürs Zuhören. Ich denke, ich kann jetzt zurückgehen. Vielleicht ist Dad noch auf…" Sie ging zum Fenster und kletterte halb hinaus. „Bis denne!" Damit schoss die gen Himmel.

~*~

Das ganze Haus war schon dunkel, als Pan nach Hause kam. Sie wollte wieder durch ihr Fenster gehen, aber es war verschlossen. Vielleicht hatte ihre Mutter gesehen, dass es offen war und hatte es geschlossen, dachte sie. Also landete sie vor der Tür und glitt leise hindurch um ihre Eltern nicht zu wecken. Als sie am Wohnzimmer vorbeiging, hörte sie plötzlich etwas und kreischte deswegen fast.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte die Stimme ihres Vaters.

Sie blieb im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer stehen und sah ihren Vater mit dem Rücken zu sich in dem Sessel sitzen. „Ich war… irgendwo… Ich brauchte ein bisschen Zeit zum Nachdenken", antwortete sie unruhig.

„Ich habe auch nachgedacht." Pan bemerkte, dass die Stimme ihres Vaters längst nicht mehr so wütend klang wie vor einer Stunde. „Und ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich dich nicht davon abhalten kann auf diese Schule zu gehen. Du hast den Dickkopf von deiner Mutter geerbt und so schwer es auch ist, es zuzugeben, du hattest teilweise Recht. Diese Schule bietet dir alles, was wir dir nicht geben können und ich muss gestehen, dass ich stolz darauf bin, dass meine Tochter von dieser Schule angenommen wurde."

„Heißt das, du erlaubst mir dahinzugehen?", fragte Pan, überrumpelt von dem plötzlichen Sinneswandel.

„Ja, Panny. Du darfst nach Kalifornien."

„Danke, Daddy", antwortete sie sanft und ging auf ihr Zimmer.

~*~

Zwei Wochen später waren Pan und ihre Eltern am Flughafen. Pan hatte bloß gewollt, dass sie kamen, um den Abschied weniger schmerzvoll zu machen. Sie hatte sich bereits von den anderen auf der Party verabschiedet, die Bulma vor zwei Tagen für sie geschmissen hatte. Viele Tränen waren in dieser Nacht geflossen und es war wirklich hart für Pan, aber sie hatte es durchgestanden… 

_Saying goodbye means looking towards the future,  
Knowing that we will soon be on our way.  
But as time goes by, and the years begin to fly,  
We'll treasure all the joy we've had today._

_Saying goodbye_

Und dort am Flughafen musste sie wieder weinen, als sie ihre Eltern umarmte. Sie wusste, sie würde sie vermissen und sie würden sie vermissen, aber das änderte nichts an ihrer Entscheidung. Sie musste einfach gehen. Es war einfach das beste für alle.

_Saying goodbye means turning towards tomorrow,  
Leaving behind the things of yesterday,  
But the friends who care,  
And the memories we share,  
Means too much just to let them drift away._

_Saying Goodbye_

Plötzlich hörte sie jemanden nach ihr rufen. Sie trennte sich von ihrem Vater und sah, wie Trunks auf sie zu rannte. „Trunks?", fragte sie überrascht. „Was machst du hier?"

Er grinste. „Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde dich einfach so gehen lassen. Ich dachte, du kennst mich besser", sagte er und umarmte sie fest.

_All the wonderful moments,  
We have known before,  
We will keep within our hearts,  
To live forevermore._

Sie fühlte frische Tränen in ihre Augen steigen, als Trunks sie hielt. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd. Bitte Trunks, mach es nicht noch schwerer für mich als es schon ist, dachte sie.

_Maybe the road before us is uncertain;  
Maybe we don't know where our fortunes lie.  
But tomorrow brings  
The chance to try our wings  
and soon the time will come for us to fly._

_Saying__ goodbye_

Trunks wischte die Träne weg, als sie ihn losließ. Ein paar Minuten lang standen sie einfach nur so da, bis Pans Flug angekündigt wurde. Sie ergriff ihre Tasche und wollte gerade gehen, als Trunks sie zurückhielt. „Auf Wiedersehen, Panny."

_Saying__ goodbye_

Sie umarmte ihn noch ein letztes Mal und drehte sich dann um. Auf Wiedersehen Trunks. Bis wir uns wiedersehen. Ich liebe dich.

_Saying__ goodbye_

~*~

Sieben Jahre später…

Die Sonne schien hell über Satan City, als ein Flugzeug, das aus den Vereinigten Staaten kam, landete.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später öffnete sich die Glastür des Flughafens und ein Paar schwarze hochhackige Stiefel traten heraus. Sie gingen zwei lange, schlanke und zur gleichen Zeit muskulöse Beine hoch und endeten an den Knien. Kurz darüber folgte ein kurzer schwarzer Lederrock, der von einem silbernen Gürtel gehalten wurde. Der flache Bauch war mit einem Nabelpiercing dekoriert und ein dunkelblaues Trägertop zeigte die wohlgeformten Rundungen der Frau. Langes schwarzes Haar, das bis zur Hüfte ging, flog im leichten Wind und eine Sonnenbrille bedeckte die dunklen Augen.

Die junge Frau nahm sie ab und schaute sich ihre Umgebung an. „Ich bin endlich Zuhause."


	3. Bis wir uns wiedersehen

**A/N: Okay, danke für die Reviews! Und nun viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!**

**Kapitel 2: Bis wir uns wiedersehen**

Pan seufzte und ging zu ihrem Balkon. Sie legte ihren Kopf in ihre Handflächen und stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf dem Geländer ab, während sie das wunderschöne Schauspiel der goldenen, orangen und roten Farben des Sonnenuntergangs am Himmel beobachtete. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar, das von ihrem orangen Bandanna zurückgehalten wurde, wehte ein bisschen in der kühlen Abendbrise. 

Die letzte Woche war höllisch gewesen. Zuerst das Zurückkommen nach Satan City und das Umziehen in die eigene Wohnung, die im zwanzigsten Stockwerk eines Wolkenkratzers, welches nicht so weit von Capsule Corporation entfernt war, lag. Sie konnte das Bürogebäude sogar von ihrem Balkon aus sehen, aber in dieser Höhe konnte sie fast über die ganze Stadt blicken. Da sie, während sie in den Staaten war, auch kleine Jobs übernommen hatte und ihre Eltern ihr Geld geschickt hatten, konnte sie endlich genug zusammensparen um diese Wohnung zu mieten und ein paar Möbel dafür zu kaufen. Die ganze Wohnung war in hellen Farben gehalten – nur der Teppich und die Vorhänge waren dunkelblau. Es war nicht zu klein und auch nicht zu groß. Für sie genau richtig. Es gab in der Wohnung einen kleinen Flur, ein Schlafzimmer, ein Bad und ein Wohnzimmer mit einem Durchgang zu der kleinen Küche. 

Sie war wirklich froh wieder zurück zu sein, obwohl bis jetzt noch niemand von ihrer Ankunft wusste. Und sie wollte, dass es so blieb, so schwer es auch war, da ihre Familie und Freunde sie die letzten sieben Jahre nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. Pan hatte sie nur ein paar Mal angerufen um ihnen zu sagen, dass es ihr gut geht. Aber sie wollte erst mal nicht, dass ihre Eltern erfuhren, dass sie zurück war. Erst wenn sie ihr eigenes Leben aufgebaut und ihr eigenes Geld verdient hatte sowie in der Lage war, alleine klarzukommen, würde sie ihnen erzählen, dass sie wieder zu Hause war. Sie würden momentan noch nicht mal erwarten, dass sie wieder da war, da sie das College ein halbes Jahr früher abschließen konnte.

Pan hatte diesen Morgen auch schon ein Vorstellungsgespräch gehabt und anscheinend einen sehr guten Eindruck hinterlassen, da sie gleich am nächsten Tag anfangen konnte. Ja, alles lief gut für sie. Sie würde ihnen zeigen, dass sie zu einer selbstbewussten und erfolgreichen Frau herangewachsen war. Nur dass sie nicht als Pan Son hier war. Um sicherzugehen, dass niemand ihre Rückkehr bemerken würde, hatte sie einen anderen Namen angenommen: Pia Shen.

Pan blieb auf dem Balkon bis die ersten Sterne am Horizont erschienen, aber ging dann wieder rein, da es draußen kühl wurde. Sie rieb ihre nackten Arme und die Tatsache, dass sie nur ein loses Trägertop und Shorts trug half ihr nicht, wärmer zu werden. Obwohl sie in Kalifornien angefangen hatte, andere Klamotten zu tragen – sie mochte es sogar, sie in der Öffentlichkeit zu tragen oder wenn sie ausging – fühlte sie sich zu Hause noch immer am wohlsten, wenn sie weite und bequeme Kleidung trug.

Sie ließ sich auf ihre weiße Couch fallen, kuschelte sich in ihre Wolldecke und überlegte, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Ihr Blick glitt über ihren Tisch und sie sah dort das kabellose Telefon liegen. Natürlich könnte sie ihre Eltern anrufen. Sie hatte das schon seit ziemlich langer Zeit nicht mehr gemacht und sie war sich sicher, dass sie schon besorgt waren, nichts von ihrer Tochter gehört zu haben.

Pan nahm es und wählte die bekannte Nummer von ihrem Elternhaus. Sie wartete, dass jemand ranging.

"Hallo? Hier ist der Son Haushalt", hörte sie eine männliche Stimme sagen.

„Goten?", fragte Pan überrascht. „Was machst du bei meinen Eltern?"

„Pan? Bist du das?", wollte ein ebenfalls überraschter Goten wissen.

 „Ja, ich bin's", antwortete sie. „Und nun sag schon: Was machst du bei meinen Eltern?"

„Nun ja, bei uns war kein Essen mehr und Mom ist einkaufen gegangen und ich hatte Hunger, also bin ich… Ach, vergiss es." Pan konnte fast das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ihres Onkels sehen, als er ihr das erzählt hatte. „Aber das ist nun nicht wichtig. Hey, wie geht's? Läuft alles auf dem College? Oder willst du nach Hause kommen? Du weißt wie sehr wir dich alle vermissen. Du hast schon ewig nicht mehr angerufen!"

Pan seufzte und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequemer. „Ich vermiss euch doch auch alle, aber ich habe momentan ziemlich viel Stress." Das war noch nicht einmal eine Lüge. „Aber ansonsten geht es mir gut. Ich genieße mein Leben. Und wie steht's bei dir? Geht es dir gut?"

„Alles ist bestens. Nichts hat sich verändert. Trunks ist immer noch auf der Suche nach der Richtigen. Die längste Beziehung bei ihm dauerte ganze drei Monate. Er und Marron gingen sogar ein paar Wochen lang aus, aber es hatte einfach nicht funktioniert. Verstehst du das? Der meist begehrteste Junggeselle auf diesem Planeten kann einfach nicht die richtige Frau finden, wenn es doch so viele gibt, die ihn wollen", lachte er.

Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Über Trunks Liebesleben zu reden war das letzte, was sie jetzt brauchte. „Und was ist mit dir, Goten? Wie läuft's bei dir und Paris?", versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln.

„Es klappte nicht mit uns. Wir haben uns vor etwa vier Monaten getrennt. Ich hatte bemerkt, dass es eine andere gab, die ich mehr als alles andere liebte", erzählte er ihr ein bisschen bedrückt.

„Oh… und wer ist die Glückliche? Kenne ich sie?"

„Das tust du, in der Tat. Ich bin mit Bra zusammen."

„Bra?", rief Pa, sprang auf und fing an in ihrer Wohnung hin- und herzugehen. „Und Vegeta hat dich nicht umgebracht?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das vorhatte, aber dank Bulma bin ich glimpflich, das heißt mit einer ordentlichen Tracht Prügel, davongekommen." Goten's Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Oh Scheiße! Bra!", schrie er plötzlich auf. „Pan, hast du eine Ahnung, wie spät es ist?" Pan wollte gerade antworten, dass ihre Uhr schon nach neun Uhr anzeigte, aber Goten setzte sein Geplapper fort bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. „Nein, hast du wahrscheinlich nicht. Ah, warte! Hab grad ne Uhr gefunden. Oh nein, jetzt krieg ich wirklich Ärger! Es tut Leid, Pan, aber ich muss jetzt los. Ich hatte Bra versprochen, sie, Trunks und Marron in etwa zehn Minuten abzuholen, weil wir ausgehen wollten und ich muss mich noch fertig machen… Scheiße!"

Pan lachte. „Goten! Beruhige dich! Es ist okay… Sag Mom und Dad nur, dass ich angerufen habe und sag ihnen, dass ich sie liebe. Und ich warne dich, wenn du es vergisst ihnen das zu sagen, beende ich höchstpersönlich das, was Vegeta angefangen hat, verstanden?"

„Gott, Panny! Seit wann bist du so… bedrohlich?"

„Nun ja, Menschen verändern sich in Kalifornien", sagte sich grinsend. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel! 

„Okay dann, ich muss jetzt wirklich los, oder du wirst keine Möglichkeit mehr haben, mich umzubringen, da Bra das schon getan haben wird, bevor du überhaupt zurückkommen könntest! Bye Panny!"

„Bye, Goten!", antwortete sie und das nächste, was sie hörte, war ein Piepen. Also legte sie auch auf und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. Ausgehen war gar nicht eine so schlechte Idee. Sie hatte ein paar Leute von einem neuen Club in Satan City reden hören und dass er wirklich gut sein sollte. Vielleicht sollte sie dorthin gehen, nur um ein paar Leute zu treffen, obwohl sie am nächsten Tag arbeiten sollte. Ihrem Saiyajin Stoffwechsel sei Dank machte es ihr nie viel aus, einmal wenig Schlaf zu bekommen.

Also war es entschieden. Pan würde diesen neuen Club ausprobieren. Sie stand von der Couch auf und ging ins Bad, wo sie kurz unter die Dusche sprang und nur eine halbe Stunde später war sie fertig und bewunderte sich im Spiegel. Sie trug ihre hochhackigen schwarzen Lederstiefel, schwarze Lederhosen, die ihre Hüften perfekt umschlossen und mit einem silbernen Gürtel dekoriert waren, und ein schwarzes Neckholder Top, ebenfalls aus Leder. Ihr Haar ließ sie offen hinunterhängen. Ja, sie mochte, was sie sah, obwohl keiner ihrer Freunde jemals denken würden, dass sie so etwas trägt. Aber das war es, was sie am meisten mochte. Selbst wenn sie ein paar ihrer Freunde treffen würde, würden sie sie nie erkennen. Und ein kleines Gerät würde sicherstellen, dass sie nicht an ihrem Ki erkannt wird. Das silberne Armband um ihr Handgelenk war ein Ki-Schild.

Hämisch grinsend griff sich nach ihrem schwarzen Ledermantel und verließ die Wohnung. Lasst die Party beginnen!

~*~

Als die vier jungen Leute in den Club traten, wurde sie von dem Bass der lauten Musik gegrüßt. Dieser Club war neu in der Stadt und ihnen wurde gesagt, dass er wirklich viel versprechend war. Das türkishaarige Mädchen schaute sich um und erblickte einen Tisch, der nicht allzu weit von der Tanzfläche entfernt stand. Sie zeigte den beiden jungen Männer dorthin zu gehen, während sie und ihre blonde Freundin zuerst zu den Toiletten wollten.

Also setzten sich die beiden Männer an den Tisch und beobachteten die Leute auf der Tanzfläche, während sie auf die beiden jungen Frauen warteten.

„Ich verstehe deine Schwester wirklich nicht…" sagte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann plötzlich zu seinem Freund, welcher lavendel farbige Haare hatte. „Ich meine, ich war nur ein bisschen zu spät und sie war bereit mich umzubringen…"

Sein Freund schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wirklich Goten, das hättest du wissen sollen. Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass sie das Temperament von sowohl Mom als auch von Dad hat."

„Du hast Recht, Trunks…", sagte Goten geschlagen.

„Übrigens, warum bist du eigentlich zu spät gekommen? Du hattest vorhin keine Zeit es zu erklären."

„Nun, ich war bei Gohan um etwas zu Essen zu finden, als Pan plötzlich anrief."

„Pan hat angerufen?", wollte Trunks wissen.

Der Song, den der DJ gerade gespielt hatte, endete und ein paar Leute verließen die Tanzfläche. Er wählte eine neue CD und die ersten Schläge von Garbages „#1 Crush" hallten durch den Club.

„Ja, und wir redeten bis ich plötzlich bemerkte, dass ich mich verspäten würde", sagte Goten grinsend.

„Und worüber habt ihr gesprochen…?", fragte Trunks, aber seine Stimme verklang, als er etwas, nein, jemanden auf der Tanzfläche erblickte. Gott, sie war wunderschön.

_I will die for you,_

_I will die for you,  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine_

Goten wollte ihm gerade erzählen, worüber er und Pan geredet hatten, wenn er Trunks Blick auf die Tanzfläche bemerkte, der auf eine Frau fixiert war. Sie war vollständig in schwarzes Leder gekleidet und sah ziemlich attraktiv aus. Sie bewegte sich ganz allein zu der Musik, was ihr langes schwarzes Haar schwingen ließ. „Trunks?", sagte er, aber Trunks schien ihn nicht zu hören.

_I will cry for you,  
I will cry for you,  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fears..._

„Trunks?", versuchte Goten noch einmal, ohne Erfolg. Sein Freund hatte total abgeschaltet. „Hey! Wach auf, Mann!"

Plötzlich hörte er Trunks etwas murmeln wie ‚Entschuldige mich' und sah, wie er aufstand und zu der Frau auf der Tanzfläche ging.

„Trunks?"

_I will pray for you,  
I will pray for you,  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
For someone like you..._

Trunks wusste nicht und verstand auch nicht, was mit ihm passierte. Aber es war ihm egal. Diese Frau war etwas Besonderes. Er konnte es nicht erklären. Ihr Tanzen, ihre Bewegungen, ihre ganze Körpersprache schien nach ihm zu rufen, in aufzufordern zu ihr zu kommen. Er war berauscht, nicht mehr in der Lage klar zu denken. Jeder vernünftige Gedanke war verbannt. Er fühlte noch nicht einmal, wie sich seine Beine bewegten. Die einzige Sache in seinem Kopf war sie.

_See your face every place that I'm walking  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored..._

Goten konnte nicht glauben, was er sah. Sein Freund tat etwas, was er noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Er verhielt sich wirklich merkwürdig. Das war etwas, was er noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Er war einfach außer Reichweite. Wie konnte eine einzige Frau das schaffen?

Plötzliche musste Goten einmal tief durchatmen. Trunks war bei der Frau angekommen und stand nun direkt hinter ihr. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, genau wie sie und bewegte sich zu der Musik wie sie es tat. Aber bei dem, was als nächstes passierte, hielt Goten seinen Atem an. Trunks wickelte seinen Arm um die Taille der Frau und zog sie an seine Brust und sehr zu Gotens Überraschung wehrte sie sich nicht. Nein, sie legte sogar ihre Hände auf seine und tanzte mit ihm.

_I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist a knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart_

Pan wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Sie fühlte plötzlich etwas Merkwürdiges, etwas, das sie nicht beschreiben konnte, etwas Gutes. Sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag den Schlägen der Musik anpasste und der Rhythmus schien einfach in ihr Blut überzugehen. Sie war sich ihrer Umgebung nicht mehr bewusst. Es schien, als ob die Zeit stehen geblieben war.

Plötzlich fühlte sie jemanden hinter sich. Die Luft um sie herum schien zu knistern, als diese Person näher kam. Und dann wickelte jemand seine Arme um ihre Taille. Die Berührung brannte auf ihrer Haut. Es fühlte sich an, als ob tausend Blitze durch ihren Körper schossen. Sie hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor gefühlt, es fühlte sich aber einfach _richtig_ an. Ohne nachzudenken lehnte sie sich der Berührung entgegen und ruhte ihren Rücken gegen einen harten und warmen Oberkörper. Sie konnte den kräftigen männlichen Geruch wahrnehmen und fühlte sein Herz gegen ihren Rücken schlagen. Es berauschte sie.

_I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me_

Sie zu berühren war etwas, das er nicht beschreiben konnte. Ihre Berührung entfachte Gefühle in ihm. Gefühle, von denen er noch nicht mal wusste, dass sie existieren könnten. Es war viel intensiver als alles, was er bisher gefühlt hatte. Nicht im Eifer des Gefechts, nicht mit einer anderen Frau. Schauer liefen seinen Rücken hinunter und es fühlte sich so an, als ob sein Blut zur gleichen Zeit brannte und fror. Es war unglaublich.

Er vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrem Nacken und atmete ihren süßen Geruch ein. Er knurrte tief in seiner Kehle. Er fühlte sich, als ob ein Tier seinen Körper übernehmen, als ob der Saiyajin in ihm heraus wollte. Diese Gefühle waren vollkommen neu für ihn, aber er wollte nicht ohne sie sein.

_Finally tell the love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I could never be ignored..._

„Hey Goten! Wo ist mein Bruder?", fragte Bra, als sie und Marron sich auf zwei leere Stühle am Tisch setzten. Goten sagte nichts, sondern zeigte nur mit dem Finger auf das seltsame Paar auf der Tanzfläche. Bra folgte seinem Blick und vergoss beinahe ihr Getränk über ihn. „Oh mein Gott! Marron! Das musst du sehen!"

„Was ist los?", wollte sie wissen, sah dann aber, was ihre zwei Freunde sahen. „Oh heiliger Dende! Wer ist das?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung…", sagte Goten schließlich. „Ich habe sie noch nie zuvor gesehen."

„Trunks tanzt _so _mit jemandem, den er nicht kennt? So kenne ich ihn gar nicht!", sagte Marron.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob man das noch tanzen nennen darf! Das ist schon fast Sex auf der Tanzfläche! Goten, hast du etwas in seinen Drink getan?", schrie Bra.

Goten warf seine Hände hoch als Zeichen, dass er unschuldig war. „Ich schwöre, ich habe nichts getan! Er war plötzlich ganz abwesend und ist auf sie zugegangen. Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm passiert ist!"

_I will die for you  
I will kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I will wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd tail ships for you  
To be close to you  
To be part of you  
Cause I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I will die for you._

Sie tanzten beide, bis die letzten Schläge des Songs ausklangen. Erst als ein neuer, schnellerer Song anfing, brachen beide diesen Trance-ähnlichen Zustand. Pan drehte sich um, nur um in die kristallblauesten Augen zu blicken, die sie je gesehen hat. Sie verlor sich sofort in ihnen und alles um sie herum verschwand ein zweites Mal an diesem Abend.

Als die Musik geendet hatte, hatte Trunks seine Augen wieder geöffnet. Er merkte, wie sich die Frau in seinen Armen wendete und von einer Sekunde zu anderen trafen seine blauen Augen auf ein Paar dunkelblaue, die fast schwarz waren. „Wow…", war das einzige, was er sagen konnte, als er in diese dunklen Tiefen versank.

Pan musste plötzlich blinzeln, als sie das ‚wow' hörte. Diese Stimme! Sie kannte diese Stimme! Sie wandte ihre Augen von seinen ab, um das Gesicht des Mannes zu betrachten. Trunks! Pan wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Ihr Herz schlug hart gegen ihre Brust. Tausende Fragen gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Weiß er, wer ich bin? Habe ich wirklich so mit ihm getanzt? Warum entfacht er diese Gefühle in mir? Diese und andere Fragen füllten ihren Kopf, aber sie fand keine Antwort.

Plötzlich wurde sie in ihren Gedanken von einer weiteren bekannten Stimme unterbrochen. „Hey! Tut mir Leid euch stören zu müssen, aber meint ihr nicht, ihr solltet die Tanzfläche verlassen? Ich meine, der Song ist vorbei und es sieht nicht so aus, als ob ihr noch weiter tanzen wollt." Es war Goten mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Wirklich Trunks, erschrecke mich nicht noch mal so! Willst du mir nicht deine Freundin vorstellen?"

Sie schaute an Trunks hoch und sah nur seinen fragenden Blick. Sie seufzte innerlich. Es schien nicht so, als ob er sie erkannt hatte. Sie lächelte. „Sorry, ich hab ihm meinen Namen noch nicht verraten. Ich bin Pia Shen. Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Mister…? Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand und versuchte, ihre wahre Identität zu verheimlichen.

Goten nahm ihre Hand und schüttelte sie. „Hi, ich bin Son Goten, aber du kannst mich Goten nennen. Und dieser unhöfliche Freund mir ist Trunks Briefs."

„Ich weiß…" sagte Pan sanft und schaute Trunks an.

„Woher das?", fragte er überrascht.

„Nun, wer kennt den meist begehrtesten Junggesellen auf diesem Planeten nicht?", antwortete sie und versuchte, cool zu bleiben.

„Yeah, du hast Recht!" Goten fing an zu lachen. „Willst du uns und unseren Freunden am dem Tisch da drüben vielleicht Gesellschaft leisten? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Bra und Marron ganz heiß darauf sind, dich kennen zu lernen."

„Nein, danke…" Pan biss sich auf die Lippe und schaute zu dem Tisch. Sie wollte ihnen wirklich Gesellschaft leisten um herauszufinden, wie es ihren Freunden ging, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte sie Angst, entlarvt zu werden. Nur ein falsches Wort und alles wäre vorbei. „Ich will euch wirklich nicht stören…"

„Komm schon, Pia! Sie sind wirklich nett und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie dich umbringen werden", versuchte Goten sie zu überzeugen.

„Lass sie Goten", sagte Trunks schließlich. „Wenn sie wirklich nicht will, dann sollten wir sie nicht zwingen."

Pan sah Trunks wieder an, nachdem er das gesagt hatte. Wollte er nicht, dass sie zu ihnen stieß? Aber als sich ihre Augen trafen, konnte sie ihn fast betteln sehen. Nicht in seine Augen schauen, Pan, nicht in seine Augen schauen, sagte sie sich immer und immer wieder. Sie sah schnell zur Seite. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann nicht. Ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Ich fange morgen bei meiner neuen Arbeit an und will nicht, dass sie mich gleich nach meinem ersten Tag feuern."

„Okay, das verstehe ich", gab Goten zu. „Aber brauchst du vielleicht jemanden, der dich nach Hause bringt? Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Trunks eine Freude machen würde, dich zu fahren", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Pan musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als sie den zornigen Blick sah, den Trunks ihrem Onkel zuwarf. „Nein danke, Goten, ich habe mein Motorrad bei mir."

„Fein! Dann lasse ich euch beide jetzt alleine!", sagte er und ging zurück zum Tisch.

Trunks seufzte und wandte sein Blick wieder der Frau vor ihm zu. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er errötend. „Ich weiß nicht, was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht. Aber er macht das in letzter Zeit viel, ich meine, versuchen mir eine Freundin zu finden…"

„Es ist in Ordnung, Trunks wirklich", erwiderte sie grinsend. „Aber ich sollte jetzt wirklich los."

„Ja… Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dich nach draußen begleite?"

„Nein…"

„Okay, Goten, erzähl schon!", forderte Bra, als Goten sich wieder an den Tisch setzte. „Wer ist sie? Kennt sie meinen Bruder und wie ernst ist es?"

„Ihr Name ist Pia Shen, und nein, Trunks kannte sie nicht bis vor ein paar Minuten. Oh, und ich bin sicher es ist wirklich ernst! Ich musste für ihn reden, da es schien, dass er die Fähigkeit zu sprechen verloren hatte", erzählte Goten ihnen. „Ich mag sie aber. Sie scheint normal zu sein und ich glaube auch, dass sie in deinem Alter ist, Bra."

Nachdem Pan ihren Mantel aus der Garderobe geholt hatte, verließen sie und Trunks den Club und liefen die kleine Gasse vom Ausgang zur Hauptstraße. Sie spürte, dass Trunks sie ziemlich häufig ansah, aber sie traute sich nicht aufzuschauen. Sie versuchte mit aller Macht, seinen Blicken auszuweichen und die Erinnerungen an diesen Tanz zu verbannen. „Wer waren die beiden Mädchen an dem Tisch?", fragte Pan, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte. Dieses unbehagliche Schweigen machte sie noch verrückt.

„Die mit den blauen Haaren war meine Schwester Bra. Sie ist Gotens Freundin. Und die andere war Marron. Wir gingen mal zusammen aus, aber es hatte einfach nicht hingehauen. Nun sind wir nur Freunde", erzählte Trunks ihr. „Und wie steht es mit dir? Warum warst du ganz alleine?"

„Ich bin grad erst vor einer Woche hierher gezogen, nachdem ich das College in Amerika abgeschlossen habe."

„Wirklich? Eine alte Freundin von mir ist auch auf dem College, in Kalifornien. Sie wird nächstes Jahr ihren Abschluss machen. Auf welches College bist du gegangen?", wollte er wissen.

Just in diesem Moment erreichten sie die Straße. Ohne dass sie ihm antwortete, nahm sie eine Kapsel aus ihrer Tasche und warf es zu Boden, nur um Sekunden später ein schwarzes Motorrad zu enthüllen. „Nun denn, ich glaube, ich muss jetzt gehen", vermied sie seine Frage und stieg auf das Motorrad. 

„Wart mal ne Sekunde, wo ist dein Helm?", fragte er, als er sah, wie sie ihre Sonnebrille mit gelben Gläsern aufsetzte.

„Glaub mir, ich brauche keinen." Sie startete das Motorrad.

„Okay… Öhm, werde ich dich wiedersehen?

Pan grinste ihn an. „Vielleicht." Sie drehte den rechten Griff, ließ den Motor aufheulen und fuhr los.

Trunks schaute der immer kleiner werdenden Figur der Frau mit dem wehenden Mantel nach. Die Frau, die ein Gefühl in ihm entzündet hatte, das er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Die Frau, die ihn dazu brachte, sich wie jemand zu verhalten, den er nicht kannte. Pia Shen.


	4. Der neue Job

**A/N: Danke für die Reviews und hier ist nun das neue Kapitel! Zwei weitere sind schon vorbereitet und müssen nur noch kontrollgelesen werden!**

**Kapitel 3: Der neue Job**

Sobald Pan zu Hause war und ihren Pyjama angezogen hatte, ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie stöhnte, als sie an den vergangenen Abend dachte. _Das_ hätte _nie_ passieren sollen. Okay, sie wusste, dass sie ihm letztendlich begegnen würde, aber nicht unter diesen Umständen! Nicht wenn sie _das_ mit ihm tat! Aber warum was _das_ überhaupt geschehen? Was war mit ihr los gewesen?

Um diese Frage zu beantworten: Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was mit ihr los gewesen war. Ihre Gefühle und ihre Reaktion waren vollkommen neu für sie gewesen. Sie hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle, als _das_ passiert war. Es fühlte sich so an, als wenn jemand anderes für sie agiert hatte. Sie hätte normalerweise sein Ki fühlen müssen, zumindest als er in den Club kam. Aber irgendwie wurde ihre Fähigkeit das Ki anderer Leute zu fühlen von den Gefühlen ersetzt, die sie spürte, als sie in seiner Nähe war.

Aber wie konnte das geschehen?

Pan schaute auf ihre Uhr und seufzte. Sie musste anfangen an etwas anderes zu denken, sonst würde sie diese Nacht überhaupt keinen Schlaf bekommen. Und sie musste am nächsten Tag frisch und munter sein.

Pan wurde von dem nervenden Ton ihres Weckers geweckt. Sie schlug da leicht drauf, in dem Versuch ihn nicht zu zerstören und drehte sich wieder um. Sie wollte noch nicht aufstehen! Sie war noch immer müde und fühlte sich, als ob sie überhaupt nicht geschlafen hätte. Wann war sie eingeschlafen? Vor ein, zwei Stunden? 

„Trunks, ich hasse dich…", murmelte sie, als sie aus dem warmen und _sehr_ bequemen Bett kroch. „Es ist alles deine Schuld." Wenn er nicht so mit ihr getanzt hätte, hätte sie viel besser geschlafen. Und mehr. Die ganze Nacht konnte sie an nichts anderes denken, als an das Gefühl wie er sie berührte und was es in ihr entfachte.

Sie sah sich im Spiegel an, als sie im Bad ankam. „Du bist eine Lügnerin, Pan", schalt sie sich, „du weißt, dass du ihm dafür nicht die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben kannst. Nun, zumindest nicht ganz. Du bist genauso schuldig wie er." Aber nun war sie vorbereitet. Sie würde so etwas nicht noch einmal passieren lassen. Sie hatte gedacht, sie war über ihn hinweg und würde diesen Gefühlen nicht noch einmal die Chance geben, wieder aufzuwallen.

Nachdem sie lange und heiß geduscht und ein großes Frühstück gehabt hatte, war sie auf dem Weg zu ihrer neuen Arbeit. Sie ging dorthin, weil es nicht so weit entfernt war und sie brauchte etwa zehn Minuten bis sie vor dem Wolkenkratzer stand, in dem sie von nun an arbeiten würde. Sie betrachtete noch einmal ihr Outfit, welches aus einem langen dunkelblauen Rock, einer weißen Bluse und einem dunkelblauen Blazer bestand und atmete tief durch bevor sie in das Gebäude hineinging. Ihr wurde gesagt, sie sollte sich anmelden, wenn sie ankam und deswegen ging sie jetzt zu dem Büro, wo sie sich melden sollte. Nachdem sie geklopft und ein leises ‚Herein' gehört hatte, öffnete sie die Tür und ging rein.

Die ältere Frau, die an dem Schreibtisch saß, schaute auf und lächelte die junge Frau vor sich an. „Guten Morgen, Miss Shen." Sie stand auf und gab ihr ihre Hand.

Pan schüttelte sie. „Guten Morgen, Mrs. Briefs. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Es geht mir gut… Und wie geht es Ihnen? Sie sehen ein bisschen müde aus."

Pan lächelte leicht. „Sie haben Recht. Ich habe die letzte Nacht nicht besonders gut geschlafen. Etwas hatte mich wach gehalten." Oder besser, jemand.

Bulma lächelte sie versichernd an. „Machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen. Es ist verständlich. Vielleicht waren sie nur ein bisschen nervös. Nun denn, sollen wir?"

Pan nickte und Bulma führte sie aus dem Büro hinaus viele Flure entlang, die Pan immer noch auswendig konnte, bis zu einem Fahrstuhl. Während sie auf dem Weg zum höchsten Stockwerk waren, redete Bulma ununterbrochen über Capsule Corporation und die Arbeit, die Pan, nein Pia, machen sollte. Pan bewunderte die Frau vor sich. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Sie war immer noch so voller Energie und dass sie noch immer arbeitete, beeindruckte sie.

„Es gibt noch eine Sache, die ich Ihnen erzählen muss", sagte Bulma. „Sie müssen wissen, dass mein Sohn die schlechte Angewohnheit hat, sich aus seinem Büro zu schleichen. Ich hoffe jedoch, dass er damit aufhören wird, wenn Sie mit ihm arbeiten."

Pan grinste. Sie konnte sich gut an diese von Trunks Angewohnheiten erinnern. Nun ja, einige Dinge änderten sich nie. Sie seufzte innerlich. Warum hatte sie noch diese Arbeit angenommen? Oh ja, weil das die einzige war, von der sie nicht gefeuert wurde, wenn sie ihre wahre Identität preisgab.

Plötzlich hielt der Aufzug im höchsten Stockwerk an. Es war soweit. Was würde Trunks sagen, wenn er sie sah? Nicht an letzte Nacht denken, nicht an letzte Nacht denken, leierte Pan vor sich her, als sie und Bulma vor der Tür stoppten, die zu Trunks Büro führte.

~*~

Trunks Vegeta Briefs, Geschäftsführer von Capsule Corporation und Erbe des Saiyajin Thrones war an diesem Morgen nicht er selbst. Alles was er anfing, ging schief. Er hatte fast einen wichtigen Auftrag mit einer anderen Firma aus den USA vermasselt nur weil er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Er erwischte sich dabei, dass er wieder zum Fenster sah. Er rang mit sich, ob er sich rausschleichen und nach ihr suchen sollte, oder nicht.

Die ganze Nacht und den ganzen Morgen wanderten seine Gedanken zu dieser Frau, die er die Nacht zuvor kennen gelernt hatte.

Pia Shen.

Er konnte sich noch genau an ihren Geruch erinnern und wie sein Körper reagiert hatte, als sie sich berührten. Es war atemberaubend. Er hatte noch nie zuvor so eine Frau gesehen. Eine Frau, die so schön war, dass er es nicht beschreiben konnte. Keine Frau hatte ihm schon mal so etwas angetan. Allein der Gedanke an sie war Folter.

Trunks lächelte. Aber es war süße Folter.

Plötzlich gab seine Gegensprechanlage ein piependes Geräusch von sich, das Trunks aus seinen Gedanken riss. Stöhnend drückte er einen der Knöpfe. „Was ist?", fragte er und versuchte, nicht allzu verstimmt zu klingen.

„Mr. Briefs, Ihre Mutter ist hier. Sie möchte mit Ihnen sprechen", sagte die zuckersüße Stimme seiner Sekretärin zu ihm.

Seine Mutter? Was machte sie hier? Trunks schluckte. Hatte sie mitbekommen, dass diesen Morgen so viele Dinge schief gelaufen waren? Zögernd drückte er wieder den Knopf. „Schicken Sie sie rein."

Trunks glättete seinen Anzug und bereitete sich darauf vor, was jetzt kommen könnte. Die Tür öffnete sich und seine Mutter trat mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ein. „Hallo Mom, was machst du hier?"

„Hi Trunks. Ich bin hier um dir deinen neuen Assistenten vorzustellen", sagte Bulma zu ihm.

Oh Scheiße! fluchte Trunks innerlich. Er hatte das total vergessen! Seine Mutter hatte schon lange geplant ihm einen Assistenten zu besorgen und gestern hatte sie ihm erzählt, dass sie jemanden gefunden hatte. „Gut, und wo ist er?"

„_Sie_ wartet draußen. Ich wollte dir ein bisschen Zeit geben, dich zu sammeln, da du heute Morgen nicht ganz auf der Höhe warst." Sie sah Trunks mit einem Vegeta-ähnlichen Grinsen an, als sie seinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck und die Angst in seinen Augen sah. „Trunks, du weißt, dass ich über alles Bescheid weiß, was hier vor sich geht. Du kannst froh sein, dass du es geschafft hast, diesen Auftrag zu sichern."

„Es tut mir Leid…", murmelte Trunks und ließ seinen Kopf hängen.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass so etwas mit ihr hier nicht mehr passieren wird. Ich war wirklich beeindruckt, als ich sie das erste Mal traf. Für jemanden, der so jung ist wie sie, 23 Jahre nämlich, weiß sie wirklich viel über Capsule Corporation und ihren Noten waren exzellent. Sie muss wirklich hart gearbeitet haben um sie zu bekommen. Oh, und habe ich schon gesagt, dass sie auch richtig schön ist?", fügte Bulma blinzelnd hinzu.

„Mom…", ächzte Trunks.

„Okay, vergiss meinen letzten Kommentar, aber ich finde wirklich, du solltest langsam eine Familie gründen." Bulma seufzte. „Wie auch immer, ich rufe sie jetzt…" Sie ging zur Gegensprechanlage und drückte einen Knopf.

~*~

Pan klopfte nervös mit ihrem Fuß. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie auf einmal so ängstlich war. Es war ja nun nicht so, dass sie Trunks noch nie zuvor getroffen hatte. Aber das war genau der Grund, warum sie so nervös war. Wenn sie ihn nun nicht die Nacht zuvor getroffen hätte, wäre alles okay gewesen, aber nun… Und die bösen Blicke der Sekretärin halfen auch nicht wirklich. Sie konnte den puren Hass und die Eifersucht in den Augen der dummen Blondine sehen. Pan warf der noch offenen Tür des Fahrstuhls einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Noch konnte sie fliehen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Sie war ein Saiyajin und kein Feigling!

Pan sprang fast auf, als die Gegensprechanlage anfing zu piepen. „Schicken Sie sie bitte herein", konnte sie Bulmas Stimme sagen hören.

„Nun, Sie haben gehört, was sie gesagt hat", zischte die Sekretärin.

Pan setzte ein Lächeln auf und sah sie an. „Danke." Sie wandte sich der Tür zu und nachdem sie einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, öffnete sie sie und trat hinein, wobei ihr Lächeln nicht einmal flackerte.

Trunks musste blinzeln, als sie in sein Büro trat. Einmal, zweimal.

„Trunks", sagte seine Mutter, „das ist deine Assistentin. Ihre Name ist.."

„Pia?", fragte Trunks ungläubig. Er blinzelte noch einmal, aber sie war immer noch da. Die Frau, die ihm eine schlaflose Nacht bereitet hatte, stand direkt vor ihm.

„Ihr beide kennt euch schon?", fragte Bulma verwirrt.

„Wir sind uns schon mal begegnet", antwortete Pan und wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab. Trunks nickte nur zustimmend, war aber nicht in der Lage, seine Augen von der jungen Frau vor ihm abzuwenden.

„Okay, dann lasse ich euch zwei jetzt alleine. Trunks, bitte sei so nett und führe sie ein bisschen herum. Wir sehen uns später." Bulma drehte sich um und verließ das Büro, während sie sich im Stillen gratulierte. Sie hatte noch nie gesehen, dass ihr Sohn eine Frau so angesehen hatte. Das könnte interessant werden. Sie kreischte fast vor Freude, als sie im Aufzug stand. Wenn diese zwei zusammenkämen, würde es nur eines bedeuten – Enkel!

Trunks und Pan sahen sich gehemmt an. Es lag eine unerträgliche Spannung in der Luft. Keiner der beiden wusste, was er sagen sollte. Als Pan es wagte, sich ihren neuen Boss einmal genauer anzuschauen, bemerkte sie, dass er noch immer so gut aussehend war wie zuvor. Und er sah in seinem dunkelblauen Anzug echt heiß aus. Sie fragte sich, ob er seinen hässlichen alten endlich verbrannt hatte. Nur warum trug er noch immer diese falsche Brille?

„Öhm", begann Trunks zögerlich. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du meine Assistentin sein würdest. Warum hast du gestern Abend nichts gesagt?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich nehm an, ich hab es einfach vergessen", erzählte Pan ihm. „Apropos letzte Nacht… Ich… ähm…"

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich irgendwie gekränkt habe, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was über mich gekommen war."

„Ich auch nicht", antwortete Pan schnell. „Ich meine, ich habe auch nicht den geringsten Schimmer, was über mich gekommen war… Also braucht es dir nicht Leid tun. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die letzte Nacht einfach vergessen?"

„Okay", sagte Trunks und Pan dachte, sie konnte etwas in seiner Stimme hören. War das… Enttäuschung? „Letzte Nacht ist nie passiert."

„Okay, dann…" Sie ging zu ihm und reichte ihm ihre Hand. „Guten Morgen, Mr. Briefs. Mein Name ist Pia Shen und ich bin Ihre neue Assistentin."

„Es ist nett, Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Shen. Bitte nennen Sie mich Trunks, wenn ich Sie Pia nennen darf."

„Pia ist okay… Trunks."

Trunks lächelte sie an und schüttelte ihre Hand. Beide fühlten sich plötzlich, als ob sie vom Blitz getroffen worden waren. Sie fühlten beide wieder dieses brennende Gefühl in ihrer Haut.

Pan zog langsam die Hand wieder zurück. „Wollten Sie mich nicht herumführen?", fragte sie um unangenehme Augenblicke zu vermeiden.

„Ja, genau… Bitte folgen Sie mir", antwortete Trunks und ging zu der Tür.

Pan folgte ihm und rieb abwesend ihre Hand. Nach dieser Begegnung war sie sich über eines im Klaren. Wenn jede Berührung von ihm diese Reaktionen in ihr hervorruft, würde sie eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung brauchen.


	5. Mittagspause

**Kapitel 4: Mittagspause**

Der Rest des Morgens verging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, sehr zu Pans Erleichterung. Trunks hatte sie in Capsule Corporation herumgeführt und ihr die Arbeit erklärt, die sie zu tun hatte. Das einzige, was sie gestört hatte, waren die Blicke, die die anderen weiblichen und sogar einige männliche Mitarbeiter ihr zugeworfen hatten. Das waren meistens Blicke, bei denen, wenn sie hätten töten können, Pan auf der Stelle tot umgefallen wäre. Sie hatte sogar einige von ihnen miteinander darüber flüstern gehört, dass sie den Job auch haben wollten und wie Bulma jemanden die Stelle geben konnte, der Capsule Corporation noch nicht mal kannte. Mit ihrem feinen Saiyajingehör konnte Pan auch vernehmen, dass die meisten dachten, sie wäre zu jung und dass sie den Job nur wollte um an den Geschäftsführer ranzukommen.

Als sie das gehört hatte, knurrte Pan tief in ihrer Kehle. _Wer genau_ wollte den Job um in Trunks Nähe zu sein? Alle, nur sie nicht.

In diesem Moment saß Pan in Trunks Büro, wo nun auch ein Schreibtisch für sie stand, und ging durch ein paar Akten, die Trunks ihr gegeben hatte. Es war schon Mittag und Pan konnte hören, wie sich ihr Magen über das Fehlen von Nahrung beschwerte. „Verflucht!", schwor sie leise. „Er wollte schon längst zurück sein! Wo ist er?"

Genau dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Pan drehte sich schnell um, glücklich endlich etwas zu Essen zu bekommen, aber es war nicht Trunks, der ins Büro kam. Es war Bra. Pan wusste nicht, ob sie enttäuscht sein sollte, dass es nicht ihr Mittag war, glücklich, ihre alte Freundin wieder zu sehen oder ängstlich, dass sie von ihr erkannt wurde.

„TRUNKS!", rief Bra, sich vollkommen unbewusst darüber, dass noch jemand anderes im Büro war. Sie ruhte ihre Hände auf den, durch ihr rotes Kleid sichtbaren Hüften und warf ihr Haar über ihre Schulter, wobei sie einen finsteren Blick auf ihrem Gesicht hatte. Pan zuckte bei ihrer kreischenden Stimme zusammen, die sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, aber ließ doch ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen. Bra hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert.

„Er ist nicht hier", sagte Pan zu ihr, um die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer alten Freundin zu bekommen.

Erschrocken sah Bra sich im Büro um und sah die junge schwarzhaarige Frau an einem Extratisch sitzen. „Was?"

„Ich sagte, er ist nicht hier. Er ist ausgegangen um für sich und mich etwas zu Essen zu besorgen", antwortete sie lässig.

Bra starrte Pan an. „Was? Er hatte mir versprochen mich zum Mittag auszuführen! Was denkt der sich bloß?" Plötzlich flog ein Ausdruck des Erkennens über ihr Gesicht. „Wart mal… Du bist…"

~*~

Trunks grummelte, als er in der kleinen Pizzeria gleich um die Ecke auf seine Bestellungen wartete. Warum brauchten die so lange? Er schaute auf seine Uhr und spürte das Verlangen etwas zu zerstören. Er sollte schon seit fünfzehn Minuten zurück sein. Pia wartete auf ihn und hatte ihm gesagt, er sollte sich beeilen, weil sie so hungrig war.

Trunks lächelte, als er an sie dachte. Er hätte nie gedacht, sie wieder zu sehen. Sein Herz hatte sich mehr als einmal überschlagen, als sie diesen Morgen in sein Büro getreten war. Die Frau, die ihm die Nacht zuvor den Schlaf geraubt hatte, arbeitete nun für ihn. Nein, mit ihm. Er würde den ganzen Tag mit ihr in einem Büro verbringen. Er mochte diesen Gedanken wirklich.

Okay, er war zuerst, nachdem sie ihm gesagt hatte, sie sollten die letzte Nacht vergessen, ein bisschen, nein, mehr als ein bisschen enttäuscht. Aber später, als sie anfingen zusammen zu arbeiten, brauchte er die Geschehnisse der Nacht fast nicht mehr um von ihr verzaubert so sein. Ihre ganze Art vergrößerte seine Liebe zu ihr nur noch mehr. Nicht nur war sie wunderschön; sie war auch witzig, klug, wusste, was sie wollte und sah ihn nicht so an, als ob er nur ein Stück Fleisch war, das darauf wartete, verschlungen zu werden. Sie sah ihn als Trunks Briefs, als Person und nicht sein Geld. Er hatte das Gefühl, er kannte sie schon sein ganzes Leben.

Aber was hielt sie von ihm? Sicher, sie benahm sich wie ein Freund, ein Kollege. Aber nur die Tatsache, dass sie sich die letzte Nacht so verhalten hatte wie er, ließ ihn hoffen, dass sie mehr in ihm sah als ein Freund. Goten hatte Recht mit dem, was er gesagt hatte – Er verliebte sich in diese Frau.

Er wurde plötzlich durch eine Stimme, die seinen Namen rief, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Mr. Briefs! Hier sind Ihre Pizzen!", sagte einer der Kellner zu ihm.

Trunks seufzte und nahm die Schachteln. Endlich. Nun musste er nur noch zurück.

~*~

„Bist du nicht das Mädchen, das mein Bruder letzte Nacht im Club getroffen hatte?", wollte Bra wissen. „Pia Shen, oder wie war dein Name?"

„Ja, das bin ich", sagte Pan und versuchte ihre Erleichterung zu verbergen. Sie hatte einen Moment lang gedacht, dass Bra sie wirklich erkannt hatte. Sie waren immerhin mal beste Freundinnen.

„Wow! Was machst du hier?", fragte der jüngere Doppelgänger von Bumla aufgeregt. „Sag mir nicht, dass du die neue Assistentin bist von der meine Mutter gesprochen hatte!"

„Das bin ich, in der Tat", antwortete Pan ihr grinsend. „Und du bist seine Schwester?"

„Ja, ich bin Bra! Schön, dich kennen zu lernen. Hat mein Bruder dir erzählt, dass er wegen dir die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen konnte?"

„Was?", fragte der viertel-Saiyajin verwirrt.

„Nun ja, er hat mir nicht erzählt, dass du der Grund warst, aber er sagte mir, dass er die ganze letzte Nacht wach lag. Und glaub mir, Trunks ist normalerweise jemand, der sogar schlafen könnte, wenn der Weltuntergang vor der Tür steht. Und das einzige, was ihm letzte Nacht passiert war, warst du, also glaube ich, dass er deswegen nicht schlafen konnte", quasselte Bra. „Aber ich glaube, dass das ein richtig guter Grund ist, nach dem, war ihr letzte Nacht gemacht habt. Ich meine, ihr beide saht aus, als wäret ihr in Trance oder so was gewesen. Ich habe ihn noch nie vorher so gesehen, glaub mir! Und nun erzähl, warum hattest du meinem lieben Bruder nicht erzählt, dass du für ihn arbeiten würdest?"

„Nun, Bra", begann Pan zögerlich. „Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so eine gute Idee war, ihm das im Club zu erzählen. Er hätte denken können, dass ich _das_ nur mit ihm wegen dem Job gemacht hatte. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie _das_ überhaupt passieren konnte."

Bra wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie beiden den herrlichen Geruch der Pizzas vernahmen. „Ich glaube, er ist zurück", sagte sie lächelnd. „Und er hat uns was zu Essen mitgebracht."

„Pia, ich bin wieder da!", sagte Trunks, als er eintrat. Er war aufgrund des hohen Stapels Schachteln in seinem Arm aber nicht in der Lage viel zu sehen. Erst, als er sie auf seinem Tisch abgestellt hatte, sah er seine Schwester. „Bra? War machst du denn hier?", fragte er irritiert. 

„Ich kann es nicht glauben! Hast du wirklich vergessen, dass wir heute zusammen zum Mittag gehen wollten?", fragte sie ihn rasend, seufzte dann aber. „Nun, wie auch immer… Pizza ist okay. Ich glaube, diese Schachteln werden für Pia und mich genug sein, oder was meinst du?" Bra wandte sich Pan zu, die bei dem Schauspiel nur schadenfroh grinste.

„Ja, ich glaube, das müsste für uns reichen." Pan spielte Bras Spiel. Nun, es war nur gerecht Trunks dafür zu bestrafen, dass er seine Schwester vergessen hatte. Es schien so, als ob er bis heute Abend nichts zu Essen kriegen würde.

„Aber Bra", jammerte Trunks, „ich bin am verhungern!"

„Sorry, Bro, aber ich hoffe, das wird dir eine Lehre sein!" Die beiden jungen Frauen lachten, als Bra die Schachteln nahm und auf Pans Tisch stellte.

„Pia?" Trunks schaute sie mit seinem Hundeblick an.

Pan seufzte. Sie wusste genau, dass sie diesem Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht widerstehen konnte. „Komm schon, Bra. Lass ihn eine Pizza haben. Ich will nicht, dass mein Boss an meinem ersten Arbeitstag stirbt."

Bra grinste. „Okay. Trunks, du hast Glück, dass Pia hier ist. Ich hätte dich verhungern lassen."

Ein riesiges Grinsen erschien auf Trunks Gesicht, als er sich auf Pia stürmte und sie in eine fast knochenbrechende Umarmung zog. „Danke! Vielen, vielen Dank!"

Pan fühlte sich, als würde sie in seinen Armen zerschmelzen. All diese merkwürdigen Gefühle flossen wieder durch ihren Körper. Sie wollte sich aus seinem Griff befreien, aber ihr Körper gehorchte nicht ihrem Gehirn.

„Trunks!", lachte Bra. „Lass sie los! Sie muss atmen."

Pan winselte fast, als Trunks warmer Körper verschwand. All ihre Selbstbeherrschung war verschwunden gewesen. Sie wusste nicht, was geschehen wäre, hätte Bra ihrem Bruder nicht gesagt sie loszulassen. Sie schaute auf und sah ihn auf sie runtergrinsen.

„'tschuldigung…", sagte er verlegen. „Nun, was haltet ihr davon zu essen? Wir wollen doch nicht, dass die Pizzen kalt werden, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Bra und gab ihm eine der Schachteln.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später waren alle Schachteln leer. Trunks, der nur eine Pizza essen durfte, schaute sehnsuchtsvoll auf das letzte Stück in der letzten Schachtel. Bra hatte die meisten Pizzas gegessen und war sogar überrascht, dass seine neue Assistentin zwei geschafft hatte. Sie sah definitiv nicht danach aus, dass sie so viel essen konnte.

Pan sah Trunks das letzte Stück anschauen und lachte. „Los, Trunks. Nimm es."

Er sah sie und Bra hoffnungsvoll an. „Wirklich?"

„Ja, nimm es, Bro, oder ich werde es nehmen."

Trunks ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und das letzte Stück verschwand innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Sie saßen da noch ein paar Minuten lang, bevor Bra wieder aufstand. „Okay, Leute. Ich muss wieder los. Ich seh dich heute Abend, Trunks. Und Pia, ich werde dich mal wieder besuchen!"

„Okay, wiedersehen Bra!", sagte Pan. 

„Bis heute Abend, Sis!", sagte Trunks und sah Pan dann an. „Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Arbeiten, nehme ich an", antwortete sie. „Dafür werde ich zumindest bezahlt."

Trunks seufzte geschlagen. „Okay, dann arbeiten wir eben." Nun wusste er einen anderen Grund, warum seine Mutter dachte, dass eine Assistentin gut für ihn wäre. Er würde nicht mehr in der Lage sein, sich davon zu schleichen.


	6. Büroromanze?

**A/N: Wieder einmal vielen Dank für die Reviews! Freut mich, wenn euch die Story gefällt!**

**Kapitel 5: Büroromanze? **

Es war ein wunderschöner Freitagmorgen. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und ließ die Farben rot, orange und gold in den blauen Himmel fließen. Da es Sommer war, war es schon angenehm warm. Pans Meinung nach wäre dies der perfekte Tag gewesen, wenn nicht der nervende Piepton ihres Weckers gewesen wäre, der sie unsanft aus dem Schlaf riss. Sie zog die Decke über ihren Kopf, in dem Versuch den Lärm auszusperren, hatte aber keinen Erfolg. Das Ding hatte keine Gnade und piepte einfach weiter, wobei es sich durch die Decke zu ihrem Ohr durchkämpfte. Stöhnend gab sie nach und stand auf, schickte ihren Wecker aber auf den direkten Weg zu Hölle, oder wohin Wecker auch immer kommen würden, wenn sie zerstört werden.

Es war nun nicht so, dass Pan nicht zur Arbeit wollte. Nein, sie freute sich schon darauf Trunks wieder zu sehen. In der ersten Woche hatte sie wirklich Spaß bei der Arbeit gehabt. Trunks gab ihr all die Zeit und Hilfe, die sie brauchte um sich einzuarbeiten. Beide machten viele Scherze und es war bald wie in alten Zeiten, obwohl sie manchmal Trunks Augen in ihrem Rücken spüren konnte und er sie so beobachtete, wie er sie nie beobachtet hatte als sie noch sechzehn und jünger war. Pan seufzte. Er sah nicht sie so an, er sah _sie _so an – Pia.

Was auch immer. Die erste Woche war für Pan entspannend, aber als sie letzten Montag bei Capsule Corporation ankam, wurden sie und Trunks praktisch mit Arbeit überschwemmt. Es fanden viele, viele Konferenzen statt – Pan hatte nach der dreißigsten aufgehört zu zählen – und dann noch die normale Arbeit von Trunks. Sie kannte diese Art von Stress noch gar nicht, nicht einmal vom College und sie fragte sich, wie Trunks damit umgehen konnte. Die gesamte letzte Woche, seit es am Montag anfing, hatten sie bis spät in die Nacht gearbeitet, manchmal sogar bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, sodass sie bestenfalls vier bis fünf Stunden Schlaf pro Nacht bekam. Ein oder zwei Nächte lang konnte ein Saiyajin es ab, so wenig Schlaf zu bekommen, aber nach einer ganzen Woche Arbeit, ohne eine Chance zur Entspannung, war es ein Wunder, wie sie während der Arbeit noch wach bleiben konnten. Aber es störte Trunks nicht so sehr wie Pan, vielleicht weil er es gewohnt war und weil er einen höheren Anteil an Saiyajinblut in seinem Körper hatte.

Nachdem sie geduscht hatte und immer noch nicht ganz wach war, kippte sie einen Becher schwarzen und starken Kaffee hinunter. Sie zog bei dem bitteren Geschmack dieser Flüssigkeit, die sie normalerweise hasste, eine Grimasse, aber diese Woche brauchte sie soviel Koffein, wie sie kriegen konnte.

Sie warf der Uhr einen kurzen Blick zu und stöhnte wieder. Wenn sie sich nicht beeilte, würde sie zu spät kommen. Nicht nur, dass sie bis spät in die Nacht arbeiten mussten, nein, Pan und Trunks hatten vereinbart auch noch eine Stunde früher anzufangen, so dass sie mehr Arbeit schaffen würden und am Wochenende zu Hause bleiben könnten.

Sie trank schnell den letzten Schluck Kaffee und stellte die Tasse in die Spüle, wo schon das ganze andere Geschirr aus dieser Woche darauf wartete, abgewaschen zu werden. Pan rümpfte ihre Nase. Nun, das Geschirr musste bis morgen warten und solange ihm kein Fell wuchs und anfing, durch ihre Wohnung zu laufen, würde alles okay sein, nahm sie an.

Sie entschloss sich über die Möglichkeit einen Geschirrspüler zu kaufen, wenn sie genug Geld hatte, nachzudenken, nahm ihre Handtasche und Schlüssel und verließ die Wohnung.

Es war genau sieben Uhr, als Pan aus dem Fahrstuhl im höchsten Stockwerk trat. Sie lächelte, als sie fühlte, dass Trunks schon da war. Sie hatte erwartet, ihn an seinem Tisch sitzen zu sehen, als sie ins Büro kam, lag aber total falsch. Sie fand ihn tief und fest schlafend auf seiner eigenen Couch. Sie bemerkte, dass er noch immer den Anzug vom Vortag trug und fragte sich, ob er die letzte Nacht überhaupt nach Hause gegangen war oder ob er noch gearbeitet hatte, nachdem sie weg war.

Pan sah ihn an und erwischte sich dabei, wie sie dachte, dass er wirklich süß war, wenn er schlief. Wie ein kleiner Junge. Sie konnte nicht anders als ihn zu lieben, als sie sein kleines Grinsen und ihn so zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa liegen sah.

Wart mal ne Minute! Hatte sie das wirklich grad gedacht? Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Nein, sie war über ihn hinweg. Sie dachte nicht so über ihn, egal wie ihr Körper bei seiner Berührung reagierte, aber es klang nicht überzeugend.

Plötzlich fing er an sich zu rühren und Trunks öffnete seine Augen, nur um einen Engel vor sich zu sehen. „Bin ich im Himmel?", fragte er schläfrig, mit einem fetten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. 

Pan fühlte, wie ihre Beine nachgeben wollten, als er sie so ansah. Aber sie zwang sich ihre Haltung zu bewahren. „Es tut mir Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Trunks. Aber das ist nicht der Himmel. Es ist die Hölle", antwortete sie gelassen.

In diesem Moment war Trunks ganz wach und nahm seine Umgebung war. Er ächzte. Pia hatte Recht. Das war die Hölle. „Wie spät ist es?"

Pan schmunzelte. „Ein paar Minuten nach sieben… Weißt du was? Du gehst ins Bad und machst dich frisch und ich mache dir einen Kaffee und Frühstück. Sind Donuts okay?"

„Ja… Danke." Trunks stand von der Couch auf und ging ins Bad, gefolgt von Pan, die in die kleine Küche auf dem Stockwerk ging.

Nachdem Trunks gefrühstückt hatte, fingen die beiden wieder an zu arbeiten. Es war wieder viel zu tun, aber sehr zu seiner Erleichterung, musste Trunks zu keinem Meeting. Also verging die Zeit schnell. Sie hatten sogar soviel zu tun, dass sie keine Zeit für ein richtiges Mittag hatten sondern nur für geliefertes Fast Food. 

Am Spätnachmittag merkte Pan, wie die Wirkung des Koffeins nachließ. Die Ziffern auf dem Monitor verschwammen und Pan musste ihren Kopf schütteln, um sich wieder darauf konzentrieren zu können. Ihre Augenlider wurden schwerer und ihre Augen wollten gerade zufallen, als sie Trunks Stimme hörte. Ihr Kopf schoss hoch und sie sah, wie Trunks sie mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck anschaute. „Mmh? 'tschuldigung, was hattest du grad gesagt?"

„Geht es dir gut, Pia?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ja, sicher… Also, was wolltest du?"

„Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mir helfen könntest, ein paar Akten zu holen."

„Natürlich…"

Sie stand auf und sie und Trunks gingen in einen riesigen Raum auf dem gleichen Stockwerk. Innen waren viele Regale mit dicken Aktenordnern. Trunks gab ihr eine Liste mit einigen der Akten, die er benötigte und beide machten sich getrennt auf den Weg, sie zu holen.

Pan hielt vor einem ziemlich hohen Regal an und bemerkte, dass sie eine Akte von ganz oben holen musste. Sie stöhnte auf und sah sich um, um einen Weg zu finden, an sie ranzukommen. Natürlich könnte sie einfach dort hoch schweben, aber die Gefahr von Trunks ertappt zu werden, war einfach zu groß. Erleichtert erblickte sie eine Leiter an dem Regal. Sie zog sie dorthin, wo sie sie brauchte. Sie kletterte sie hoch und bekam plötzlich, direkt nachdem sie die Akte herausgenommen hatte, einen Schwindelanfall. Alles um sie herum wurde schwarz und sie verlor den Halt an der Leiter…

Trunks war gerade wieder von einem Regal herunter geschwebt, als er einen kurzen Schrei gefolgt von einem dumpfen Knall hörte. „Pia?!", schrie er erschrocken und rannte dorthin, wo er sie hingeschickt hatte. Und da saß sie auf dem Boden und rieb ihren Hintern. „Pia!" Er rannte auf sie zu, half ihr hoch und hielt sie in seinen Armen. „Bist du in Ordnung? Was ist passiert?"

„Autsch, das tat weh", ächzte Pan, als sie fühlte, wie jemand sie hochhob. Sie lächelte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Trunks. Es ist nicht so schlimm… Es geht schon. Mir wurde da oben nur ein bisschen schwindelig und ich hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren."

„Wirklich?", fragte er beunruhigt. „Nichts ist gebrochen? Alles in Ordnung? Vielleicht solltest du nach Hause gehen."

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich… Ich muss nicht nach Hause gehen. Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde." Pan sah auf und sah in seine Augen. Das war das schlimmste, was sie hätte tun können. Sie fühlte, wie sie ihre Beherrschung wieder verlor, als ihre Augen sich trafen, und die Tatsache, dass Trunks sie noch immer in seinen Armen hielt und anscheinend auch nicht loslassen wollte, macht die ganze Sache für sie nicht unbedingt leichter. 

Jeder rationale Gedanke war aus ihrem Verstand verbannt, als sein Kopf sich auf ihren zu bewegte. „Vielleicht solltest du dich ein bisschen hinlegen und dich ausruhen."

Pans Kopf näherte sich auch seinem, wobei sie den Blickkontakt nicht abbrach. „Das ist eine gute Idee…" Ihre Stimme verhallte, als sie nun in der Lage war seinen unverkennbaren und unvergleichbaren Geruch einzuatmen. Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast, als Pans Verstand auf einmal ‚Nein!' schrie. Sie schaffte es, ihren Kopf zu drehen, bevor etwas passieren konnte und erblickte die Akten, die sie fallengelassen hatte, auf dem Boden. „Aber ich glaube, wir sollten die zuerst in dein Büro bringen."

Trunks knurrte innerlich, als sie den magischen Moment zwischen ihnen brach, gab aber nach. Vielleicht war das jetzt noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. „Nein, ich kann sie allein holen. Du solltest dich wirklich hinlegen."

„Okay", antwortete Pan widerwillig und befreite sich aus ihrem Griff. Trunks legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und führte sie zu seinem Büro.

Nachdem Pan den Blazer, den sie über ihre Bluse trug, ausgezogen hatte, legte sie sich auf die Couch. Trunks ging zu einem der Schränke, nahm eine Wolldecke heraus und gab sie ihr. „Hier, schlaf ein bisschen. Ich wecke dich, wenn ich deine Hilfe brauche."

Pan nickte und zog die Decke bis zu ihrem Kinn hoch. „Danke, Trunks."

Der halb-Saiyajin lächelte sie an und ging zurück zum Aktenraum. Ein paar Minuten später kam er wieder und sah, dass sie schon schlief. Er stellte die Akten runter und seufzte. Sie hatten sich fast geküsst. Fast! Da er nicht weiter daran denken wollte, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und fing an zu arbeiten.

Es war schon zwei Uhr morgens, als Trunks endlich die letzte Akte schloss. Er nahm seine (unnötige) Brille ab und legte sie auf den Tisch. Er rieb seine Augen und sah zu der noch immer schlafenden Form von Pia. Die ganze Zeit war sie nicht einmal aufgewacht und schlief immer noch wie ein Stein. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf, ging rüber zur Couch und kniete sich neben sie. Er hatte diesen Morgen Recht gehabt. Sie war wirklich ein Engel. Er kannte sie gerade mal zwei Wochen und empfand schon sehr starke Gefühle für sie. Etwas in seinem Herzen sagte ihm, dass sie die richtige war. Dass sie diejenige war, auf die er so lange gewartet hatte. Er wünschte nur, er wüsste, ob sie das gleiche für ihn empfand.

Er streckte seine Hand aus um zärtlich ihr Gesicht zu streicheln, vorsichtig, um sie nicht aufzuwecken. „Ich liebe dich, Pia…", murmelte er fast unhörbar. 

Plötzlich flackerten ihre Augen offen, was Trunks veranlasste seine Hand ruckartig zurückzuziehen. Sie sah sich ein bisschen um bis ihre Augen auf Trunks ruhten und sie erinnerte sich, wo sie war. „Hey…", sagte sie schläfrig.

„Hey…", antwortete er genauso sanft. „Es ist zwei Uhr und ich will jetzt nach Hause gehen."

„Was? So spät schon?", fragte Pan und setzte sich auf.

Trunks nickte. „Willst du, dass ich dich nach Hause bringe?" Bevor Pan antworten konnte, ließ Trunks sie mit einem Wink seiner Hand verstummen. „Denk nur daran, dass ich ‚nein' nicht als Antwort akzeptiere."

Pan grinste. „Okay, Chef. Du kannst mich nach Hause bringen."

Die Autofahrt dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis sie vor dem Gebäude anhielten, in dem Pan wohnte. „Hier wohnst du also?", fragte Trunks neugierig, als er den Wagen stoppte. 

„Ja, im zwanzigsten Stock", antwortete Pan, als sie ihre Sachen zusammensuchte. Sie öffnete die Tür und stieg aus. „Nun denn… Danke fürs nach Hause bringen. Ich sehe dich am Montag." 

„Dafür nicht…" Pan wollte gerade die Tür schließen, als Trunks Stimme sie aufhielt. „Oh, bevor ich es vergesse… Bra bat mich dir zu sagen, dass sie dich zu ihrer Party morgen Abend einladen will. Sie hat grad ihren Collegeabschluss hinter sich und meine Mutter nutzt diese Gelegenheit um für sie eine riesige Party zu schmeißen. Wirst du kommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht…", sagte Pan unsicher.

„Och, komm schon. Ich bin sicher, sie wird sich freuen, wenn du kommst. Oh, und sie ist genau wie ich. Sie akzeptiert ‚nein' auch nicht als Antwort", sagte Trunks grinsend zu ihr. „Ich hol dich um sieben ab, okay?"

Pan seufzte. „Okay… Bis morgen dann!" Sie stieß die Tür zu und ging zu ihrer Wohnung. Drinnen warf sie ihre Schlüssel auf den Tisch und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Auf der Party morgen würde sie sicherlich alle anderen treffen, inklusive ihrer Eltern. „Dende, Trunks… Warum machst du es mir so schwer?"


	7. Ein schlechter, seeehr schlechter Tag

**A/N: Nicht viel zu sagen, außer, öhm, danke für die Review? Könntet ihr Leser nicht ein bisschen Werbung für mich machen, wenn ihr diese Geschichte so gut findet? Würde ich supernett finden!**

****

****

**Kapitel 6: Ein schlechter, seeehr schlechter Tag**

****

Den folgenden Tag schlief Pan bis 15:00 Uhr, was für sie eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche Zeit war, da sie sonst nie länger als zehn oder elf Uhr morgens schlief. Sie hätte diesen Samstag, aufgrund des Schlafmangels während der Woche, noch länger schlafen können, aber ihr Saiyajinstoffwechsel setzte ein und verlangte nach Nahrung. 

Noch im Halbschlaf schlurfte sie in ihre kleine Küche und zum Kühlschrank, um nach etwas Essbaren zu suchen. Aber zu ihrer großen Enttäuschung war der Kühlschrank fast leer. Das einzige, was noch da war, war ein bisschen Milch. Seufzend nahm sie die Milch und eine Packung Müsli und tat alles in eine Schale. Und wenn das diesen Morgen, äh, Nachmittag, nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, war die Müslipackung leer als die Schale halbvoll war. „Warum immer ich?", jammerte Pan und ließ ihren Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. Es sah so aus, als müsste sie diesen Nachmittag erst mal einkaufen.

Plötzlich knurrte ihr Magen wieder, nur dieses Mal lauter. Sie entschloss sich, dass ein bisschen Nahrung ihren Magen vielleicht beruhigen könnte, als sie den Rest des Müslis fast reinschaufelte und es innerhalb von Sekunden verschlang. Als die Schale leer war, beschwerte sich ihr Magen zwar immer noch, es war aber nicht mehr so schlimm wie vorher. Er müsste halt noch warten, bis sie ihre Einkäufe beendet und ein Restaurant oder eine andere Lösung gefunden hatte. Nahrungsmittel einkaufen war erstmal wichtiger als Frühstück oder Mittag oder wie immer man es zu dieser Tageszeit nannte.

Sie wollte gerade aufstehen und die Schüssel wegpacken, als ihr Blick auf die Spüle fiel. Na großartig, dachte sie. Noch eine Sache, die sie zu erledigen hatte und die warten musste, bis sie vom Einkaufen wiederkam. Geschlagen ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und da sie sich nicht danach fühlte zu duschen, zog sie sich bloß an. Alte hellblaue und zerrissene Jeans, ein weißes Trägertop, weiße Turnschuhe und ein unordentlicher Zopf mussten fürs Einkaufen genügen. 

Nachdem sie die Wohnung verlassen hatte und vor dem Fahrstuhl stand, konnte sie nur auf die geschlossenen Türen starren. Dort hing ein weißes Schild, wo AUßER BETRIEB in fetten roten Buchstaben drauf stand. Sie schlug mit ihrem Kopf ein paar Mal dagegen, wobei sie eine kleine Delle in der Tür hinterließ. „Dende, ich schwöre, wenn heute noch etwas schief geht, werde ich es genießen, dich umzubringen", murmelte sie und ging zu den Treppen. Zwanzig Stockwerke. Nun, für einen Saiyajin natürlich nichts, wenn er nicht müde, hungrig, genervt und in der Laune war, den kleinen grünen Hüter der Erde ins Jenseits zu befördern.

„Okay, ich schätze, da muss ich wohl springen. Ich hoffe nur, dass mich niemand sieht", entschied Pan und kletterte über das Geländer. Sie drückte sich vorsichtig ab und ließ sich zu Boden fallen. Ohne den Fall in der Nähe des Bodens zu bremsen, landete sie in gehockter Stellung. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, sah sie, wie ein alter Mann sie anstarrte. Ein riesiges Grinsen, einzigartig für jeden, der zu der Familie Son gehörte, breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und ihre Hand wanderte zu ihrem Hinterkopf. „Öhm… Ups?", sagte sie mit einem nervösen Lachen.

Der alte Mann schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Diese jungen Leute heutzutage."

„Nun, ja… wir sind immer in Eile! Wiedersehen!" Sie winkte ihm schnell zu und verließ das Gebäude. Draußen nahm sie eine Kapsel aus ihrer Hosentasche und drückte auf den Knopf um ein rotes Mountain Bike zu enthüllen. Sie lächelte. Mom, Dad, danke für dieses Geburtstagsgeschenk. Es ist mein zweiter Liebling gleich nach meinem Motorrad.

Sie setzte sich aufs Fahrrad und fuhr los.

* * *

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit lief die Partyvorbereitung bei Capsule Corporation auf Hochtouren. Bulma rief Trunks, Gohan, Goten und Vegeta, die sie dazu gezwungen hatte, das große Wohnzimmer zu dekorieren, Befehlte zu, während ChiChi und Videl in der Küche das Buffet vorbereiteten.

„Hey, Bra", sagte Bulma, als ihre Tochter mit einem großen Karton voll mit Girlanden und anderen Sachen im Arm, die Treppe runterkam. „Könntest du bitte noch ein paar Einkäufe für mich erledigen? Es gibt noch ein paar Dinge, die wir für heute Abend brauchen. Du kannst Goten mitnehmen, sodass es schneller geht."

Bra stellte den Karton auf den Boden und nahm das Stück Papier, das ihre Mutter hier gab. „Sicher, Mom", antwortete sie lächelnd. „Alles um hier rauszukommen." Sie ging zu ihrem Freund und zog ihn von den anderen weg. „Komm schon, Liebling. Wir müssen einkaufen."

„Was? O-okay…", antwortete Goten verwirrt und folgte ihr.

„Und wohin willst du?", verlangte Bulma zu erfahren, als Vegeta im Flur an ihr vorbei wollte nachdem Bra und Goten los waren.

„Trainieren", entgegnete er kurz angebunden.

„Oh nein, das wirst du nicht." Bulma stach mit ihrem Finger in seine Brust. „Du wirst hier bleiben und den anderen helfen. Und du wirst heute Abend auch nicht trainieren. Es ist die Party von deiner Tochter und du wirst zusammen mit den anderen Gästen hier bleiben."

„Oder was?", grinste Vegeta.

„Oder du wirst auf der Couch schlafen müssen", drohte Bulma.

Vegeta machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, was sie zwang gegen eine Wand zurückzuweichen. Er lehnte mit seiner rechten Hand an der Wand und fing an, leichte Küsse auf ihrem Hals zu verteilen, dort wo er sie in der Nacht, in der Trunks gezeugt wurde, gebissen hatte. „Du weißt doch genau, dass du nicht eine Nacht ohne mich aushalten kannst", schnurrte er fast in ihr Ohr. 

„Vegeta", stöhnte Bulma. „Nicht hier. Was wenn jemand uns sieht?"

„Und?"

Mit letzter Kraft schob Bulma Vegeta weg. „Nein. Und nun geh zurück. Wenn die Drohung mit der Couch nicht funktioniert, zerstöre ich halt den Gravitationsraum. Was hältst du davon?"

Sie grinste, als sie den geschockten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Partners sah. „Das würdest du nicht wagen."

„Willst du das riskieren?"

„Gut! Ich gehe zurück!", knurrte Vegeta und ging wieder zum Wohnzimmer. Bulma grinste, als sie ihm nachsah. Einige Leute würden niemals glauben, was für eine Macht schwache Frauen von der Erde über die stärksten Kämpfer des Universums haben.

* * *

Goten sabberte fast über das ganze Essen, was vor ihm in der Gefriertruhe lag. Es war wirklich gut, dass Bra ihn mitgenommen hatte. Dieses Geschäft war wie ein Paradies von jeden echten Saiyajin. Riesige Truhen gefüllt mit Essen, Gratis-Essen an jeder Ecke, wo Kunden neue Sorten probieren konnte, aber am besten war die große Cafeteria. Bra hatte ihm versprochen, mit ihm dorthin zu gehen, nachdem sie ihre Einkäufe erledigt hatten.

Er schaute auf, um Bra zu finden, als ihm jemand ins Auge fiel. Er hatte plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Déja-vu Erlebnis. Ihr Gesicht… Er ging zu der Person und tippte ihr auf die Schulter. „Pan?", fragte er verblüfft.

Pan stand vor dem Müsliregal und suchte nach ihrer Lieblingssorte, als ihr plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter tippte. „Pan?", hörte sie die Person fragen. Sie sprang mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht herum. 

Als Goten sah, wie die Frau sich umdrehte, erinnerte er sich blitzartig daran, dass sie nicht seine Nichte sein konnte, da diese in den USA auf dem College war, obwohl die beiden sich sehr ähnlich sahen. Und außerdem konnte er Pans ki nirgends fühlen. „Oh, tut mir Leid… Ich dachte, du wärest jemand anderes…", sagte er grinsend. „Aber, hey! Dich kenn ich doch, oder?"

Pan seufzte fast vor Erleichterung, als sie sah, dass Goten sie nicht wirklich erkannt hatte. Sie grinste zurück. „Du bist Goten, hab ich Recht? Ich bin Pia. Wir hatten uns vor zwei Wochen in diesem Club getroffen. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Ja, richtig! Wow, ich hätte dich fast gar nicht erkannt. Du siehst in diesen Klamotten so anders aus." Er kratzte seinen Hinterkopf und Pan musste wirklich sagen, dass er dabei fast genauso aussah wie Goku. „Bra hat mir erzählt, dass du jetzt für Trunks arbeitest?" Sie nickte. „Aha, und wie ist die Arbeit bei Capsule Corporation."

„Stress, sehr viel Stress", erzählte Pan ihm. „Ich war in der ganzen letzten Woche nie vor zwei Uhr morgens zu Hause. Deswegen bin ich auch erst vor etwa einer Stunde aufgewacht. Und dann musste ich rausfinden, dass ich kein Essen mehr im Haus hatte. Also hatte ich mir nur das erstbeste angezogen und bin losgefahren."

In diesem Moment knurrte ihr Magen wieder. Gotens Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ich weiß, wovon du sprichst. Ein Haus ohne Essen würde für mich die Hölle sein. Hey, Bra und ich wollen zur Cafeteria, wenn wir hier fertig sind. Willst du vielleicht mit uns kommen. Wir wollten uns hier treffen und sie müsste jeden Moment hier sein."

„Cafeteria? Klingt gut."

In diesem Moment kam Bra um die Ecke. „Hey Goten, hier treibst du dich rum."

„Jup." Er gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Schau, wen ich getroffen hab."

„Hey Bra!", grüßte Pan sie lächelnd.

„Hey Pia! Was machst du denn hier?", wollte Bra wissen.

Sie hielt das Müsli hoch. „Essen kaufen?"

Bei dem Wort ‚Essen' knurrte ihr Magen wieder. Dieses Mal stärker. Goten fing an zu lachen. „Bra, ich hab sie eingeladen, mit uns zur Cafeteria zu gehen. Bist du einverstanden?"

„Warum nicht? Lass uns los!"

* * *

Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie in der Cafeteria und stopften das Essen in sich hinein. Goten langte voll zu, nur Bra zeigte Tischmanieren und Pan, nun, sie würde wirklich gerne wie Goten essen, aber sie musste sich zurückhalten.

„Was ist, Pia, freust du dich schon auf heute Abend?", wollte Bra wissen.

„Heute Abend?", fragte Pan verwirrt, doch dann erinnerte sie sich plötzlich. „Oh, ja! Heute Abend. Natürlich, wird bestimmt lustig." Verdammt noch mal! Sie hatte die Party total vergessen. Bras Party. Die Party, auf der sie ihre ganze Familie wieder treffen würde.

„Ich will dich nur vorwarnen", sagte Bra. „Ein paar Freunde meiner Familie und auch meine Familie selbst könnten ein bisschen… merkwürdig sein. Besonders mein Vater. Nimm dir nichts, was er sagt, zu Herzen. Und übrigens. Zieh dich nicht zu fein an. Trag etwas, was du auch zu anderen Partys anziehen würdest.

„Okay, wenn du das sagst…", antwortete Pan. „Ich hätte mein bestes Kleid angezogen, aber dann glaube ich, trage ich besser was anderes." 

„Hey, trag etwas, dass den gleichen Effekt auf Trunks haben wird, wie du vor zwei Wochen hattest", schlug Goten grinsend vor.

„Goten!", zischte Bra, als Pan errötete.

„Was?", fragte er, wie immer ohne Peilung. „Du hast gesehen, was da zwischen den beiden abgegangen ist. Da flogen fast Funken!"

„Goten, das hier ist weder der richtig Zeitpunkt noch der richtige Ort um darüber zu reden!"

Goten schaute zu Pan und sah ihr rotes Gesicht. „Oh, 'tschuldigung, Pia… Aber du musst gestehen… Irgendwas passiert da zwischen dir und Trunks. Denk mal drüber nach."

„Okay…", antwortete Pan und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sie wischte ihren Mund mit ihrer Serviette ab und legte sie auf ihren Teller. „Nun, Goten, Bra, danke fürs Essen, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Ich muss noch duschen und für heute Abend etwas zum Anziehen finden."

„Gern geschehen", sagte Bra. Goten nickte nur, da er aufgrund des Essens in seinem Mund nicht reden konnte. „Bis heute Abend!"

„Bis denne!" Pan stand auf und winkte ihnen zu, bevor sie die Cafeteria verließ.

* * *

Als Pan bei ihrer Wohnung ankam, war der Aufzug noch immer defekt und deshalb musste sie die Treppen bis zum zwanzigsten Stock erklimmen. Natürlich hätte sie einfach hochfliegen können, aber sie wollte nicht, dass, nach dem was vor ein paar Stunden geschehen war, sie jemand sieht. Sie lehnte sich gegen das Geländer ihres Balkons und schaute über die Stadt.

So sehr sie es auch nicht zugeben mochte, Goten hatte Recht. Etwas passierte zwischen ihr und Trunks. All diese Gefühle, die auftauchten, wenn er sie berührte, waren nicht normal. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie berührte, verlor ihr Verstand die Kontrolle über ihren Körper und etwas anderes übernahm die Oberhand.

Das letzte was sie wollte, war passiert:

Sie verfiel ihm wieder.


	8. Die Party

**A/N: So, nächstes Kapitel! Ich hoffe, ihr habt kräftig Werbung gemacht! grins Viel Spaß jetzt mit diesem Kapitel!**

* * *

**Kapitel 7: Die Party**

Pan war seit ein paar Stunden wieder zu Hause, hatte endlich ihren Magen befriedigt, abgewaschen und nachdem sie schön lange und entspannend geduscht hatte, stand sie jetzt vor einem Spiegel in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Wie konnte das passieren? Nach dem, was Goten gesagt hatte und die Erkenntnis, dass sie sich wirklich wieder voll in Trunks verliebt hatte, hatte sie sich entschieden etwas lässig lockeres zu tragen, etwas, das nicht soviel entblößte. Aber es schien wirklich so, als ob ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr einen Streich gespielt hatte, denn sie trug nun fast das gleiche Outfit, wie schon, als sie zuerst in Satan City ankam. Die hochhackigen Lederstiefel, den kurzen, schwarzen Lederrock mit dem silbernen Gürtel und dazu ein tief geschnittenes schwarzes Top, das viel von ihrem flachen Bauch zeigte, inklusive Nabelpiercing. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar hing locker ihren Rücken herunter.

Das waren nicht ihre Klamotten, die am wenigsten zeigten, sondern die, die am meisten zeigten. Klamotten, die jeden Mann, oder in ihrem Fall einen besonderen Saiyajin, schwach machen würden. Pan hatte keine Ahnung, was mit ihr los war, aber es wurde schwieriger diese (fast schon) Urinstinkte zurückzuschlagen. Was immer ihr das antat, was immer sie so fühlen ließ, es war stärker als alles, was sie bisher erlebt hatte. Das musste etwas mit ihrem Saiyajinblut zu tun haben. Sie verstand es nicht und das hasste sie, weil es das schwieriger machte, es zu kontrollieren. Aber sie musste es!

Pan wollte gerade die Schranktür wieder öffnen, um sich etwas anderes anzuziehen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Nein! Erschrocken schaute sie auf ihren Wecker. Verdammt! Zu spät!, dachte sie. Es war schon sieben und es war Trunks, der vor ihrer Tür stand um sie abzuholen. Seufzend zwang sie sich zu lächeln um ging zur Tür um sie zu öffnen.

Das einzige, was Trunks sagen konnte, als sich die Tür vor ihm öffnete, war, „Wow." Er konnte sie nur anstarren. Sie war atemberaubend. Ihr Outfit saß wie angegossen und er musste das Urverlangen, sie gleich dort zu überfallen, bekämpfen. Er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was er ihr bedeutete und er musste aufpassen, nichts Falsches zu tun.

„Hey Trunks", grüßte sie ihn, wobei sie versuchte, seine Reaktion zu ignorieren. Aber es war wesentlich schwerer als sie gedacht hatte. Ihre Beine fühlten sich wieder wie Wackelpudding an und das einzige, was sie wollte, war sich in ihm zu verlieren. Nein, Pan! Bleib cool!, sagte sie zu sich und kam schnell wieder zu Sinnen. „Komm doch bitte rein. Ich bin in einer Minute fertig", sagte sie lässig und führte ihn in ihr Wohnzimmer.

„So, hier lebst du also?", fragte Trunks, als er, nachdem sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwunden war um ihre Sachen zu holen, auf sie wartete.

„Ja, das ist mein trautes Heim", erzählte sie ihm. Als sie nur eine Minute später aus ihrem Schlafzimmer herauskam, fand sie Trunks auf ihrem Balkon. Sie ging auch raus und stellte sich neben ihn. „Siehst du? Zimmer mit Ausblick."

„Wunderschön…", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

Pan wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie wusste nicht, ob er von dem Ausblick oder ihr sprach. „Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt los. Ich will Bra nicht warten lassen."

„Okay…"

Sie gingen wieder rein und verließen dann die Wohnung. Plötzlich, als sie vor dem Aufzug standen, fing Pan an breit zu grinsen. Er funktionierte wieder. Okay Dende, dachte sie, wenn der Rest des Abends auch noch glatt geht, könnte ich noch einmal darüber nachdenken, dich nicht zu töten.

„Was lächelst du so?", wollte Trunks wissen, als er ihr fröhliches Gesicht sah.

„Nichts Besonderes. Ich bin nur froh, dass dieses verdammte Ding wieder funktioniert. Du musst wissen, als ich heute Nachmittag einkaufen war, war der Aufzug kaputt und ich musste alle Treppen runter und wieder hoch gehen."

„Alle zwanzig Stockwerke?", fragte Trunks verwirrt. „Wow, du musst wirklich fit sein."

„Nun", sagte sie, „ich trainiere regelmäßig um in Form zu bleiben. Obwohl ich die letzte Woche nicht wirklich viel Zeit dazu hatte."

Trunks lachte. „Ja, 'tschuldigung noch mal. Ich hoffe, dass die nächste Woche viel ruhiger wird."

* * *

Auf der Party waren die Besucher schon fast vollzählig. Die Son-Fammilie, Krillin, Juuhachigou, Marron, Yamcha und sogar Mr. Satan, Piccolo und Muten Roshi waren da. Alle waren mit reden oder in Piccolos Fall, mit meditieren, beschäftig (Gohan hatte ihn mit zu der Party geschleppt). Vegeta lehnte nur in seiner für ihn typischen Haltung an der Wand und beobachtete alles, was um ihn herum geschah. Bra und Goten saßen auf der Couch, als plötzlich Trunks, gefolgt von Pan, ins Zimmer trat. „Pia!" Sie rannte auf sie zu. „Ich bin so froh, dass du es geschafft hast. Wow, du siehst großartig aus!", sagte sie, flüsterte ihr aber dann zu, „Ich sehe, du bist Gotens Rat gefolgt."

Pan fühlte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. „Nun… Ich… Du siehst auch großartig aus, Bra. Und danke für die Einladung." Wie konnte sie ihr sagen, dass nicht sie diese Klamotten ausgesucht hatte?

Als Bra zu Pia rannte um sie zu begrüßen, wandten sich alle Blicke dem Neuankömmling zu. Bulma hatte ihnen bereits erzählt, dass sie Trunks neue Assistentin und wie zufrieden sie mit ihrer Arbeit war, also wollten fast alle sie sehen. Die Männer, sogar die verheirateten, erwischten sich dabei, wie sie sie anstarrten. Muten Roshis Nase blutete schon, Yamcha lechzte und Krillin, Goten und Gohan konnten diese Frau nur anstarren. Sogar Vegeta konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Es schien als ob sie etwas ausstrahlte. Plötzlich dämmerte es ihm. Dieses Mädchen…

„Wirst du wohl aufhören, Gohan", zischte Videl. „Diese Frau könnte deine Tochter sein, um Dendes willen."

„Was? Oh… 'tschuldigung Videl…", sagte er verlegen.

Goten war der erste, der sich wieder erholte und ging zu Pan rüber um sie zu umarmen. „Hallo Pia!"

„Hey Goten!", grüßte sie ihn. Sie war froh, dass er es getan hatte, weil sie anfing sich wirklich unbehaglich zu fühlen, als alle, besonders die Männer und um es noch schlimmer zu machen, ihr eigener Vater(!), sie anstarrten.

Bulma war die nächste, die auf sie zukam. „Miss Shen, ich bin auch froh, dass Sie hier sind. Wie geht es Ihnen? Können Sie den Stress bei Capsule bewältigen?"

„Guten Abend, Mrs. Brief. Es geht mir gut. Ich musste nur ein bisschen Schlaf nachholen."

„Das ist gut. Ich wusste, es würde für Sie nicht zuviel werden… Aber nun lassen Sie uns nicht mehr über die Arbeit reden. Ich möchte Sie gerne allen hier vorstellen. Ich merke, Sie kennen Goten schon…" Bulma führte sie herum und stellte sie jeder einzelnen Person im Wohnzimmer vor. Sie machten einen kurzen Halt bei Piccolo, der sie nur kurz ansah und sich dann wieder seiner Meditation zuwandte. Als Pan Muten Roshi vorgestellt wurde, musste Bulma ihn hart gegen den Hinterkopf hauen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, ihren Gast zu begrabschen. Aber je näher Pan zu ihren Eltern kam, desto nervöser wurde sie. Was, wenn sie sie erkannten? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun würde, wenn das geschah. Die nächste Person, die Bulma ihr vorstellte, war… „Pia, ich möchte Ihnen Mr. Satan vorstellen…"

„DER Mr. Satan?", spielte Pan. Sie musste so tun, als sei sie von ihm beeindruckt. Es dachten ja schließlich alle, dass er Cell besiegt hatte.

„Ja, ich bin DER Mr. Satan", sagte er stolz. „Der einzig wahre…"

„Pia… Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt die anderen begrüßen…" Bulma zerrte sie vom ‚Weltmeister' weg. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie von seinen Geschichten zu Tode gelangweilt wird, da sie sie noch brauchen könnte um Enkel zu erziehen. Dieser Gedanke ließ sie grinsen, als sie bei den Personen ankamen, die Pan nicht treffen wollte. „Okay, und das sind Son Gohan, seine Frau Videl und seine Mutter ChiChi. Sie sind sehr enge Freunde der Familie."

Pan verbeugte sich ein wenig. „Es ist schön, Sie zu treffen." Dad, Mom, Grandma…

„Gohan und Videl haben eine Tochter in deinem Alter", erzählte Bulma weiter.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie und tat überrascht.

„Ja…", antwortete Gohan. „Aber wir haben sie seit sieben Jahren nicht gesehen. Sie geht in den USA aufs College und hat uns schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr angerufen…"

Seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr angerufen? Son Goten… Pan warf ihrem Onkel, der gerade mit Trunks sprach, einen bösen Blick zu.

Glücklicherweise bemerkten weder Goten noch jemand anderes diesen Blick. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt mit seinem Freund zu reden und zu essen, als das er irgendetwas bemerkte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich sie heute Nachmittag fast mit Pan verwechselt hab…", sagte er.

„Du hast was?", fragte Trunks verwirrt. „Sie mit unserer kleinen Panny verwechselt?"

Goten kratzte seinen Hinterkopf. „Jaah… Einen Moment lang hatte ich wirklich gedacht, dass sie es war, aber dann erinnerte ich mich, dass es ja unmöglich ist. Erst einmal ist sie in den Staaten und dann konnte ich ihr Ki nicht fühlen. Und außerdem wissen wir alle, dass Pan so etwas nie anziehen würde", sagte er in Bezug auf die Kleidung, die sie momentan trug.

„Du hast Recht… An dem Tag, wenn ich unsere kleine Panny in diesem Outfit, inklusive dem Nabelpiercing, sehe, werde ich das Saiyaman Kostüm deines Bruders anziehen und der Polizei helfen", sagte Trunks lachend.

„Entschuldigt uns bitte", sagte Bulma zu Gohan, Videl und ChiChi. „Aber eine wichtige Person, die sie treffen muss, ist noch übrig." Obwohl ich wirklich nicht glaube, dass das eine gute Idee ist, dachte Bulma. „So, Pia, last but not least, das ist mein Ehemann Vegeta."

„Guten Abend, Mr. Briefs", begrüßte Pan ihn und reichte ihm ihre Hand. Vegeta starrte sie jedoch nur intensiv an, warf Trunks einen kurzen Blick zu, schaute sie wieder an, schnaubte und verließ das Wohnzimmer. „Okay… Das war merkwürdig…", murmelte Pan. Kein Kommentar, keine Beleidigung, gar nichts. Was war mit ihm los?

„Ich muss mich für sein Verhalten entschuldigen…", sagte Bulma und sah aus, als wenn sie jeden Moment explodieren würde. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in ihn geraten ist…"

* * *

Die nächsten paar Stunden hatte Pan sich großartig amüsiert. Sie hatte es wirklich genossen, mal wieder mit all ihren Freunden zu sprechen, obwohl keiner wusste, dass sie ihre Freunde waren und sie ihre Identität geheim halten musste. Sie hatte fast vergessen, wie viel Spaß es machte, mit der alten Clique zusammen zu sein, inklusive Bra, Goten, Trunks, Marron und sie und es schien, als ob sie sie schon als eine von ihnen betrachteten. In dieser Zeit wurden Worte wie Saiyajin, fliegen, Ki-Blast, kämpfen und so weiter nicht einmal erwähnt. Sie waren fast… normal.

Eine weitere Sache, die sie genoss, war die Art wie ihr Vater mit ihr redete. Er behandelte sie nicht wie ein kleines Mädchen, sondern wie eine erwachsene und verantwortungsvolle Frau. Pan mochte das wirklich und sie hoffte, dass ihr Vater sie auch noch so ansehen würde, wenn sie ihre Identität preisgab.

Die ganze Zeit versuchte Pan die Blicke, die Trunks ihr zuwarf, und ihre Reaktion darauf, zu ignorieren. Sie musste zugeben, es war unheimlich. Sie war nur froh, dass dieses keine Party mit tanzen war, sonst hätte sie Angst gehabt, dass so etwas wie im Club vor zwei Wochen wieder passieren würde. Nur, dass diesmal sämtliche Mitglieder seiner und ihrer Familie zuschauen würden.

Mitternacht näherte sich langsam und sie saß zwischen Trunks und Marron auf der einen Couch, während Goten und Bra auf der anderen Couch saßen und redeten. Aber Pan fiel es schwer, sich auf das Gesprächsthema zu konzentrieren. Ihm so nahe zu sein war nicht gut. Sein Geruch und die Hitze, die von ihm abstrahlte, machte es unheimlich schwer ihm zu widerstehen. Aber je länger sie neben ihm saß, desto schwerer wurde es. Sie musste von ihm weg und ihre Selbstbeherrschung wiedererlangen.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte", sagte sie und stand auf. „Ich brauche ein bisschen frische Luft…" Pan lächelte sie an und verließ dann das Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte nicht den enttäuschten Ausdruck auf Trunks Gesicht gesehen, als sie gegangen war.

Draußen ging sie über den Hinterhof von Capsule Corporation. Die frische Luft war genau das, was sie brauchte, um sich zu beruhigen. Plötzlich hörte sie etwas hinter sich. Sie sprang herum und ging instinktiv in eine Kampfhaltung. „Ist da jemand?", fragte sie, da sie nichts fühlen konnte.

Sie sprang fast noch einmal auf, als jemand aus den Schatten trat. Es war Vegeta. Er äugte sie noch einmal und grinste dann wissend. „Willst du kämpfen, Gör?"

„Was?", fragte Pan verwirrt.


	9. Lass es einfach zu

**A/N: Will mich nur kurz für die Reviews bedanken und euch viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel wünschen!**

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Lass es einfach zu**

Pan wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Warum fragte Vegeta gerade sie, ob sie kämpfen will? Sie müsste für ihn doch nur ein weiterer schwacher Mensch sein… Oder hatte er etwa…? Nein, das war unmöglich. Niemand hatte und niemand konnte aufgrund des Armbands ihr Ki fühlen, also warum sollte er? Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass sie noch immer in Kampfhaltung war und richtete sich sofort wieder auf. Vielleicht war es nur ein Zufall. Vielleicht sah er, dass sie trainierte und dass sie durch die Kampfhaltung zumindest eine leise Ahnung hatte, wie man kämpft. Ja, versuch dich ruhig selbst zu überzeugen, sagte ihr Unterbewusstsein. Du weißt, dass deine Tarnung aufgeflogen ist.

Vegetas selbstgefälliges Grinsen wurde breiter, als er den verwirrten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht sah. Es schien so, als ob er den richtigen Nerv getroffen hatte. „Ich fragte dich, ob du mit mir kämpfen willst. Das ist eine einfache Frage, die du beantworten können solltest."

„Ich… ich…", stotterte sie sprachlos. „Sie wollen mit mir kämpfen? Aber ich-ich weiß nicht, ob ich kann… Ich meine, ich-öhm habe nicht einmal passende Kleidung… also wie…?"

„Oh ja, das kannst du. Und mach dir um deine Kleidung keine Sorgen. Im Gravitationsraum ist der Ersatzkampfanzug meiner Tochter. Es müsste deine Größe sein", erzählte Vegeta ihr gelassen.

Pan war verblüfft. „Bra kämpft?"

Der Prinz nickte nur. Er wusste, dass er sie dort hatte, wo er sie hinhaben wollte. „Sie fing damit an kurz nachdem du vor sieben Jahren weggegangen bist, um Zeit totzuschlagen, oder so erzählte sie es mir. Aber ich glaube, es gab andere Gründe, zum Beispiel, dass ihre beste Freundin einfach ohne zurückzublicken wegzog."

Bra fing wegen mir an zu kämpfen? Weil ich weggegangen bin?, fragte sie sich. „Ich-ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden", sagte Pan. Sie versuchte immer noch zu verheimlichen wer sie war, obwohl sie tief im Inneren wusste, dass es hoffnungslos war. Vegeta wusste, wer sie war und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er es keinem anderen erzählen würde.

„Hör auf zu lügen, Gör. Dein Aussehen mag sich verändert haben, du magst deinen Stil geändert haben und ich mag dein Ki nicht spüren können, aber ich kann immer noch den Saiyajin in dir fühlen. Dein Blut verrät dich", sagte er ernsthaft. „Der Reaktion der anderen nach zu urteilen, besonders der anderen Saiyajins, kann ich sagen, dass auch sie es gefühlt haben, aber nichts mit diesen Gefühlen anfangen konnten."

Pan ließ geschlagen ihren Kopf hängen. „Du hast mich, Vegeta. Aber erzähl es bitte niemandem."

„Keine Angst. Ich werde schweigen. Es ist deine Entscheidung und mich geht das überhaupt nichts an", sagte er.

Sie lächelte. Falls jemand jemals ein Vegeta-Deutsch Wörterbuch entwickeln würde, könnte er aufschreiben, dass ‚es geht mich nichts an' normalerweise soviel bedeutete wie ‚Ich bin damit nicht einverstanden, akzeptiere es aber'. „Danke…", sagte sie. „Hey Vegeta, und was ist mit deiner Herausforderung?"

Vegeta grinste wieder. In einigen Dingen hatte sie sich überhaupt nicht verändert. „Du kennst den Weg… Und nachdem wir unser Sparring Kampf hinter uns haben, reden wir darüber, was zwischen dir und dem Bengel abgeht."

Pan starrte ihm nur hinterher. Wie konnte er wissen, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen abging, wenn sie so hart kämpfte, dieses Wissen zu unterdrücken. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und folgte ihm. Das müsste bis später warten.

* * *

Nur ein paar Minuten später trat Pan, gekleidet in einem von Bras Kampfanzügen und mit ihrem Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurück gebunden, in den Gravitationsraum. Vegeta wartete schon auf sie und hatte schon mit dem Aufwärmen angefangen. „So, bin jetzt bereit", sagte sie grinsend.

Vegeta knurrte. „Hast lang genug gebraucht, Gör."

„Öhm, Vegeta… Ist dieser Raum mit einem Ki-Schild versehen?", wollte Pan wissen.

Der Prinz nickte. „Ich kann es aktivieren, wenn ich nicht will, dass das Weib oder jemand anderes mich findet, so wie jetzt."

Pan schmunzelte. „Lass mich Raten: Couch-Drohung, sodass du auf die Party gehst?"

Vegeta grinste zurück. „Schlimmer. Sie drohte, den Gravitationsraum zu zerstören. Können wir jetzt anfangen?"

„Einen Moment noch…" Pan zog einen Handschuh aus und nahm das Armband ab. „Wenn dieser Raum mit einem Schild versehen ist, brauch ich das nicht. Also brauch ich mir keine Sorgen darum machen, dass es beschädigt werden könnte."

Sobald sie das Armband weggelegt hatte, war Vegeta in der Lage ihr Ki zu fühlen. „Dieses kleine Etwas schirmt dein Ki?", fragte er beeindruckt.

„Ja, hab es selbst entwickelt", antwortete Pan mit stolz geschwellter Brust. „Also, können wir nun endlich anfangen? Volle Kraft ganz von Anfang an? Wir wollen doch nicht so lange von den anderen wegbleiben, oder?"

„Natürlich. Zeig mir, was du drauf hast."

Pan ballte ihre Fäuste und fing an, ihre Energien zu sammeln. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten zu kämpfen. Es war schon sehr lange her, sieben Jahre um genau zu sein, seit sie das letzte Mal einen dezenten Sparring Kampf mit jemandem hatte. Aber zu der Zeit war sie nicht annähernd so stark, wie sie jetzt war. Sie hatte in den letzten sieben Jahren hart in einem eigens für sie von Bulma gebauten Gravitationsraum trainiert und darin soviel Zeit wie möglich verbracht nur um stärker zu werden, nachdem ihr Vater ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie aufgrund der geringen Menge an Saiyajinblut in ihrem Körper nie zu einem Super Saiyajin werden könnte. Sie hatte bis an ihre Grenzen trainiert, nur um ihm zu zeigen, dass er mit seiner Behauptung falsch lag und hoffte, dass auch Vegeta überrascht sein würde.

Während Vegeta sie beobachtete, verwandelte sich Pan mühelos zum Super Saiyajin und übertraf dieses sogar noch und erreichte den Level, der SSJ2 genannt wird. Ein Level, der für einen Viertelsaiyajin wirklich bemerkenswert war.

„Ich sehe, du hast mit dem Training nicht aufgehört", stellte Vegeta fest, als auch er seine Kraft bis zum zweiten Level erhöhte. „Du bist stärker als dein Vater, als er gegen Cell kämpfte."

„Danke für das Kompliment", sagte Pan grinsend. „Aber können wir jetzt bitte kämpfen?"

„Wie du willst."

Nachdem sie sich den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang geäugt hatten, verschwanden beide Saiyajins. Das einzige, was man noch sehen konnte, waren diverse Explosionen in verschiedenen Teilen des Gravitationsraumes. Die einzigen hörbaren Geräusche waren Kampfgeräusche. So ging es etwa eine halbe Stunde lang, bis sie den Kampf einstellten. Sehr zu Pan's Freude und Erleichterung war in dem Gravitationsraum ein Bad, sodass sie schnell duschen konnte bevor sie zur Party zurückging. Sie wollte den Gravitationsraum gerade verlassen, als Vegeta sie zurückrief. „Gör, wir müssen noch über Trunks und dich reden."

„Warum? Ich glaube nicht, dass es da etwas gibt, worüber wir reden müssten. Ich arbeite für ihn, mehr nicht", sagte Pan ein bisschen nervös.

„Du kannst versuchen, dir das weiter weiszumachen, aber es wird nichts ändern. Du kämpfst einen Kampf, den du nicht gewinnen kannst. Was du versuchst zu bekämpfen ist keine einfache Anziehung zu ihm oder dumme Hormone. Was du versuchst zu bekämpfen sind Urinstinkte und –dränge. Du hast unbewusst deinen Partner gewählt und Trunks hat das gleiche getan, nur dass er diese Instinkte nicht bekämpft. Er zögert nur, dich zu seinem zu machen, weil er wegen dieser Gefühle so verwirrt ist wie du und er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, was er dir bedeutet. Aber dieses ist eine endgültige Entscheidung und egal was du tust, du kannst nichts tun um das Kommende aufzuhalten", erzählte er ihr ernsthaft.

„Okay, dann ist da halt etwas zwischen mir und Trunks, das ich nicht erklären kann und worüber ich keine Kontrolle habe. Und? Ich bin 23 Jahre alt und für solch eine Bindung noch nicht bereit! Und ich bin 14 Jahre jünger als Trunks, um Dendes willen!", sagte sie aufgebracht.

Vegeta schmunzelt ein bisschen. „Oh ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du dazu bereit bist, zumindest der Saiyajin in dir. Wenn du noch nicht bereit bist, warum ziehst du dich dann so an, wenn nicht um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen? Und du weißt, dass der Altersunterschied für Saiyajins keine Bedeutung hat. Für euch zwei bedeutet das etwa zwei oder Jahre zu menschlichen Bedingungen, und das ist in Ordnung, richtig? Hör auf zu kämpfen, denn, wie ich schon gesagt hab, du kannst nicht gewinnen. Versuche nicht deine Saiyajinseite zu kontrollieren, lass sie einfach zu." Er ging an ihr vorbei und hielt in der Tür an. „Denk darüber nach", sagte er zu ihr und verließ den Raum.

* * *

Trunks wurde langsam nervös. Pia war schon seit mehr als einer halben Stunde weg und sie hatte ihnen gesagt, sie wollte nur kurz frische Luft schnappen. Er drehte langsam durch. Er wollte wissen, wo sie war, um sicherzugehen, dass sie in Sicherheit war. Was, wenn sie die Party nicht mochte und gegangen war? Was, wenn sie versuchte, ihm aus den Weg zu gehen? Dieser Gedanke machte ihn krank. Er hatte nichts falsch gemacht, oder? Er musste los und nach ihr suchen.

Er sprang von der Couch auf, die er, seit Pia nach draußen gegangen war, nicht verlassen hatte, obwohl er am Ende alleine dort gesessen hatte, aber ihr Geruch, der noch immer dort weilte, ließ ihn nicht los. Ohne irgendjemanden anzusehen, verließ er das Wohnzimmer und fing seine Suche nach ihr an.

Nachdem Vegeta den Gravitationsraum verlassen hatte, ging Pan ziellos durch Capsule Corporation und dachte über das nach, was Vegeta ihr gesagt hatte. So schwer es auch zuzugeben war, er hatte Recht. Sie kämpfte einen Kampf, den sie nicht gewinnen konnte. Diese Instinkte übermannten ihre vernünftigen Gedanken, wie sie an der Kleidung sehen konnte, die sie diesen Abend trug. Und dann auch noch das eine Mal, als sie Trunks an ihrem ersten Tag fast bei der Arbeit geküsst hatte und in seinen Armen geschmolzen war. Er drang in ihre Gedanken ein, ihre Träume… Oh ja, sie wollte ihn! Wie sehr konnte sie nicht sagen, aber sie wusste, dass sie noch nie etwas mehr wollte, als diesen Mann, diesen speziellen Saiyajin.

Plötzlich hörte sie ihn ihren Namen rufen, nun ja, Pias. Großartig, dachte sie, nun höre ich auch noch Stimmen. Aber dann hörte sie es ein zweites Mal und drehte sich um, nur um Trunks auf sie zujoggen zu sehen. „Pia! Da bist du! Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, als du nicht wiedergekommen bist", sagte er und sie konnte die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme hören.

Sie lächelte, als sie seinen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er war einfach zu süß. „'tschuldigung, Trunks, aber, nun, wie soll ich sagen… Öhm, als es draußen kalt wurde, wollte ich wiederkommen, aber irgendwie hab ich die falsche die Tür genommen und hab mich irgendwie verirrt…", dachte sie sich schnell aus.

Trunks lachte und kratzte seinen Hinterkopf. Eine Angewohnheit, die er von Goten übernommen hatte. Dende, wie sehr sie es liebte, ihn so zu sehen. „Ja, es ist hier wirklich wie ein Labyrinth… Gut, ich bringe dich dann jetzt wieder zum Wohnzimmer."

„Trunks… wenn es dir nichts ausmacht… Ich würde jetzt lieber nach Hause gehen. Ich bin wirklich müde und wäre glücklich mein Bett zu sehen."

„Natürlich, ich bringe dich nach Hause." Pan wollte etwas sagen, aber Trunks redete einfach weiter. „Ja, ich werde dich nach Hause fahren, kein Wort! Außerdem ist Bra mit Goten verschwunden, deswegen glaube ich nicht, dass du tschüß sagen musst. Lass uns gehen. Folge mir einfach, dann gehst du nicht mehr verloren."

* * *

Etwa zehn Minuten später bremste Trunks vor dem Gebäude, in dem Pan lebte, aber keiner machte auch nur Anstalten, sich zu verabschieden oder aus dem Auto auszusteigen. Sie saßen nur nebeneinander.

„Pia, Ich…" – „Trunks, Ich…", sagten sie plötzlich gleichzeitig und fingen an zu lachen.

„Du erst…", sagte Pan zu ihm grinsend, als sie aufhörten zu lachen.

Trunks grinste zurück, wurde dann aber ernst. Er musste es ihr sagen. Jetzt oder nie. „Okay… Pia, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Etwas, bei dem ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, was du davon hältst. Aber in der Nacht, als wir in dem Club getanzt hatten… Ich weiß, du willst so tun, als ob es nie passiert ist, aber ich kann es nicht. In dieser Nacht hast du etwas mit mir gemacht. Etwas, das ich nicht erklären kann. Etwas, das ich noch nie vorher erlebt habe. Ich weiß nicht, was du mit mir gemacht hast, aber ich will nicht, dass es aufhört. Pia, du bist die schönste – nein, das nehme ich zurück – die hinreißendste Frau, die ich je getroffen habe. Aber nicht nur das. Du bist klug, lustig, ein großartiger Zuhörer und ich liebe es mit dir zu reden. Ich- ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt…", erzählte er ihr. „Ich hoffe, das verletzt dich nicht, aber ich musste dir einfach sagen, was ich für dich empfinde… So, öhm, was wolltest du sagen?", fragte Trunks und sah sie nervös an. Er wartete auf eine Reaktion auf ihrem momentan ausdruckslosen Gesicht.

„Trunks, ich…" _Lass es einfach zu._ Statt mehr zu sagen, lehnte sie sich zu ihm rüber und küsste ihn.


	10. Der Kuss

**Kapitel 9: Der Kuss**

„Hey, hat jemand Trunks gesehen?", wollte Bulma wissen, nachdem Trunks schon länger als dreißig Minuten verschwunden war. Es war schon spät und die Gäste wollten gerade gehen.

Marron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit er vor etwa einer halben Stunde das Wohnzimmer so plötzlich verlassen hat…"

„Er bringt seine zukünftige Partnerin nach Hause", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme sagen. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Vegeta in seiner typischen Haltung an der Wand lehnen. Er trug noch immer seinen leicht zerfetzten Kampfanzug.

Als Bulma ihren Ehemann sah, funkelte sie ihn böse an. „Vegeta! Wo bist du gewesen! Sag mir nicht, dass du trainiert hast! Du weißt…" Plötzlich, als sie verstand, was Vegeta gesagt hatte, hielt sie inne. Zukünftige Partnerin? Aber das konnte nur eines bedeuten… „Enkel!", kreischte sie vor Freude und vergaß total, dass Vegeta trainieren war. „Oh mein Gott… Mein kleiner Junge wird endlich sesshaft und wird Pia heiraten…"

„Bulma", sagte Gohan plötzlich nachdenklich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das so gut ist."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Bulma verwirrt.

„Ich meine, ich weiß nicht, ob die anderen es auch bemerkt haben, aber diese Frau hat kein Ki", erklärte er.

„Du hast Recht", stimmte Krillin ihm zu. „Ich konnte es auch nicht fühlen."

„Hey Leute", sagte Bulma nun ein bisschen verschreckt. „Aber das hat nichts zu bedeuten, oder? Ich meine, vielleicht ist ihr Ki nur so niedrig, dass ihr es nicht fühlen konntet."

Yamcha legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Es tut mir Leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, Bulma, aber ich glaube die anderen haben Recht. Wir sollten alle vorsichtig sein. Du musst wissen, dass jeder Mensch ein fühlbares Ki hat und so weit ich weiß sind die einzigen Wesen ohne Ki…"

„Cyborgs", beendete Juuhachigou Yamchas Verdacht.

„Aber ihr alle wisst, dass nicht alle Cyborgs böse sind!", verteidigte Bulma sie. „Schaut euch nur Juuhachigou an. Hey Vegeta! Was hältst du davon…" Sie drehte sich um, aber er war nicht mehr da. Sie seufzte. „Was auch immer… Mir ist es egal, was ihr von ihr haltet, aber ich mag sie und ich glaube, dass sie für Trunks die Richtige sein könnte. Ich werde mich nicht zwischen sie stellen!"

„Wir sagen nicht, dass sie böse ist…", sagte Gohan. „Ich möchte nur, dass du dich bei ihr ein bisschen vorsiehst bis wir mehr wissen. Wir brauchen es noch nicht einmal Trunks und den anderen erzählen. Es wäre das beste, wenn sie sich in ihrer Gegenwart normal verhalten können. Nur wenn wir uns sicher sind, dass sie eine Bedrohung für uns darstellt, sollten wir es ihnen sagen. Oder was meinst ihr?", fragte er die anderen.

„Du hast Recht, man", sagte Krillin. „Sie ist unschuldig, bis wir für unseren Verdacht einen Beweis gefunden haben."

Bulma seufzte und stimmte dem, was die Krieger sagten, widerwillig zu. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie konnte nicht anders als dieser jungen Frau zu vertrauen. Es schien so, als ob sie sie schon ein Leben lang kannte. Trunks und sie kamen so gut miteinander zurecht und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie diese Frau, die fast noch ein Mädchen war, für sie eine Bedrohung sein könnte. Dieser Gedanke war einfach nur lächerlich.

* * *

Pan konnte nicht glauben, dass dies wirklich geschah. Sie und Trunks küssten sich. Davon hatte sie seit… nun, Ewigkeiten geträumt. Wie oft hatte sie sich das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf ihren vorgestellt. In den letzten sieben Jahren hatte sie so sehr versucht, ihre Träume zu vergessen…

Ja, ein Traum. Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Sie, Pan Son, küsste die Liebe ihres Lebens, Trunks Briefs. Nur eine Sache störte sie. Dass Trunks nicht wusste, dass sie es war. Er dachte, sie war jemand anderes, eine Frau mit dem Namen Pia Shen, nicht der kleine Wildfang, der sie mal war. Aber sie konnte es ihm nicht erzählen. Es würde alles zerstören. Sie könnte ihn verlieren und das wollte sie nicht riskieren. Sie wusste, dass, sobald er herausfand, wer sie war, alles vorbei sein könnte.

In dieser Nacht konnte sie dank ihres Saiyajingehörs vernehmen, was Trunks über sie gesagt hatte. Er hatte sie ‚unsere kleine Panny' genannt. Mehr brauchte sie nicht um zu entscheiden, dass sie ihre geheime Identität länger behalten würde als sie eigentlich wollte. Besonders jetzt. Ihr Leben war perfekt und genau dieser Moment macht ihn noch perfekter als alles andere. So egoistisch es auch war, sie wollte das, was sie jetzt hatte, nicht aufgeben. Sie wünschte sich nur, dass dieser Moment ewig anhalten würde.

Trunks konnte nicht glauben, dass dies wirklich geschah. Er und Pan küssten sich. Davon hatte er geträumt, seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Wie sehr hatte er sich nach dem Gefühl von ihren Lippen auf seinen gesehnt.

Vielleicht war es ein Traum. Ein wunderschöner Traum, von dem er nicht wollte, dass er endete. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie sie nach seinem Geständnis reagieren würde. Immer, wenn sie sich näher gekommen waren, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie so etwas verhindern wollte. Aber jetzt… Jetzt war es wirklich geschehen.

Er hatte in seinem Leben viele Frauen geküsst, aber es war nie so gewesen wie jetzt. Die Art wie ihre Lippen gegen seine strichen, die Art, wie sie mit ihrer Hand durch sein Haar fuhr, über seinen Rücken, über seine Brust, machte ihn ganz verrückt. Ihre Berührung brannte wie Feuer auf seiner Haut. Alle vernünftigen Gedanken waren von seinem Verstand verbannt. Er handelte nur durch seine Instinkte. Er wusste irgendwie, dass sie zusammengehörten und dass nichts es ändern könnte. Egal was passierte, er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Dessen war er sich sicher.

Pan schmolz in seinen Armen, als er auf ihren Kuss reagierte. Alles um sie herum hörte auf zu existieren. Es waren nur er und sie, ganz alleine in dieser großen Welt. Die Zeit stand still. Der Weltuntergang hätte kommen können und sie hätten es nicht bemerkt. Es war fast wie vor zwei Wochen, als sie getanzt hatten, nur viel intensiver. Alles fühlte sich in diesem Moment so richtig an. Weg waren alle Ängste, alle Zweifel die sie plagten.

Vegeta hatte Recht. Sie hatte einen Kampf gekämpft, den sie nicht hätte gewinnen können. Keine Macht der Welt könnte das verhindert haben. Sie war froh, dass sie auf Vegeta gehört hatte. Sie hatte es nur zulassen müssen, dass der Saiyajin in ihr die Oberhand übernahm.

Sie trennten sich erst, als sie verzweifelt Sauerstoff brauchten. Bei keuchten sehr. Sie sahen sich an und Trunks bemerkte, dass ihre Wangen leicht gerötet waren. Er wischte sanft ein paar Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht und lächelte sie an. „Ich liebe dich, Pia…", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Pan lächelte ihn an und sah in seine kristallblauen Augen. In diesen Augen konnte sie die Liebe, die er für sie empfand, sehen. Wie oft hatte sie in seine Augen gesehen, als sie noch jünger war, und nach diesem besonderen Ausdruck gesucht. Dieser besondere Ausdruck war nur für eine Person in seinem Leben bestimmt. „Ich liebe dich auch, Trunks…", antwortete sie atemlos. Da, sie hatte es gesagt. Sie hatte das zu ihm gesagt, was sie schon ihr ganzes Leben zu ihm sagen wollte. Und nun konnte sie es endlich tun.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen…", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich ein paar Minuten lang nur angeschaut hatten.

„Ja… Es wird spät", sagte Trunks sanft zu ihr.

„Nun dann…" Sie lehnte sich herüber und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz. "Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht…" Er beobachtete, wie sie aus dem Auto stieg, rief aber noch mal ihren Namen bevor sie reinging. „Pia! Ich rufe dich morgen an!"

Pan drehte sich um und grinste. „Du meinst wohl heute…", sagte sie zu ihm und ging durch die Tür.

Trunks lächelte verträumt, als er sah, wie sie in dem Gebäude verschwand. Ja, er würde sie heute anrufen…


	11. Das erste Date

**Kapitel 10: Das erste Date**

Pan bemühte sich noch nicht einmal den Aufzug zu benutzen und flog die zwanzig Stockwerke zu ihrer Wohnung mit einem riesigen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie landete leise vor ihrer Tür und ging rein. Nachdem sie das Licht angeschaltet und ihre Handtasche auf den Wohnzimmertisch geschmissen hatte, ging sie ins Schlafzimmer, wobei sie die ganze Zeit eine fröhliche Melodie summte. Zu müde um ins Bad zu gehen, zog Pan nur ihren Pyjama an und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie von Trunks träumen würde. Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie kurz kichern. Sie fühlte sich wie ein kleines Schulmädchen, das von ihrem ersten Schwarm träumen wollte. Nun, im Grunde ist es ja wahr, dachte Pan zu sich selbst. Trunks war mein erster Schwarm…

Trunks saß noch immer in seinem Auto vor dem Gebäude, in dem sich Pias Wohnung befand. Er sah auf, dorthin, wo sie sein müsste und sah nur eine kurze Zeit später das Licht angehen. Nachdem das Licht wieder ausgegangen war, startete Trunks endlich sein Auto und fuhr nach Hause. Das verträumte Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verschwand nicht einmal. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er wirklich diese Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch, von denen jeder sprach, wenn er sich verliebte. Und dieses Mal war Trunks sich sicher, dass seine Beziehung zu Pia halten würde. Sie war die Frau seiner Träume.

Als er ein paar Minuten später zu Hause ankam, waren schon alle weg. Nur die Reinigungsroboter waren noch da, um sich um die Überreste der Party zu kümmern. Aber um eine Sache konnten sie sich nicht kümmern. Um seine Erinnerungen. Er würde sich immer an diese Party erinnern, weil er und Pia sich am Ende dieses wunderschönen Abends das erste Mal geküsst hatten.

Mit einem glücklichen Seufzer ließ Trunks sich auf sein Bett fallen. Dieser Kuss war ein Kuss, an den er sich gerne erinnerte.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Trunks von dem Singen der Vögel aufgeweckt. Normalerweise hätte er sie dafür ins Jenseits befördert, aber an diesem Morgen war es anders. Er war, für jemanden, der an Wochenenden normalerweise immer bis spät in den Nachmittag schlief, wirklich gut gelaunt. Er streckte sich faul, stieg aus dem Bett und öffnete das Fenster, wo er die frische Luft und die schon warme Sonne mit einem strahlenden Lächeln begrüßte. Nachdem er das Spiel des seichten Winds und der Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht ein paar Minuten lang genossen hatte, entschied er sich, sich für das Frühstück fertig zu machen. Er tanzte fast in die Küche hinein, nachdem er geduscht und sich angezogen hatte, und summte eine fröhliche Melodie. Das verträumte Lächeln war immer noch auf seinem Gesicht.

„Morgen, Mom", grüßte er seine Mutter und gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange, als er auf dem Weg zum Tresen an ihr vorbeiging. Er nahm ein Glas und kippte Orangensaft hinein, bevor er sich an den Tisch zu Bra und Goten setzte.

Bulma berührte abwesend ihre Wange. Das letzte Mal, als Trunks so etwas getan hatte, war… als er noch auf der Junior High war! „Trunks, Liebling, geht es dir gut?", fragte Bulma, die sofort anfing, sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Natürlich", antwortete er, immer noch lächelnd, „warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?"

Bulma schüttelte nur ihren Kopf bei Trunks merkwürdigem Verhalten und wandte sich wieder den Pfannkuchen zu.

„Mein Bruder ist verlie-iebt…", sang Bra vor sich hin.

„Was?", fragte Goten verblüfft und sah das erste Mal an diesem Morgen von seinem Teller auf. „Wer ist die Glückliche?"

„Du Dummerchen", schalt Bra ihn. „Pia natürlich. Wer sonst?"

Plötzlich sprang Trunks auf. „Oh Scheiße, Pia… Ich hatte ihr versprochen, sie heute anzurufen!"

„Aber nicht jetzt, mein Lieber." Bulma drückte ihn wieder in den Stuhl zurück. „Erst frühstückst du. Ich will nicht, dass du verhungerst, bevor du und Pia mir ein paar Enkel produzieren könnt. Und außerdem ist noch nicht mal Mittag, also hast du noch mehr als genug Zeit."

„Äh-okay…" Trunks gehorchte ihr widerwillig, wobei er noch nicht einmal den Enkel-Kommentar bemerkte und begann die Pfannkuchen, die Bulma vor seine Nase gesetzt hatte, zu verschlingen. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, sie wiederzusehen!

* * *

Pan lag ausgestreckt auf ihrem Bett, tief und fest schlafend, als ein nervendes Geräusch plötzlich versuchte, sie aus dem Schlaf reißen. Sie drehte sich und versuchte, dieses klingelnde Geräusch zu ignorieren, aber es war unmöglich. Sie drehte sich wieder zurück und öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge um einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen. Elf Uhr. Viel zu früh um aufzustehen, da sie noch ein bisschen Schlaf von der letzten Woche nachholen musste. Langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass es ihr Telefon war, das klingelte. Stöhnend schloss sie wieder ihr Auge und entschied, dass, wer auch immer sie anrief, es später noch mal versuchen würde. Jetzt in diesem Moment wollte sie nur weiterträumen. Weiter von Trunks und ihrem Kuss träumen. Ein Grinsen verbreitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihr erster Kuss, der Kuss, der alles zwischen ihnen veränderte. Der Kuss, den sie nicht mit Worten beschreiben konnte.

Plötzlich saß Pan kerzengerade in ihrem Bett. „Oh Scheiße, Trunks… Er hatte versprochen heute anzurufen!", fluchte sie und stieg so schnell es ging aus ihrem Bett. Nun vollständig wach, eilte sie zu ihrem Telefon und betete, dass er noch nicht aufgelegt hatte. Sie nahm den Hörer und drückte einen Knopf. „Hallo?", sagte sie außer Atem.

„Hi Pia! Ich bin's, Trunks!", hörte sie seine aufgekratzte Stimme sagen. „Ich hoffe, ich hab dich nicht geweckt."

„Das hast du, aber mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen… Aber erst mal, Guten Morgen…" sagte sie genauso fröhlich.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", wollte er wissen.

„Ja", Dank dir, fügte sie in ihren Gedanken hinzu. „Und was ist mit dir?"

„Ja, dank dir", sprach Trunks das aus, was sie gedacht hatte. „So, öhm… Ich habe gehört, dass ein Jahrmarkt in der Stadt ist… und… öhm… wollte dich fragen… öhm… ob du mit mir dorthin gehen möchtest…"

„Das wäre großartig!", sagte Pan aufgeregt.

„Okay, dann… hol ich dich in zwei Stunden ab?"

„Klingt gut! Bis dann!"

„Ja, bis dann… Oh, und Pia… Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete Pan und legte auf. Pan konnte nicht anders als vor Freude zu kreischen. Ihr erstes richtiges Date mit Trunks! Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Nun gab es nur noch ein Problem: Was sollte sie anziehen?

* * *

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit, weit weg und hoch im Himmel, ging der Gott der Erde zu dem anderen Bewohner des Palastes, der in der Luft schwebte und meditierte. Der Gott hielt vor dem anderen Namekianer an und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Nicht einmal eine Minute später schwebte der ältere Namekianer zu Boden und stand auf. „Was willst du, Dende?"

„Du bist letzte Nacht spät zurückgekommen", bemerkte Dende.

„Du kennst Bulma und ihre Parties", spottete Piccolo.

„Ja ich kenne sie…", sagte der Gott. „Also vermuten sie etwas."

Piccolo nickte. „Aber wie du weißt, etwas anderes."

Dende zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Zumindest hat sie jetzt jemanden, dem sie sich anvertrauen kann. Vegeta hat sie enttarnt. Keine große Überraschung, wenn du mich fragst. Aber du weißt nicht, was nach der Party passiert ist, richtig?"

„Nein, aber ich nehme an, es hat etwas mit ihr und Trunks zu tun."

„Du hast Recht. Pan befolgte Vegetas Ratschlag und ließ den Saiyajin in sich los. Aber es ging nicht weiter als ein Kuss."

Piccolo schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Das Mädchen wird nur in Schwierigkeiten geraten, wenn sie so weitermacht."

„Vielleicht. Aber das ist ein Teil des Erwachsenwerdens. Sie muss Fehler machen und sie muss Schmerzen kennen. Diese Dinge sind sehr wichtig, damit sich eine Person prägen. Momentan versucht sie herauszufinden, wo sie steht, wer sie ist. Sie will zeigen, dass sie alleine klarkommt. Das ist nur verständlich. Und du weißt, dass wir in ihr Leben nicht eingreifen können. Sie muss ihre eigenen Entscheidungen machen, obwohl sie sie verletzen können. Aber das ist nun mal das Leben. Es ist niemals leicht. Du solltest das wissen, Piccolo."

Piccolo schnaubte und wandte sein Rücken dem jüngeren Namekianer zu. Er schloss seine Augen und fing tief in Trance versunken wieder an zu schweben.

Dende lächelte ihn an. Du machst dir nur Sorgen um sie, weil sie Gohans Tochter ist, hab ich Recht, Piccolo? Du sorgst dich um Gohan wie einen Sohn, also ist es nur normal, dass du sie als Teil der provisorischen Familie siehst, die du mit ihm hattest. Mach dir um sie nicht zu viele Sorgen. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass alles gut wird.

* * *

Genau eine Stunde und fünfundfünfzig Minuten später stand Pan vor dem Wohnhaus und wartete auf ihre Verabredung. Nachdem sie etwa eine halbe Stunde vor ihrem Spiegel posiert hatte, tat Pan etwas, von dem sie nie gedacht hätte, dass sie es eines Tages tun würde – sie entschied sich ein himmelblaues Sommerkleid mit Spaghettiträgern, welches gerade über ihren Knien aufhörte und weiße Sandalen zu tragen. Sie klopfte mit ihrem Fuß in Vorfreude auf den Nachmittag. Ungeduldig sah sie auf die Uhr. Zwei Minuten noch bis Trunks sie abholen wollte.

Nachdem eine weitere Minute vergangen war, hielt ein silbernes Cabrio neben ihr an. Pan lächelte, als sie dessen Insasse erkannte. Es war Trunks! Er stieg aus dem Wagen aus und ging auf sie zu. „Hallo Pia…" Er küsste sie sanft. „Wow, du bist wunderschön."

Pan bemerkte, wie ihr Gesicht ein bisschen errötete. „Danke…", antwortete sie schüchtern. Es war noch immer ungewohnt, dass Trunks sie so ansah. „Aber du siehst auch nicht so übel aus", sagte sie, nachdem sie über den kurzen Verlegenheitsmoment weg war.

Ein Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sah, dass auch Trunks Gesicht ein bisschen rötlich wurde. Er trug blaue Jeans und ein weißes Hemd mit kurzen Ärmeln. „Wirklich? Nun, öhm… Bra hat mir geholfen, das auszusuchen. Ihr Modeverstand ist ein bisschen weiter entwickelt als meiner…", gab er grinsend zu. „Also, Pia… Sollen wir dann?" Er öffnete die Tür auf der Beifahrerseite.

Pan lächelte ihn an und stieg in das Auto. „Du bist wirklich ein Gentleman, weißt du das?"

Er warf ihr ein Grinsen zu, während er auch ins Auto stieg und es startete. „Wie du siehst, hat meine Mutter ihre Arbeit gut gemacht. Bist du jetzt bereit für ein bisschen Spaß?"

„Immer doch!" Pan grinste zurück.

Trunks wandte sich wieder der Straße zu, legte den ersten Gang ein und fuhr los. Pan wischte ein paar Strähnen von ihrem jetzt fliegenden langen Haar aus dem Gesicht und sah Trunks an. Seine lavendelfarbenen Haare flogen auch im Wind, als sie durch die Stadt fuhren. Er lächelte sie an, als er jetzt in den fünften Gang schaltete und noch mehr Gas gab. Pan schloss ihre Augen und genoss den Wind in ihrem Gesicht. Das war fast besser als selber fliegen.

Ein paar Minuten später kamen sie an dem riesigen Platz, wo der Jahrmarkt war, an. Sie konnten von überall her Musik hören und viele glückliche Menschen rein- und rausströmen. Trunks stieg aus dem Auto und öffnete Pan's Tür, um ihr herauszuhelfen. „Da sind wir, meine Dame", sagte er zu ihr.

„Danke, Mr. Briefs", sagte sie, als er ihr half.

Trunks lächelte nur und nahm ihre Hand. Er drückte sie ein bisschen, bevor sie sich unter die Leute mischten. Da sie beide nicht mehr versuchten gegen diese Gefühle an zu kämpfen, waren sie nicht mehr so intensiv und penetrant wie zuvor. Nun war es nur noch ein angenehmes Gefühl, eine Art Wärme, die sie fühlten, wenn sie sich nahe waren und sich berührten.

Beide hatten viel Spaß, als sie von Bude zu Bude gingen, verschiedene Attraktionen ausprobierten und so weiter. Sie waren auf dem Riesenrad, im Autoscooter und viele andere typische Attraktionen. Plötzlich fiel Pan etwas ins Auge. „Oh", seufzte sie. „Trunks, schau, ist der nicht süß?", fragte sie ihn und wies auf einen großen, braunen Teddybär.

„Ja", stimmte Trunks zu. „Wenn du willst, könnte ich versuchen, ihn für dich zu gewinnen."

„Das würdest du wirklich tun? Oh bitte." Pan fühlte sich wieder wie ein Kind und so dumm es sich auch anhören mochte, wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als das Trunks diesen liebenswerten Teddybär für sie gewann.

„Natürlich, für dich tu ich alles." Er sah sie wieder an, noch immer lächelnd und wandte sich dann dem Eigentümer der Bude zu und legte ein bisschen Geld auf den Tresen. „Was muss ich tun, um diesen Teddybär zu gewinnen?"

„Sie müssen nur diese zehn Dosen mit diesen drei Bällen von ihrem Podest stoßen", erklärte ihm der alte Mann.

„Hört sich nicht allzu schwer an", murmelte Trunks. „Ich muss mich nur zurückhalten…" Er nahm einen der Bälle und warf ihn vorsichtig auf die Dosen. Mit einigem Lärm fiel die Pyramide in sich zusammen und ließ nur noch ein paar Dosen auf dem Podest liegen. Der alte Mann baute diese zu einer neuen Pyramide auf, die Trunks mit dem zweiten Ball fast vollständig zerstörte. Nur eine Dose war noch übrig. Trunks nahm den letzten Ball, zielte und warf ihn auf die Dose – sie fiel herunter. „Ja!", rief er.

Das nächste, was er merkte, war seine Verabredung, die mit einem riesigen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht an seinem Hals hing. „Danke Trunks! Ich wusste, dass du das schaffen würdest!"

„Bitteschön, Sir, Ihr Preis. Ein liebenswerter Teddybär für eine liebenswerte Dame."

Trunks nahm ihn, nickte dankbar und gab ihn seiner Freundin. Pan drückte ihn liebevoll an ihre Brust, was sich als schwierig erwies, da der Teddybär fast genauso groß war, wie ihr Oberkörper. Obwohl es nur ein Teddybär war, konnte sie nicht sagen, wie viel es ihr bedeutete, dass Trunks ihn nur für sie gewonnen hatte.

„Ich sehe, dass du ihn magst", stellte Trunks fest.

„Das ist eine hochgradige Untertreibung. Ich liebe ihn", sagte die noch immer grinsende Pan zu ihm. Sie ging auf ihre Zehenspitzen und gab Trunks einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. „Vielen, vielen Dank…"

Den Rest des Tages bummelten sie auf dem Jahrmarkt herum. Erst als die Sonne anfing unterzugehen, entschieden sie sich, wieder nach Hause zu fahren. Beide blieben sitzen, nachdem Trunks den Wagen vor Pans Wohnung gebremst hatte. „Trunks, ich wollte dir für diesen wunderbaren Tag danken. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihn nie vergessen werde. Und nochmals danke für den Teddy…", sagte Pan und meinte den großen braunen Mitfahrer auf dem Rücksitz.

„Dafür brauchst du mir nicht zu danken. Für dich würde ich sogar die Sterne vom Himmel holen", sagte Trunks zu ihr. Er lehnte sich vorwärts und gab ihr einen süßen und sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Gute Nacht… Ich sehe dich morgen bei der Arbeit."

„Gute Nacht, Trunks", sagte Pan lächelnd und stieg aus dem Auto aus. Sie nahm dann den Teddybär, winkte Trunks noch einmal zu und verschwand dann im Gebäude. Trunks sah ihr nach, bis sie weg war und fuhr dann nach Hause. Er war glücklich, dass er nur eine Nacht warten musste, bis er sie wiedersah.


	12. Schlechte Angewohnheit

**Kapitel 11: Schlechte Angewohnheit**

Als Pan am folgenden Morgen von ihrem Wecker geweckt wurde, störte es sie nicht im Geringsten, da dies nur bedeutete, dass ein neuer Tag begonnen hatte und sie Trunks wiedersehen würde. Sie drehte sich um und sah den großen Teddybär an, der auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett saß. Dass er dieses Kuscheltier für sie gewonnen hatte, war das Süßeste, was er jemals hätte tun können, um sie glücklich zu machen.

Sie stieg aus dem Bett, dehnte sich und tanzte fast vor Vorfreude auf den Arbeitstag. Dann ging sie in de Küche und machte sich ein riesiges Frühstück. Nachdem sie ein paar Schalen Müsli und ein paar Pfannkuchen verschlungen sowie ein großes Glas Orangensaft getrunken hatte, ging sie ins Bad. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später verließ sie das Gebäude und lief die zehn Minuten zum Bürogebäude von Capsule Corporation.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit rannte ein gewisser junger Geschäftsführer die Treppen des Capsule Corporation Hauptgebäudes auf der anderen Seite der Stadt mit seiner Aktentasche in der Hand herunter. „Hi Mom!", sagte er, als er in die Küche eilte und einen Sandwich und einen Apfel nahm. „Bye Mom! Ich esse etwas im Büro!" Und dann war er weg.

Bulma schaute aus dem Fenster, sah, wie ihr Sohn gen Himmel schoss und seufzte. Aber es war ein glücklicher Seufzer. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie mal den Tag kommen sehen würde, an dem Trunks froh sein würde zur Arbeit zu gehen. Aber die letzten zwei Wochen hatten ihn total verändert. Er freute sich wirklich darauf, ins Büro zu gehen, nur um Pia wieder zu sehen. Er schien sogar seine schlechte Angewohnheit, das Herausschleichen aus seinem Büro, aufgegeben zu haben. Sie nahm an, dass Bra Recht hatte und Trunks sich wirklich Hals über Kopf in diese Frau verliebt hatte. Es war ihr egal, was die anderen sagten. Ihr Sohn war das erste Mal in seinem Leben wirklich verliebt und sie würde nichts tun, um ihn unglücklich zu machen.

* * *

Kurz bevor Pan bei dem Bürogebäude ankam, machte sie einen kleinen Zwischenstopp bei einem kleinen Kiosk um die Zeitung zu kaufen, als eine andere Zeitschrift ihr ins Auge fiel. Auf der Titelseite war ein großes Foto von ihr und Trunks, als sie Händchen hielten und sich anlächelten. Es musste auf dem Jahrmarkt aufgenommen worden sein, da Pan den Teddybären in ihrem Arm hielt. Sie Schlagzeile war: ‚Hat der Prinz endlich seine Prinzessin gefunden?'. Sie zahlte schnell dafür und blätterte zur Mitte, wo der ganze Bericht stand. Während sie las, setzte sie ihren Weg zum Büro fort.

_‚Hat der Prinz endlich seine Prinzessin gefunden? Oder ist das wieder nur ein weiterer Flirt für den gut aussehenden Geschäftsführer und zur gleichen Zeit meist begehrtesten Junggeselle dieser Welt? Wir alle wissen, dass Trunks Briefs für gebrochene Herzen aller Art bekannt ist. Die längste Beziehung mit einer Frau dauerte drei Monate, bevor er sie verließ. Aber wird diese Frau das gleiche Schicksal erleiden wie all die anderen Frauen oder wird es dieses Mal anders sein? Vielleicht hat Trunks Brief entschieden, dass es für ihn, mit seinen 37 Jahren, Zeit ist sich niederzulassen und eine Familie zu gründen. Er sah wahrhaftig sehr verliebt aus, als er und seine neue Freundin letzten Sonntag auf dem Jahrmarkt waren. Vielleicht möchten Sie jetzt wissen, wer diese mysteriöse Frau ist. Niemand, den wir gefragt hatten, wollte uns einen Namen nennen, aber wir haben herausgefunden, dass sie 23 Jahre alt und außerdem die neue Assistentin des berühmten Geschäftsführers ist. Also können wir für das frischverliebte Paar nur hoffen, dass diese Büroromanze mehr ist als nur ein einfacher Flirt und dass Trunks Briefs nicht so dumm sein wird und diese schöne junge Frau gehen lässt.'_

Missmutig schaute Pan sich die Bilder an. Es waren auch Bilder dabei, auf denen sie und Trunks sich küssten. Sie schloss schnell die Zeitschrift und ging ins Bürogebäude, wobei sie an flüsternden Frauen vorbeistampfte. Als sie jemanden sagen hörte, dass Trunks Pia aufgrund des Altersunterschied verlassen sollte und dann sie als seine neue Freundin nehmen sollte, wandte Pan ihren Kopf ihr zu und knurrte sie an, was sie erschreckte. Niemand wagte es, ihren Partner zu stehlen! Mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden, setzte sie ihren Weg zu Trunks Büro fort. Oben bemerkte sie, dass die Sekretärin nicht da war und war irgendwie froh darüber. Das Letzte, was sie an diesem Morgen vertragen konnte, war ihr anschuldigender Blick.

* * *

Trunks war gerade durch das Fenster in sein Büro geklettert und sich auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt, als die Tür aufgeschmissen wurde. „Hey Pia!", begrüßte er sie fröhlich und wollte gerade aufstehen um sie zu küssen, als sie die Zeitschrift auf seinen Tisch warf.

„Hier. Lies", verlangte sie kurz angebunden.

Trunks schluckte. „O-okay." Er sah sich zuerst die Titelseite an und fing dann an zu reden. Und plötzlich fing er an zu lachen.

Pan funkelte ihn böse an. „Das ist nicht witzig."

„Beruhige dich, Pia…" Trunks umarmte sie sanft. „Nimm das, was sie schreiben, nicht zu ernst. Sie brauchten heute nur eine neue Sensation und, nun, sie haben uns gefunden. Mach dir keine Sorgen, in ein paar Tagen haben es alle schon wieder vergessen, weil sie jemand neues gefunden haben, den sie nerven können."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte sie unsicher.

Trunks nickte. „Denk dran, Pia, dass ich dich liebe. Du bist die erste Frau, für dich ich jemals so etwas fühle. Ich würde dich nie anlügen." Er küsste sie zärtlich. „Hey, was hältst du davon, heute blauzumachen? Ich glaube nicht, dass heute viel zu tun ist. Also, was meinst du?"

„Aber Ich-ich will nicht gefeuert werden… Ich meine, ich kann doch nicht einfach blaumachen…"

„Oh doch, das kannst du? Erinnerst du dich? Mir gehört diese Firma. Die einzige Person, die versuchen könnte mich umzubringen, falls sie es herausfindet, ist meine Mutter. Aber du brauchst vor ihr keine Angst zu haben. Ihr Wunsch ein paar Enkelkinder zu kriegen ist einfach zu groß als dass sie dich einfach feuert. Und mein Wunsch mit dir irgendwo anders zu sein als in meinem Büro ist viel größer", sagte Trunks zu ihr.

Oh nein, er wird doch nicht… oder wird er doch?, dachte Pan. „Was hast du vor, Trunks Briefs?", fragte Pan misstrauisch.

Trunks nahm eine Kapsel aus einer Schublade seine Schreibtisches und ging zu seinem privaten Bad. „Warte einfach, bis ich zurück bin." Ein paar Minuten später kam er wieder aus dem Bad heraus, nun in Jeans und einem schwarzen T-Shirt gekleidet. Dann ging er zum Fenster und öffnete es.

„Was tust du da?", fragte Pan, obwohl sie schon wusste, was er machen wollte.

„Ich habe vor rauszuschleichen, sodass niemand bemerkt, dass wir weg sind. Und wenn wir den normalen Weg nehmen, wird es jemand merken."

„Aber wir sind im höchsten Stock und du willst aus dem Fenster raus?"

Trunks ging auf sie zu und hob sie hoch. „Pia, bitte schließe deine Augen und vertraue mir. Ich würde nie etwas tun, das dir wehtun würde. Vertraust du mir?"

„Ich vertraue dir." Pan küsste ihn und schloss ihre Augen in dem Wissen, was passieren würde.

Trunks lächelte sie an, obwohl sie es durch ihre geschlossenen Augen nicht sehen konnte. „Dann lass uns los!" Er ging zum Fenster, fing an zu schweben und flog dann dadurch. Er schaute auf die junge Frau in seinen Armen, die noch immer ihre Augen zugekniffen hatte. „Du darfst deine Augen jetzt wieder aufmachen, aber krieg keinen Schreck."

Pan, die schon den Wind in ihrem Gesicht fühlte, wusste natürlich, dass sie flogen. Aber Pia konnte das nicht wissen und deshalb musste sie tun, als ob sie von seiner Fähigkeit zu fliegen überrascht war. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah sich um. Als ihre Augen zu dem weit entfernten Boden wanderten, schrie sie und festigte ihren Griff um seinen Hals.

Trunks lachte. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, keinen Schrecken zu kriegen!"

„Aber wir… wir…", stotterte Pan.

„Fliegen?", beendete Trunks ihren Satz. „Pia, das ist nur eins von vielen Dingen, die ich dir erzählen muss. Aber das später. Nun versuch den Flug zu genießen bis ich für uns ein nettes Plätzchen zum Landen finde und dann erzähle ich dir alles."

Pan nickte ein bisschen überrascht und vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Brust. Wollte Trunks ihr wirklich alles erzählen? Meinte er es wirklich so ernst?

Sie flogen schweigend bis sie die Stadt verlassen und einen kleinen Wald mit einer grünen Lichtung erreicht hatten. Trunks landete dort und ließ sie vorsichtig runter. Sie setzten sich beide in das Gras und Pan bemerkte, dass Trunks ein bisschen nervös war. Es schien so, als ob er ihr wirklich alles über sein Leben erzählen wollte. „So, und was wolltest du mir jetzt erzählen?", brach sie die Stille. Sie wollte endlich wissen, ob sie Recht hatte.

„Nun", begann Trunks zögerlich, „es gibt da ein paar Dinge in meinem Leben, dir nur wirklich enge Freunde und meine Familie wissen…"

Damit fing Trunks wirklich an ihr alles zu erzählen. Alles von den Saiyajins, von den verschiedenen Kämpfen, inklusive den Cell Spielen, den Dragonballs und so weiter. Gelegentlich unterbrach Pan ihn mit einem ‚wirklich?' oder ‚was?' oder ‚wow', aber ansonsten versuchte sie Blickkontakt zu vermeiden. Sie schämte sich. Sie schämte sich, dass Trunks ihr so sehr vertraute, sodass er ihr sein Geheimnis anvertraute, ein Geheimnis, das sie bereits kannte. Sie schämte sich, dass sie noch immer die Wahrheit vor ihm verbarg.

Seine Geschichte dauerte den ganzen Morgen und ein bisschen vom Nachmittag und nachdem er fertig war mit erzählen, saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Trunks dachte, dass Pia vielleicht ein bisschen Zeit brauchte, um die Wahrheit über sein Leben zu verdauen und dass es besser war, eine Weile lang nichts zu sagen.

Aber für Pan war diese Stille unerträglich. Sie gab ihr zuviel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Um über ihr Leben nachzudenken. Das Leben, was sie führte, war nichts anderes als eine Lüge. Pia Shen war eine Lüge. Nicht von dem hier war wirklich. Pia Shen war die schöne, selbstbewusste Frau, die sie immer sein wollte. Während Pan Son noch immer das kleine Mädchen in ihr war. Der Wildfang, der lieber kämpfen wollte als mit Puppen zu spielen. Sie wollte wirklich Pia Shen sein. Trunks liebte Pia, aber würde er in der Lage sein, Pan zu lieben? Würde dieses Traumleben, das sie jetzt führte, vorbei sein, wenn sie ihre wahre Identität enthüllte? Aber wollte sie das wirklich tun?

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf um diese Gedanken loszuwerden und schaute zu Trunks hoch, nur um zu bemerkten, dass er in den Himmel schaute. „Trunks? Meinst du nicht, wir sollten zurückgehen?"

Trunks sah sie verwirrt an. „Warum?", fragte er bloß.

„Ich hab ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen, weißt du. Ich möchte keinen Ärger bekommen."

„Pia", sagte Trunks zärtlich. „Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass ich nur Ärger von meiner Mutter bekommen kann. Und sie ist diese ‚schlechte Angewohnheit', wie sie es nennt, schon gewohnt. Aber wenn du wirklich zurück willst, macht es mir nichts aus."

Sie standen auf und Trunks nahm sie wieder in seine Arme, bevor er wieder losflog.

Sie brauchten nur ein paar Minuten bis sie das Bürogebäude erreichten. Trunks flog wieder durch das Fenster und landete sanft auf dem Teppich. Beide glätteten ihre Kleidung, als sie plötzlich jemanden hörten, der sich räusperte. Erschrocken schauten sie auf und sahen Bulma im Büro stehen. Ihre Hände ruhten auf ihren Hüften und ein finsterer Blick war auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie war offensichtlich wütend. „Trunks Vegeta Briefs! Was dachtest du dir dabei wieder rauszuschleichen? Ich dachte, dass hätte jetzt, da Pia deine Assistentin ist, ein Ende, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du sie überreden würdest, mit dir zu kommen!"

Pan und Trunks zuckten zusammen, da ihre kreischende Stimme ihren sensiblen Ohren wehtat. „Mom, ich kann alles erklären…", versuchte Trunks zu sagen, wurde aber von seiner Mutter unterbrochen.

„Das hoffe ich. Pia, Sie können nach Hause gehen. Ich muss mit meinem Sohn sprechen", sagte Bulma, wobei sie nicht einmal ihre tobenden Augen von ihm abwandte.

„O-okay…", murmelte Pan. Sie küsste Trunks schnell, wünschte ihm Glück und verließ das Büro. Sobald die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen war, konnte sie Bulmas Stimme wieder hören. Sie schwafelte etwas über ‚nie erwachsen werden', ‚Verantwortung tragen' und so weiter. Pan tat Trunks Leid, aber er war selbst Schuld. Sie wollte sich nicht rausschleichen, nun, sie wollte es, aber sie hatte schon in frühen Jahren gelernt, dass Arbeit wichtiger war als Spaß.

Aber es störte sie immer noch, dass Trunks ihr so sehr vertraute. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf wieder, als sie auf dem Weg nach Hause war. Nein, sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie musste abwarten und sehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickelten. Aber sie musste mit jemandem reden. Sie erweiterte ihre Sinne und konnte fühlen, dass Bulma und Trunks noch immer im Büro waren, Bra irgendwo anders und dass Vegeta alleine in Capsule Corporation war. Das war die perfekte Gelegenheit mit ihm zu sprechen ohne bemerkt zu werden. Und vielleicht trainierte er sogar ein bisschen mit ihr.

Nachdem sie in einer dunklen Gasse verschwunden war, erhöhte sie ihre Energie und schoss gen Himmel, so schnell, dass es für ein menschliches Auge unmöglich war, sie zu sehen. Sie landete etwa eine Minute später vor dem Gravitationsraum, wo sie Vegeta drin fühlen konnte. Also hatte er den Ki-Schild nicht an. Sie drückte einen Knopf an der Tür und wartete, bis die Gravitation wieder auf normalem Level war. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein, nur um zu sehen, dass Vegeta sie anstarrte.

„Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du es bist, da ich da draußen niemanden fühlen konnte", schnaubte er.

„Dir auch hallo, Vegeta. Ich dachte mir nur, dass, da du hier ganz alleine bist, wir vielleicht ein bisschen trainieren und reden könnten", sagte Pan grinsend. Ein weiteres Schnauben sagte ihr, dass er einverstanden war und ging zu dem Umkleideraum, um Bras Kampfanzug anzuziehen.

Sie trainierten etwa eine Stunde lang und hörten nur auf, weil sie Trunks und Bulmas Kis vom Büro zurückkommen fühlten. „So, und worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen", fragte er, nachdem Pan sich wieder umgezogen hatte.

„Trunks hat mir heute Nachmittag alles erzählt. Und wenn ich alles sage, dann meine ich alles", erzählte Pan ihm, wobei ihre Stimme ihre Sorgen verriet.

Vegeta nickte. Er verstand ihre Sorgen. „Wann war das erste Mal, dass ihr euch wirklich nahe gekommen seid? Das erste Mal, dass du diese Gefühle in dir wahrgenommen hast?", wollte er plötzlich wissen.

„Vor zwei Wochen", antwortete sie. „Warum fragst du?"

„Da war Vollmond…", murmelte der Prinz. „Gör, du musst es ihm innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen gestehen."

„Was?", fragte Pan verwirrt.

„In zwei Wochen wird wieder Vollmond sein und nun, da ihr euch als Partner akzeptiert habt, wird euch nichts davon abhalten, euch zu paaren."

„Vegeta, ich, ich verstehe nicht."

„Hör mir zu, Mädchen", sagte Vegeta ernsthaft. „Bra hat mir erzählt, dass, als du und Trunks euch das erste Mal in diesem Club getroffen habt, ihr fast ‚Sex auf der Tanzfläche' hattet – ich glaube, diesen Ausdruck hatte sie benutzt. Aber in dem Moment hattet ihr eure Gefühle noch nicht einmal zur Kenntnis genommen. Aber nun habt ihr das und in zwei Wochen, bei Vollmond, werden euch eure Instinkte sagen, dass ihr euch paaren sollt. Das heißt, du wirst ihm bald von dir erzählen müssen."

In dem Moment kamen die beiden Kis beim Hauptgebäude an. „Sie sind hier", sagte Pan nervös.

„Dann geh jetzt. Aber tu was ich sage und erzähl es ihm. Ich weiß nicht, wie die Konsequenzen sein werden, wenn du es nicht tust", gab Vegeta ihr als letzten Rat.

Pan öffnete die Tür des Gravitationsraums und trat heraus. „Ich versuche es, Vegeta. Aber du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwer das ist", sagte sie zu ihm, bevor sie unbemerkt von den beiden anderen Bewohnern des Gebäudes wegflog.


	13. Zwei Wochen

**Kapitel 12: Zwei Wochen**

Zwei Wochen.

Zwei Wochen können manchmal sehr lang sein, wie, wenn man zum Beispiel auf etwas Wichtiges wartet, auf etwas, auf das man sich freut. Dann kommen einem Sekunden wie Minuten, Minuten wie Stunden, Stunden wie Tage, Tage wie Wochen, Wochen wie Monate und Monate wie Jahre vor. Es ist so ähnlich, als wenn man in der Schule sitzt und die letzte Minute der Stunde will partout nicht vergehen. Man schaut alle paar Sekunden auf die Uhr und es scheint, als ob sich die Zeiger nicht ein Stück bewegen.

Aber manchmal können zwei Wochen auch sehr schnell vergehen. Gewöhnlich geschieht dies, wenn etwas vor einem liegt, dem man lieber entgehen will. Etwas, wie eine schwere Prüfung, die man schreiben muss, wenn man überhaupt keine Zeit zum Lernen hat und plötzlich bemerkt, dass die Prüfung morgen stattfindet. Oder im Allgemeinen etwas Unangenehmes.

Zwei Wochen.

Das war die Zeit, die sie hatte, um ihm die gesamte Wahrheit zu erzählen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie diese langen zwei Wochen oder die kurzen zwei Wochen erleben würde. Irgendwie freute sie sich darauf, dass Trunks endlich wissen würde, wer sie war und dass alles vorbei war, zumindest das ihn anlügen. Dies würde die zwei Wochen für sie sehr lang machen. Aber der Druck auf sie war riesig und sie hatte zuviel Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Außerdem hatte sie noch keine Ahnung, wie sie es ihm beibringen könnte. Das würde die zwei Wochen sehr kurz erscheinen lassen.

Pan vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen. Sie stand auf ihrem Balkon und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Warum? Die Frage ging ihr durch den Kopf. Warum hatte sie sich wieder in Trunks verliebt? Warum taten ihre Instinkte ihr das an? Aber am wichtigsten: Warum hat sie mit der ganzen Lügerei überhaupt angefangen?

Die Antwort zu der Frage war leicht. Jeder hätte sie wieder so behandelt wir früher, bevor sie weggegangen war. Wie ein kleines Kind, das nicht in der Lage war, auf zwei eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Aber vielleicht hatte ja auch Unrecht gehabt. Vielleicht hätten ja die Veränderungen gesehen und sie so akzeptiert, wie sie war.

Aber das waren nur Spekulationen, Ratespiele. Sie konnte das nicht wissen und egal wie sehr ihre Eltern ihr, nachdem sie sich zu erkennen gegeben hat, das sagen würden, wüsste sie nicht, ob sie ihnen glauben könnte. Sie waren immer noch ihre Eltern, die nicht in der Lage waren, sie objektiv zu beurteilen.

„Verflucht noch mal, Dende!", schrie sie in den Himmel. „Was habe ich dir getan, dass du es mir so schwer machen musst?"

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte die Tränen, die zu fallen drohten, zurückzuhalten. Sie starrte nur einfach weiter in den Himmel, als wenn sie auf eine Antwort wartete. Sie stand dort etwa weitere zehn Minuten, bis eine kalte Brise sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. Sie rieb ihre nackten Arme und ging rein. Vielleicht würde ihr ein bisschen Schlaf helfen, einen klaren Kopf und vielleicht eine Idee, wie sie es ihm erzählen könnte, zu  bekommen.

Vielleicht hätte es ja sogar funktioniert, wenn sie etwas Schlaf bekommen hätte. Aber die ganze Nacht hatte sie sich von einer Seite zur anderen gedreht. Ihre Gedanken waren auf Hochtouren gelaufen. Sie konnte partout nicht abschalten und so war es unmöglich gewesen, überhaupt etwas Ruhe zu bekommen.

Aber diese Nacht hatte einen Vorteil. Als Pan aufstand war es entschieden. Sie musste es Trunks sagen, wenn auch nur um nur diese Folter zu beenden, egal wie. Ihr würde eine Möglichkeit einfallen, für diese Offenbarung die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Irgendwie.

Etwa eine Stunde später steuerte sie zielstrebig auf das Büro zu, wo sie Trunks bereits fühlen konnte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging sie an der Sekretärin vorbei in das Büro – nur um einen riesigen Strauß bunter Blumen auf dem Tisch mit einem grinsenden Trunks dahinter stehen zu sehen. Pan verharrte und starrte Trunks und die Blumen an. „T-Trunks", konnte sie nur stottern.

„Guten Morgen, Liebling", sagte er, als er auf sie zuging und sie küsste.

Pan merkte sofort, wie all ihre Gedanken und Vorsätze verschwanden, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. NEIN!, schrie ihr Verstand sie an, was Pan dazu brachte, den Kuss langsam zu beenden. „Trunks…", sagte sie zögerlich, „das ist…" … nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, wollte sie sagen, wurde aber von Trunks unterbrochen.

„Eine große Überraschung, was?", erzählte er ihr stolz. „Ich wollte mich nur für gestern entschuldigen, obwohl ich keine Sekunde von unserem freien Tage bereue. Ich hoffe, du vergibst meiner Mom, aber das nun mal typisch für sie. Obwohl ich schon 37 Jahre alt bin, denkt sie, sie muss immer noch auf mich aufpassen. Und, nun ja, mich bestrafen…"

„Trunks, Ich…" … muss dir etwas sagen.

„Pia, bitte, sag jetzt nichts. Lass uns einfach diesen Moment genießen", sagte Trunks, wobei er zärtlich ihre Wange streichelte und ihr tief in die Augen sah.

Wieder fing alles, was Pan sagen wollte, an zu verschwinden, als sie in Trunks Augen sah. Sie verlor sich in ihnen in der Sekunde in der sich ihre Augen trafen. Aber als Trunks wieder anfing sie zu küssen, war alles verloren. Zuerst protestierte ihr Verstand und versuchte ihr zu sagen, dass sie es ihm erzählen _musste._ Aber nachdem Pan ihrem Verstand gesagt hatte, er sollte den Mund halten, hörte sie ihm nicht mehr zu. Was sie jetzt mit Trunks hatte, war momentan viel wichtiger.

_Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag._

Ein Satz, der sich in ihrem Hinterkopf festgesetzt hatte. Ein Satz, den sie benutzte, um ihre Gewissenbisse zu beruhigen.

Aber nicht nur an diesem Tag… Auch an dem Tag danach. Und an dem Tag danach. Und auch an all den kommenden Tagen. Jeden Morgen, als sie aufwachte, entschloss sie sich von neuem, ihm alles zu erzählen. Aber jeden Tag hielt sie irgendetwas irgendwie davon ab. Ob es nun eine weitere Überraschung von Trunks war oder nur der stressige Arbeitsalltag. Nie hatte sie Zeit mit ihm zu reden.

Unglücklich war nur, dass die Nacht des Vollmonds unaufhaltsam näher rückte und sie es ihm immer noch nicht gesagt hatte.

Jeden Abend, als sie nach Hause kam, bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen und versuchte ihren Verstand mit diesem Satz zu beruhigen. _Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag._

Die Wochenenden vergingen ohne eine Gelegenheit mit Trunks zu sprechen, da er an beiden für eine Konferenz verreisen musste und ihr gesagt hatte, sie sollte zu Hause bleiben. Und bald war es Montag, der Montag, an dem der Vollmond den Nachthimmel erhellen würde.

An dem Morgen stand Pan mit einem schlechten Gefühl im Bauch auf. Sie wusste, dass sie heute mit ihm reden musste. Das war ihre letzte Chance. Die Tage sind ihr zu schnell vergangen. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie sich immer wieder versucht weiszumachen, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, dass Trunks immer noch nicht wusste, dass Pia gar nicht real war. Aber tief im Inneren wusste, dass es teilweise ihre Schuld war. Wenn sie wirklich gewollt hätte, dass er die Wahrheit wusste, dann hätte sie einen Weg gefunden um mit ihm zu sprechen, komme was wolle. Aber sie wollte die Zeit, die sie noch miteinander hatte, genießen bevor Trunks sie (höchstwahrscheinlich) verließ.

Als sie im Büro ankam, waren wieder alle in Hektik. Pan wusste, dass sie einen sehr wichtigen Kunden hatten, mit dem es für Capsule Corporation ein großer Erfolg wäre, einen Deal abzuschließen. Dieser Kunde war auch der Grund für die zwei Dienstreisen gewesen, die Trunks antreten musste. Vor dem Büro hielt Pan an und atmete tief durch. Sie musste das durchziehen. Jetzt.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, war sie überrascht, dass Trunks nicht da war. Sie weitete ihre Sinne aus und fand heraus, dass er ein paar Stockwerke weiter unten, wahrscheinlich in einem Konferenzraum, war. Sie ging zu ihrem Tisch um ihre Tasche darauf zu stellen und fand eine Notiz, die besagte, dass Trunks in einer Konferenz bezüglich des Deals war und es wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag dauern würde. Aber er hatte sie nicht ohne etwas zu tun hinterlassen. Er hatte ihr genug Arbeit hingelegt, damit sie den ganzen Tag beschäftigt sein würde.

Stöhnend ließ sie sich auf ihren Stuhl nieder. Sie konnte nicht viel länger warten, da, obwohl es noch nicht mal Nacht war, sie schon die Erregung in ihrem Körper spüren konnte. Es schien, als ob er schon auf den Vollmond reagierte, obwohl er noch nicht aufgegangen war.

Vegeta hatte Recht und es machte ihr Angst. Während sie arbeitete, wuchs ihr Verlangen nach Trunks. Sie fragte sich im Stillen, ob sie bereit dafür war. Dieses ganze Zeugs mit paaren hörte sich so… groß an. Nun, der Saiyajin in ihr war sehr bereit, wenn sie sich nach den Gefühlen in ihrem Körper richten konnte. Aber ob der menschliche Teil in ihr bereit war, wusste sie nicht. Sie liebte Trunks. Mehr als alles andere. Sie hatte ihn schon geliebt, als sie noch ein Kind war und wusste hundertprozentig, dass sie niemals einen anderen Mann im ganzen Universum lieben würde. Ja, musste sie zugeben, sie war dafür bereit.

Es war schon spät am Nachmittag, als plötzlich die Tür zu Trunks Büro aufgeschmissen wurde und der Geschäftsführer mit einem weiten Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht hereinkam. „Hallo Liebling!", begrüßte er sie und bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, zog er sie in eine Umarmung und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„So, hast du den Deal bekommen?", fragte Pan lässig und versuchte eine gute Möglichkeit zu finden, ein Gespräch anzufangen, sodass sie es ihm endlich erzählen konnte.

„Ja, wir haben den Deal. Aber es war wirklich schwer, besonders da ich den ganzen Tag nur an dich denken konnte", erzählte Trunks ihr. „Aber nun muss ich wieder los. Ich muss Mom davon erzählen."

„Aber Trunks, ich muss dir etwas sagen…" fing Pan an, wurde aber von Trunks Lippen auf ihren unterbrochen.

„Weißt du was? Heute Abend komme ich zu dir und wir feiern den Deal", schlug er aufgeregt vor. „Dann kannst du mir auch das erzählen, was du mir jetzt sagen wolltest. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los! Bis heute Abend!", sagte Trunks, sprang aus dem offenen Fenster und flog nach Hause.

Pan rannte ihm zu Fenster nach. „Trunks!", schrie sie, aber er war schon zu weit weg. „Heute Abend ist zu spät…", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu.


	14. Vollmond

**Kapitel 13: Vollmond**

Pan ging nervös in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Sie hatte ihre Arme um sich selbst gewickelt und schaute alle paar Minuten aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war schon angefangen unterzugehen und näherte sich mit jeder Minute, die verging, dem Punkt, an dem sie hinterm Horizont verschwindet. Ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis der Mond aufging. Und Trunks war immer noch nicht da. Sie musste es hinter sich bringen, bevor der Mond aufging. Sie musste es ihm sagen bevor… etwas passierte.

Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was passieren würde, wenn der Vollmond erschienen war, wie ihr Körper reagieren würde. Würde sie nur nach ihren Instinkten handeln oder wäre sie in der Lage einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und es vielleicht sogar verhindern können? Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Laut Vegeta, würde die _Paarung_ unvermeidlich sein. Zumindest hoffte sie, dass sie nicht nur von ihren Instinkten getrieben werden würde, sondern auch von der Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand.

Wusste er überhaupt, was diesen Abend höchstwahrscheinlich passieren würde?, fragte Pan sich. Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie dachte noch nicht einmal, dass er verstand, was genau zwischen ihnen vor sich ging. Sie verstand ja noch nicht einmal alles, obwohl sie wusste, was abging. Vielleicht hatte Vegeta mit ihm geredet. Nein, er hatte ihr versprochen, es niemandem zu erzählen. Und sie wusste ganz genau, dass Vegeta immer seine Versprechen hielt.

Pan setzte sich auf die Couch und rieb ihre schwitzenden Hände in ihrem Kleid trocken. Es war das gleiche himmelblaue Kleid, das sie schon zu ihrer ersten Verabredung getragen hatte. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihr Haar und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. Aber vergeblich. Sie stand wieder auf und ging auf ihren Balkon. Nur noch ein paar Minuten und die Sonne würde verschwunden sein, durch den Mond ersetzt. Wenn sie kein Mensch gewesen wäre, hätte Pan schwören können, dass sie rollig war oder so. Aber, wart mal ne Minute. Sie war nicht ganz menschlich. Ein Teil von ihr war Saiyajin. Konnte ein Saiyajinweibchen rollig werden? Vielleicht hätte sie das Vegeta fragen sollen, als sie noch Zeit dafür hatte. Aber nun war es zu spät. Sie hoffte nur, dass Trunks rechtzeitig kommen würde.

„Verflucht noch mal, Trunks… Wo bist du?", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Hey! Schon auf mich gewartet?", hörte sie plötzlich eine männliche Stimme zu ihrer Linken.

Erschrocken konnte sie einen leisen Schrei nicht unterdrücken und drehte sich um, nur um Trunks gegenüberzustehen. Er schwebte auf der anderen Seite des Geländers und hielt eine Flasche in seinen Händen.

Er kletterte über das Geländer und landete sanft neben ihr. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe. Ich dachte nur, dass hier hochfliegen schneller gehen würde, da ich mit dir den Sonnenuntergang sehen wollte, aber ich glaube, ich bin zu spät."

Ja, Trunks, du bist zu spät…, dachte Pan und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den nun schneller dunkel werdenden Himmel. Sie fühlte das Verlangen ihm nahe zu sein, bei ihm zu sein, mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde wachsen.

„Ich wollte wirklich früher kommen, aber Mom hatte mich aufgehalten", erzählte er ihr. „Du hättest sie sehen sollen. Sie wollte eine Party für mich schmeißen, ich hatte ihr aber erzählt, dass ich mit dir eine Verabredung hatte. Nun, und jetzt bin ich hier, mit Champagner um meinen Erfolg mit der Person zu feiern, die mir die ganzen Tage über geholfen hat und die ich sehr liebe." Er hatte nicht darauf geachtet, warum sie die ganze Zeit nichts sagte, sondern lehnte sich einfach runter und küsste sie. Es fing als ein zärtlicher Kuss an, entwickelte sich aber schon bald zu etwas leidenschaftlicheren.

Sie trennten sich erst, als beide verzweifelt Luft brauchten. Nicht in seine Augen schauen, nicht in seine Augen schauen, leierte Pan vor sich her, als sie sich von den intensiven Gefühlen, die der Kuss alleine in ihr entfacht hatte. „Trunks", würgte sie endlich heraus und mied seinen Blick. „Ich muss mit dir reden…"

Er streichelte zärtlich ihre Wange. „Okay, aber lass uns erst reingehen. Es wird hier irgendwie kalt, meinst du nicht?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie rein, wo sie sich auf die Couch setzt und Trunks die Flasche Champagner auf den Tisch stellte. „Warte eine Minute, ich hole nur zwei Gläser und nachdem wir eines auf den Deal getrunken haben, kannst du mir das erzählen, was so wichtig ist." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und verschwand in der kleinen Küche.

Pan schloss ihre Augen, um zu versuchen sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Ein kurzer Blick nach draußen sagte ihr, dass schon ein paar Sterne zu sehen waren. Sie wünschte, sie könnte auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes rausschauen um zu sehen, wie hoch der Mond schon stand. Aber vielleicht wäre diese Idee auch nicht so gut. Sie konnte Trunks in der Küche nach Gläsern suchen hören und hörte bald das Geräusch, das etwas auf dem Küchenboden zerbrochen war. Sie fragte sich, ob Trunks so unkonzentriert war wie sie.

Was wollte sie ihm noch gleich erzählen? Pan schüttelte ihren Kopf um ihre Gedanken klar zu kriegen. Sie musste ihm die Wahrheit über sich erzählen.

Eine kurze Zeit später kam Trunks mit zwei Champagnergläsern zurück. Er stellte sie auf den Tisch und, nachdem er die Flasche geöffnet hatte, füllte er sie. Er nahm sie, setzte sich neben Pan auf die Couch und gab ihr ein Glas. „Ein Toast auf meine Assistentin, die schönste und atemberaubendste Frau auf diesem Planeten, ohne die ich es wohl nie geschafft hätte, diesen wichtigen Vertrag abzuschließen. Auf die Frau, die mein Herz mit einem einzigen Tanz erobert hat. Auf Pia Shen, die ich mehr liebe als alles andere auf dieser Welt." Sie stießen an und nachdem sie beide ein bisschen getrunken hatten, stellte Trunks sein Glas wieder auf den Tisch. Er rückte näher an Pan ran und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss. „So, und worüber wolltest du nun mit mir sprechen?", fragte er, wobei ihre Nasen nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

„Trunks, ich…", begann sie, hielt aber plötzlich inne, da sie nicht mehr wusste, was sie sagen wollte. Sie wusste, dass es etwas Wichtiges gab, was sie ihm erzählen musste, aber dadurch, da sie ihm so nahe und in der Lage war, seinen männlichen Geruch einzuatmen, wurde sie verrückt. Der einzige Gedanke, der ihr durch den Kopf ging, war, dass sie ihn wollte. Dass sie ihn brauchte. Dass sie ihn liebte. „Ich liebe dich, Trunks…", sagte Pan endlich und ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Trunks wusste nicht, wie ihm plötzlich geschah. Okay, es kam nicht so plötzlich. Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag schon irgendwie nervös und kribbelig gefühlt, hatte es aber auf den Deal geschoben. Aber jetzt wusste er, dass er sich so wegen dieser Frau fühlte. In diesem Moment hatte sie nicht nur ihr Herz erobert, sondern auch seinen Verstand und seine Seele. Es war ihm inzwischen egal, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Als er gehört hatte, dass sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand, bewies es nur das, was er schon mit jeder Faser seines Körpers wusste. Ihr süßer Geruch berauschte und er merkte, wie der untere Teil seines Körpers darauf reagierte. Trunks fing an, sie leicht auf ihre Stirn, ihre Nase und ihre Lippen zu küssen und wanderte langsam zu ihrem Hals. Er schob liebevoll die Spaghettiträger ihre Arme herunter und setzte seine Küsse bis zu ihren Brüsten fort. Er wollte sie weiter ausziehen, aber Pans Hand stoppte ihn.

„Nicht hier", stöhnte sie durch seine Küsse. „Schlafzimmer", war das einzige, was sie sagen konnte.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen gehorchte Trunks, hob seine Geliebte hoch und trug sie in das Zimmer im hinteren Teil der Wohnung.

* * *

Beide waren schweißnass und atmeten schwer, wobei sie versuchten ihren Atem zu beruhigen. Trunks wischte langsam ihr feuchtes Haar zurück, als sie sich an ihn kuschelte und ihren Kopf in seinem Hals vergrub. Sie leckte die kleine Blutspur auf, wo sie ihn gebissen hatte.

„Ich liebe dich, Trunks…", sagte sie nur noch flüsternd.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Pia…", antwortete Trunks und küsste sie auf den Kopf. Er legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie noch dichter heran – er wollte sie nicht loslassen. Bald merkte er, dass ihr Atem tiefer wurde und endlich erlaubte er seinen erschöpften Augen sich zu schließen und schlief ebenfalls ein.


	15. Ein Fehler

**Kapitel 14: Ein Fehler**

Pan wachte das erste Mal am nächsten Morgen fast auf, als plötzlich die Wärme, die ihren Körper umgeben hatte, verschwand. Viel zu schläfrig, um dem weiter nachzugehen, zog sie bloß die Decke bis zu ihrem Kinn hoch und kuschelte sich mehr hinein um zu versuchen, die verschwundene Quelle der angenehmen Wärme zu ersetzen. 

Das zweite Mal, dass sie aufgeweckt wurde, war nicht viel später. Sie fühlte, wie die Matratze unter ungewohntem Gewicht nachgab und dann wie etwas ihre Wange streichelte. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen und als sie sich umdrehte, konnte sie nur zwei kristallblaue Augen erkennen. „Trunks?", fragte sie schlaftrunken und wollte sich aufsetzen. Zwei sanfte Hände drückten sie jedoch wieder runter.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein…", sagte er und lächelte sie an. Er musste gestehen, dass sie ganz süß aussah, jetzt, wo sie ganz verschlafen und ihr langes Haar auf dem ganzen Kopfkissen ausgebreitet war. „Du brauchst noch nicht aufstehen. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich zur Arbeit muss. Es gibt noch einige Dinge, die ich für den Deal erledigen muss, aber ich möchte, dass du heute frei nimmst. Schlaf ruhig weiter und ich komme heute Abend vorbei, okay?"

„Okay…", murmelte Pan schon wieder im Halbschlaf. Letzte Nacht war wirklich erschöpfend gewesen und es war ihr noch viel zu früh um aufzustehen.

„Okay." Trunks lehnte sich über sie und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich sehe dich heute Abend…" Er schmunzelte, als von ihre keine Antwort kam. Sie schlief schon wieder. Hatte er sie letzte Nacht so sehr ermüdet?

Er wischte geistesabwesend mit seiner Hand über die Bisswunde an seinem Hals, als er das Schlafzimmer verließ, schaute aber noch einmal zurück als ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf ging – Sie war nun seins. Er hatte sie als seine Partnerin markiert und sie hatte ihn auch markiert. Warum weiß nur Dende. Er zuckte mit den Schulter und ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Balkon, von wo aus er zum Büro fliegen wollte und schoss gen Himmel. Sein Vater hatte auch die Narbe, warum sollte er also nicht auch eine haben?

Mit einem riesigen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht kletterte Trunks durch das Fenster in sein Büro, nur um auf seine Mutter zu treffen, die schon wieder auf ihn, mit den Armen über der Brust verschränkt, wartete. Aber dieses Mal sah sie nicht annähernd so sauer aus wie das letzte Mal. Da war so ein merkwürdiges Glitzern in ihren Augen, von dem Trunks nicht wusste, was er halten sollte. „Hey Mom", begrüßte er sie, nervös, da er nicht wusste, was für eine Reaktion er erwarten konnte.

„Trunks Vegeta Briefs", sagte sie streng. „Wo bist du letzte Nacht gewesen?"

Plötzlich erschien wieder das riesige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich war bei Pia", antwortete Trunks verträumt.

Bulma ließ ihre Arme fallen und klatschte in die Hände. „Oh Dende!", kreischte sie. „Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Nun sag schon, Trunks, wann krieg ich endlich Enkel?"

„Mom!" Trunks Gesicht war dunkelrot geworden. „Bitte! Hör auf von Enkeln zu sprechen! Ich glaube nicht, dass Pia und ich für so etwas schon bereit sind."

„Aber du hast mit ihr geschlafen?", fragte Bulma und die Tatsache, dass Trunks Gesicht noch roter wurde beantwortete ihre Frage. „Hast du sie markiert?"

„Mo-om!", jammerte er. Warum musste seine Mutter immer wissen, was in seinem Liebesleben passierte?

„Komm schon, Trunks. Ich will nur wissen, ob ich eine Hochzeit planen muss oder nicht!"

„Okay Mom, du hast gewonnen. Ja, ich habe sie markiert und sie mich. Und ja, du wirst wahrscheinlich eine Hochzeit planen müssen. Ich möchte ihr heute Abend einen Antrag machen", erzählte Trunks seiner Mutter.

Trunks sah, wie bei dieser Neuigkeit sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht seiner Mutter wich. Er war schon fast bereit, sie aufzufangen, falls sie ohnmächtig würde, aber er hätte nicht erwartet, was als nächstes passierte. Bulma fing an zu weinen und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Sohn. „Oh mein Gott, mein kleiner Junge wird heiraten und sich niederlassen. Er hat einen Bund mit einem Mädchen geschlossen!" Plötzlich löste sie sich aus der Umarmung. „Oh", kreischte sie noch einmal mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich muss das deinem Vater erzählen! Ich glaube, er mag Pia. Und ich muss es ChiChi und Videl erzählen. Sie müssen mir helfen!" Sie quasselte weiter über das, was sie alles tun musste, als sie das Büro verließ.

Trunks wollte sie noch zurückrufen, aber sie hörte ihn nicht mehr. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Seiner Mutter von seinen Plänen zu erzählen war das Schlimmste, was er hätte tun können.

* * *

Als Pan das dritte Mal an diesem Tag aufwachte, war es schon nach Mittag. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und schaute sich um. Sie setzte sich faul auf, wobei sie ihre Augen rieb und wunderte sich, ob alles nur ein Traum gewesen war, da sie ganz alleine im Bett lag, bis sie sich daran erinnerte, warum. Nein, letzte Nacht war kein Traum gewesen. Sie konnte noch immer seinen Geruch im Zimmer riechen. Im Moment war Trunks bei der Arbeit, würde aber heute Abend wieder zurück sein.

Sie kletterte langsam aus dem Bett, zog sich einen Bademantel an und schlurfte durch das Wohnzimmer in die Küche. Aber sie konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen, als sie dort ankam. Auf dem Tisch war ein riesiges Frühstück vorbereitet und auf dem Teller lag eine Notiz. Pan nahm das Glas Orangensaft, das dort für sie stand und hob die Notiz hoch.

_‚Liebe Pia,_

_  
Ich dachte, dass du nach letzter Nacht vielleicht ein bisschen hungrig bist, deshalb habe ich dir dieses kleine Frühstück gemacht. Das meiste müsste schon kalt sein, wenn du aufwachst, aber ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus. Bis heute Abend._

_In Liebe, Trunks'_

Das erste, was ihr nach dem Lesen der Notiz durch den Kopf ging, war ‚wie s', als sie sie jedoch noch einmal las, lies sie das Glas fallen. Überall auf dem Boden lagen Glassplitter in dem Orangensaft, als Pan die Notiz mit zitternden Händen hielt.

_Liebe Pia._

Sie hatte es ihm nicht gesagt! Wie konnte sie vergessen, es ihm zu sagen?

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie auf die Notiz starrte und schreckte erst dann aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als die kühle Flüssigkeit auf dem Boden ihre nackten Füße berührte. Sie nahm sich schnell einen Lappen und säuberte den Boden.

Oh Dende, was soll ich jetzt machen?, fragte sie sich. Was würde er jetzt von ihr halten? Sie konnte das nicht alleine. Sie brauchte Hilfe. Aber wer? Vegeta kam nicht in Frage. Er würde ihr nur sagen, mit ihm zu sprechen, aber wie konnte sie das jetzt machen? Sie brauchte die Hilfe von jemand anderem…

Plötzlich bekam sie eine Idee. Sie rannte ins Wohnzimmer und wählte eine Nummer. „Komm schon", murmelte sie, als sie darauf wartete, dass jemand abnahm.

„Hallo?", hörte sie plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende.

Pan atmete einmal tief durch. Sie konnte es tun. „Hey Bra! Ich bin's, Pan!"

„Pan? Oh mein Gott, Pan! Du bist es wirklich! Hey, wie geht es dir? Ist am College alles in Ordnung? Goten hatte mir erzählt, dass du vor einem Monat angerufen hattest! Du kannst nicht glauben, wie froh ich bin, von dir zu hören!", quasselte Bra.

„Es tut auch gut, deine Stimme zu hören", stoppte Pan Bras Gerede. „Hör zu Bra, ich habe ein Problem. Ein wirklich ernstes Problem."

„Oh, oh, das hört sich nicht gut an. Was ist los? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Ich hoffe, dass du das kannst Bra. Ich brauche deinen Rat", erzählte sie ihr nervös. „Hör zu… Du weißt doch, dass letzte Nacht Vollmond war, richtig?" Ohne darauf zu warten, dass Bra antwortete, sprach Pan weiter. „Und es gibt da diesen Mann… Wir arbeiten zusammen… an Projekten", fügte sie schnell hinzu. „Und, nun, letzte Nacht wollten wir unseren Erfolg in einem dieser Projekte feiern und hatten, öhm, irgendwie Sex."

Einen kurzen Moment lang war es an beiden Enden der Leitung totenstill, als Bra plötzlich anfing zu schreien. „DU HAST WAS? 'tschuldigung Pan, aber du hast was? Ich meine, wie konnte das passieren? Sind du und dieser Typ… zusammen?"

„Ich-ich weiß nicht genau, wie das passiert ist. Ich war letzte Nacht nicht ich selbst, höchstwahrscheinlich wegen dem Vollmond. Und, nun, ja, wir sind seit ein paar Wochen zusammen. U-und deswegen brauche ich deine Hilfe. Du musst wissen, dass ich noch… ich habe ihm … Dinge … verschwiegen. Sozusagen meine ganze Identität", erzählte Pan ihr, wobei sie vorsichtig die richtigen Worte wählte, so dass sie ihre Freundin nicht noch mehr anlügen musste, als sie es eh schon tat. Sie betete zu Dende, dass Bra nicht erkennen würde, worauf sie anspielte. „Bitte Bra, sag mir, was ich jetzt machen kann…"

„Pan, bevor ich dir helfen kann, muss ich eine Sache wissen: Hast du ihn markiert?", fragte Bra besorgt. Sie konnte hören, dass ihrer Freundin elendig zumute war und sie wollte alles tun, um ihr daraus zu helfen.

„Ich-ich…" Pan schloss ihre Augen und erinnerte sich an das Gefühl in ihrem Körper, als er sie markiert hatte und den Geschmack von Blut in ihrem Mund, als sie es ihm gleichgetan hatte. „Ja, ich habe ihn markiert…", gab sie geschlagen zu.

Oh Pan, wo bist du da bloß hineingeraten?, dachte Bra. „Okay Pan, hör mir zu… Ich glaube, dass du ein bisschen Zeit und Ruhe brauchst, um deinen Kopf klar zu kriegen und um Dinge ins Reine zu bringen, bevor du ihm alles über dich erzählst", sagte sie zu ihr, wobei sie dachte, dass Pan von ihrer Saiyajin Herkunft sprach.

„Meinst du, dass ich mit ihm Schluss machen sollte?", fragte Pan unsicher.

„Ja", sagte Bra streng. „Ich verstehe, dass du momentan unter wahnsinnigem Druck stehst. Ich glaube, das wäre das beste, was du tun könntest. Sei ihm gegenüber ehrlich. Sag ihm, dass diese Nacht ein Fehler gewesen war, dass du noch nicht bereit warst. Sag ihm, dass du über eure Beziehung nachdenken musst, mach ihm aber keine falsche Hoffnung, dass ihr zwei wieder zusammenkommen könntet, obwohl du vielleicht nur willst, dass die Trennung vorübergehend ist."

„Aber was ist mit dem Bund?"

„Der Bund wird die Trennung noch schwieriger machen, es gibt jedoch eine Möglichkeit, die verhindert, dass ihr beide deswegen leidet…"

* * *

Es war schon Nachmittag und Vegeta beendete eine Trainingseinheit um etwas zu essen. Er verließ den Gravitationsraum und ging in das Hauptgebäude zur Küche, wo er seine Partnerin schon summen hören konnte. Als er reinkam, sah er, dass sie einen Kuchen backte und ein riesiges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht war. „Warum bist du so glücklich?", fragte er sie in seiner gewohnten ruppigen Art.

Bulma drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. „Dein Sohn wird heiraten! Er wird Pia heute Abend einen Antrag machen", erzählte sie ihm aufgeregt.

„Was?", schrie Vegeta fast. _Pia_ einen Antrag machen?!?

„Du hast richtig gehört. Er hat mir ihr geschlafen und sie als seins markiert."

Vegeta knurrte unfreiwillig. Was war mit dem Mädchen los? Sie hatten sich gepaart und einen Bund geschlossen und sie hatte es ihm immer noch nicht gesagt! Wie konnte sie so dumm sein? Und er konnte nichts tun, weil er ihr versprochen hatte, ihr Geheimnis zu wahren. Und er hielt immer seine Versprechen. Natürlich könnte er mit ihr reden oder so zusammenschlagen, aber er wusste weder wo sie wohnte, noch konnte er ihr Ki fühlen. Er knurrte noch einmal und drehte sich um.

„Hey Vegeta, wo gehst du hin?", fragte Bulma, die von dem mehr als einfach nur merkwürdigen Verhalten ihres Partners verwirrt war.

„Trainieren", grunzte er nur und verließ die Küche.

Bulma schüttelte bloß ihren Kopf. Sie hatte im Stillen gehofft, dass er die Neuigkeit, dass sein Sohn heiratete, besser aufnehmen würde. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder zur Arbeitsplatte. Nun, er musste sich daran gewöhnen.

* * *

Es war fast genauso wie am Tag zuvor. Pan saß unruhig auf ihrer Couch, wanderte gelegentlich ihre Wohnung auf und ab und wartete die ganze Zeit auf Trunks. Bra hatte Recht. Sie brauchte ein bisschen Zeit für sich um über alles nachzudenken und um eine Möglichkeit zu finden ihm alles über sich zu erzählen ohne ihn zu sehr zu verletzen. Und ihre Idee, den Bund davon abzuhalten sich bei der Trennung einzuschalten könnte wirklich funktionieren! Bra war ihre einzige Hoffnung und soweit sie sich erinnerte, sprach Trunks nie mit ihr über sein Liebesleben.

Sie blickte auf die Uhr und fummelte nervös an dem weißen Top, das sie zu ihren blauen Jeans trug. Sie zeigte sechs Uhr an. Pan knurrte innerlich. Sie war sogar zu nervös, um sich auf sein Ki zu konzentrieren.

Plötzlich sprang Pan fast an die Decke, als es an der Tür klingelte. Sie ging langsam zur Tür und öffnete sie, nur um von einem riesigen Strauß Rosen begrüßt zu werden. Pan schluckte, als sich die Rosen senkten und Trunks Gesicht sichtbar wurde. „Hallo Liebling", sagte er. „Kann ich reinkommen. Es gibt etwas wichtiges, dass ich dir sagen muss."

„Wie?", schaffte Pan nur zu sagen, als sie sich von dem Schock erholte. Warum musste er nur so süß sein? „Natürlich, komm rein."

Trunks folgte Pan in die Wohnung und küsste sie, stoppte jedoch, als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht reagierte. „Stimmt etwas nicht, Pia?", fragte er besorgt.

Pan wich seinem Blick aus und schaute zu Boden. „Bitte setz dich, Trunks. Es gibt etwas, dass ich dir sagen muss…", sagte sie zu ihm ernst. Sie wartete bis er sich hingesetzt hatte und begann dann mit der Rede, die sie sich den ganzen Tag in ihrem Kopf zurechtgelegt hatte. „Trunks, ich-ich habe … Dinge … vor dir geheim gehalten. Ich wollte dir gestern alles erzählen, aber ich kam nie dazu. Was ich dir jetzt sagen will, ist… Ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit um über alles nachzudenken. Letzte Nacht hat alles zwischen uns geändert. Glaube mir, es war wirklich großartig. Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor erlebt…"

Sie zögerte, da sie nicht genau wusste, wie sie fortfahren sollte und Trunks nutzte die Gelegenheit um etwas zu sagen, wobei er immer noch den Rosenstrauß in seiner rechten Hand hielt und abwesend die kleine samtene Schachtel in seiner Hosentasche mit seiner anderen Hand ergriff. „Pia, ich verstehe nicht… Ich liebe dich…"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Trunks, aber letzte Nacht war ich nicht ich selbst und ich glaube nicht, dass ich dafür bereit gewesen war…", erzählte sie ihm. „Ich meine, denk mal darüber nach. Wie lange sind wir jetzt zusammen? Zwei Wochen? Und wir haben schon miteinander geschlafen. Trunks, ich muss dir gegenüber ehrlich sein. Ich glaube, dass das, was letzte Nacht passiert ist, ein Fehler war. Und wie ich schon gesagt habe, brauche ich etwas Zeit um herauszufinden, was du mir genau bedeutest und wie weit wir in dieser Beziehung sind. Erst wenn ich das herausgefunden habe, glaube ich, dass ich bereit bin, dir das zu erzählen, was ich dir verheimlicht habe."

„Du willst mit mir Schluss machen?", fragte er, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte.

Pan nickte. „Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte sie.

Sie beiden saßen, oder in Pans Fall, standen schweigend, bis Trunks plötzlich aufstand. „War das alles, was du mir sagen wolltest?", wollte er wissen, wobei er sie nicht ansah.

„Es tut mir Leid…", wiederholte Pan noch einmal. Sie fühlte die Tränen in ihre Augen aufsteigen, blinzelte sie aber weg. Sie wollte nicht, dass Trunks sah, wie sie weinte.

„Okay… Dann…", sagte Trunks mit zitternder Stimme, als er zur Tür ging und sie öffnete. „Ich nehme an, ich sehe dich morgen bei der Arbeit."

Pan beobachtete, wie er die Wohnung verließ und im nächsten Moment konnte sie einen Schrei hören und sein Ki ansteigen und ein paar Sekunden später wieder fallen fühlen. Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten gewartet hatte, öffnete sie die Tür. Ein riesiges Loch war in der Wand gegenüber und die Rosen lagen auf dem Boden vor ihr. Sie sammelte sie auf und ging zurück in ihre Wohnung. Sobald die Tür geschlossen war, konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, brach zusammen und glitt an der Tür herunter.

* * *

Bra war draußen und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages, als sie plötzlich Trunks sah, der über sie hinweg zu seinem Zimmer flog. Sie war verwirrt. Normalerweise würde er landen und sie würden noch ein bisschen reden, aber dieses Mal schien es fast so als ob er sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte und sie musste zugeben, dass er nicht allzu glücklich aussah. Hatte er nicht davon gesprochen zu Pia zu gehen? Sofort um ihren Bruder besorgt ging sie rein und in sein Zimmer. „Trunks? Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie ihn, als sie ihn auf seinem Bett liegend fand und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie war geschockt, als sie ihn so sah. Er wirkte so… gebrochen.

„Sie hat mit mir Schluss gemacht…", flüsterte er.

„Was?", fragte Bra verdutzt. Hatte ihr Mutter nicht erst heute Nachmittag etwas von einer Hochzeit gesagt?

„Irgendwie ironisch, was? Normalerweise bin ich derjenige, der mit den Frauen Schluss macht und nun ist sie diejenige, die mich fallen lässt…", erzählte Trunks ihr schmunzelnd.

„Aber ich dachte, Pia liebt dich…"

„Oh ja, sie liebt mich…", sagte er sarkastisch. „Zumindest ist es das, was sie mir erzählt hat. Bevor sie mir gesagt hatte, dass sie mit mir Schluss machen wollte. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie mir Dinge verheimlicht hätte und erst ein paar Dinge herausfinden müsste…"

Bra sah nun, wie Tränen an seinen Wangen herunterliefen und umarmte ihren Bruder. Sie hatte ihn noch nie zuvor weinen gesehen. „Was hat sie noch gesagt?"

„Letzte Nacht hatten wir Sex und heute sagte sie mir, dass sie letzte Nacht nicht sie selbst war und dass sie dafür noch nicht bereit war. Sie sagte mir, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war…", schaffte Trunks herauszuwürgen, bevor er in den Armen seiner Schwester zusammenbrach.

_Ich habe ihm … Dinge … verschwiegen… _Plötzlich wurden Bras Augen weit, als es ihr dämmerte. _Sag ihm, dass diese Nacht ein Fehler gewesen war._


	16. Zurückweisung

**Kapitel 15: Zurückweisung**

Bra umarmte Trunks noch immer, wobei sie ihn sanft hin und her schaukelte um ihn wie ein kleines Kind zu trösten, während sich ihre Gedanken überschlugen. Es war wirklich schwer zu glauben. Pan ist Pia. Pia ist Pan. Sie sind ein und dieselbe Person. Pia, die schöne, erfolgreiche und selbstbewusste Frau und Pan, der kluge und süße Wildfang, der in genau diesem Moment in den Staaten auf dem College sein sollte, sind die gleiche Person. Sie war schon seit einem Monat zurück und niemand hatte es bemerkt! Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn!

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Trunks plötzlich erneut anfing zu sprechen. „Ich-ich wollte den Rest… meines Lebens mit ihr verbringen… Ich wollte ihr… heute Abend einen… Antrag machen…", sagte er, bevor ihn eine neue Wellen Schluchzer überwältigte.

Bra stiegen auch Tränen in die Augen. Sie dachte, dass es ihre Schuld war. Sie hatte Pan gesagt, mit dem Typen Schluss zu machen, hatte aber nicht gewusst, dass es sich dabei um ihren Bruder handelte. „Es tut mir Leid, Trunks… Es tut mir so Leid…", murmelte sie, als ihre eigenen Tränen frei ihre Wangen herunterliefen. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie konnte es Trunks nicht erzählen – das kam nicht Frage. Sie war sich sicher, dass es ihn nur noch mehr aufregen würde, wenn er die Wahrheit von jemand anderem als Pan hörte. Vielleicht solle sie mit ihr reden…

Plötzlich löste Trunks sich aus der Umarmung und stand auf. „Trunks?", fragte Bra verwirrt. „Wo gehst du hin?"

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin", sagte er mit einer tödlich ruhigen Stimme. „Aber ich will, dass du verschwindest. Erzähl niemandem, was in den letzten Minuten passiert ist, besonders nicht Vater."

„Aber Trunks…"

„Verschwinde!", brüllte er fast, als er sich ihr zuwandte. Als Bra den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Bruders sah, ein Ausdruck, der so kalt war, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken herunterlief, hatte sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben Angst vor ihm. Sie wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als sie Trunks Stimme wieder hörte. „Und ich warne dich. Sprich nicht mit Pia. Ich finde es heraus, wenn du es tust. Das ist zwischen ihr und mir. Ich will nicht, dass du dich einmischst."

Sie musste weitere Tränen zurückbeißen und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Trunks hatte ihr verboten mit Pia zu sprechen, oder besser, mit Pan. Sollte sie auf ihn hören? Sie dachte die paar Minuten, die sie zu ihrem Zimmer ging, darüber nach und entschloss sich, dass sie, so schwer es auch war, warten musste. So sehr sie auch helfen wollte, sie hatte Trunks Drohung noch immer im Kopf und sie musste auch zugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Das war etwas zwischen ihm und Pia, nun ja, Pan. Aber sie hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie Pan diesen Rat gegeben hatte… Sie hoffte nur, dass zwischen den beiden alles gut gehen würde und Pan den Mut fand, ihm zu erzählen, wer sie wirklich war. Ansonsten würde Bra sich nie vergeben können…

* * *

Trunks beobachtete, wie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer zugeworfen wurde und ging dann in sein eigenes Bad. Nachdem er sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser gewaschen hatte, schaute er sein Spiegelbild an. Seine Augen waren vom Weinen noch immer errötet, aber ansonsten waren sie leer und besaßen eine Dunkelheit, die vorher noch nicht da gewesen war, während er selbst düster dreinblickte. Während seine Schwester versucht hatte, ihn zu trösten, hatte er eine Entscheidung gefällt. Er würde diese Gefühle nie wieder an sich ranlassen. Niemand würde mehr in der Lage sein, ihn so zu verletzen. Sein Stolz würde so eine Darbietung von Schwäche nicht noch einmal erlauben. Bund oder nicht, er würde wegen ihr keine weitere Träne vergießen. Er grinste sein Spiegelbild an und in genau dem Moment war die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und seinem Vater unheimlich. Er nahm ein Handtuch und trocknete sein Gesicht, bevor er das Bad mit einem Word in seinem Kopf verließ. _Niemals._

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war Trunks schon ziemlich früh hoch und auf dem Weg zur Küche, wo seine Mutter schon frühstückte. „Guten Morgen, Mutter", sagt er kurz angebunden, als er sich zu ihr an den Tisch setzte.

„Guten Morgen, Trunks", begrüßte Bulma ihn gutgelaunt. „Wie war's gestern? Ich habe nicht gehört, wie du nach Hause gekommen bist…"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, Mutter", sagte er zu ihr, als er sein Frühstück verschlang.

„Trunks? Geht es dir gut?", fragte Bulma, die aufgrund des Verhaltens ihres Sohnes besorgt war.

„Natürlich, alles bestens." Er stand auf und ergriff seine Aktentasche. „Ich muss jetzt los oder ich komme zu spät zur Arbeit." Ohne sich umzuschauen verließ er das Haus und ging zu seinem Auto.

Bulma starrte ihm bloß nach. Egal was er gesagt hatte, es ging ihm nicht gut. Etwas war mit ihrem Sohn nicht in Ordnung. „VEGETA!"

* * *

Als Pan am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie ein bisschen desorientiert. Das letzte, an was sie sich vom vorherigen Tag erinnerte, war, dass sie mit Trunks Schluss gemacht hatte. Plötzlich fühlte Pan frische Tränen in ihren Augen und vergrub ihren Kopf in dem weichen Fell des riesigen Teddybären, den sie fest an sich drückte. Alles nachdem sie die Rosen aufgehoben hatte, war verschwommen. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie für eine Weile auf dem Boden gesessen und geweint hatte, konnte sich aber nicht entsinnen, wie und wann sie endlich zu Bett gefunden hatte und eingeschlafen war. Das einzige, dessen sie sich sicher war, war, dass der Schlaf sie von den schrecklichen Schuldgefühlen, die sie jetzt wieder plagten, erlöst hatte. Wie gerne wollte sie jetzt einfach wieder einschlafen, aber sie wusste, dass sie aufstehen musste. Sie musste sich der Realität stellen.

Sie kroch aus dem Bett und ging zur Küche um sich etwas zu essen zu machen. Aber nachdem sie eine Schale mit Müsli gefüllt hatte, wurde ihr plötzlich übel. Sie stürzte ins Bad und erreichte die Toilette gerade noch rechzeitig, bevor sie sich auf den Boden hätte übergeben müssen. Nachdem sie endlich ihren Magen vollständig geleert hatte, setzte sie sich auf den kalten gefliesten Boden und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, als sie neue Schluchzer überkamen. All dieser Stress schien ihrem Magen nicht gut zu tun.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie auf dem Boden saß bevor sie schließlich aufstand um zu duschen. Und es machte ihr nichts aus. Nach dem Aufwachen ohne Wecker, war sie ohnehin schon zu spät zur Arbeit gewesen.

Etwa eine Stunde später war Pan auf dem Weg zu Trunks Büro. Sie sah immer noch schrecklich aus und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, aber sie musste da durch. Zögerlich ging sie ins Büro und fand Trunks mit dem Rücken zu ihr sitzen. „Sie sind spät", stellte er kühl fest.

„Ich weiß…", sagte Pan, wobei sie versuchte das Zittern ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken und ging zu ihrem Tisch, welcher, wie sie bemerkte, nun weiter entfernt von Trunks Tisch stand.

Trunks stand auf und nahm ein paar Akten. „Nun, da Sie endlich hier sind, können Sie mit Ihrer Arbeit anfangen. Ich habe in etwa zehn Minuten ein Meeting und danach werde ich zu Tisch sein. Ich möchte, dass Sie diese Akten durchgesehen haben bis ich wiederkomme. Haben Sie mich verstanden, Miss Shen?"

Pan zuckte bei der Art, wie er ihren Namen fast ausspie, zusammen. „Ja, Sir, Mr. Briefs…", murmelte sie, wobei sie ihn nicht ansehen konnte.

„Gut. Erwarten Sie mich nach dem Mittag wieder zurück", sagte er zu ihr bevor er das Büro verließ.

Nachdem Trunks gegangen war, öffnete Pan die erste Akte. Sie konnte sich jedoch nicht auf sie konzentrieren. Sie musste schwer kämpfen um neue Tränen zurückzuhalten, als sie daran dachte, wie Trunks sich verhalten hatte. Das war nicht der Trunks, den sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang kannte. Er war wie ein Fremder. Weg war das allgegenwärtige Licht in seinen Augen und seine gesamten Gesichtszüge hatten sich über Nacht verändert. Und es war alles ihre Schuld.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus ihren Augen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Akte. Sie musste stark sein. Sie war immerhin ein Saiyajin.

* * *

„Hey Dad, was wollte Mom?", wollte Bra wissen, als Vegeta zurück in den Gravitationsraum kam, nachdem Bulma in herausgerufen hatte um mit ihm zu reden.

Vegeta schnaubte. „Sie wollte wissen, ob ich irgendwelche Veränderungen im Verhalten deines Bruders bemerkt habe. Sie meinte, dass er sich heute Morgen wie ein Wildfremder benommen hatte", erzählte er ihr, als er seine Dehnübungen fortsetzte, hielt aber inne, als er den merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf Bras Gesicht sah. „Weißt du etwas darüber?"

„Was?", fragte sie. Sie hatte über Trunks Verhalten ihr gegenüber seit dem letzten Abend nachgedacht. „Nein… Ich-ich weiß nichts…", stotterte sie, aber der Blick, den ihr Vater ihr zuwarf, ließ sie zusammenzucken. Er wusste, dass sie ihn anlog. „Okay… Pia hat gestern Abend mit ihm Schluss gemacht…"

Vegeta fehlten, wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in seinem Leben, die Worte. Das einzige, was er jetzt tun wollte, war, Kakarottos Großabkömmling zusammenzuschlagen. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Warum hatte sie es ihm nicht einfach erzählt? Er knurrte, als er zur Tür des Gravitationsraumes ging und sie öffnete.

„Wo willst du hin, Dad?", fragte Bra verwirrt.

„Zum Büro. Das Mädchen ist wahrscheinlich dort", erzählte er ihr und wollte gerade losfliegen, als er merkte, wie Bra ihm am Arm festhielt.

„Dad, es gibt da aber etwas, das du wissen solltest…", sagte sie vorsichtig. „Pia ist Pan."

Überrascht drehte Vegeta sich um und starrte seine Tochter an. „Wie hast du es herausgefunden?"

„Pan hatte mich gestern angerufen und mich gebeten ihr mit einem Problem zu helfen, dass sie mit einem Mann hatte. Ich habe ihr gesagt, mit ihm Schluss zu machen, aber zu der Zeit wusste ich noch nicht, dass es Trunks war. Ich habe das alles erst gestern Abend herausgefunden…", erzählte sie ihm. „Aber wart mal ne Sekunde… Du wusstest es?", fragte sie überrascht, als sie endlich die Frage ihres Vaters verstand. Vegeta nickte nur. „Wann?"

„Auf der Party", sagte Vegeta nur, bevor er gen Himmel schoss.

Bra schaute der verschwindenden Form ihres Vaters nach. Er wusste es wirklich? Aber warum hat er niemandem davon erzählt? Wusste ihre Mutter es auch? Diese und andere Fragen gingen ihr durch den Kopf, aber sie entschied sich, später, wenn er wieder zurück war, mit ihrem Vater zu sprechen.

Pan schrie fast, als sie plötzlich ein Klopfen am Fenster hörte. Sie wandte sich dem Fenster zu und sah, dass es Vegeta war, also öffnete sie es und ließ ihn herein. „Hey Vegeta, was führt dich hierher?", fragte sie, wobei sie versuchte gelassen zu bleiben.

„Wo ist der Junge?", wollte Vegeta wissen, als er sich im Raum umschaute.

„Er ist in einem Meeting und danach wollte er Essen gehen… Wir sind alleine…", antwortete Pan unruhig.

„Das ist gut", sagte er und wandte sich ihr zu, „weil ich nämlich mit dir alleine reden wollte." Aus Instinkt rückte Pan ein bisschen von ihm fort, er ergriff sie jedoch an ihrem rechten Arm, an dem sie das Armband trug und zog sie näher. „Wie kannst du so dumm sein?", fragte er und versuchte seine Stimme nicht zu erheben, sodass niemand auf dem Flur etwas hören konnte. „Du hättest es ihm einfach sagen sollen! Dann wärst du jetzt nicht in diesem Schlamassel! Wie willst du es vor ihm geheim halten, jetzt, da ihr einen Bund habt?"

„Du willst wissen, wie?", fragte Pan und fing an sich zu verteidigen. „Jemals etwas von einer geistigen Barriere gehört? Mit dieser Barriere kann er nicht in meinen Kopf. So kann er nichts über mich herausfinden."

„Hast du jemals über die Folgen des Bundes nachgedacht?", bohrte Vegeta weiter. „Du weißt, dass du ihn nicht leugnen kannst."

„Deswegen leugne ich ihn nicht, Vegeta. Ich akzeptiere diesen Bund, reagiere aber nicht da drauf. So sorge ich dafür, dass die Wirkungen des Bundes nicht eintreten. Du solltest am besten wissen, dass es funktioniert. Du hattest das gleiche getan, als du im Weltall warst, nachdem du mit Bulma geschlafen hattest, richtig?", erzählte Pan ihm.

„Könnte sein", sagte Vegeta bloß. „Aber was du machst ist immer noch dumm. Ich sollte dieses Armband von deinem Handgelenk reißen, sodass alles vorbei ist." Er hielt ihren Arm hoch und ergriff den Schild.

„Vegeta, nein!", rief Pan, als sie wieder anfing zu weinen. „Bitte… nicht. Ich brauch nur ein bisschen mehr Zeit… Bitte…"

Vegeta ließ ihren Arm los. „Okay", sagte er mit einer sanfteren Stimme. „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, kletterte er wieder aus dem Fenster und flog los.

Nachdem Vegeta weg war, ging Pan wieder zu ihrem Tisch und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl, wobei sie ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte legte und ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen vergrub. Sie wollte nie, dass alles so endet. Sie hatte im Stillen gehofft, dass Trunks sie irgendwie verstehen würde. Und nun wies er sie zurück und es war ihr eigener Fehler… Aber vielleicht, vielleicht ist Trunks Verhalten ja nur vorläufig so… Vielleicht war er wirklich nur sehr schwer verletzt und würde bald darüber hinweg kommen… Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf, fing sie wieder an zu arbeiten, mit dem Ziel Trunks zufrieden zu stellen und es für sie beide einfacher zu machen bis sie bereit war.


	17. Erwartend

**Kapitel 16: Erwartend**

Drei Wochen. Drei Wochen waren seit der Trennung vergangen und Pan hatte immer noch nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Sie hatte es ein paar Mal versucht, aber Trunks wies grundsätzlich alles ab, was sie sagte. Er unterbrach sie immer bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, was nichts mit Arbeit zu tun hatte. Er schloss sie einfach aus. Sie hat ihn noch nie so kalt und gleichgültig erlebt. Nie. Und es tat ihr weh, mehr als sie geglaubt hatte. Dass Trunks wegen der Trennung aufgebracht war – damit konnte sie leben. Aber dass Trunks sie hasste und die Tatsache, dass er sie wie eine Fremde behandelte, war eine ganz andere Geschichte.

Die Trennung hatte ihn vollständig verändert. Über Nacht wurde der nette und liebende junge Mann, der es immer schaffte, sie zum Lachen zu bringen, egal wie schlecht sie sich fühlte und der ihr immer in jeder Situation geholfen hatte, kaltherzig und abweisend. Der neue Trunks konzentrierte sich nur auf die Arbeit und ließ niemanden oder nichts an sich ran. Er war der erste, der im Büro war und der letzte, der abends ging. Er schrie seine Kollegen ständig an und beschuldigte Pan, noch immer unwissend darüber, dass sie es war, ihre Arbeit nicht richtig zu machen. Er machte ihr Leben zur Hölle und sie wusste, dass sie das verdient hatte. Sie war diejenige, die diesen Wandel hervorgerufen hatte. Es war ihre Ignoranz und Selbstsucht, die diesen neuen Trunks geschaffen hatte.

Sie konnte froh sein, wenn er sie jemals wieder ohne diesen Hass oder diese Gleichgültigkeit in seinen Augen ansehen würde.

Jede Nacht ging Pan mit dem Teddybären im Arm zu Bett, mit der Erinnerung an die paar glücklichen Tage, die sie zusammen hatten und weinte sich in den Schlaf. Wenn sie es ihm doch bloß vorher erzählt hätte… Wenn sie ihm in dieser Nacht aus dem Weg gegangen wäre… Wenn sie doch überhaupt nicht erst mit dieser riesigen Lüge angefangen hätte. Wenn, wenn, wenn… Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass etwas schief geht. Etwas geht _immer_ schief! Vegeta hatte Recht. Sie war dumm. Sie verdiente nicht das Diplom, das sie in einem Rahmen in ihrem Schrank hatte, so dass niemand es finden würde. Sie hatte das ganze Stipendium nicht verdient, wenn sie an der Schule gewusst hätten, wie dumm sie war.

Sie konnte froh sein, wenn _irgendjemand_ sie ohne Hass oder Enttäuschung ihren Augen ansehen konnte, nachdem sie sich endlich gezeigt hatte.

Aber das waren nicht ihre einzigen Probleme. Der ganze Stress wirkte sich auf sie in den merkwürdigsten Arten aus. Sie hatte schreckliche Stimmungsschwankungen. In einer Minute war sie glücklich, nun, so glücklich wie sie in der momentanen Situation sein konnte und in der nächsten Minute brach sie in Tränen aus oder spürte das Verlangen, etwas zu zerstören. Und dann waren da noch ihre Magenprobleme. Morgens wurde ihr übel, wenn sie nur etwas ansah, das irgendwie Essen ähnelte und leerte regelmäßig ihren Magen indem sie über der Toilette hing.

Eines Morgens, nachdem sie wieder den halben Morgen im Bad verbracht hatte, entschloss sie sich endlich, dass sie mit Trunks reden musste. Es konnte nicht so weitergehen. Sie musste dieses Gewicht von ihren Schultern kriegen. So weiterzumachen konnte einfach nicht gesund sein. Heute würde er herausfinden, dass sie Pan war.

Nachdem sie sich schnell angezogen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Bürogebäude von Capsule Corporation mit einem großen Ziel – Trunks alles zu erklären.

Durch den Korridor zum Büro schreitend, warf sie die Tür auf und zu und hielt direkt vor Trunks Schreibtisch an, an dem der Geschäftsführer mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß. „Sie sind zu spät, schon wieder…", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die den Nordpol noch einmal überfrieren lassen würde.

„Ich wei", sagte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte nicht ein bisschen. Sie musste es tun! Jetzt! "Und es ist mir egal." Der Stuhl drehte sich und als sie Trunks gleichgültige Augen sah, die sie anstarrten, fingen ihre Hände an ein bisschen zu zittern. „Trunks, wir müssen reden."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas gibt, über das wir reden müssen, _Miss Shen_!", sagte er zu ihr. Wann waren seine Augen so dunkel geworden? „Wenn Sie nicht mehr für mich arbeiten möchten, schlage ich ihnen vor zu kündigen."

„Trunks, bitte… Hör mir zu…", flehte Pan jetzt schon fast und fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Wenn es über uns ist, muss ich Ihnen auch etwas sagen. ‚Uns' existiert nicht, hat niemals existiert und wird niemals existieren."

„Nein, es ist nicht über uns… Es ist über mich…", flüsterte sie. „Trunks, ich…" In diesem Moment wusch eine neue Welle Übelkeit über sie. „glaub mir wird schlecht…" Sie fiel zu Boden und hielt ihren Bauch.

Trunks starrte sie an und ergriff das erste, was er sah – seinen Papierkorb – und gab ihn ihr gerade rechtzeitig bevor sie sich auf den Boden übergab. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschah, aber als er sie so… schwach… auf dem Boden sitzen sah, wurde sein Blick sanfter und er kniete sich neben sie hin um ihren Rücken zu reiben. Sie saßen so etwa zehn Minuten lang, bis es Pan langsam wieder besser ging. Aber sobald sie zu ihm aufsah, wurde sein Gesicht wieder hart. Er stand wieder auf und gab ihr ein Taschentuch. „Hier."

Sie nahm es dankbar an und wischte ihren Mund ab. „Danke…" Sie stand auch wieder auf, Trunks war aber kurz davor sein Büro zu verlassen. „Wo gehst du hin? Ich muss noch immer mit dir reden."

Anstatt auf ihre Frage zu antworten, hielt er in der Tür an. „Sie sollten zu einem Arzt gehen. Ich will nicht, dass alle meine Mitarbeiter krank werden. Aber kümmern Sie sich erst um den Dreck, den sie gemacht haben. Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause. Es stinkt hier. Wir werden ein anderes Mal sprechen." Ohne noch irgendetwas zu sagen, verließ er das Büro.

Pan war geschockt und versuchte die drohenden Tränen zurückzukämpfen. Erst ein paar Minuten später nahm sie den Papierkorb und ging ins Bad um ihn auszuwaschen. Sie hat ihre Chance ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen schon wieder vermasselt. Zwei Wörter und es wäre raus gewesen. Nur zwei Wörter!

Aber vielleicht hatte Trunks Recht. Sie sollte zu einem Arzt gehen. Sie brauchte etwas um ihren Magen zu beruhigen um so etwas wie gerade eben zu verhindern. Etwas muss mit ihr nicht in Ordnung sein, wenn ein Saiyajin sich bei dem Anblick von Essen übergeben muss.

Nachdem sie den Papierkorb gereinigt und das Fenster zum Büro geöffnet hatte, verließ Pan es ebenfalls. Und nachdem sie beim Arzt fertig war, musste sie Trunks konfrontieren. Von jetzt an wird kein Verstecken mehr gespielt.

* * *

Als Trunks zu Hause ankam, warteten seine Eltern schon in der Küche auf ihn – Vegeta hatte gefühlt, wie Trunks sich auf den Heimweg gemacht hatte. Er wäre jetzt lieber im Gravitationsraum, aber Bulma machte sich wahnsinnige Sorgen um ihren Sohn und er wollte sie nicht alleine mit ihm sprechen lassen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was in dem Kopf des Jungen vor sich ging und er wollte seine Frau lieber nicht mit ihm alleine lassen, wenn er nicht wusste, zu was der Junge in seinem momentanen Zustand fähig war.

„Trunks? Was machst du schon hier? Solltest du nicht bei der Arbeit sein?", fragte Bulma ihn, als ihr Sohn ohne sie überhaupt anzuschauen an ihr vorbei zum Kühlschrank ging.

„Meine Assistentin hat sich so eine Magen-Darm-Grippe eingefangen und sich in meinem Büro übergeben. Bei diesem Gestank konnte ich dort nicht arbeiten. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich hab ihr gesagt, sie solle sich darum kümmern", sagte er.

„Trunks, was ist los mit dir?", wollte sie wissen. „Du bist schon seit drei Wochen wie ausgewechselt. Hast du mit Pia einen Streit? Hat sie deinen Antrag abgelehnt?"

„So ähnlich. Nichts Besonderes. Sie hat nur mit mir Schluss gemacht", erzählte er ihr lässig, als ob es ihm überhaupt nichts ausmachte.

Bulma stand auf und legte eine tröstende Hand auf seinen Arm. „Oh Trunks… Das wusste ich nicht… Es tut mir Leid…"

Wütend schüttelte Trunks die Hand ab. „Lass mich los, Weib!", brüllte er. „Ich hab es Leid, dass jeder mir erzählt, dass es ihm Leid tut!"

_Klatsch!_

Trunks berührte geistesabwesend seine Wange und starrte seine Mutter mit großen Augen an. Sie hatte ihn geschlagen. Das war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass seine Mutter ihre Hand gegen ihn erhoben hatte. Und es tat sogar ein bisschen weh. „Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, junger Mann!", schrie sie ihn an. „Ich bin deine Mutter um Dendes Willen und nicht irgendein Weib!"

Er nahm nicht wirklich wahr, was seine Mutter ihm an den Kopf warf, aber etwas in seinem Verstand hatte ‚klick' gemacht, als sie ihn geschlagen hatte. Die Mauern, die er um sein Herz herum errichtet hatte, um sich zu schützen, fingen an zusammen zu fallen. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, als alles, was sich in den letzten Wochen bei ihm aufgestaucht hatte, raus wollte. „Mom…", konnte er flüstern, bevor er zusammenbrach.

Vegeta blickte ungläubig auf die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte. Sein Sohn lag weinend wie ein kleines Kind den Armen seiner Mutter. Die ganze Zeit war er bereit gewesen einzuschreiten, falls etwas außer Kontrolle geriet. Aber diese Wendung kam wirklich unerwartet.

Bulma wusste nicht, was mit ihrem Sohn los war. Sie war viel zu wütend gewesen, um die Mauern fallen zu sehen und wurde aus ihrer Wut herausgerissen, als sie ihn flüstern gehört und die Tränen in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. Alle Wörter, die er ihr an den Kopf geschmissen hatte, vergessen, setzten ihre Mutterinstinkte ein und sie zog ihren Sohn, der etwa einen Kopf größer war als sie, in eine trostreiche Umarmung. Sie warf ihrem Ehemann einen kurzen Blick zu mit der Erwartung einen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck oder zumindest Gleichgültigkeit auf seinem Gesicht zu entdecken, war aber ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen überrascht, als sie etwas sah, das Besorgnis ähnelte. Zumindest in seinen Augen. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Sohn zu und fing an seinen Rücken zu streicheln um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Es tut mir Leid…", sagte er zwischen den Schluchzern. „Mom… Ich-ich liebte sie… so sehr… Ich tu es immer noch… Wie konnte sie… das tun? Wie konnte sie… mich so verletzen?"

„Ganz ruhig…", versuchte sie ihn zu trösten. „Alles wird gut…"

Bulma hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit verging, als sie so dort standen, bis Trunks sich endlich beruhigt hatte. Aber als er ruhiger wurde, machte sie ihm eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich mit ihm an den Tisch, wo Vegeta schon saß. „Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?", fragte sie sanft, nachdem Trunks ein bisschen getrunken hatte.

Obwohl seine Augen noch rot und geschwollen waren, zog ein kleines Lächeln an seinen Lippen. „Ja… nehm ich an…"

„Trunks", begann Bulma und warf Vegeta einen weiteren Blick zu, der sie nur, wie immer, gleichgültig anstarrte. „Ich will dich wirklich nicht weiter aufregen, aber da gibt es etwas, dass du wissen musst…"

* * *

Pan schaute kurz auf die Uhr im Wartezimmer ihres Arztes und fummelte nervös mit ihren Händen. Sie wartete schon seit einer halben Stunde und die Schwester hatte sie noch immer nicht reingerufen. Vor einer halben Stunde war sie schon einmal drinnen gewesen. Sie hatte ihrem Arzt von ihren Problemen erzählt und er hatte sie untersucht sowie ein paar Tests gemacht. Danach hatte er ihr gesagt, sie solle warten, bis er die Testergebnisse hatte.

Warum musste warten immer so schlimm sein? Sie sah wieder auf die Uhr. Wow, dachte sie sarkastisch, eine weitere Minute ist vergangen. Dann schaute sie auf die Zeitschriften neben sich und entschied sich, dass sie Zeit vielleicht schneller vergehen würde, wenn sie las. Aber gerade in diesem Moment, in dem sie eine nehmen wollte, erschien die Schwester vor ihr. „Miss Son? Der Arzt wartet auf Sie."

Pan nickte und folgte der Schwester in das Arztzimmer, wo er schon an seinem Schreibtisch saß und durch ihre Akte ging. Sie setzte sich hin und sah ihn erwartend an. „Nun. Dr. Isaacs, haben Sie etwas gefunden?", fragte sie, noch immer nervös. Sie mochte es absolut nicht zu Ärzten oder in ein Krankenhaus zu gehen.

„In der Tat, das habe ich", antwortete er mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Okay, gut… Oder nicht? Ich meine, können Sie mir Medikamente für meinen Magen geben?", wollte Pan wissen.

„Miss Son, ich glaube nicht, dass eine medikamentöse Behandlung in ihrem Zustand gut wäre…"

„In meinem Zustand? Wovon sprechen Sie?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Miss Son, Sie sind schwanger. Im ersten Monat etwa."

„Schwanger", wiederholte Pan verdutzt. „Wie in ich-trage-ein-Baby-in-meinem-Bauch-und-werde-Mama-schwanger?"

„Genau", bestätigte Dr. Isaacs ihre Aussage, aber Pan hörte nicht wirklich dem zu, was er danach sagte. Sie war noch immer zu verwirrt. „Sie sind noch ziemlich jung, ich nehme an direkt aus dem College und falls das Kind ungewollt ist, gibt es immer noch Abtreibung und Adoption. Ich könnte Ihnen ein paar Informationen über beide Möglichkeiten geben, sie sollten sich aber bald entscheiden." Er legte ein paar Broschüren auf den Tisch, bemerkte dann aber, dass Pan mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders war. „Miss Son?"

„Was?" Ihr Kopf zuckte ruckartig hoch und sie sah die Broschüren auf dem Tisch vor sich liegen. Bei allen stand ganz oben etwas über Abtreibung oder Adoption, was ihr einen Schauer den Rücken runter schickte. „Nein danke, Dr. Isaacs… Das brauche ich nicht."

„Sind Sie sicher?", fragte er, als er sie wieder wegpackte. Pan nickte streng und stand auf. „Okay, dann sollten Sie mit meiner Sekretärin einen neuen Termin abmachen."

„Auf wiedersehen, Dr. Isaacs." Sie schüttelte seine Hand und verließ die Praxis ohne einen neuen Termin zu machen.

Pan wanderte durch die Straßen von Satan City ohne zu wissen, wo sie hinging. Bald erblickte sie eine Bank und setzte sich dorthin. Unglücklicherweise war die Bank an einem Spielplatz, sodass Pan viele glückliche Kinder spielen sehen konnte und Mütter mit Kinderwagen, die miteinander sprachen.

Sie streichelte geistesabwesend über ihren Bauch.

Schwanger. Ein kleines Kind wuchs in ihr. Sie würde eine Mutter werden. Und Trunks ein Vater.

Plötzlich fing sie wieder an zu weinen. Sie sollte glücklich sein, konnte es aber nicht. Sie hatte ihm noch immer nicht erzählt, wer sie war und nun musste sie ihm auch noch beibringen, dass sie sein Kind in sich trug. Wie konnte sie das machen? Er würde sie jetzt nur noch mehr hassen!

Sie wischte die Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihrer Bluse weg, als plötzlich jemand ihr ein Taschentuch hinhielt. Erschrocken schaute sie auf und sah einen jungen Mann mit kurzen schwarzen und in Spitzen abstehenden Haaren, der eine Sonnenbrille trug und in dunkelblauen Jeans und einem weißen T-Shirt gekleidet war, neben sich sitzen. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er sanft.


	18. Lauf nicht weg

**A/N: Tja, wer ist wohl dieser Fremde… Also, _ich_ verrate (noch) nichts… Das müsst ihr wohl im Laufe dieses Kapitels selber herausfinden…**

* * *

**Kapitel 17: Lauf nicht weg**

Trunks starrte seine Mutter ungläubig an. „Das kann nicht wahr sein…", sage er und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Die anderen denken das wirklich? Warum habt ihr mir das nicht schon früher erzählt?"

„Sie wollten nicht, dass wir das tun. Sie wollten, dass ihr euch in ihrer Gegenwart normal benehmt und dachten, dass ihr das nicht könntet, wenn ihr von ihren Vermutungen wüsstet", erklärte Bulma ihm.

Aufgebracht fuhr Trunks mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Aber… Ich meine… Sie…" Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Das war einfach… verrückt!

„Trunks", begann seine Mutter. „Hast du jemals etwas Merkwürdiges bei ihr bemerkt? Hast du jemals ihr Ki gefühlt?"

Trunks schien eine Minute lang nachzudenken. Nein, er hatte nie ihr Ki gefühlt. Er hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass es nicht vorhanden war. Er brauchte es nie. Er hatte immer einfach gewusst, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Er musste nicht ihr Ki fühlen, er fühlte es immer in seinem Körper. Etwas in ihm hatte ihm einfach gesagt, wenn sie da war. Aber jetzt, da er darüber nachdachte, musste er zugeben, dass sie anderen richtig lagen. Pia hatte kein Ki.

Traurig schüttelte Trunks den Kopf. „Nein", antwortete er fast unhörbar.

In den nächsten paar Minuten wagte niemand etwas zu sagen. Bulma hasste es, ihren Sohn so zu sehen, aber sie musste ihm einfach sagen, was die anderen dachten. Plötzlich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stand Trunks auf und ging zur Tür. „Trunks? Wohin gehst du?"

Er hielt im Türrahmen an, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Ich muss die Wahrheit wissen. Ich muss es den anderen beweisen. Pia ist nicht…" Er stoppte sich bevor er den Satz beendete und verließ das Haus und schoss in den Himmel. Er wollte das Wort nicht sagen. _Böse._

„Vegeta! Folge ihm!", befahl Bulma, als sie sich zu ihrem Eheman umdrehte, aber er war auch schon verschwunden. „Vegeta!" Bulma seufzte wütend. Diese Saiyajins.

Mit seinem besseren Gehör konnte Vegeta seiner Partnerin noch nach ihm rufen hören, als er nun langsam die Flure von Capsule Corporation zu seinem geliebten Gravitationsraum entlang ging. Er konnte jetzt nichts tun. Er hatte eine Ahnung, wohin der Junge ging und wusste, dass er das Unvermeidbare nicht aufhalten konnte. Und bis das passierte, konnte er die Zeit zum Trainieren nutzen.

„Hey Daddy!", begrüßte Bra, die gerade aus dem Gravitationsraum kam, ihn. „Weißt du, wohin Trunks so eilig hinwollte? Ich konnte in seinem Ki fühlen, dass er aufgewühlt war."

„Deine Mutter hatte ihm von dem Verdacht erzählt, die die anderen haben und nun ist er auf dem Weg um die Wahrheit herauszufinden", erzählte Vegeta ihr.

„Und du hast ihn einfach so gehen lassen?", fragte die jüngere Ausgabe von Bulma aufgebracht, als sie an ihm vorbeirennen wollte. Vegeta jedoch ergriff ihren Arm.

„Bleib hier. Es gibt nichts, was wir tun können. Jetzt ist es nur zwischen ihm und Kakarottos Görs Gör. Wir haben kein Recht uns da einzumischen."

Bra seufzte geschlagen. „Okay, du hast Recht, Dad."

* * *

Nachdem sie sich von dem ersten Schock, dass jemand neben ihr saß und sie ihn noch nicht einmal gespürt hatte, erholt hatte, nahm sie das Taschentuch dankbar an und wischte die Tränen weg. „Danke", flüsterte sie, als sie ihn wieder ansah.

„Gern geschehen", sagte er, wobei er sie anlächelte.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber Pan hatte dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, dass ihr dieser junge Mann irgendwie bekann vorkam. „Es tut mir Leid, falls ich unhöflich sein sollte, aber kenne ich dich?"

„Öhm…" Der junge Mann, von dem Pan dachte, dass er ein bisschen älter als zwanzig war, fing an verlegen zu grinsen und kratzte seinen Hinterkopf. "Ich glaube nicht… Ich bin nicht von hier…"

Der erste Gedanke, der ihr durch den Kopf ging, war, dass dieses Grinsen und der Rest des Gesichts absolut nicht zusammenpassten. Es sah einfach nur zu merkwürdig und… nun… bizarr aus. Aber Pan konnte nicht sagen, warum. Sie war aufgrund der vorherigen Geschehnisse noch immer zu verwirrt um darüber nachzudenken. „Oh, okay… Dann… noch mal danke… Ich glaube, ich muss jetzt los…" Sie stand von der Bank auf, als sie aber die glücklichen Paare sah, die mit den Kindern spielten, konnte sie sie nur anstarren. Würde ihr Kind in der Lage sein, so aufzuwachsen?

„Hey." Dieser fremde junge Mann stand auch auf und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Geht es dir wirklich gut?"

Pan sah wieder auf und bemerkte nun, dass er etwa so groß war wie Trunks. Trunks. Allein der Gedanke an ihm trieb neue Tränen in ihre Augen und egal wie sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Sehr zu ihrer Überraschung zog der Mann sie in eine Umarmung und streichelte sanft über ihren Rücken, während er ihr tröstende Worte zuflüsterte. Als sie anfing sich zu beruhigen, fragte Pan sich im Stillen, wie jemand, den sie nur seit ein paar Minuten kannte, sie so leicht trösten konnte.

Ein paar Minuten später, nachdem alle Tränen vergossen waren, holte er ein weiteres Taschentuch heraus und trocknete ihr Gesicht, während sie noch leicht schluchzte. „Fühlst du dich besser?", fragte er sie besorgt.

Pan nahm das Taschentuch und schnaubte ihre Nase aus. „Ja… danke…"

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Ich meine, was hältst du davon, wenn wir in ein Café oder so gehen und du mir erzählst, was los ist?", wollte er wissen.

Pan schaute unbehaglich zu Boden. „Ich weiß nicht…"

„Komm schon", sagte er sanft. „Meine Freunde sagen immer, dass ich ein großartiger Zuhörer bin… Also, was meinst du?"

„O-okay…", stimmte Pan endlich zu. Vielleicht war es gut, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der nicht in dieser großen Lüge mit verstrickt war. Und dieser junge Mann schien ihr wirklich helfen zu wollen. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus. „Mein Name ist Pan."

Er seufzte fast vor Erleichterung, als er das okay hörte und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Ich bin Takeo."

* * *

Bei der Geschwindigkeit, die er drauf hatte, konnte Trunks sein Ziel schon nach nicht einmal einer Minute sehen. Nachdem er eine kleine Gasse gefunden hatte, landete er dort und rannte den Rest des Weges. Als er in das Gebäude kam und zum zwanzigsten Stock hoch flog, merkte er, dass er ihr Ki wirklich nicht fühlen konnte.

Trunks konnte nicht glauben, dass sie böse sein sollte. Ein Cyborg? Vielleicht, aber böse? Nein, nein und nochmals nein. Aber wie konnte er die anderen überzeugen? Sie würden mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er blind vor Liebe war, dass er das offensichtliche nicht sehen wollte. Er musste etwas finden, um deren Beweise zu widerlegen. Er musste die Wahrheit herausfinden. Die ganze Zeit, sogar bevor sie miteinander geschlafen hatte, wollte Pia ihm etwas erzählen, aber er hatte ihr nie die Möglichkeit dazu gegeben. War es das, was sie ihm erzählen wollte? – Höchstwahrscheinlich.

Als er bei ihrer Tür ankam, klopfte er wie wahnsinnig, aber niemand kam. „Pia!", rief er, aber wieder passierte nichts. Er sah sich um, ergriff den Türknauf und drehte ihn leicht um die Tür aufzubrechen. „Pia?", rief er wieder, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er konnte sie nicht in der Küche sehen, also schaute er im Badezimmer nach und als er sie dort nicht finden konnte, ging er ins Schlafzimmer. Sie war aber nicht zu Hause.

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er den großen Teddybären auf dem Bett sitzen sah. Also hasste sie ihn nicht, andererseits hätte sie ihn weggeworfen. Er setzte sich neben ihn und fuhr seufzend mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er konnte nicht einfach dort rumsitzen und warten bis sie zurückkam. Das würde ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Plötzlich bekam er eine Idee. Er wusste, er sollte es nicht tun, er brauchte aber Antworten. Er wollte wissen, was sie vor ihm verheimlicht hatte. Er stand auf und fing an ihre Sachen zu durchsuchen, begierig etwas – _egal was_ – zu finden, um ihnen das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Er wühlte durch ihre Nachttische, ihre Schubladen, schaute unter ihrem Bett nach und kam schließlich bei ihrem Schrank an.

Während er ihre Kleidung durchsah, fiel unerwartet etwas aus dem Schrank. Neugierig was es denn war, schaute er zu Boden und hob ein Stück orangen Stoff auf. „Was zum…", fragte er überrascht. Das sah genauso aus wie… Aber das konnte nicht sein… Wie wahnsinnig setzte er seine Suche fort. Er öffnete eine andere Schranktür und fand eine kleine Schachtel und ein paar Klamotten. Er zog sie heraus und setzte sich auf das Bett, wobei er die ganze Zeit das Stück Stoff festhielt.

In der Box fand er verschiedene Fotos. Aber nicht einfach nur irgendwelche Fotos. Es waren Fotos von ihm, Bra, Goten, Marron, seiner Familie, Gohan, Videl, ChiChi, Gyuu Mao, sogar eines von Piccolo. Das letzte Bild war ein Gruppenfoto, wo alle, wirklich _alle_, drauf waren. Es war ein paar Jahre vor der großen Reise aufgenommen worden. Er schaute es ein paar Minuten lang an und schwelgte in Erinnerung von diesem Tag. Es hatte mal wieder ein Picknick bei CC stattgefunden und alle waren dort gewesen, von Muten Roshi, über Yamcha bis zu allen Saiyajins und den anderen Menschen. Seine Mutter wollte dieses riesige ‚Familienfoto' machen und ChiChi hatte ihr mit ihrer Bratpfanne geholfen alle auf das Bild zu bringen. Aber letztendlich sahen sie auf dem Bild alle glücklich aus, sogar Piccolo und Vegeta hatten etwas auf ihren Gesichtern, dass irgendwie einem Lächeln ähnelte. Dieser Nachmittag war wirklich unvergesslich gewesen. Die Gang war damals noch vollständig gewesen.

Seufzend legte er die Bilder beiseite und schaute auf die letzten Rahmen, die noch in der Box waren. Aber es waren keine Bilder. Es waren alles Abschlusszeugnisse. Er nahm die obersten beiden heraus. Ein High-School Zeugnis und ein College Diplom. Beide von… „Nein…", murmelte Trunks bloß, als er den Namen sah, der auf den beiden und auch auf den anderen stand.

* * *

Ein paar Minuten nachdem sie sich im Park getroffen hatten, gingen Pan und Takeo in ein kleines Café. Er hatte sie zu einem Getränk eingeladen und saßen dort nun schweigend. Ab und an schaute Pan von ihrer Tasse heißer Schokolade auf und bemerkte, wie sie diesen jungen Mann anstarrte. Sie musste gestehen, dass dieser Takeo ziemlich gut aussehend war und einen wirklich guten Körperbau hatte, soweit sie das durch diese Klamotten sehen konnte. Sie hatte aber immer noch dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie ihn kannte. Obwohl er diese Sonnenbrille trug, kamen ihr dieses kurze schwarze Haar, dass gerade hoch stand, die große Stirn und sein ganzes Gesicht irgendwie bekannt vor. Apropos Sonnenbrille. Wo sie jetzt saßen, war keine Sonne, warum trug er sie denn noch?

Obwohl Takeo nicht versuchte, es zu zeigen, fühlte er sich unter ihrem Blick unbehaglich. Nahm sie ihn unter die Lupe? Oder warum glotzte sie ihn so an? „Was guckst do so?", fragte er lässig.

„Was? Oh…" Pan bemerkte, wie sie ein bisschen errötete. "Nichts… Ich fragte mich nur, warum du immer noch deine Sonnenbrille aufhast…"

„Och das… Alle Leute fragte das…", sagte Takeo lachend. "Ich glaube, das ist irgendwie eine Angewohnheit geworden. Ich trage sie schon seit sechzehn Jahren - wegen meiner Mutter…", fügte er gedankeversunken hinzu. „Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Deine Probleme sind jetzt viel wichtiger als meine Geschichte… Also, willst du über sie reden?" Pan nickte bei seiner Frage und fing mit ihrer Geschichte an.

Pan war überrascht, wie sehr sie diesem jungem Mann vertraute, konnte aber einfach nicht anders. Es schien, als ob er irgendwas ausstrahlte, das ihr sagte, dass er absolut vertrauenswürdig ist und niemals etwas tun würde um sie zu verletzen. Pan bemerkte, wie sie diesem jungen Mann, den sie erst vor so kurzer Zeit getroffen hatte, alles erzählte, was in den letzten paar Monaten passiert war. Und er hatte ihr die Wahrheit erzählt. Er war ein großartiger Zuhörer. Er unterbrach sie nie und spendete Trost, wenn sie wieder anfing zu weinen. Sein Gesicht, oder zumindest das, was sie davon sehen konnte, zeigte echte Besorgnis und Interesse an ihrem ‚Fall'.

Nachdem Pan ihre Geschichte beendet hatte, war sie überrascht, wie viel besser sie sich fühlte. Dieses Erzählen von ihren Problemen hatte ihr wirklich sehr geholfen. Das Gewicht, das sie auf ihren Schultern getragen hatte, war nicht mehr so groß, wie es mal gewesen war und im Großen und Ganzen hatte es gut getan, jemandem alles anzuvertrauen. Obwohl sie diesen jemand fast überhaupt nicht kannte.

„Das ist schlecht", war das einzige, was Takeo gesagte hatte, als Pan aufgehört hatte, ihm ihre Probleme zu erzählen. „Du musst es ihm sagen…"

„Ich weiß…", sagte Pan und ließ ihren Kopf hängen.

„Ich meine alles, auch über das Baby. Er verdient davon zu wissen. Mache nicht den gleichen Fehler wie meine Mutter", sagte er zu ihr.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Nun, die Geschichte meiner Mutter ist deiner ziemlich ähnlich…", begann er. „Sie hatte meinen Vater auch angelogen und als er es herausgefunden hatte, war er so wütend und enttäuscht gewesen und hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie nie wiedersehen wollte. Er hatte ihr noch nicht mal die Möglichkeit gegeben ihm von der Schwangerschaft zu erzählen. Von seiner Reaktion zutiefst verletzt lief sie weg und brach jeden Kontakt zu ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden ab. Also zog sie mich alleine auf. Die einzige Person, die weiß, wo sie ist und dass sie einen Sohn hat, ist mein Großvater, der sie durch Zufall getroffen hatte", erzählte Takeo ihr, obwohl es nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. „Als ich älter wurde, bemerkte ich, wie sie mich häufig mit diesen traurigen und verletzten Augen ansah und als ich acht Jahre alt war, fragte ich sie, warum sie immer so traurig war, wenn sie mich anschaute. Sie erzählte mir dann, dass ich die Augen von meinem Vater habe und dass sie sie immer an ihn erinnerten, wenn sie mich ansah. Deshalb habe ich die Sonnenbrille gekauft. Ich wollte nicht sehen, dass meine Mutter verletzt war und deswegen ist es zur Gewohnheit geworden. Ich nehme sie fast nie ab, meistens nur zum Schlafen."

„Oh", konnte Pan nur sagen. Diese Geschichte war sogar noch schlimmer als ihre. „Es tut mir Leid…"

Die nächsten paar Minuten saßen sie sich wieder schweigend gegenüber, da keiner von beiden wusste, was er sagen könnte. Pan dachte über das Kind nach, das in ihr heranwuchs. Konnte sie das tun, was Takeos Mutter getan hat und einfach so weglaufen und das Kind alleine erziehen? Könnte sie das wirklich tun?

„Kennst du deinen Vater?", wollte sie plötzlich wissen.

Er nickte. „Kann man so sagen… Ich kannte seinen Namen und nach dem College habe ich angefangen für ihn zu arbeiten, ohne dass meine Mutter davon wusste. Ich habe ihn ein paar Mal getroffen, weil ich im Labor arbeite und nicht im Büro, wo er ist." Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und seufzte. „Er ist ganz in Ordnung und ich glaube, dass sie ihn noch immer liebt… Und dass er sie noch liebt. Ich habe ihn einmal erwischt, als er mit einem traurigen Blick in seinen Augen ein Bild von ihr angeschaut hatte."

„Takeo…" Pan nahm seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. "Es tut mir wirklich Leid."

„Das braucht dir nicht Leid tun." Takeo lächelte und versuchte sie aufzuheitern. „Pan, denk nur an eine Sache. Lauf nicht weg. Dein Kind sollte mit Mutter und Vater aufwachsen. Ich will nicht, dass es dir so wehtut wie meiner Mutter. Tränen stehen ihr nicht und dir auch nicht. Versuche mit Trunks zu sprechen. Gebe nicht auf, wenn er nicht zuhören will. Vielleicht solltest du auch einer anderen Person erzählen, dass du schwanger bist. Vielleicht könnte sie dir Rückendeckung oder dir einen anderen Rat geben."

Pan nickte bloß und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Tasse in ihren Händen zu. Keiner von ihnen sagte wieder etwas, aber diesmal war es eine angenehme Stille. Beide tranken ihre Tassen aus, Takeo bezahlte und sie standen schließlich vor dem Café. Pan lächelte Takeo an und umarmte ihn. „Danke… Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn ich dich nicht getroffen hätte."

Takeo umarmte sie auch und lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass ich dir helfen konnte…"

.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte, dass ein überraschter Goten sie von der anderen Straßenseite beobachtete. Er war gerade vorbeigegangen, als er Pia und diesen fremden jungen Mann sah, wie sie sich anlächelten und umarmten. Pia winkte ihm dann zu und ging fort, während dieser junge Mann, von dem Goten dachte, dass er ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam, ihr nachschaute. Sie sahen wirklich sehr vertraut miteinander aus und Goten fragte sich, ob das der Grund war, warum Trunks sich in letzter Zeit so merkwürdig verhielt. Und selbst wenn nicht, hatte er ein Recht davon zu erfahren. Goten hatte gedacht, dass sie verliebt wären…

Plötzlich knurrte seinen Magen. Okay, zuerst Essen und dann erzählt er es Trunks, bevor er verhungerte.

* * *

Vegeta trainierte noch, als die Gravitation plötzlich von draußen ausgeschaltet und die Tür geöffnet wurde. Zu seiner großen Überraschung war es Pan, die direkt auf ihn zuging. „Was machst du hier, Gör?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Ist der Ki-Schild hoch?", fragte sie ihn direkt, wobei sie seine Frage ignorierte. „Gut", sagte sie, als Vegeta nickte. Sie nahm ihr Armband ab, ergriff seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch.

Vegetas Augen weiteten sich. Da war ein Ki. Ein schwaches und winziges Ki. „Du bist schwanger?", fragte er, wobei die Überraschung in seiner Stimme offensichtlich war.

„Mit deinem Enkel", antwortete sie.

„Weiß…?"

„Nein, Trunks weiß es noch nicht. Aber ich werde es ihm heute Abend sagen. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich kann sein Ki nirgends fühlen, deshalb dachte ich, dass er trainieren könnte", sagte Pan.

„Nein, er ist nicht hier."

„Okay, dann muss ich ihn einfach nur suchen…", antwortete sie und legte ihr Armband wieder um. „Wünsch mir Glück!", sagte Pan, bevor sie den Gravitationsraum verließ.

Vegeta schaute ihr noch immer verblüfft nach. Er hatte noch nicht einmal daran gedacht, dass er wissen könnte, wo Trunks war. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Kakarottos Görs Gör trug seinen Enkel! _Daran_ hätte er nie gedacht.

* * *

Bevor Pan nach Trunks suchen wollte, wollte sie noch nach Hause um sich etwas anderes anzuziehen, das bequemer war, als ihre ‚Arbeitsklamotten'. Sie wollte gerade die Tür aufschließen, als sie bemerkte, dass etwas damit nicht in Ordnung war. Das Schloss war offensichtlich kaputt. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und ging langsam rein, bereit einen Einbrecher oder so etwas zu begegnen.

Aber was sie sah, war etwas, mit dem sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Trunks saß auf ihrer Couch und sah sie nun mit einem ausdrucklosen Gesicht an, wobei er ein oranges Stück Stoff in seinen Händen hielt. Ihr Bandanna. „Trunks…"

* * *

Takeo sah ihr nach bis Pan verschwunden war, bevor er ein schwarzes Motorrad aus einer Kapsel holte. Er grinste. „Mom wird mich umbringen, wenn sie herausfindet, dass ich ihr Baby genommen hab…" Er startete es und fuhr los bis er eine einsame Lichtung außerhalb der Stadt fand. Er steckte das Motorrad wieder zurück in die Kapsel und holte eine andere aus seiner Tasche. Er drückte einen Knopf und warf sie ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt auf den Boden. Es machte puff und enthüllte eine große Maschine. Er öffnete die Glaskuppel der oberen Hälfte und sprang ohne Probleme hinein. „Okay, das war alles, was ich tun konnte, ohne zuviel zu verraten. Nun liegt es an euch, Mom, Dad…", murmelte er, als er den Startknopf der Maschine drückte. Sie fing an zu brummen, aber plötzlich starb das Geräusch, genauso wie alles andere in der Maschine. „Was?", fragte Takeo verwirrt und drückte den Knopf noch einmal, mehrere Male, aber nichts passierte. Er starrte sie geschockt an. „Oh Scheiße!"


	19. Zu spät

**Kapitel 18: Zu spät**

Das einstige Paar starrte sich bloß an – keiner von beiden bewegte sich. „Trunks…", sagte Pan noch einmal, total geschockt und verwirrt. Ihr Bandanna in seiner Hand. Bedeutete das…? „Was… was machst du hier?"

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet…", erzählte Trunks ihr mit einer tonlosen Stimme. „Ich wollte mit dir reden… Aber dann habe ich das," Er zeigte ihr das Bandanna, „und andere Dinge in deinem Schrank gefunden."

„Du hast meine Sachen durchwühlt?", fragte sie ihn aufgebracht und vergaß dabei total, dass sie ihm etwas sagen musste. „Was gibt dir das Recht in meine Wohnung einzubrechen und meine persönlichen Sachen zu durchsuchen?"

„Hey!", rief Trunks jetzt. „Ich war nicht derjenige, der Dinge vor anderen verheimlicht hat. Ich wollte dich nur beschützen! Die anderen fanden dich verdächtig, weil du kein Ki hast und ich wollte ihnen beweisen, dass du für uns keine Bedrohung darstellst." Er atmete einmal tief durch und fügte dann in einem sanfteren Ton hinzu, „Pan… warum?"

Pan sich biss auf ihre Unterlippe. Also wusste er Bescheid. Das Geheimnis war kein Geheimnis mehr. Sie war aufgeflogen bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatte, es ihm selbst zu sagen. Aber was konnte sie jetzt sagen? Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Das konnte sie sehen. „Es tut mir Leid…", murmelte sie. „Ich wollte nur wie ein Erwachsener behandelt werden. Das war einer der Gründe, weswegen ich vor sieben Jahren weggegangen bin und ich wusste, dass sie nicht aufhören würden, mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln, bis ich ihnen bewiesen habe, dass ich erwachsen bin und auf mich selbst aufpassen kann. Und ich hatte Recht. Auf der Party hatten sie ‚Pia' wie eine Erwachsene behandelt, während sie von ‚Pan' immer noch sprachen, als wäre sie sechs Jahre alt."

Wieder fanden Tränen ihren Weg in Pans Augen und sie fragte sich, wie viele von ihnen noch seit den letzten Wochen übrig waren. Sie sah Trunks an, der ihr immer noch zuhörte, konnte aber keine Reaktion zu dem, was sie ihm erzählte, auf seinem Gesicht sehen. Es blieb ungerührt und war so hart wie Stein. „Weiter", sagte er mit der gleichen kalten Stimme, die er schon während den letzten Wochen im Büro benutzt hatte.

Sie biss die Tränen zurück, atmete tief durch und fuhr fort. „Aber ich hätte nie erwartet, dass sich die Dinge so entwickeln würden. Ich hatte nie geplant mich in dich zu verlieben, Trunks. Ich wollte dir niemals wehtun… Es tut mir Leid…"

„Du hast Recht, Pan", sagte Trunks streng und ging auf sie zu. Sie sah ihn an und sah die Wut und den Schmerz, den sie verursacht hatte, in seinen Augen. „Du hast mich verletzt. Ich habe dich mehr als alles andere geliebt und als ich heute Morgen hierher kam, wollte ich wieder mit dir zusammen sein. Ich war bereit dir dafür zu vergeben, dass du mich verletzt hast, als du unsere Beziehung beendet hattest. Aber jetzt kann ich das nicht mehr. Mit deiner Lüge hast du alles vermasselt, was zwischen uns hätte passieren können. Du hast nicht nur mein Herz gebrochen, sondern auch das Vertrauen, das ich in dich hatte, Pan."

„Aber ich liebe dich und ich bin…", sagte Pan, doch Trunks unterbrach sie.

„Nein, da liegst du falsch. So wie du mit der Liebe gespielt hast, zeigt mir, dass du noch zu jung bist um zu wissen, was Liebe bedeutet. Du bist in den letzten sieben Jahren nicht erwachsen geworden. Die Lüge ist der Beweis dafür. Du bist noch immer ein Kind, Pan. Akzeptiere es", sagte er zu ihr und wollte die Wohnung verlassen. Er hielt jedoch noch einmal kurz hinter ihr an. „Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen will. Tu mir den Gefallen und verlasse diese Stadt, oder noch besser, dieses Land und ich werde niemandem erzählen, dass du Pia warst. Geh und erspare allen die Enttäuschung von dem, was du getan hast, besonders Gohan, Videl, ChiChi und Bra. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass niemand herausfindet, warum du gekündigt hast und ich werde dir sogar ein Zeugnis ausstellen, sodass du ohne Probleme eine neue Arbeit irgendwo anders findest. Falls sie fragen, werde ich ihnen erzählen, dass ‚Pia' schon weg war, als ich in ihre Wohnung kam." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verließ Trunks die Wohnung und bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass er das Bandanna in seine Tasche gesteckt hatte, als er Pan dort alleine ließ.

Sie stand einfach nur da und bewegte sich kein Stück, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Sie versuchte die genaue Bedeutung von Trunks Worten zu verstehen. Sie fing an zu weinen, als die Erkenntnis durchsickerte. _Ich will dich nie wieder sehen. Geh und erspare allen die Enttäuschung._ Durch die Tränen blind, stolperte sie zu ihrem Schlafzimmer, holte eine Reisetasche unter ihrem Bett hervor und fing an, Kleidung hineinzuwerfen.

Trunks wollte, dass sie ging? Okay! Er würde sie nie wieder sehen!

.           .           .

Takeo kroch unter dem Hauptkontrollpult hervor und wischte seine Hände in einem Lappen ab. Es war hoffnungslos. Es gab nichts, was er alleine tun könnte. Die wichtigsten Kabel waren total durchgebrannt und er benötigte die richtigen Werkzeuge und ein paar Ersatzteile, die er nur bei… Capsule Corporation kriegen würde. Das war der letzte Ort, wo er hinwollte, aber das war seine einzige Chance, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. „Warum ich?", stöhnte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

.           .           .

Bulma lag faul auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und sah sich ihre Lieblingsseifenoper an, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Vegeta und Bra waren im Gravitationsraum, deswegen war sie die einzige, die die Tür öffnen konnte. Während sie sich darüber beklagte einen Teil der Seifenoper zu verpassen, ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie. Auf der anderen Seite stand ein junger Mann mit schwarzem Haar, das in Spitzen abstand, gekleidet in dunkelblauen Jeans, einem weißen T-Shirt, einer Jeansjacke und einer Sonnenbrille. Bulma hatte das Gefühl, ihn schon mal irgendwo gesehen zu haben. „Öhm, kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie.

Der junge Mann kratzte sich am Hinterkopf in einer Art, die Bulma nur zu bekannt vorkam. „Das hoffe ich…", sagte er grinsend. „Ich-öhm, brauche irgendwie, öhm, Ihr Labor…"

„Und warum brauchen Sie es?" Bulma kreuzte ihre Arme über ihrer und äugte ihn misstrauisch.

Aus Instinkt trat Takeo einen Schritt zurück. Er musste sie irgendwie gestört haben – ansonsten wäre sie nicht so angepisst. Und in dem letzten Jahr, in dem er mit ihr zusammen im Labor gearbeitet hatte, wusste er, dass er Bulma Briefs lieber nicht in die Quere kommen sollte, wenn sie so war. „Ich muss etwas reparieren?" Es war meine eine Frage als eine Aussage.

„Und was?", wollte Bulma wissen, die langsam ungeduldig wurde bei diesen oberflächlichen Antworten, die der junge Mann ihr gab.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Mom?", wollte Bra, die gerade aus dem Gravitationsraum, gefolgt von Vegeta, kam, wissen, als sie sah, wie ihre Mutter mit diesem fremden, aber unglaublich gut aussehenden Mann sprach.

Takeo drehte seinen Kopf herum, als er die Stimme hinter sich hörte. Er stöhnte innerlich, als er sah, wer es war. Großartig, dachte er, noch mehr Leute, die ich nun wirklich nicht hier treffen wollte.

„Dieser junge Mann, der mir noch nicht einmal seinen Namen genannt hat, will mein Labor benutzen, mir aber nicht erzählen, warum", antwortete Bulma selbstgefällig, jetzt, da sie wusste, dass dieser junge Mann ihr nicht gefährlich werden konnte.

Vegeta ging auf diesen Jungen zu und hielt erst an, als er direkt vor ihm stand. Er ergriff ihm am Kragen seines T-Shirts und hob ihn ein bisschen hoch, wobei es ihm nichts ausmachte, dass sein Gegenüber größer war als er. „Hör zu, du Wurm. Erzähl meiner Partnerin warum du das Labor brauchst oder ich schmeiß dich vom Grundstück."

„Ich kann nicht…", sagte Takeo bloß. Aber sobald diese Worte raus waren, flog er ein paar Meter, bis er grob auf den Boden aufschlug. Glücklicherweise tat es ihm überhaupt nicht weh und als er sich wieder aufsetzte, sah er, wie Vegeta schon auf ihn zuging. Bevor jedoch etwas anderes passieren konnte, hörten sie alle Bulma schreien.

„Was ist, Weib?", fragte Vegeta genervt und wandte sich den beiden erschrockenen Frauen an der Tür zu. Zuerst klang es so, als ob sie wollte, dass er sich um diesen Jungen kümmerte und nun schrie sie?

„V-Vegeta… Schau ihn dir an…", schaffte Bulma zu sagen und zeigte mit einem zitternden Finger auf den jungen Mann im Gras.

Vegeta tat, was ihm gesagt wurde und sah sich den Jungen an. Und er konnte nur starren. Dieser junge Mann sah genauso aus wie… er selber! Nur die blauen Augen stimmten nicht und er war ein bisschen größer, aber ansonsten war es sein Gesicht, sein Haar, sein alles! „Wer bist du, Junge?", verlangte Vegeta zu wissen, obwohl er schon eine leise Ahnung hatte.

Dieses Mal stöhnte Takeo laut, als er bemerkte, dass er seine Sonnenbrille verloren hatte. Er war enttarnt, also war es nicht mehr nötig zu lügen. Er stand auf und klopfte den Staub aus seinen Klamotten. „Mein Name ist Takeo. Takeo Vegeta Shen… äh Son… äh, wie auch immer… Ich komme fünfundzwanzig Jahre aus der Zukunft."

.           .           .

Nachdem er Pans Wohnung verlassen hatte, ging Trunks nicht gleich nach Hause. Er wollte niemandem direkt danach gegenübertreten, also entschied er sich für einen kleinen Spaziergang. Er fing langsam an daran zu zweifeln, ob das, was er gesagt hatte, richtig war. Egal was er gesagt hatte, er liebte sie noch immer und wusste nicht, ob er es ertragen könnte, sie zu verlieren. Aber es war jetzt zu spät. Er konnte das, was er gesagt hatte, nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte diese Gedanken loszuwerden. Natürlich hatte er die richtigen Dinge gesagt. Sie hatte gelogen, und zwar nicht nur ihm, sondern auch allen anderen gegenüber. Sie hatte sein Herz und sein Vertrauen gebrochen.

Nachdem er etwa zwei Stunden lang herumgewandert war, stand er plötzlich vor seinem Haus. Er wollte gerade hineingehen, als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Goten auf ihn zurannte. „Hey Goten, was machst du hier?", fragte er, wobei er versuchte, seine innere Aufruhr nicht zu zeigen.

„Hey Trunks! Ich hab dich gesucht…", begrüßte Goten ihn.

„Du hast mich gesucht? Warum?"

„Nun, du musst wissen, dass ich diesen Nachmittag… etwas gesehen habe. Es geht um Pia…", stotterte sein bester Freund, der nicht wirklich wusste, wie er ihm das beibringen sollte, was er gesehen hatte.

„Bitte Goten… Sprich nicht über Pia, okay?", sagte Trunks ein bisschen traurig.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Goten besorgt.

Trunks atmete einmal tief durch. „Ich war heute in ihrer Wohnung, aber sie war nicht da. Es war leer, alles war weg…", log er.

.           .           .

Nachdem sie sich langsam daran gewöhnt hatten, wieder einen Gast aus der Zukunft zu haben und nachdem er Bulma mehrere Male versichert hatte, dass er nicht gekommen war, um sie vor einer neuen Bedrohung zu warnen, saß Takeo, nun wieder mit seiner Sonnenbrille auf der Nase, zusammen mit seinen ‚Großeltern' und ‚Tante' im Wohnzimmer, wo er gerade seine Erklärung, warum genau er in die Vergangenheit gekommen war, beendet hatte.

„Okay, verstehe ich das richtig?", wollte Bulma wissen. „Du bist der Sohn von Trunks und Pan, die Pia ist, und kamst in die Vergangenheit um die beiden zusammenzukriegen, weil sie in deiner Zeit einen großen Streit hatten, nachdem Trunks Pans wahre Identität herausgefunden hatte und ihr gesagt hatte, sie solle gehen – was sie getan und jegliche Verbindung zu ihrer Familie getrennt hatte um dich alleine großzuziehen?" Takeo nickte nur kurz. „Wow…", sagte Bulma überrascht. „Pia ist Pan… Wer hätte das gedacht?" Aus ihren Augenwinkeln heraus sah sie, wie Vegeta und Bra sich merkwürdige Blicke zuwarfen. „Wartet mal…", schloss sie, „ihr zwei wusstet davon?"

„Nun… öhm… ja?", sagte Bra unsicher.

„Wie lange?"

„Dad weiß es seit der Party und ich fand es heraus nachdem Pan mit Trunks Schluss gemacht hatte, weil ich-äh ihr irgendwie den Rat gegeben hatte, mit dem Typen Schluss zu machen, mit dem sie zusammen war…", erzählte sie ihrer Mutter.

Bulma warf beiden anschuldigende Blicke zu, seufzte dann aber. „Wie auch immer… Jetzt müssen wir nur sichergehen, dass Takeos Plan auch wirklich funktioniert hat und wir müssen die Zeitmaschine des armen Jungen reparieren…"

„Die Zeitmaschine zu reparieren wird nicht so ein großes Problem werden", sagte Takeo zu ihr. „Ich muss nur ein paar verkohlte Kabel ersetzen. Aber um das zu tun, brauche ich ein paar spezielle Werkzeuge, die ich nur hier finden kann…"

„Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Bulma. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir diese Werkzeuge haben…" Sie fing an zu kichern. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich eine Oma sein werde. Und auch noch von so einem gut aussehenden jungen Mann wir dir! ChiChi wird so aufgeregt sein!"

In diesem Moment hörten sie Stimmen Richtung Wohnzimmer kommen und nur ein paar Sekunden später traten Trunks und Goten durch die Tür. „Hey Trunks!", begrüßte Bulma ihn. „Was machst du schon hier? Wolltest du dich nicht mit Pia versöhnen?", fragte Bulma, da sie nicht wusste, ob Trunks schon wusste, dass Pia Pan war.

„Ja, ich war da…", erzählte Trunks ihr die gleiche Lüge, die er auch schon Goten aufgetischt hatte. „Aber sie war nicht da und all ihre Sachen waren weg. Sie muss ausgezogen sein."

Takeo sah auf, überrascht von dem, was sein ‚Vater' ihnen erzählte. „Das ist nicht wahr!", platzte es ihm heraus.

Alle sahen ihn an und das war das erste Mal, seit Trunks ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war, dass sein Blick auf den fremden Mann fiel. „Und wer bist du?"

Oh Scheiße, dachte Takeo, das geht ja gar nicht so wie geplant. Es schien so, als ob alles genauso passierte, wie es schon in seiner Zeit passiert war. Und nun musste er ihm erzählen, wer er war. Er sah ihn an und öffnete seinen Mund zum sprechen, als Goten plötzlich anfing zu rufen.

„Hey! Du bist es! Du bist derjenige, den ich heute Nachmittag mit Pia gesehen habe! Äh, was machst du hier?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Trunks, Goten", sagte Bulma jetzt. „Warum setzt ihr zwei euch nicht hin? Es gibt viel, was wir, oder besser, dieser junge Mann, euch erklären muss."

Die beiden Männer gehorchten ihr widerwillig und setzten sich hin, wobei sie diesen fremden jungen Mann behutsam äugten. „Okay, ich wiederhole meine Frage. Wer bist du?", wollte Trunks wissen.

Takeo atmete einmal tief durch. „Mein Name ist Takeo Vegeta Son… äh Shen. Ich bin dein Sohn."

„Mein Sohn… Ja, genau…", sagte Trunks sarkastisch.

„Es ist wahr, Junge", sagte Vegeta jetzt. „Er kommt aus der Zukunft, 25 Jahre um genau zu sein, um dich und Kakarottos Enkelin wieder zusammenzubringen. Ich nehme an, du hast heute herausgefunden, dass Pan Pia ist, richtig?"

„Hey!", sagte Goten verwirrt. „Pia ist wirklich Pan? Wie in ein und derselben Person?"

Trunks nickte, wobei er sowohl die Frage seines Vaters als auch Gotens beantwortete. Er war von dieser Offenbarung total überwältigt. Das war sein erwachsener Sohn aus der Zukunft? Wart mal…. „Pan ist schwanger?"

„Sie hat es dir nicht gesagt?", fragte Takeo überrascht. Das war wirklich genau wie in seiner Zeit.

Sein ‚Vater' schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Warum bist du in die Vergangenheit gekommen?"

„Okay", fing Takeo an zu erklären. „In meiner Zeit rannte meine Mutter weg, nachdem sie mit dir einen riesigen Streit hatte, in dem du ihr gesagt hattest, dass du sie nie wieder sehen willst. Sie hat mich in den letzten 25 Jahren alleine aufgezogen und in der Zeit konnte ich sehen, dass sie dich immer noch liebt. Sie ist verletzt und ich wollte das zumindest in einer anderen Zeit ändern. Ich wusste außerdem, dass du sie noch liebst und dass es dir auch wehtut, also reiste ich zurück um mit meiner Mutter zu sprechen und um ihr zu sagen, dass sie nicht weglaufen sollte. Natürlich das alles, ohne ihr zu sagen, wer ich wirklich bin."

Trunks starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Der Streit von dem er sprach… Das war genau der Streit, den er und Pan diesen Nachmittag hatten… Bedeutete das? Er ballte seine Fäuste und fühlte plötzlich das Stück Stoff in seiner Tasche. Ihr Bandanna. „Oh Scheiße… Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll gehen… Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich sie niemals wieder sehen will… Aber ich-ich war verwirrt… und verletzt… Aber ich meinte es nicht so… Du hast Recht… Ich liebe sie noch…", erkannte Trunks plötzlich. Ja, er liebte sie noch! Und er wollte sie nicht verlieren!

„Okay Leute", befahl Bulma. „Trunks, Takeo, ihr zwei geht zu ihrer Wohnung und schaut nach, ob sie noch da ist. Goten, sag deiner Familie, sie soll herkommen. Und nun los!"

Die drei jungen Männer gehorchten und flogen sofort los.

Trunks und Takeo flogen den kurzen Weg zum Wohngebäude schweigend und landeten nur eine Minute später auf ihrem Balkon. Die Tür stand ein bisschen offen, also gingen sie einfach rein. Sie schauten in den verschiedenen Zimmern nach und trafen sich wieder im Wohnzimmer. „Ihre Kleidung und die anderen persönlichen Sachen sind weg", erzählte Takeo seinem ‚Vater'.

Trunks blickte geschockt aus dem Fenster. „Sie ist weg. Ich habe sie verloren."

„Noch nicht. In meiner Zeit ist sie mit einem Flugzeug nach LA geflogen. Vielleicht kriegen wir sie noch am Flughafen." Die beiden Männer nickten sich zu und Trunks lächelte seinen ‚Sohn' dankbar an, bevor sie wieder losflogen.

.           .           .

Pan saß am Flughafen und hielt ihr Ticket nach LA in ihren Händen. Sie hatte gerade eingecheckt und wartete nun darauf, dass ihr Flug angekündigt wurde. Sie streichelte über ihren noch flachen Bauch. „Es tut mir Leid, mein Kleiner", flüsterte sie, „aber dein Daddy will mich nie wieder sehen. Ich hoffe, du vergibst mir, dass du ohne ihn aufwachsen musst." Sie sah auf und schaute auf die Startbahn. Die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht waren lange getrocknet. Nur noch ein paar Minuten und sie würde in einem der Flugzeuge sitzen. „Takeo, es tut mit Leid. Ich laufe weg, genauso wie deine Mutter es tat. Bitte vergib mir", murmelte sie. In diesem Moment wurde ihr Flug angekündigt. Sie nahm ihren kleinen Rucksack und ging zu der Schlange, die jetzt vor dem Schalter zu ihrem Flugzeug war. „Auf wiedersehen alle zusammen. Ich werde euch vermissen…"

.           .           .

Trunks und Takeo kamen gerade rechtzeitig am Flughafen an, um die Ankündigung zu hören. Sie rannten schnell zu dem Schalter, wo sie jedoch von dem Sicherheitspersonal gestoppt wurden. „Ihre Tickets, bitte", sagte ein Mann.

„Ich habe keines…", sagte Trunks. Er schaute an dem Mann vorbei und sah durch ein Fenster Pan in einer Schlange stehen. „Bitte, können wir nicht ohne Ticket durch? Die Frau, die ich liebe, wird jeden Moment in dieses Flugzeug steigen und ich muss sie aufhalten!"

Der Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, aber das kann ich nicht tun. Ich habe meine Anweisungen."

„Aber… Pan!", schrie Trunks. "PAN! NEIN!!" Aber vergeblich, sie konnte ihn durch das Glas nicht hören. Bitte lassen Sie mich durch… Ich bin Trunks Briefs. Ich bin sicher, sie kennen mich."

„Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Briefs, aber ich darf niemanden ohne ein Ticket durchlassen", sagte der Mann zu ihm streng.

Plötzlich ergriff Trunks den Mann an seinem Kragen und hob ihn mit Leichtigkeit hoch. „Hören Sie mir zu. Sie werden mit durchlassen oder…"

Takeo legte eine Hand auf Trunks Schulter und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Lass ihn los. Es ist zu spät."

Trunks schaute zu dem Schalter und sah, wie eine Stewardess ihn schloss und wie das Flugzeug langsam zur Startbahn rollte. Er ließ den Mann los und rannte einfach an ihm vorbei, bis er an dem Fenster stand aus dem Pan nur ein paar Minuten zuvor geschaut hatte. Er schlug dagegen, jedoch nicht hart genug um es zu zerschlagen und rief ihren Namen, aber niemand an Bord des Flugzeuges bemerkte etwas.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .          

**Ich weiß, dass es am Flughafen normalerweise ein bisschen länger dauert, bis alle an Bord sind und das Flugzeug auf die Startbahn rollt, aber bei DBZ ist so viel möglich, warum nicht auch ein schnelles Boarding?**


	20. Auf nach LA!

**A/N: Danke für die Reviews und auch besonders für deine darklayka! Ich find es immer gut, wenn ein Autor auch mal konstruktive Kritik bekommt. Leider kann ich jetzt bei der Geschichte selber nichts mehr ändern, aber ich hoffe, dass sie dir, und euch allen natürlich, weiterhin noch gut gefällt!**

* * *

**Kapitel 19: Auf nach LA!**

Trunks beobachtete scheinbar hilflos als das Flugzeug anfing schneller und schneller über die Startbahn zu rollen und schließlich abhob. Überwältigt durch die Gefühle, Pan zu verlieren, war er nicht in der Lage nachzudenken. Er hatte vergessen, dass er das Glas mit Leichtigkeit hätte zerbrechen können, vergessen, dass er fliegen konnte, vergessen, dass er es locker geschafft hätte, das Flugzeug einzuholen. Es war nur ein Wort in seinem Kopf:

Pan.

Es war sein Fehler, dass sie weg war. Sein Gefühlsausbruch hatte die Liebe seines Lebens dazu gebracht, ihn zu verlassen. Plötzlich sickerte diese Erkenntnis durch. Weg. Nicht wie tot-weg. Aber weg. Er hatte sie verloren. Er ballte seine Fäuste, fast hart genug um eine sich zu verletzen. _Sein Fehler._

Er lehnte sein Kopf gegen das Fenster und war langsam wieder in der Lage zu denken. Nein, er konnte ihr nicht wirklich etwas vorwerfen. Nun, da er darüber nachdachte, konnte er ihre Beweggründe sogar verstehen. Sie hatte Recht. Sie _hätten_ sie wie ein kleines Kind behandelt. Aber jetzt, da er die Frau Pan kannte, glaubte er nicht, dass er sie jemals wieder als kleine Panny sehen könnte. Sie war in den letzten sieben Jahren wirklich gewachsen. Nicht nur körperlich gesehen, sondern auch emotional. Sie war vielleicht viel erwachsener als er es jemals sein würde.

Oh, warum? Warum hatte er ihr nicht die Möglichkeit gegeben, alles zu erklären? Sie hatte es in den letzten Wochen oft genug versucht. Und er? Er hatte sich wie ein totales Arschloch benommen und sie wie eine Fremde behandelt. Aber wäre das Resultat anders gewesen? Hätte er wieder übertrieben reagiert oder verständnisvoller? Vielleicht sollte es nur einfach nicht sein…

Schwachsinn, schalt er sich, natürlich sollte es sein! Ihr zwei habt einen Bund geschlossen, um Dendes Willen!

Als sein Mut langsam wieder zurückkehrte, hob er seinen Kopf und sah gen Himmel, wo er das Flugzeug immer noch als kleinen weißen Punkt im Kontrast zu dem blauen Himmel sehen konnte. Er lächelte leicht. Nein, er hatte sie noch nicht verloren. Es gab immer noch eine Chance, sie wieder zu bekommen.

Takeo beobachtete seinen Vater, wie dieser dort am Fenster stand. Er konnte verschiedene Emotionen auf seinem Gesicht sehen, konnte sie aber nicht so richtig zuordnen. Er kannte seinen Vater noch nicht gut genug, um ihn lesen zu können. Sogar als er ihm erzählt hatte, dass er _wusste_, dass Trunks seine Mutter ihn noch immer liebte, war es geraten. Es war nur ein Test um seine Reaktion zu sehen und Takeo hatte Recht gehabt. Sein Vater liebte sie noch.

Er seufzte und schloss seine Augen, während er sich Mühe gab sich an irgendetwas – _egal was_ – zu erinnern, was seine Mutter ihm über die Trennung erzählt hatte. Irgendwelche Orte, die sie kurz danach besuchte oder Freunde, die sie da hatte…

Plötzlich bemerkte er das leichte Ansteigen des Kis von seinem Vater. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah, wie er mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zuging. „Was tust du da?", wollte Takeo wissen.

„Dem Flugzeug folgen, es zur Landung zu zwingen und Pan holen", erzählte er ihm kurz angebunden.

„Das kannst du nicht tun!", sagte der junge Mann aufgebracht und ergriff Trunks Arm.

Der ältere Saiyajin wirbelte herum und schlug ihm ins Gesicht, was ihn in eine Glaswand krachen ließ, die durch den Aufprall zerbrach. Einige Passanten hielten mit dem auf, was sie gerade machten und blickten die beiden jungen Männer an. „Sag mir nicht, was ich tun und lassen kann", zischte Trunks.

Stöhnend stand Takeo auf. Und zwar nicht wegen den paar kleinen Schnittwunden, die er durch das Glas erhalten hatte, sondern wegen seiner Sonnenbrille, die jetzt zerbrochen war. Er hob sie auf und wischte die letzten Glassplitter von seiner Kleidung, als er sich aufrichtete. „Alles in Ordnung…", sagte er, wobei er die Passanten leise angrinste. Da sie sahen, dass sie Show vorbei war, machten sie mit dem weiter, was sie gerade taten und wandten ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr zu. Takeo ging dann auf seinen Vater zu, der ihn nur anstarrte und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf seine Schulter. „Hör mir zu… Vater", sagte er ruhig zu ihm. „Ich kann verstehen, wie du dich jetzt fühlst. Aber so schwer es auch ist, du musst einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Du kannst nicht einfach dem Flugzeug folgen und es zur Landung zwingen. Übrigens, weißt du, wie Mom reagieren würde, wenn sie plötzlich fühlt, dass dein Ki ihr folgt?"

Trunks Schulter sanken in sich zusammen. „Du hast Recht. Aber wir können ihr Ki nicht fühlen und hast du eine Ahnung, wie groß LA ist?"

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen", sagte Takeo zu ihm. „Ich glaube, ich habe da so eine Ahnung, wo sie hingehen könnte… Ich erzähle dir alles, sobald wir zurück bei Capsule Corporation sind, okay?"

Sein Vater nickte und er sah sich seinen Sohn das erste Mal, seit sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten, genauer an, besonders jetzt, da die Sonnenbrille weg war. „Du hast dein Aussehen von meiner Seite der Familie, aber deine Persönlichkeit ist definitiv die von deiner Mutter. Sie hat bei deiner Erziehung gute Arbeit geleistet."

Takeo lächelte. „Erzähl ihr das und nicht mir."

Trunks lächelte zurück und wandte sich dann dem Sicherheitspersonal zu, dass endlich angekommen war. „Nun, ja, tut mir Leid. Senden Sie die Rechnung einfach an Capsule Corporation." Er sah seinen Sohn an. „Können wir los? Ich will die anderen nicht warten lassen."

„Natürlich." Somit verließen Vater und Sohn den Flughafen um wieder zurück nach Capsule Corporation zu fliegen.

* * *

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte Pan, dass sie Trunks Ki am Flughafen fühlte, tat diesen Gedanken aber schnell ab. Was sollte er dort gewollt haben? Er selbst hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie nie wieder sehen wollte. Also nahm sie an, dass sie sich das eingebildet haben musste. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und sah ein paar Berge unter sich. Berge, die sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würde.

Wieder fingen die Zweifel an sie zu nerven. Würde sie wirklich in der Lage sein ein Kind alleine zu erziehen? Takeos Mutter hatte das geschafft, aber Pan war sich sicher, dass diese Frau viel stärker war als sie. Konnte sie da wirklich alleine leben? Nein, sie war nicht alleine. Sie hatte dort noch immer Freunde vom College. Sie hatte sogar eine von ihnen angerufen, Angela, mit der sie in den letzten sieben Jahren zusammen auf einem Zimmer gewesen war, um sie zu fragen, ob sie einen Ort wüsste, wo sie bleiben könnte. Und obwohl Angela noch ein Jahr College vor sich hatte, da sie ihren Abschluss nicht wie Pan früher gemacht hatte, hatte sie sie eingeladen bei ihr im Zimmer zu bleiben. Sie hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie so einsam gewesen war, seit Pan gegangen war und hatte ihr versichert, dass es kein Problem für sie sein würde, dort zu bleiben.

Pan seufzte. Dank Angela würde sie nicht in einem billigen Motel schlafen müssen, oder schlimmer sogar, auf der Straße.

* * *

Als Trunks und Takeo bei Capsule Corporation ankamen, waren dort schon alle versammelt. Alle, das bedeutete Goten, Gohan, Videl, ChiChi, Bra, Bulma und Vegeta. Bulma, Goten und Bra schauten erwartend auf, als sie beide ins Wohnzimmer kamen, wobei Takeo noch im Schatten seines Vaters stand, aber Trunks schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, was ihre Mienen verdunkeln ließ.

„Kann uns jetzt bitte jemand erzählen, was lost ist?", fragte ChiChi ungeduldig. Genau in diesem Moment trat Takeo aus dem Schatten, was die, die ihn noch nicht kannten, dazu veranlassten, ihn anzustarren. „Oh mein…", murmelte sie. „Öhm, Bulma, hast du bemerkt, dass dieser junge Mann genauso aussieht wie Vegeta?"

Bulma grinste sie an und schaute dann zu Takeo. „Willst du es erklären oder soll ich?"

Takeo hob seine Hände ein bisschen. „Ich glaube, dass ich diese Geschichte heute schon viel zu oft erzählt habe."

„Okay…", sagte seine Großmutter, noch immer grinsend. „Das ist Takeo und der Grund, warum er wie Vegeta aussieht, ist, weil er Vegetas Enkel ist, das heißt Trunks Sohn aus der Zukunft." Bulma bemerkte die ungläubigen Blicke der anderen und entschied sich, fort zu fahren. „Aber es kommt noch besser. Seine Mutter ist Pan."

Stille. Blicke wurden zwischen Gohan, Videl und Bulma hin und her geworfen. „Aber… aber… das heißt…", stotterte Videl.

„Genau, Takeo ist auch euer Enkel", sagte Bulma. „Aber da ist noch etwas, was ich euch sagen muss. Etwas, das ihr wahrscheinlich nicht hören wollt. Pan… ist Pia…"

Es dauerte wieder einen Moment, diese Neuigkeit zu verdauen, bis ChiChi plötzlich anfing zu kreischen. „Was? Unsere kleine Panny ist diese schöne Frau?"

„Bulma", sagte Gohan drohend, „wenn das irgendein kranker Witz ist, dann…"

„Es ist kein Witz, Blag", sagte Vegeta zu ihm, als er dachte, dass es Zeit für ihn war, sich in dem Gespräch einzumischen. „Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum du auf der Party deine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden konntest? Du hattest den Saiyajin in ihr gespürt. Das ist der Grund dafür."

Gohan sank zurück in die Couch. Vegeta hatte Recht. Diese einfache Erklärung war der Schlüssel für die merkwürdigen Gefühle, die er an diesem Abend ihr gegenüber empfand. So schwer es auch war zuzugeben – Sein kleines Mädchen war erwachsen geworden. Er sah Videl an und bemerkte nun das erste Mal, wie sehr sie und _Pia_ sich ähnelten. Aber anstatt dass sie einen geschockten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht hatte, sah er, dass sie lächelte. „Bist du nicht überrascht?", fragte Gohan verwirrt.

„Natürlich bin ich das", antwortete Videl. „Aber denk mal drüber nach, Gohan. Pan wird irgendwann Mama und das heißt, dass wir Großeltern werden!"

„Aber sie ist noch zu jung!", fing Gohan an zu argumentieren.

„Schwachsinn. Wir waren nicht viel älter als wir Eltern wurden, erinnerst du dich? Und außerdem wusste ich, als ich Trunks und _Pia_ das erste Mal zusammen sah, dass sie verliebt waren…"

Gohan duckte sich aus Instinkt. „Okay, du hast gewonnen… Aber nun glaube ich, sollte Takeo erklären, warum er in die Vergangenheit gereist ist."

* * *

Ein paar Stunden waren seit der ziemlich überraschenden Offenbarung vergangen. Takeo hatte ihnen zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag seine Lebensgeschichte erzählt und von dem genauen Grund, warum genau er in die Vergangenheit gekommen war. Es war schon dunkel draußen, als alles erzählt und jede Frage geklärt worden und Trunks einem Mordversuch von Gohan ‚überlebt' hatte, als dieser erfahren hatte, dass Trunks Pan schon geschwängert hatte. Genau in diesem Moment umzingelten ChiChi, Bulma und Videl Takeo und fragten ihn alles, was ihnen so in den Kopf kam, bis Trunks ihn dort endlich herausholte. Sie mussten darüber reden, was sie jetzt tun sollten.

„Takeo", sagte Trunks. „Du hattest mir erzählt, dass du vielleicht wüsstest, wo Pan ist…"

Takeo nickte. „Ja, Mom erzählte mir mal, dass sie nachdem sie … du weißt schon… nach LA gegangen war, eine Weile bei einer Freundin gewohnt hatte. Ihr Name ist Angela und sie sind in meiner Zeit immer noch Freundinnen und ich glaube, dass sie zurzeit noch im Wohnheim des College wohnt, das ein paar Kilometer von LA entfernt ist."

„Gut, dann nehme ich an, fliegen wir nach LA, richtig?", wollte Goten wissen.

„So schnell wie möglich", sagte Trunks zu ihnen und stand auf. „Ich rufe sofort am Flughafen an. Sie müssen meinen Privatjet fertig machen. Geht und packt ein paar Klamotten und dann gehen wir."

„Warum fliegt ihr nicht einfach?", fragte ChiChi verwirrt. „Würde das nicht viel schneller gehen als mit dem Flugzeug zu fliegen?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre", erzählte Takeo ihr. „Wie ich schon Vater erzählt habe, wissen wir nicht, wie Mom reagiert, wenn sie unsere Kis fühlt. Sie könnte weglaufen und dann wird es für uns fast unmöglich sein, sie zu finden, weil sie ständig diesen Ki-Shild trägt."

* * *

Eine weitere Stunde später, waren alle am Flughafen versammelt. Aber die einzigen, die nach LA gingen, waren Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, Goten und Takeo. Gohan und Videl wollten wirklich mit, konnten aber nicht wegen ihrer Arbeit und ChiChi fühlte sich zu alt, so eine große Entfernung zu reisen.

Sie waren fast alle an Bord, als Gohan Trunks beiseite nahm. „Trunks, bring bitte meiner Tochter nach Hause."

„Keine Sorge, ich komme ohne sie nicht zurück", versprach Trunks und folgte dann dem Rest ins Flugzeug.

Als sie beobachteten, wie das Flugzeug startete, murmelte Gohan, „Ich hoffe, das tust du auch, Trunks. Ansonsten suchst du dir lieber ein gutes Versteck."

* * *

Sie war hier.

LA.

Die Stadt der Engel.

Ihr neues Zuhause.

Zögernd verließ Pan den Flughafen. Die heiße Sonne brannte auf ihrer Haut, als sie sich umschaute. Sie wollte gerade ein Taxi rufen, das sie zum Campus bringen sollte, als sie hörte, wie jemand nach ihr rief. Sie drehte sich um und sah eine junge, schlanke Frau mit dunkelblondem Haar, das gerade über ihre Schultern ging, und die eine beige Caprihose, ein schwarzes T-Shirt und eine Brille trug, auf sich zurennen. Angela.

„Hey Pan!", begrüßte Angela sie mit einer Umarmung, die Pan veranlasste, ihre Tasche zu Boden fallen zu lassen.

„Hey Angela!", sagte Pan lächelnd. Nein, sie war hier nicht alleine.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ein bisschen spät bin. Ich wollte dich schon begrüßen, als du aus dem Flugzeug stiegst, aber du kennst ja den Verkehr hier… Und nun erzähl schon, warum bist du schon zurück?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

Plötzlich wurde Pans Lächeln zu einem finsteren Blick. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Es ist soviel passiert. Kann ich dir alles erzählen, wenn wir im Wohnheim angekommen sind?"


	21. Ankunft

**A/N: Wollte nur sagen, dass dieses Kapitel einen provokativen Satz bezüglich Amerikanern enthält, der keineswegs falsch verstanden werden darf. Ich bin nur dem Wunsch einer meinen englischsprechenden Reviewer gefolgt und habe diesen einen Satz eingebracht, um die allgemein etwas traurige Stimmung in diesem Kapitel etwas aufzuheitern. Dieser Satz drückt keineswegs meine eigene Meinung bezüglich Amerikanern aus! **

**Und nun viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!**

* * *

**Kapitel 20: Ankunft**

Direkt nachdem Pan in LA angekommen war, fuhren sie und Angela direkt zum Campus der California Boarding School, die ein paar Kilometer außerhalb der Stadt lag. Den gleichen Campus, den sie vor etwa zwei Monaten hinter sich gelassen hatte. Es war wirklich ein riesiges Grundstück, aufgeteilt in zwei Teile. In einem Teil waren die Wohnheime und die Klassenräume der High School und im anderen Teil war alles, was zum College gehörte. Alles war schon vorbereitet, als die beiden jungen Frauen dort ankamen. Pans Bett war gemacht, Angela hatte ein paar Klamotten aus Pans altem Schrank herausgeholt und das ganze Zimmer war sauber.

Die ganze Zeit hatten sie nicht viel geredet. Angela hatte während der Fahrt gemerkt, dass Pan überraschend ruhig war und vor sich hingrübelte. Also hatte sie sich entschlossen, dass sie sie nicht in ihren Gedanken stören würde. In den letzten sieben Jahren, die sie zusammen in einem Zimmer verbracht hatten, hatte sie gelernt Pan ein bisschen Freiraum und Zeit zu geben, wenn sie so wurde. Aber irgendwie spürte sie, dass es dieses Mal anders war.

Nachdem sie ankommen waren und Pans Sachen ausgepackt hatten, setzten sich beide auf Angelas Bett. „Nun erzähl mir, Pan… Warum warst du so in Eile zurückzukommen, nachdem du so glücklich warst, nach Hause zu fahren? Am Telefon hörtest du dich irgendwie am Boden zerstört an… Ist etwas passiert?"

Pan nickte leicht bei ihrer Frage. „Ja, viel ist passiert…" So fing Pan an ihrer Freundin fast alles zu erzählen. Das war das erste Mal, seit sie in LA angekommen war, dass sie wieder fühlte, was für eine gute Freundin Angela wirklich war. Sie hatte ihr die ganze Zeit zugehört ohne sie zu unterbrechen oder Fragen zu stellen. Sie verstand es vollkommen, wenn es Sachen gab, über die Pan nicht reden wollte. Sie wusste, dass Pan in den letzten Jahren viel von ihrem Leben verheimlicht hatte, zwang sie aber auch nicht, etwas zu erzählen. Hey, jeder hat schließlich seine Geheimnisse!

„Dieser Idiot…", sagte Angela wütend, als Pan ihre Nase in einem der vielen Taschentücher, die jetzt auf dem Bett herumlagen, ausschnaubte. Zu ihrer Rechten stand außerdem noch eine Schachtel Tempos. „Weißt du was, Pan? Irgendwie bin ich froh, dass du ihm nicht erzählen konntest, dass du schwanger bist."

Pan sah erschrocken auf. „Warum?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Nun, wenn er dich jetzt wirklich zurückhaben will, ist es wegen dir und nicht wegen dem Baby."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mich nicht zurück will", sagte Pan traurig. „Du hättest da sein sollen. Er war so… verletzt… und wütend… Seine Stimme war so voller… Hass."

„Pan, hör mir zu…", sagte Angela jetzt. „Es ist nicht allein deine Schuld, okay? Und er ist ein totaler Idiot, wenn er nicht bemerkt, wie wertvoll du bist und dich wegen einer dummen Lüge zurückweist. Versuch einfach, ihn zu vergessen…"

„Wie kann ich ihn vergessen?", fragte Pan aufgebracht. „Ich trage sein Kind, um Gottes Willen! Und egal was er gesagt hat, ich liebe ihn immer noch und ich glaube auch nicht, dass das jemals aufhören wird… Ich kann ihn nicht einfach vergessen…"

Angela zog Pan, die jetzt wieder weinte, in eine tröstende Umarmung. „Vielleicht wirst du es nicht. Aber das Leben geht weiter und du bist stark genug ohne ihn weiterzumachen. Und egal was passiert, ich werde immer für dich da sein." Sie löste die Umarmung und griff in die Tempo-Schachtel um die Tränen auf Pans Gesicht zu trocknen. „Und nun lass uns über etwas weniger Depressives reden, okay?" Pan biss ihre Lippen zusammen und nickte. „Okay, hast du schon gehört, dass Bobby fast die Mensa in Brand gesteckt hat?"

„Er hat was?", fragte Pan überrascht und es erschien ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ja… Hör zu… Es war so…"

Die zwei jungen Frauen redeten stundenlang über dies und das bis es etwa fünf Uhr morgens war. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war, bis Pan plötzlich laut gähnen musste. Da schauten beide endlich auf die Uhr. „Öhm, Angela… Hast du morgen, ich meine heute, keine Vorlesungen?", bemerkte Pan grinsend.

„Öhm… Ups?" Angela lachte. „Nun, dann glaube ich, sollten wir zu Bett gehen, sodass ich zumindest noch ein bisschen Schlaf kriege, okay?"

Beide zogen sich schnell um und legten sich in ihre Betten bevor sie das Licht ausmachten. Aber Pans letzter Gedanke bevor sie einschlief war

Trunks.

* * *

Pan.

Trunks seufzte, als er aus dem kleinen Fenster des Flugzeugs sah. Es wurde draußen langsam hell. Die Sterne und der Mond verschwanden und es war schon ein kleiner Teil der Sonne im Osten zu sehen.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie endlich ankamen.

Er sah sich um. Fast alle schliefen. Bra und Goten waren aneinander gekuschelt, genauso wie seine Eltern. Okay, seine Mutter war an seinen Vater gekuschelt, es sah jedoch nicht so aus, als ob es ihn so sehr störte, da auch er tief und fest schlief. Die einzige Person, die auch nicht schlief, war die Person, die vor ihm auf der rechten Seite des Flugzeugs saß. Takeo. Sein Sohn.

Sein Sohn. Aus der Zukunft auch noch. Eine Zukunft, in der Pan den Jungen alleine großziehen musste, nur wegen seiner Blödheit. In dieser Zukunft hatte er Pan verloren. In dieser Zukunft wusste er noch nicht einmal, dass er einen Sohn hatte.

Sein Sohn. Er wurde Vater. Das war wirklich ein seltsamer Gedanke. Aber es war wahr. Der Beweis dafür saß nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt und starrte gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster. Dieser junge Mann war unmissverständlich sein Sohn. Und Pans.

Trunks umgriff die kleine samtene Schachtel in seiner Tasche. Er würde alles wieder gutmachen. Er hatte ihr schon einmal wehgetan und er würde ihr nie wieder wehtun. Niemals.

.

Takeo spürte den Blick seines Vaters in seinem Rücken, als er aus dem Fenster schaute, reagierte darauf aber nicht. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie merkwürdig es für ihn war, seinen erwachsenen Sohn aus der Zukunft zu sehen. Es war sogar seltsam für ihn seinen Vater so jung zu sehen und dass er wusste, dass er einen Sohn hatte.

Er seufzte unhörbar. Er hoffte nur, dass er Recht hatte und sie seine Mutter in LA auf dem Campus finden würden. Ansonsten hatte er keine Idee, wo er sie finden könnte. Sein ungeborenes Selbst würde das gleiche Schicksal erleiden wie er. Dann würde er auch ohne Vater aufwachsen müssen, sehen, wie sehr es seiner Mutter wehtat und der Schmerz des Wissens, dass er der Grund dafür war. Er sah so sehr wie sein Vater und Großvater aus, dass es nur natürlich war, dass seine Mutter sich immer an seinen Vater erinnerte, wenn sie ihn ansah.

Er wollte dem kleinen Kind, dass in etwa acht Monaten geboren werden sollte, das ersparen. Er wollte seiner Mutter aus dieser Zeit ersparen, was seine Mutter aus seiner Zeit durchmachen musste. Und er wollte, dass sein Vater sah, wie das Kind aufwächst, da sein Vater nie die Chance dazu bekam.

Er wollte nur, dass alle glücklich waren.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später landete das Flugzeug endlich in LA. Es war etwa neun Uhr morgens dort und die Sonne brannte schon, als die Gruppe den Flughafen verließ. Sie standen nun direkt davor und warteten auf Trunks, der einen Wagen mieten wollte, wo sie alle reinpassten.

Vegeta lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen an einer Wand, ein paar Meter von den anderen entfernt und wartete darauf, dass das Gör endlich auftauchte, als er ein paar Leute kichern hörte. Er öffnete ein Auge halb und sah ein paar Jugendliche nicht so weit von sich entfernt stehen. Er entschloss sich, sie zu ignorieren und schloss sein Auge wieder, bis ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Er sah auf, nur um einen dieser Jugendlichen neben sich stehen zu sehen. „Was willst du?", knurrte er und versuchte, diesen Typen zu verscheuchen.

Der junge Mann blieb jedoch unbeeindruckt. „Hey, alter Mann, was hast du mit deinem Haar gemacht? Ist das dort, wo du herkommst, in?", spottete er.

Vegeta seufzte. Manchmal wünschte er sich, dass er sein Haar nicht wieder zum alten Stil wachsen gelassen hatte. Er warf den anderen einen kurzen Blick zu, besonders Bulma, und bemerkte, dass sie nicht auf ihn achteten. Er grinste den Jungen an, ergriff seine Kehle und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. „Hör zu, Gör. Pass auf, was du sagst. Es könnte dir dein Leben kosten…", sagte er, obwohl er nie schwache und ‚unschuldige' Menschen töten würde, so wie er es früher getan hatte. Er ließ den Jungen, der jetzt Leichenblass war, los und beobachtete, wie er zu den anderen stolperte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und murmelte, „Diese dummen Amerikaner…"

Direkt nach diesem Vorfall fuhr Trunks mit einem Wagen vor. Es stiegen alle ein und Trunks fuhr zu dem Campus, wo Takeo Pan vermutete.

* * *

Als Pan aufwachte, war sie zuerst ein bisschen desorientiert, bis sie bemerkte, wo sie war. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Neun Uhr. Noch viel zu früh um aufzustehen, aber sie fühlte sich nicht mehr danach noch mehr zu schlafen. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht von Trunks geträumt. Um genau zu sein, hatte sie Albträume darüber, dass Trunks sie zurückwies und dann nur wegen dem Baby wiederkam.

Pan schüttelte ihren Kopf und nahm ein paar Klamotten. Trunks wusste nicht, dass sie schwanger war und sie vertraute Vegeta, dass er das Geheimnis nicht verriet. Vielleicht würde eine heiße Dusche ihr helfen, ihre Gedanken von diesem Traum abzuwenden.

* * *

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kam die Gang auf dem Campus der California Boarding School an. Trunks stieg schnell aus dem Auto, so wie alle anderen und schaute sich verzweifelt um. Da waren so viele junge Menschen und dieser Ort war so groß! „Wie sollen wir sie hier finden?", murmelte er hilflos.

Er schaute zu seinem Sohn, der einen konzentrierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte. Plötzlich erhellte sich das Gesicht des jungen Mannes. „Ich habe grad Angelas Ki gefunden. Sie ist irgendwo dort drüben", sagte er und zeigte zu seiner Linken. „Vielleicht sollten wir mit ihr reden."

Die anderen nickten. „Okay, Junge", sagte Vegeta. „Bring uns zu ihr."

So gingen sie über den ganzen Campus, während Takeo sie zu der jungen Frau, die Angela hieß, führte. Sie erhielten die ganze Zeit neugierige und bewundernde Blicke von den Studenten und einige fingen sogar an, aufgeregt miteinander zu flüstern, besonders diejenigen, die die berühmten Mitglieder der Briefsfamilie erkannt hatten.

Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten gegangen waren, hielt Takeo plötzlich an. „Das müsste sie sein…", sagte Takeo und zeigte auf ein blondes Mädchen, das mit ein paar anderen Studenten redete. Aber Pan war nirgends zu sehen.

„Danke…", sagte Trunks und ging auf das Mädchen zu. „Entschuldige mich bitte", sagte er zu ihr. „Ist dein Name Angela?"

Die junge Frau schaute überrascht auf und entschuldigte sich von ihren Freunden, die dann weggingen. „Wer will das wissen?", fragte sie und sah sich diesen Mann genauer an. Sie könnte schwören, dass sie ihn schon mal irgendwo gesehen hatte…

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Trunks sie verdutzt an. Sie erkannte ihn nicht? Nun, wie auch immer… „Also nehme ich an, dass dein Name Angela ist…", stellte er fest und mied ihre Frage. „Kennst du ein Mädchen mit dem Namen Pan?"

„Ja, das tu ich", antwortete Angela zögerlich. „Warum fragen Sie?"

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach ihr… Ist sie hier?", wollte er wissen.

„Nein!", sagte sie fast zu schnell. „Ich meine, sie ist etwa vor zwei Monaten gegangen. Ich hatte in den letzten sieben Jahren mit ihr zusammen ein Zimmer… Sagen Sie, wer sind Sie?"

„Ich bin der Mann, der in sie verliebt ist. Und der Vater ihres Kindes", erzählte Trunks ihr ehrlich.

„Oh", konnte Angela nur sagen, Plötzlich sah sie die anderen Leute, die auf sie zugingen und eine von denen war… Nun wusste sie, warum ihr dieser Mann so bekannt vorkam! „Oh mein… Sie sind…"


	22. Komm zu mir zurück

**Kapitel 21: Komm zu mir zurück**

Angelas Augen wurden weit mit der Erkenntnis. Diese Frau, die nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt stand, war definitiv Bulma Briefs und dann war dieser Mann… „Sie… Sie sind… Trunks!", stotterte sie aufgeregt. Er war derjenige, von dem Pan gesprochen hatte? Pan kannte Trunks Briefs und er war der Vater von ihrem ungeborenen Kind? Wow! Warte… Halt den Gedanken fest. Hatte Pan ihr nicht gesagt, dass der Vater des Kindes sie nie wieder sehen wollte? Was machte er dann hier?

Trunks kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf. „Nun, ähm… ja, das bin ich…"

„Wow… Ich wusste nicht, dass Pan Sie kannte…", sagte sie zu ihm. "Aber es tut mir Leid… Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wo Pan ist."

Trunks Schultern fielen zusammen und er ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Wenn dieses Mädchen ihm nicht sagen konnte, wo Pan war, wer konnte es dann noch? Nach dem, was Takeo gesagt hatte, war sie Pans beste Freundin in seiner Zeit. „Okay… danke…", murmelte er geschlagen und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Als Angela den traurigen und verletzten Blick auf Trunks Gesicht sah, bekam sie sofort Gewissensbisse. Er sah so schmerzerfüllt aus wie Pan und sie wollte nichts mehr, als ihm zu sagen, wo sie war, damit dieser Ausdruck von beiden Gesichtern verschwinden konnte. Aber sie hatte Pan versprochen, niemandem zu erzählen, dass sie hier war. Trunks wandte sich zum Gehen, aber sie griff nach seinem Arm um ihn aufzuhalten. „Trunks, es tut mir Leid… Wirklich", sagte sie ehrlich. „Es war nett, Sie kennen zu lernen." Sie sah, wie Trunks ihr nur zunickte und dann zurück zu der kleinen Gruppe ging, in der Bulma Briefs stand, bis sie auch wegging. Sie musste mit Pan reden.

* * *

Zum zweiten Mal in weniger als 24 Stunden spürte Trunks die erwartenden Blicke seiner Familie und Freunde auf ihm und zum zweiten Mal in weniger als 24 Stunden musste er sie enttäuschen. Er hielt direkt vor ihnen an und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sie konnte mir nicht sagen, wo Pan ist…"

„Verdammt!", fluchte Takeo. „Ich hätte schwören können, dass Mom mir erzählt hatte, dass dies der erste Ort ist, wo sie hingegangen war, nachdem sie weggelaufen war."

„Vielleicht wurde durch deine Ankunft in dieser Zeit schon etwas in dieser Zeitebene geändert", sagte Bulma gedankenversunken. „Es war genauso mit Mirai Trunks. Nachdem er gekommen war, um uns vor den Cyborgs zu warnen, hatte sich auch vieles verändert…"

Goten ging auf Trunks zu und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines besten Freundes. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Trunks. Wir finden sie irgendwie…"

Plötzlich hörten sie alle Vegeta schnauben und sahen ihn an. Der Prinz der Saiyajins schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ihr seid alle erbärmlich, wisst ihr das?"

„Wovon sprichst du?", verlangte Bulma zu wissen.

„Das Mädchen hat gelogen. Sie mag zwar ruhig gewirkt haben, aber ihr Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen und sie fing an ein bisschen zu schwitzen, als du ihr gesagt hattest, wer du bist", sagte Vegeta zu ihnen. „Sie weiß etwas über Pans Aufenthaltsort und ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sie hier auf dem Campus ist."

„Bist du dir sicher, Dad?", fragte Trunks. Wenn Angela wirklich log, dann war da noch immer Hoffnung, dass er Pan finden würde. Und wenn Pan wirklich auf dem Campus _war_, dann wäre alles einfach nur perfekt.

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher", blaffte Vegeta. „Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajins und ich weiß wovon ich rede."

„Ja, natürlich Dad…" Trunks rollte mit seinen Augen. Das war so typisch für seinen Vater. Dann schloss er seine Augen und versuchte sich auf Angelas Ki zu konzentrieren und lächelte nach ein paar Sekunden. „Hab ich dich!", murmelte er und wandte sich seinem Sohn zu. „Komm schon, Takeo, lass uns deine Mutter finden!"

Takeo lächelte zurück, als er die frische Hoffnung und das Selbstvertrauen in den Augen seines Vaters sah. Von diesem Moment an war er sich eines sicher. Sein Vater würde nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt. Nicht wie der Trunks aus seiner Zeit würde dieser Trunks die ganze Welt durchsuchen, nur um Pan wieder zu bekommen. Aber dieser Gedanke machte ihn irgendwie traurig. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn das hier vorbei war und er wieder in seiner Zeit war? Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er den anderen Trunks wiedertraf. Er sah den Trunks aus dieser Zeit in einem vollkommen anderen Licht. _Sein_ Vater hatte nicht die ganze Welt nach seiner Mutter durchsucht. _Sein_ Vater hatte aufgegeben.

Er wusste, dass er mit seiner Zeitreise die Dinge nur in dieser Zeit ändern würde und nicht in seiner, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, wie ihn diese Dinge beeinflussen würden. Könnte er es ertragen, seine Mutter verletzt zu sehen, wenn er sie in dieser Zeit glücklich gesehen hatte? Es war schon schwer genug wie es jetzt war, würde aber sicherlich viel schwerer werden, wenn er die Möglichkeit gesehen hatte, von dem was hätte sein können…

Mit diesen Gedanken in seinem Kopf, folgte er den anderen zu einem großen Gebäude, offensichtlich das Wohnheim des College. Trunks hielt davor an und drehte sich um. „Angela ist hier drinnen. Ich werde mit ihr sprechen. Alleine", informierte er die anderen bevor er reinging.

* * *

Pan saß auf ihrem Bett, gekleidet in nichts weiter als schwarzen Shorts und einem weißen Top. In ihrem Schoß lag ein Notizblock. Pan wollte eine Liste machen, mit den wichtigen Dingen, die sie tun musste um hier ein neues Leben anzufangen, wie zum Beispiel Arbeit und eine Wohnung zu finden und einen Arzttermin auszumachen. Sie kaute gerade auf dem Ende des Stifts und dachte darüber nach, was sie sonst noch niederschreiben konnte, als plötzlich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufgeschmissen wurde. Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch und sie sah ihre Zimmergenossin reinkommen. „Angela? Was machst du hier? Hast du nicht in, öhm, fünf Minuten Unterricht?", fragte sie überrascht.

Angela antwortete nicht und stellte sich nur vor Pan mit ihren Händen auf ihren Hüften. „Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Dir erzählt? Was?" Pan war verwirrt. Wovon zum Teufel sprach sie?

„Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass der Vater deines Kindes Trunks Briefs ist?"

Pans Gesicht wurde auf einmal ganz blass. „Was…? Wie…?"

Angela setzte sich vor das Mädchen auf das Bett. „Pan, er ist hier und sucht nach dir… Ich weiß nicht wie, aber er kannte mich…"

Pans Gesicht wurde noch blasser, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. „T-Trunks ist hier?", stotterte sie. „Auf dem Campus? Hast du es ihm gesagt?"

Angela schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht… Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich dich schon seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hab. Und ich glaube, er hat es mir abgekauft. Aber Pan, frag mich nicht wie, aber er wusste von dem Kind!"

„Er weiß, dass ich schwanger bin?", fragte Pan verdutzt.

„Das habe ich gesagt", erzählte Angela ihr. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und fluchte. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Pan, aber ich muss zu meiner Vorlesung… Du kennst die Professoren hier… Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass Trunks hier ist, sodass du nicht rausgehst und ihn triffst."

„Ist in Ordnung", sagte Pan, wobei sie gar nicht wirklich bemerkte, was Angela gesagt hatte. Zu viele Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf.

„Okay… Ich komme direkt nach der Vorlesung zurück. Stell nichts an, solange ich weg bin." Mit diesen Worten verließ Angela das Zimmer. Pan stand vom Bett auf und schloss die Tür ab, nur um sicher zu sein, und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett.

* * *

Die junge Frau eilte durch den Flur. Sie war schon spät und ihr Professor würde sie mit Sicherheit umbringen, wenn sie noch später kam. Entschlossen, dass niemand sie davon abhalten könnte, zu ihrer Vorlesung zu kommen, ging sie um eine Ecke, wobei sie nicht bemerkte, dass jemand von der anderen Seite kam und stieß mit ihm zusammen. Sie fiel zu Boden. „Scheiße…", murmelte sie. „Wer hat diese Mauer mitten in den Gang gestellt?" In diesem Moment schaute sie auf, nur um Trunks vor sich stehen zu sehen. „Hey, was machen _Sie_ hier?", fragte sie leicht panisch. Das Zimmer von Pan und ihr war nur den nächsten Flur herunter und Pan war noch drinnen!

Trunks sah sie entschuldigend an und half ihr wieder hoch. „Tut mir Leid… Aber ich habe nach dir gesucht."

Angela fühlte sich, als ob sie in der Patsche saß. Es schien wirklich so, dass Trunks ihr ihre Geschichte nicht abgekauft hatte… Aber vielleicht wollte er ihr nur sagen, dass sie ihm Bescheid geben sollte, falls sie etwas von Pan hörte… In der Hoffnung, dass dies der Fall war, fand Angela endlich den Mut, ihn direkt anzusehen. „Nach mir? Warum?"

„Angela", sagte Trunks ruhig, da er diese junge Frau nicht erschrecken wollte. „Ich weiß, dass du Pan beschützen willst und dass du für sie lügst, Aber bitte, ich muss sie wirklich finden. Ich bin den ganzen Weg von Japan gekommen um mich für alles zu entschuldigen, was ich zu ihr gesagt hab und um ihr Herz zurückzugewinnen. Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Leben ohne sie lebenswert wäre und wenn du das nicht für mich tust, dann tu es bitte für Pan und das Kind. Willst du wirklich, dass sie die Bürde tragen muss, das Kind ganz alleine großzuziehen? Willst du wirklich, dass Pan unglücklich ist, weil sie ihre Familie nie wiedersehen würde? Falls sie nicht zu mir zurückkommen will, dann lass mich bitte mit ihr sprechen, sodass sie zumindest zu ihrer Familie zurückgeht, die sie unterstützen können."

Angela konnte weder ihren Ohren noch ihren Augen trauen. Er bettelte fast, dass sie ihm Pans Aufenthaltsort verriet und seine Worte klangen so ehrlich, als ob sie direkt von seinem Herzen kamen. Und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war der aufrichtigste, den sie jemals gesehen hat. „Du liebst sie wirklich, oder?", fragte sie sanft, wobei sie sämtliche Förmlichkeit vergaß.

„Mit meinem ganzen Herzen", antwortete er ehrlich.

Die junge Frau atmete einmal tief durch. „Okay… obwohl Pan mich dafür wahrscheinlich umbringen wird… ich will, dass sie glücklich ist. Sie ist hier, in meinem Zimmer. Es ist das letzte auf der rechten Seite."

Trunks seufzte vor Erleichterung und umarmte die junge Frau fest. „Danke… Vielen, vielen Dank…" Sie war hier! Pan war wirklich hier!

Er ließ sie los und wollte gerade gehen, als sie ihn aufhielt. „Trunks? Ich hoffe, es wird alles gut zwischen euch…"

Er lächelte sie nur an und ging.

* * *

Trunks. Er war hier. Auf dem Campus. Und suchte nach ihr.

Warum?

Hatte er ihr nicht gesagt, dass er sie nie wieder sehen wollte? Warum war er also jetzt hier? War es wegen dem Kind? _Ihrem_ Kind? Höchstwahrscheinlich.

Aber wie konnte er davon wissen? Hatte Vegeta es ihm gesagt? Er musste es gewesen sein. Die einzigen anderen Personen, die von der Schwangerschaft wussten, waren der Arzt, der unter Schweigepflicht stand, und Takeo. Der letztere war außer Frage. Warum sollte ein Mann, den sie durch Zufall getroffen hatte, nach Capsule Corporation gehen und Trunks erzählen, dass sie schwanger war? Er würde nicht in ihre Privatsphäre eindringen. Und übrigens, warum sollte Trunks ihm, einen totalen Fremden, glauben? Es musste also wirklich Vegeta gewesen sein, obwohl sie gedacht hatte, dass sie ihm mit dieser Information vertrauen konnte. Aber er hatte ihr Vertrauen offensichtlich missbraucht.

Eine weitere Frage war, wie er sie hier finden konnte. Sie war sich sicher, dass Trunks mit seinem Einfluss ohne Probleme die Information, wo sie hinwollte, vom Flughafen kriegen konnte, aber das beantwortete nicht die Frage, woher er wusste, dass sie _hier_ war, auf dem Campus. Und am wichtigsten – Woher kannte er Angela?

Egal wie sehr sie darüber nachdachte, sie konnte keine Antwort finden. Alles war einfach nur zu verwirrend.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Klopfen an der Tür. „Wer ist da?", fragte sie zögerlich.

„Pan", kam die sanfte Antwort, „ich bin's. Trunks."

Trunks. Pan bemerkte, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug. "Verschwinde!", sagte sei streng und bewegte sich nicht vom Bett, auf dem sie noch saß.

„Pan, bitte… Ich muss mit dir reden… Bitte, öffne die Tür…", bettelte er.

Pan sammelte ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, stand auf und ging zur Tür, wo ihre Hand ein paar Sekunden lang auf dem Griff ruhte, bevor sie die Tür aufschloss. Sie öffnete sie und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, wobei sie ihre Arme fest um ihren Bauch wickelte, als ob sie das winzige Kind, was in ihr wuchs, beschützen wollte. Sie hörte, wie Trunks tief durchatmete bevor er in das Zimmer kam und die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Was willst du?", fragte sie und wollte dabei selbstbewusst klingen, hörte sich aber stattdessen fast ängstlich an.

„Ich bin hier, um mich zu entschuldigen", sagte Trunks ihr, wobei er ihrem Blick auswich. Er fühlte plötzlich einen riesigen Kloß in seiner Kehle sitzen. „Für alles, was ich in den letzten Wochen und besonders gestern gesagt und dir angetan habe. Es war wahr, Pan, du hast mich verletzt, aber ich hatte kein Recht, etwas davon zu sagen. Nichts von dem war wahr. Ich habe bemerkt, dass du viel erwachsener bist als ich es je sein werde. Du bist erwachsen geworden, Pan. Du bist zu einer schönen, nein, lass mich das zurücknehmen, atemberaubenden, selbstbewussten und erfolgreichen jungen Frau geworden. Mir ist es egal, ob dein Name Pia oder Pan ist. Für mich sind sie in Wirklichkeit nur eine Person." Er atmete ein weiteres Mal tief durch. „Pan, ich bin hier, um dich zurück nach Hause zu bringen, dort, wo du hingehörst. Ich bin hier, um dich um eine weitere Chance mit mir zu bitten. Ich weiß, dass ich mich wie ein totales Arschloch benommen habe und ich hoffe, dass du mir jemals vergibst. Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist. Ich will nur das beste für dich und dein Kind. _Unser_ Kind, Pan."

„Bist du deswegen hier? Wegen dem Kind?", fragte Pan – ihre Stimme war so kalt wie die von Trunks in den letzten drei Wochen gewesen war. Aber es fiel ihr schwer, dieses Auftreten beizubehalten. Trunks hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie nie wiedersehen wollte und dennoch war er hier und bat sie um eine zweite Chance. „Du willst mich zurück, weil ich unser Kind trage?"

„Nein Pan", sagte er aufrichtig. „Ich will dich nicht wegen dem Kind zurück. Er mag der Grund gewesen sein, dass ich einsah, dass das, was ich zu dir gesagt hatte, falsch war, aber ich bin hier, weil ich dich liebe, Pan. Du bist alles für mich. Ich weiß, dass ohne dich ein Teil von mir fehlt. Und selbst wenn du es nicht für mich tust, tu es für deine Familie. Sie lieben dich auch und sie könnten es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren."

„Lügner!", schrie sie und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Sie musste die Tränen, die seine Ansprache verursacht hatte, zurückbeißen.

Trunks griff in seine Tasche, nahm die kleine samtene Box heraus und ging auf ein Knie nieder. „Pan?", versuchte er, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Als Pan den sanften Ton seiner Stimme hörte, drehte sie sich widerwillig um. „Was…?", fragte sie überrascht, als sie ihn in dieser Haltung sah.

Er öffnete dann die Box um einen silbernen Ring mit einem glitzernden blauen Diamanten zu enthüllen. „Ich trage diese Box seit drei Wochen mit mir rum. Ich wollte dir an dem Tag, an dem du mit mir Schluss gemacht hattest, einen Antrag machen. Pan, ich bitte dich, mich zu heiraten."

„Trunks… Ich…" Pan wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr Verstand schrie: Fall darauf nicht rein! Er will dich nur wegen dem Kind! Aber ihr Herz sagte ihr etwas anderes. Ihr Herz sagte ihr, dass sie diesen Mann noch immer liebte.

„Shh", sagte er, als er aufstand und sich vor sie stellte. „Du brauchst jetzt nicht zu antworten. Denke nur daran, dass ich dich liebe, Pan und dass ich dich nie wieder verletzten möchte. Niemals. Bitte vergib mir, was ich dir angetan habe. Bitte geb mir noch eine Chance. Bitte, komm zu mir zurück…"

„Trunks…" Sie schaute in seine kristallblauen Augen, als eine Träne langsam an seiner Wange herunterlief. Da konnte sie die Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte sehen. Er meinte jedes einzelte Wort, dass er gesagt hatte. Er liebte sie noch und wollte den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr verbringen. Aber fühlte sie das gleiche? Konnte sie ihm vergeben? Ihm aber was vergeben? Dafür, dass er sie liebt? Dafür, wie er reagiert hatte, als er alles über sie herausgefunden hatte? Es war teilweise ihr eigener Fehler. Sie hätte es ihm früher sagen sollen, als alles anfing. Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Und doch war er hier.

Und er fragte sie nicht, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte, wegen dem Kind, da er sie schon vor drei Wochen fragen wollte. Sie musste ihm an diesem Tag wirklich wehgetan haben. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn jemand, den du heiraten willst, plötzlich mit dir Schluss macht.

Ja, sie konnte ihm vergeben. Sie konnte ihm noch eine Chance geben. Sie liebte ihn noch und ihr Herz sagte ihr, dass sie niemals jemand anderes lieben würde. „Ich vergebe dir…", flüsterte sie fast, aber laut genug, sodass Trunks es verstand. „Ich will dir noch eine Chance geben, aber nur, wenn du mir auch das vergibst, was ich getan habe…"

„Oh Pan…", sagte er und die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme war offensichtlich. „Ich habe dir schon lange vergeben…"

Pan lächelte ihn an, als auch sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ. „Ich liebe dich, Trunks und ich werde zu dir zurückkommen… Und ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen."

„Du willst mich wirklich heiraten?", fragte Trunks nun verwirrt.

„Ja, das will ich", antwortete sie mit einem leisen Lachen.

Mit einem riesigen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht nahm Trunks den Ring aus der Box und ließ ihn auf Pans Ringfinger gleiten. Dann wischte er ihre Tränen fort und legte ihre Wangen in seine Hände. „Ich liebe dich, Pan."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Trunks", sagte Pan bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften und zärtlichen Kuss trafen, der voller Liebe war.


	23. Lucky

**A/N: Sorry, dass das Kapitel ein bisschen später rauskam, aber ich hatte vergessen, mir dieses Kapitel von der Firma aus zuzuschicken, was ich heute Abend erst nachholen musste… Dafür müsst ihr jetzt nicht mehr so lange warten, bis das nächste am Sonntag rauskommt.**

**Ich habe aber noch ein anderes Anliegen. Eine treue Leserin hatte mich heute darauf hingewiesen, dass diese Geschichte „geklaut" und von einem anderen Autoren auf animexx.de veröffentlicht wurde. Ich werde mich der Sache jetzt annehmen und versuchen, die Dinge zu klären. Ich möchte aber auch klarstellen, dass ich so etwas nicht gut finde – es ist unfair den Autoren gegenüber, wenn man einfach deren Geschichten kopiert und als seine vermarkten will.**

**Gut, nun da ich das gesagt habe, möchte ich euch nur noch für die ganzen schönen Reviews bis jetzt bedanken und euch mitteilen, dass die wunderschöne Ballade in diesem Kapitel „Lucky" heißt und von der Band „Bif Naked" ist.**

* * *

**Kapitel 22: Lucky**

Alles war perfekt. Weder Trunks noch Pan hätten jemals gedacht, dass so etwas Einfaches wie diese Geste der Liebe, dieser Kuss, sich so richtig anfühlen konnte, so dass sie sich so… ganz fühlen konnten. Sie hatten nie gewusst, dass in ihren Leben etwas fehlte, bis sie den Schmerz kennen lernten, der dadurch entstand, wenn man denjenigen, den man liebte, verlor. Aber nun war der Schmerz fort, ersetzt durch ein warmes und kuscheliges Gefühl in ihren Bäuchen. Sie hatten ihre andere Hälfte verloren und wieder gefunden. Sie waren dazu bestimmt zusammen sein.

_It was a Monday, when my lover told me,  
"Never pay the Reaper with love only."  
What could I say to you except "I love you."  
and "I'd give my life for yours."_

Pan konnte nicht glauben, dass das wirklich passierte. Irgendwie in ihrem Kopf war immer noch der Gedanke, dass das alles ein Traum war und dass sie bald in ihrem Bett im Wohnheim ganz alleine aufwachen würde. Der Kuss, alles, was in den letzten Minuten passiert war, war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Und selbst wenn das ein Traum war, wollte sie nicht, dass er aufhörte. Sie wollte das Gefühl von Trunks Armen um sie nicht missen. Sie wollte nicht das Gefühl der Sicherheit, das sie verspürte, wenn er sie so hielt, verlieren. Pan fühlte, wie eine Träne ihrem Auge entkam und ihre Wanger hinunterlief. In diesem Moment war sie wirklich glücklich.

_I know we are… __We are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… We are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… We are the lucky ones, dear._

Trunks hatte seine Arme fest um die zierliche Form der Frau, die er liebte, gewickelt. Und sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen. Keiner von ihnen wollte loslassen und keiner wollte den Kuss beenden. Sie waren in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen. Einer Welt ohne Schmerzen. Eine Welt, die nur Glück kannte. Sie kosteten den Moment aus solange er dauerte.

T_he first time we made love, I... I wasn't sober,  
and you told me you loved me over, and over!  
How can I ever love another, when I miss you every day...  
Remember the time we made love in the roses?  
and you took my pictures in all sorts of poses!  
How can I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours._

Trunks konnte nicht glauben, dass das wirklich passierte. Irgendwie in seinem Kopf war immer noch der Gedanke, dass das alles ein Traum war und dass er bald in seinem Bett in CC ganz alleine aufwachen würde. Aber es war kein Traum, wie er bemerkte. Das war real. Er hatte Pan zurück. Sie waren durch eine harte Zeit gegangen. Sie beide hatten Fehler gemacht und beide hatten den anderen verletzt, hatten es jedoch trotzdem geschafft, diese Hürden zu überkommen und ihren Weg zurück in die Arme des anderen zu finden. Er schwor sich zum tausendsten Mal an diesem Tag, dass er sie nie wieder verletzen würde. Er wollte, dass sie nie wieder diesen Schmerz fühlte. Er liebte sie zu sehr und wollte nur, dass sie glücklich war.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie eine Träne, die ihre Wange hinunterlief, die Haut seines Gesichts berührte. Besorgt endete er den Kuss. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

_I know we are… __We are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… We are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… We are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… __We__ are the lucky ones, dear._

Lächelnd sah Pan zu ihm auf. „Es ist nichts… Ich bin einfach nur glücklich…"

_My dear,  
It's time to say I thank God for you.  
I thank God for you in each and every single way.  
And I know… I know… I know… I know… it's time  
to let you know. Time to let you know.   
Time to let you know. __Time to sit here and say:_

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und sie fingen langsam an zu einer nicht-existierenden Melodie hin- und herzuschwingen.

_I know we are… We are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… We are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… We are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… We are the lucky ones, dear._

„Nur glücklich…", murmelte sie.

_We are the lucky ones, dear…_

* * *

„Ich frag mich, was Trunks da oben macht… Es ist jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit dort…", sagte Goten nachdenklich, als er auf das Gebäude schaute, in dem sein bester Freund verschwunden war.

„Vielleicht hat er Pan gefunden…", murmelte Bra.

„Aber es sieht nicht so aus, als ob sie sich streiten…", sagte Gokus jüngster Sohn zu ihr.

"Idiot!" Sie boxte ihn spielerisch gegen den Arm. „Vielleicht haben sie sich versöhnt. Überhaupt mal daran gedacht?"

„'tschuldigung!", schrie Goten und hob seine Arme als Zeichen der Niederlage.

Takeo beobachtete das zankende Paar ein bisschen, bis er sich dem Wohnheim wieder mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zuwandte. Da er seine Mutter und nun auch seinen Vater kannte, nahm er an, dass alles möglich war und dass Bra Recht haben könnte damit, dass sie sich inzwischen versöhnt haben. Zumindest hoffte er mit ganzem Herzen, dass sie das tun würden.

* * *

Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit und gleichzeitig, als ob die Zeit furchtbar schnell verging bis sie sich endlich aus der Umarmung lösten. Pan nahm Trunks Hand in ihre und sah ihn an. „Bitte Trunks, wenn das nur ein Traum ist, lass mich nicht aufwachen…"

„Es ist kein Traum, Pan… Das ist real…", sagte Trunks zärtlich zu ihr. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Pans Armband. Er hob sanft ihren Arm an und schaute es an. Er grinste. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du das noch brauchst…"

Pan sah auch auf ihren Arm und bemerkte, was Trunks meinte. „Oh das… weißt du, es ist mir irgendwie zur Angewohnheit geworden, das zu tragen, wie eine zweite Haut…"

Trunks schmunzelte leicht. Muss in der Familie liegen. Pan trug dieses Armband als eine Art Angewohnheit, so wie Takeo die Sonnenbrille trug. „Willst du es abnehmen oder soll ich das tun?", drohte er ihr spielerisch. „Ich will wissen, wie stark mein Sohn schon ist."

Pan runzelte ihre Stirn, als sie das Armband abnahm. „Woher willst du wissen, dass das Kind ein Junge ist? Es könnte genauso gut ein Mädchen sein."

Anstatt auf ihre Frage zu antworten, warf er ihr nur das geerbte Vegeta-Grinsen zu und platzierte sanft die Fläche seiner rechten Hand auf ihrem Bauch. „Wow, er ist schon ziemlich stark! Für einen Fötus meine ich."

Pan schlug seine Hand weg und kreuzte ihre Arme über ihrer Brust, wobei sie ihn finster anblickte. „Sie!"

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit ruckten draußen die Köpfe aller, nun, die Köpfe derer, die Ki fühlen konnten, hoch, um auf ein Fenster in einem der höher gelegenen Stockwerke zu schauen. „Hey Leute", sagte Bulma erschrocken. „Was ist plötzlich los mit euch?"

„Meine Mutter ist hier und sie hat das Armband abgenommen. Wir können ihr Ki fühlen", erzählte Takeo ihr lächelnd, der in diesem Moment gegenüber von Vegeta an einer Wand lehnte.

„Und es sieht wirklich so aus, als ob sie sich nicht streiten", informierte Bra sie.

„Großartig", sagte ihre Mutter grinsend. „Dann nehme ich an, dass wir jetzt nur noch warten müssen, bis die beiden rauskommen."

* * *

Trunks winkte als Zeichen der Niederlage, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass das Kind ein Junge werden würde. Der Beweis dafür stand draußen, er wollte aber noch nicht, dass Pan das wusste. „Was immer du sagst, Pan", sagte er, noch immer grinsend. „So… öhm… Da draußen warten ein paar Leute auf uns… Bist du bereit, sie zu treffen?"

Pan nickte zögerlich und nahm Trunks Hand. „Lass uns los." Sie verließen das Zimmer und gingen jetzt die Treppen runter. „Okay Trunks… nun sag schon! Woher wusstest du, dass ich schwanger war?", fragte sie, als sie durch das Wohnheim gingen.

„Nun, als wir noch in deiner Wohnung waren, stand ein junger Mann bei meinen Eltern vor der Tür, der das Labor benutzen wollte, weil sein… Fahrzeug nicht mehr funktionierte und es ein Modell war, dass nur in Capsule Corporation repariert werden konnte", erzählte Trunks ihr. Hey, was war noch nicht mal ne Lüge! „Sein Name ist Takeo und als dein Name fiel, erzählte er unfreiwillig meinen Eltern von dir."

„Hast du grad Takeo gesagt?", fragte Pan überrascht. Also war es nicht Vegeta gewesen, der ihm von ihrem Zustand erzählt hatte. Sie lächelte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte.

„Ja, Takeo… Netter junger Mann, muss ich sagen… Du wirst ihn treffen. Er ist auch hier."

„Oh wirklich? Gut, ich muss mit ihm nämlich noch eine Rechnung begleichen", sagte sie bestimmt und ging durch dir Tür um das Wohnheim zu verlassen, stoppte aber ganz plötzlich, als sie sah, wer alles da war. Vegeta lehnte an einer Wand, mit einem Knie angezogen, seinen Armen in der typischen Art über der Brust gekreuzt und hatte die Augen geschlossen. In einer kleinen Gruppe standen Bulma, Bra und Goten und an einer anderen Wand lehnte Vegeta, mit einem Knie angezogen, seinen Armen in der typischen Art über der Brust gekreuzt und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Wart mal ne Sekunde… Noch einmal bitte… Sie sah nach rechts und sah Vegeta. Dann sah sie nach links und sah Vegeta.

Sie blinzelte.

Einmal.

Zweimal.

Aber da waren immer noch zwei Vegetas.

Sie rieb ihre Augen, aber das Ergebnis blieb das gleiche. „Trunks, warum sie da zwei Vegetas?", fragte sie irritiert.

Trunks beobachtete ihre Reaktion mit seinem amüsierten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Warum fragst du? Ich sehe nur einen."

„Aber…" In diesem Moment bemerkten die anderen sie endlich und Takeo sah auf, wobei er seinen Körper streckte. Nun konnte Pan sehen, dass dieser zweite ‚Vegeta' viel jünger als das Original aussah und etwa einen Kopf größer war. Sein Haar war auch ein bisschen kürzer, hatte aber trotzdem den typischen flammenartigen Stil. Und diese Klamotten waren die, die Takeo trug, als sie sich getroffen hatten. Takeo! Trunks hatte gesagt, dass er auch hier war, sie hatte ihn jedoch nicht bei den anderen gesehen. Er muss es sein! Wow, dachte Pan, ich hätte ihn ohne seine Sonnenbrille fast nicht erkannt. Aber das beantwortete noch immer nicht die Frage, warum er Vegeta so ähnlich sah.

Als Takeo die Stimmen seiner Eltern hörte, schaute er auf und streckte seinen Körper. Er sah den verwirrten Blick auf dem Gesicht seiner Mutter, als sie ihn ansah und warf einen fragenden Blick zu seinem Vater, der seinen Kopf nur leicht schüttelte. Nun, dachte Takeo, ich sollte sie besser begrüßen. Er entschloss sich dann auf sie zuzugehen, bevor jemand anderes sie begrüßen konnte. „Hey Pan, schön dich wieder zu sehen", sagte er lächelnd, als er vor ihr und Trunks anhielt.

Pans Herz blieb stehen, als sie nun seine Augen sehen konnten. Diese Augen… Sie sahen so sehr so aus wie…

_Ich habe die Augen von meinem Vater… Das ist der Grund, weswegen ich die Sonnenbrille gekauft hatte._

_Ich will wissen, wie stark mein Sohn schon ist._

Ihr Mund formte ein ‚oh', als plötzlich alles Sinn machte. Warum Takeo darauf bestanden hatte, mit ihr zu reden. Warum er Vegeta so ähnlich sah. Warum sie dachte, dass dieses Grinsen, das er ihr erst vor einem Tag gezeigt hatte, irgendwie nicht auf dieses Gesicht gehörte. Natürlich, dieses Grinsen auf Vegetas Gesicht? Da stimmte einfach etwas nicht! Und warum Trunks die ganze Zeit von einem Jungen geredet hatte. Sie schaute zu Trunks, der sie immer noch angrinste, dann zu Vegeta und zurück zu Takeo. „Du bist mein Sohn…", sagte sie, wobei sie noch nicht ganz glaubte, was sie sah.

Takeo fing an seinen Hinterkopf zu kratzen und grinste sie mit dem typischen Son-Grinsen an. „Nun… öhm… ja?"

Bei dieser Bestätigung ihres Verdachts wurde ihr Gesicht auf einmal ganz fahl. „Oh. Mein. Gott…", murmelte sie, bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde.

Trunks konnte sie gerade rechtzeitig auffangen bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlug. „Pan!"

„Mom?" Takeo war sofort an ihrer Seite und versuchte sie aufzuwecken, aber vergeblich. „Ich nehme an, das war einfach zu viel für sie…", sagte er mit einem verlegenen Grinsen.


	24. Willkommen zu Hause, Pan

**Kapitel 23: Willkommen zu Hause, Pan**

Woah, was für ein verrückter Traum!, war Pans erster Gedanke, als sie langsam anfing aufzuwachen. Zuerst erzählte Angela ihr, dass Trunks auf dem Campus war und dass er von dem Kind wusste, dann versöhnten sie und Trunks sich, er machte ihr einen Antrag, sie sagte ja, sie gingen zusammen raus, nur um zwei Vegetas zu sehen und dann fand sie heraus, dass der, der wie Vegeta aussah und Trunks Augen hatte, ihr erwachsener Sohn war! Muss wohl dieses ganze Junkfood von letzter Nacht gewesen sein… Ja, das muss es gewesen sein! Ansonsten hätte sie nicht so etwas geträumt.

Es war doch ein Traum, oder?

In der Hoffnung dass es ein und zugleich kein Traum war, weitete sie ihre Sinne aus um zu fühlen, ob noch jemand anderes im Raum war. Und da war jemand… Sie konnte Trunks, Vegeta, Goten, Bra und Bulma fühlen. Also war vielleicht der erste Teil ihres Traums kein Traum. Aber was war mit dem zweiten Teil? Sie konnte kein weiteres Ki im Zimmer fühlen.

„Pan?", hörte sie plötzlich Trunks zärtlich fragen und fühlte eine Hand sanft durch ihr Haar streichen. „Bist du wach?"

Okay, es gab bloß eine Möglichkeit um herauszufinden, ob der zweite Teil ein Traum war! Vorsichtig öffnete Pan ihre Augen und die erste Person, die sie sah, war Trunks, der sich mit einem besorgten Blick über sie lehnte. Sie setzte sich auf und überflog das Zimmer, wo sie die Personen, die sie schon gefühlt hatte und eine weitere, sah, die sie erwartungsvoll anstarrten. Ihr Blick blieb auf der Person haften, von der sie kein Ki fühlen konnte. Es war der Vegeta-Doppelgänger mit Trunks Augen. Takeo… Ihr Sohn.

Okay, kein Traum, entschied Pan.

Plötzlich schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, als ihre Erinnerungen langsam zu ihr zurückkamen und sie ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen. Oh nein, bitte… nein! „Bitte sagt mir nicht, dass ich ohnmächtig geworden bin…", murmelte sie, wobei sie sich nicht traute, ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Da sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, konnte sie natürlich nicht das Grinsen sehen, das sowohl auf Trunks als auch auf Vegetas Gesicht erschien. „Es tut mir Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Pan. Aber du bist", informierte Trunks sie. „Aber komm schon, es ist nicht so schlimm. Man kann sagen, dass ich auch irgendwie geschockt war, als ich von Takeo erfahren habe. Es passiert schließlich nicht jeden Tag, dass dein erwachsener Sohn aus der Zukunft plötzlich vor dir steht…"

Mit einem düsteren Blick entfernte Pan ihre Hände und setzte sich wieder auf. „Hat die Klappe, Trunks." Sie schwang ihre Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf um zu Takeo zu gehen, der anfing sich unter ihrem Blick zu winden. Da er sie kannte und hauptsächlich auch, da er 25 Jahre lang ihr Sohn war, wusste er, dass es besser war, sich nicht mit ihr anzulegen, wenn sie in dieser Stimmung war. „Also Takeo… Und du bist wirklich mein Sohn?", fragte sie noch einmal nur um sicherzugehen.

Takeo nickte langsam, da er irgendeinen wütenden Ausbruch erwartete. „Ja… Mom." Er sah auf, nur um zu sehen, dass das Gesicht seiner Mutter sanfter geworden war und eine Träne an ihrer Wange hinunterlief. „Mom?", fragte er verwirrt.

Plötzlich geschah etwas, das keiner in dem Zimmer erwartet hätte. Pan warf sich auf Takeo und wickelte schluchzend ihre Arme um ihn, wobei sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergrub. „Mein Baby ist ganz erwachsen. Und er ist so gut aussehend geworden!"

„Äh, Mom?" Takeo war verwirrt, nein mehr als das. Er fühlte sich fast… hilflos. In seiner Zeit musste er seine Mutter manchmal trösten, aber dann wusste er normalerweise, was er sagen musste. Aber diese Situation war so anders… Nun, es gab immer etwas, was er tun konnte. Er hob seine Hand und klopfte ihr sanft auf den Rücken, wobei er seinem Vater einen ‚was-soll-ich-jetzt-tun?'-Blick zuwarf.

Vegeta schüttelte bei diesem Schauspiel nur einen Kopf und rollte mit den Augen. „Hormone…", murmelte er, was Goten und Trunks kichern ließ und Pan warf ihren Kopf hoch.

Sie ließ ihren Sohn los und stampfte auf Vegeta zu, dem sie mit ihrem Finger in die Brust stach, wobei sie wieder den düsteren Blick auf ihrem Gesicht hatte. „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Vegeta schluckte aus Instinkt und trat einen Schritt zurück, was Goten und Trunks dazu brachte in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Er hatte fast vergessen, was man lieber nicht zu einer schwangeren Frau mit den tödlichen Stimmungsschwankungen sagen sollte. Aber diese Stimmungsschwankungen schienen bei Frauen, die Teilsaiyajins erwarteten, viel schlimmer zu sein als bei Frauen mit normalen Babys. Bitte Dende, lass sie nicht in Capsule Corporation wohnen, betete er im Stillen. Als das Gelächter nicht aufhielt, warf er seinem Sohn und dem besten Freund seines Sohnes einen giftigen Blick zu. „Denk dran, Junge. Sie ist deine Partnerin. Du wirst die nächsten acht Monate mit ihr leben müssen", sagte er grinsend.

Von einem Moment zum nächsten hörte Trunks auf zu lachen und sein Gesicht wurde kreidebleich. „Nein…", stotterte er, „Dad, sag mir nicht, dass sie die ganze Zeit so sein wird…" Als sein Vater nickte, wischte sich Trunks nur mit einer Hand übers Gesicht.

„Wovon sprecht ihr?", schrie Pan fast. „Und du Goten, hör auf zu lachen!" Er war still.

„Öhm… Pan…" Bulma legte eine beruhigende Hand auf Pans Schulter. Sie wusste, wie man damit umgeht, da sie es selber zwei Mal durchgemacht hatte. Und sie wusste, dass diese Stimmungsschwankungen für die um sie herum nicht schön waren. „Warum setzt du dich nicht erstmal und dann können wir darüber reden, was wir jetzt tun wollen?"

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgeschmissen und Angela trat völlig unvorbereitet ein und stoppte nur im Türrahmen, als sie all diese Leute sah. „Entschuldigung? Störe ich? Ich kann auch wieder gehen, wenn…"

„Nein, nein", sagte Pan lächelnd und zog sie rein. „Wir wollten nur gerade darüber reden, was wir jetzt tun wollen. Angela, du kennst schon Trunks und das sind Bulma Briefs, ihr Mann Vegeta, ihre Tochter Bra, mein Onkel Goten und Takeo."

„Hi!" Angela winkte ihnen zu und lehnte sich dann zu Pan. „Ich muss sagen… Dieser Takeo ist wirklich s", flüsterte sie in ihr Ohr.

Mit seinem sensiblen Saiyajingehör konnte Takeo, genauso wie die anderen Saiyajins, das natürlich hören und wurde dunkelrot im Gesicht. Angela sagte, dass er süß war? Sie war nicht die Angela aus deiner Zeit, dachte er und versuchte sich zu versichern, dass ‚Tante Angela' niemals versuchen würde, ihn anzubaggern.

„So", stellte Angela dann fest. „Ich sehe, dass ihr noch alle lebt und glücklich zu sein scheint. Ich nehme an, du und Trunks habt euch versöhnt?"

„Du hast Recht. Aber das ist noch nicht alles." Pan grinste und zeigte ihr ihre linke Hand, an der der Verlobungsring saß.

Die andere junge Frau kreischte vor Freude und starrte intensiv auf den Ring. „Oh mein Gott! Er hat dir einen Antrag gemacht? Und dann willst du noch darüber reden, was du jetzt tun sollst? Du wirst auf keinen Fall länger hier bleiben, meine Liebe! Du wirst mit Trunks nach Hause gehen und wenn ich ein Flugzeug kapern und dich zum Flughafen zerren muss. Und das so schnell wie möglich!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du ein Flugzeug kapern muss, Angela", sagte Pan zu ihr. „Ich glaube, dass Trunks mit seinem Privatjet hier ist, richtig?"

„Das stimmt." Trunks lächelte sie an. „Du kannst nach Hause kommen, wann immer du willst."

„Großartig!" Angela klatschte vor Aufregung in die Hände und eilte dann auf Pans Schrank zu, wobei sie die ganze Zeit etwas Unzusammenhängendes darüber murmelte, wie glücklich sie für Pan war und so weiter…

Pan seufzte nur, als sie ihre Freundin in Aktion sah. Sie wusste, dass sie sie nicht davon abhalten konnte ihre Sachen zu packen. Wenn Angela sich erst mal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr, sie davon abzubringen. Und nun hatte sie sich entschlossen, dass Pan so schnell wie möglich nach Hause gehen sollte und niemand würde es schaffen, sie davon abzuhalten. Und mit dieser Person hatte sie sieben Jahre lang zusammen in einem Zimmer gelebt… Nun, das war einfach nur Angela…

Nicht einmal zehn Minuten später war Angela mit dem Packen fertig und packte die Tasche in eine Kapsel. Sie stand nun vor ihnen allen, mit ihren Händen auf den Hüften, vollkommen unbeirrt von der Tatsache, dass sie angestarrt wurde. „Okay, Mr. Briefs! Wo ist dein Auto, sodass wir unsere kleine Panny hier zum Flughafen und nach Hause schaffen können?"

„Es steht auf dem Parkplatz vom Campus", antwortete Trunks und bevor er noch etwas anderes sagen konnte, war Angela schon weg, wobei sie Pan hinter sich her zerrte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich den anderen zu. „Ich nehme an, die Frage, wann wir zurückfliegen werden, ist somit beantwortet."

* * *

Nicht einmal zwei Stunden später saßen sie alle im Flugzeug nach Japan und warteten darauf, dass es startete. Angela hatte sie wörtlich zum Flughafen gezerrt und keine Widerrede geduldet. Und nachdem Trunks mit seinem Piloten gesprochen hatte, gab es zwischen ihr und Angela einen tränenreichen Abschied. Angela hatte ihr alles Gute gewünscht und ihr sogar gesagt, dass sie immer willkommen sei, wenn es zwischen ihr und Trunks nicht mehr funktionierte. Das hatte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern gesagt, da sie sicher war, dass die Liebe zwischen ihrer besten Freundin und Trunks halten würde. Sie hatten sich versprochen, sich gegenseitig zu besuchen und Pan hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie sich bei der Hochzeit auf alle Fälle wiedersehen würden. Als es schließlich Zeit war, an Bord zu gehen, umarmten sich die beiden Freundinnen ein letztes Mal, wobei beide weinten und Angela hatte die ganze Zeit gewunken, bis sie im Flugzeug waren.

Pan schaute geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster. Das war schneller gegangen als sie es sich erträumt hatte. Hatte sie nicht erst vor einem Tag ihr Zuhause verlassen mit dem Schwur, dass sie niemals zurückkehren würde? Und doch, hier war sie. Im Flugzeug auf dem Weg nach Hause. War sie dafür bereit? War sie bereit ihrer Familie nach dieser gewaltigen Lüge zu begegnen? Trunks hatte ihr gesagt, dass ihre Familie es nicht ertragen könnte, sie zu verlieren. Aber sie würden bestimmt von ihr enttäuscht sein. Besonders ihr Vater… Wie sollte sie also reagieren, wenn sie sie sah? Wir würden sie reagieren, wenn sie sie sahen? Sie hatte keine Ahnung… Und das machte ihr Angst.

Trunks, der neben ihr im Flugzeug saß, spürte ihre Ängste, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. Sie sah zu ihm auf und er lächelte ihr zu. _Mach dir keine Sorgen, Pan, _sagte er zu ihr durch den Bund. _Sie lieben dich und sie würden dich niemals verletzen wollen. Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich gestern nur Unsinn geredet habe? Sie würden nie von dir enttäuscht sein, Pan. Sie werden glücklich sein, dich wiederzusehen._

* * *

Takeo sah, wie seine Mutter seinen Vater anlächelte und ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulte ruhte, während sein Vater seinen Arm um sie legte und sie dichter heranzog. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Satz. Seine Mission in dieser Zeit war vorbei. Seine Eltern waren wieder zusammen und diese Liebesgeschichte würde ein Happy End haben, wie in all den Filmen. Und nicht wie die Liebesgeschichte in seiner Zeit. In seiner Zeit lebte seine Mutter noch immer getrennt von seinem Vater. In seiner Zeit wusste sein Vater nicht, dass er einen Sohn hatte. Aber vielleicht gab es für sie noch Hoffnung. Er musste nur einen Weg finden, dass sie miteinander sprachen.

* * *

Pan musste eingeschlafen sein, da sie nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, wie das Flugzeug landete. Erst als Trunks sie leicht schüttelte, wachte sie auf. Noch ein bisschen schläfrig, folgte sie allen raus zu einem Auto, welches sie zum weiteren Randgebiet von Satan City bringen würde, wo ihre Eltern und Großmutter lebten. Nachdem ihr Großvater gestorben war, waren ihre Eltern dorthin gezogen, sodass sie nicht mehr mitten in der Wallapampa sondern alle näher zusammen waren, obwohl die dichtesten Nachbarn noch immer etwa einen Kilometer von ihnen entfernt wohnten.

Zögerlich stieg Pan aus dem Auto und schaute zum Haus. Es hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert, genauso wie der Garten. Pan konnte nicht glauben, dass sie in den letzten Wochen nicht einmal hier gewesen war, um es sich anzusehen. Alles sah gut gepflegt aus und eine vertraute Wärme wurde davon abgestrahlt. Aber Pan hatte noch immer Angst. Egal was Trunks gesagt hatte, sie hatte noch immer den nervigen Gedanken im Hinterkopf, der ihr sagte, dass ihre Eltern wütend darüber sein würden, sie zu sehen. Dass sie glücklicher gewesen wären, wenn sie fort geblieben wäre. Trunks ging auf sie zu, während sich der Rest im Hintergrund hielt, und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ich habe Angst, Trunks…", gab sie flüsternd zu.

„Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass du keine haben musst", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Du solltest jetzt gehen. Sie werden sich freuen, das schwöre ich."

Pan nickte leicht und trat einen Schritt vor…

* * *

Gohan, Videl und ChiChi saßen im Wohnzimmer und lasen oder schauten fern, während sie gespannt auf Neuigkeiten von Trunks warteten, als Gohans Kopf plötzlich hochzuckte. Dieses Ki… Das ist…

„Gohan, Liebling, alles in Ordnung?", fragte seine Frau besorgt.

„Pan ist zurück", flüsterte er ungläubig.

„Bist du dir sicher?", wollte ChiChi wissen.

Ihr Sohn nickte. „Ich kann ihr Ki fühlen. Es ist hier… Sie ist draußen."

„Draußen, wie in ‚draußen vor unserem Haus'?", fragte Videl.

Das einzige, was Gohan tun konnte, war nicken und stand dann schnell auf, gefolgt von seiner Frau und Mutter, und öffnete die Tür, nur um zu sehen, dass alle draußen standen. Und vor ihnen allen waren Trunks und … „Pan!"

* * *

Pan wollte nun endlich zu der Tür gehen, als sie geöffnet wurde und sie ihre Eltern und ihre Großmutter dort stehen sah. Sie sah zu Boden und hörte, wie ihr Vater ihren Namen rief. Sie zwang sich, wieder aufzusehen. Sie hatte Angst, die Wut und Enttäuschung in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen, aber zu ihrer Überraschung lächelten sie. Sie fühlte Tränen in ihre Augen steigen, als ihre Eltern auf sie zukamen. „Mom? Dad?"

„Oh Pan…", sagte Videl und nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme. „Du bist zurück… du bist endlich zurück…" Auch sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Nach sieben Jahren hielt sie endlich wieder ihre Tochter in ihren Armen.

Gohan beobachtete geduldig die Wiedervereinigung von Mutter und Tochter. Er sah zu Trunks rüber und lächelte ihn an. Dieser Mann hatte sein Versprechen gehalten. Er hatte seine Tochter zurückgebracht. Dann sah er zurück zu seiner Familie. Pan und Videl hatten sich aus ihrer Umarmung gelöst und seine Tochter hatte sich nun ihm zugewandt.

„Daddy?", fragte sie unsicher, da sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte.

Aber sie brauchte gar nichts tun, weil ihr Vater sie schon umarmte. „Willkommen zu Hause, Pan…", murmelte er, während er durch ihr Haar strich.


	25. Die Rückkehr von wem!

**A/N: _ darklayka: _Am Ende von Dragonball GT, als Pan 14-15 war, verschmolz Goku mit den Dragonballs und Shenlong. Ob er nun tot ist oder sich wer weiß wo rumtreibt ist meines Wissens nach unklar, also gehe ich in meiner Geschichte einfach mal davon aus, dass er tot ist.**

* * *

**Kapitel 24: Die Rückkehr von… wem?!**

Es war Morgen. Zwei kleine Vögel saßen draußen vor dem Fenster und stritten sich um einen Wurm, den sie in der durch den Morgentau noch feuchten Erde gefunden hatte. Aber wie sagt man? Wenn zwei sich streiten, freut sich der dritte. Ein dritter Vogel kam herbei geflogen, stahl den Wurm und flog wieder weg. Die beiden anderen Vögel schienen sich Blicke zuzuwerfen und folgten dem dritten dann mit lautem Zwitschern in die Sonne.

Die Morgensonne stand schon hoch am Horizont und wärmte das Land mit ihren starken Strahlen. Nichts schien ihr in den Weg zu kommen. Noch nicht einmal die Vorhänge zu dem Schlafzimmer, in dem eine junge schwarzhaarige Frau noch im Tiefschlaf lag. Aber nicht mehr lange. Diese gnadenlosen Strahlen fanden eine Lücke zwischen den Vorhängen und waren nun in der Lage die junge Frau zu ärgern, sodass sie langsam aufwachte.

Pan wachte das zweite Mal in zwei Tagen ein bisschen desorientiert auf. Sie hatte woanders geschlafen. Schon wieder. Aber wo? Vorsichtig öffnete Pan ihre Augen und ließ ihren Blick über das kaum erleuchtete Zimmer schweifen. Dann fiel ihr plötzlich alles wieder ein. Das war ihr Zimmer in ihrem Elternhaus. Sie war zu Hause.

Endlich zu Hause…

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich etwas neben ihr bewegte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah Trunks leise schnarchend in ihrem Bett liegen, einen Arm fest um ihren Bauch gewickelt und seinen Kopf halb im Kissen vergraben, wobei sein lavendelfarbenes Haar über sein ganzes Gesicht viel. Pan hatte Recht. Er war wirklich liebenswert, wenn er schlief. Und er gehörte ihr, nicht Pia, sondern ihr, Pan. So viele Dinge waren passiert, seit sie aus den Staaten zurückgekommen war. Sie war glücklich gewesen, unglücklich, äußerst unglücklich und nun wieder glücklich, was sie noch lange, lange bleiben wollte.

Sie drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und sah die Sonne durch den kleinen Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen scheinen. Um das zu tun, musste sie Trunks ihren Rücken zuwenden, aber es schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu stören, weil er sie sofort dichter an sich heranzog und sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub. Pan legte ihre Hand über seine und merkte plötzlich, wo genau sie lag. Seine Hände ruhten direkt über einem kleinen Ki. Ein kleines Ki, das zu ihrem Sohn heranwachsen würde. Ihr Sohn.

Es war immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass sie und Trunks in nicht mehr als acht Monaten Eltern sein würden. Aber es war wahr. Der erste Beweis war das winzige Ki in ihrem Bauch und der zweite war der junge Mann, der unten in dem kleinen Gästezimmer schlief. Takeo. Ob er schon wach war? Sie weitete ihre Sinne aus und versuchte ihn zu fühlen, aber ohne Erfolg. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. Er schien permanent diesen Ki-Schild zu tragen. Sie war sich sicher, dass, wenn Trunks nicht nach LA gekommen wäre und sie Takeo hätte alleine aufziehen müssen, wäre das eines der ersten Dinge gewesen, die sie ihm gegeben hätte. So hart es auch klang, diesen Schild zu tragen wäre die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, die anderen davon abzuhalten ihn zu entdecken. Als Teilsaiyajin wäre sein Ki ungewöhnlich hoch gewesen und sie wusste, dass die anderen sofort gekommen wären, um dieser neuen Ki-Quelle nachzugehen. Wenn sie jetzt daran dachte, bemerkte sie, dass dies das grausamste und egoistischste gewesen wäre, was sie hätte machen können. Ihren eigenen Sohn dazu zu zwingen, sich zu verstecken, sodass _seine eigene_ Familie ihn nicht finden würde. Pan schüttelte ihren Kopf. Obwohl es ihr anderes Ich gewesen war, die ihm das angetan hat, fühlte sie sich verantwortlich und spürte das Verlangen, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Sie würde heute mit ihm reden.

Sie seufzte, schloss ihre Augen wieder und dachte an alles, was am vorherigen Tag geschehen war. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was sie gedacht hatte, waren ihre Eltern überglücklich gewesen sie wieder zu sehen. Trunks hatte Recht gehabt. Sie machten ihr für das, was sie getan hatte, keine Vorwürfe. Sie waren nur froh, dass sie zurück war. Es gab viele Tränen. Sie, ihre Mutter, ihre Großmutter… und sie konnte sogar Tränen in den Augen ihres Vaters sehen. Nachdem sie fast eine halbe Stunde im Vorgarten verbracht hatten, ‚verkündete' Vegeta, dass sie endlich reingehen sollten, da diese ‚schwache Zurschaustellung von Gefühlen' ihn krank machte. Ihre Großmutter hatte ihre Tränen getrocknet und dann alle in das Wohnzimmer gescheucht, als ob es _ihr_ Haus war, und war dann, da es schon Abend war, in der Küche verschwunden um ein riesiges Festmahl für alle Saiyajins, die im Moment vor Ort waren, vorzubereiten, wobei wohl nur Dende wusste, wie sie das immer schaffte. Der ganze Abend war ziemlich friedlich verlaufen. Nur ziemlich friedlich, da es von Gohan aus einen weiteren Mordversuch an Trunks gab, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass er sein kleines Mädchen nicht nur _geschwängert_, sondern es auch noch _gewagt_ hatte, ihr einen _Antrag_ zu machen! Aber zu Trunks Glück hatte ChiChi ihre Bratpfanne bereitgehalten um ihren Sohn zurechtzuweisen bevor der Vater ihres ungeborenen Urenkels ins Jenseits geschickt wurde. Nach dem Festmahl begann das von Pan lang erwartete Frage-Antwort-Spiel, was bedeute, dass sie von allen Seiten ihrer Familie, sei es alte oder neue, mit Fragen bombardiert wurde, sodass es schon nach Mitternacht war als sie endlich zu Bett gehen konnte. Trunks und Takeo waren auf ChiChis Bitte hin auch dort geblieben, aber der Rest war nach Hause gegangen.

„Er bewegt sich…", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich, die sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

Pan grinste, obwohl Trunks das nicht sehen konnte. „Idiot", sagte sie sanft und wandte sich ihrem Verlobten zu. Verlobten… Noch ein Wort, an das sie sich gewöhnen musste. „Er ist nur einen Monat alt, er kann sich noch nicht bewegen."

Trunks runzelte die Stirn. „Wirklich? Aber ich dachte, ich hatte etwas gefühlt… Wie auch immer… Vielleicht war es nur dein Magen, der knurrte."

„Trunks!" Sie boxte ihm spielend in die Magengegend, schubste ihn dabei aber über die Bettkante.

„Wofür war das?", jammerte Trunks.

Pan verschränkte ihre Arme und grinste triumphierend. „Das ist einfach nur dafür, dass du ein Idiot bist."

Sehr zu ihrer Überraschung, kopierte er plötzlich das Grinsen. „Immer noch die kleine görenhafte Pan, die sich nachts herausschlich um ihren armen Freund in seinem Büro zu besuchen." Als der das sagte, stand er auf und ging wieder auf sie zu, wobei er sie aus dem Bett und an sich ran zog.

„Ich dachte, dass ich viel erwachsener bin, als du es jemals sei wirst…", sagte sie verführerisch, vollständig ihrer Nähe und seiner Reaktion darauf bewusst. Aber sie fühlte auch, wie ihr Körper darauf reagierte. Verdammtes Saiyajinblut. War es schon wieder Zeit für Vollmond?

„Vielleicht… vielleicht auch nicht…", murmelte er und fing an, zärtlich an ihrem Hals zu knabbern.

Es wäre noch weiter gegangen, wenn sie nicht von einem lauten Knurren, das von Pans Magen kam, unterbrochen wurden. Sie wurde knallrot im Gesicht. Verdammtes Saiyajinblut! „Öhm… ich glaube, du könntest mit meinem Magen Recht haben…"

„Okay…", sagte Trunks ein bisschen enttäuscht, aber der Gedanke an Essen ließ sein Gesicht wieder erhellen. „Dann später… wir haben noch den Rest unseres Lebens…"

Pan musste leise wimmern, als Trunks sie losließ. Aber er hatte Recht. Sie hatten noch den Rest ihres Lebens und Essen war jetzt im Moment wichtiger.

* * *

Als sie in die Küche kamen, wurden sie von dem Geruch von Waffeln und Pfannkuchen begrüßt. ChiChi stand am Herd, während Gohan, Videl, Takeo und zu ihrer großen Überraschung auch Goten und Bra am Tisch saßen. Und was sie am meisten überraschte, war, dass Goten und Takeo anfingen zu kichern, als sie in die Küche kamen und sogar Gohan ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hatte und sie ein schelmisches Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen konnten, während die drei Frauen keine Ahnung zu haben schienen, warum sie sich so benahmen.

„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte Pan sie fröhlich, als sie sich am Tisch neben Bra niederließ, gefolgt von Trunks.

Takeo und Goten sahen Trunks an, warfen sich einen Blick zu und brachen dann in schallendes Gelächter aus, wobei der Grund dafür für alle Anwesenden außer einem unklar war. „Was ist mit euch los?", fragte Trunks verwirrt. „Habe ich etwas in meinem Gesicht?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bro", sagte Bra. „Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, was los ist. Sie benehmen sich schon den ganzen Morgen so. Goten hatte mich heute extra früh geweckt, weil er über irgendwas mit deinem zukünftigen Schwiegervater und Sohn sprechen musste."

„Trunks", sagte Gohan nun, da es nicht so aussah, als ob sich die beiden anderen Saiyajins irgendwann in naher Zukunft beruhigen würden. Er schüttelte innerlich seinen Kopf. Natürlich war Gotens Idee brillant, aber er hatte gedacht, dass sie beide erwachsene Männer waren und sich nicht wie zwei Schuljungen benehmen würden. „Goten und ich möchten nach dem Frühstück mit dir sprechen und Takeo mit Pan. Also fliegt nicht weg, okay?"

Pan und Trunks warfen sich einen verwirrten Blick zu, bevor beide mit „Okay" antworteten.

* * *

Nach dem Frühstück gingen Takeo und Pan in ihr Zimmer, während die anderen drei Männer in Gohans und Videls Schlafzimmer verschwunden waren. „Es ist gut, dass wir alleine sind…", sagte Pan unsicher und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. „Ich-ich wollte sowieso mit dir reden."

„Wolltest du?", fragte er überrascht.

Pan nickte. „Zuerst einmal möchte ich mich bei dir für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. In beiden Zeiten. Ich war ein Feigling gewesen, einfach wegzulaufen. Und dann möchte ich mich für mein anderes Ich entschuldigen, das dein Leben so gemacht hat, wie es ist. Dafür, dass du den Ki-Schild tragen musstest, dass du von deiner Familie ferngehalten wurdest und dafür, dass du dich schuldigt fühlst, dass du die Augen deines Vaters hast…"

Takeo lächelte sie an. „Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf… Es ist okay, wirklich… In der Zukunft seid Angela, du und sogar mein bester Freund Junior meine Familie, obwohl ich glaube, dass meine Mutter mich umbringt, wenn sie herausfindet, dass ich mich noch immer mit ihm treffe…"

Pan schaute erschrocken auf. „Warum würde ich, ich meine deine Mutter, dich umbringen, wenn sie herausfindet, dass du dich mit deinem besten Freund triffst…"

Ich Sohn lachte nervös und kratzte seinen Hinterkopf. „Nun, öhm… weißt du… ääh… Es ist eine lange Geschichte und auch gar nicht so wichtig… Aber zurück zu dir. Ich fühl mich nicht schuldig, wirklich nicht. Ich trage die Sonnenbrille nur, um dich zu schützen, ich meine, du weiß schon, was ich meine… In den letzten Jahren sind sie für mich wie eine zweite Haut geworden und ich fange sogar an, sie zu vermissen, nun da sie kaputt sind. Und was den Ki-Schild angeht. Ich weiß, es wird merkwürdig klingen, aber es ist irgendwie witzig, ihn zu tragen. Es könnte praktisch sein, wenn niemand weiß, wie stark du bist, oder wenn ich mich rausgeschlichen hab, um mit Junior zu spielen…" Aus Instinkt klammerte er seine Hand über seinen Mund, und sah, wie seine Mutter ihre Stirn runzelte. „Ups, ich glaube, das waren schon zu viele Informationen… Hehe…"

Pan schüttelte bloß ihren Kopf. Zumindest wusste sie jetzt eine Sache: Falls ihr Sohn jemals einen Jungen mit dem Namen Junior trifft, wird sie den Jungen im Auge behalten müssen. Es musste einen Grund dafür geben, dass ihr anderes Ich Takeo offensichtlich verbat ihn zu sehen. „Takeo… bitte erzähl mir. Wie ist dein Leben in der Zukunft?"

„Ich hatte dir das meiste schon vor zwei Tagen im Café erzählt. Aber ich glaube, das wichtigste ist, dass ich für Capsule Corporation arbeite, im Labor um genau zu sein. Da Bulma dort immer noch sehr viel Zeit verbringt, kann man sagen, dass sie mein Boss ist. Du musst wissen, dass Gohan und Vegeta nach Namek gereist sind um die Dragonballs zu sammeln und um für Videl und Bulma zu wünschen, dass sie so langsam altern wie sie", erzählte er ihr.

„Warum nur Mom und Bulma? Was ist mit Oma?", fragte Pan verwirrt.

Takeo schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf. „Ju… Äh, Bulma erzählte mir, dass sie nicht langsamer altern wollte, da ihre Kinder alle erwachsen waren und sie wieder mit Goku zusammen sein wollte. Sie starb, als ich zwölf Jahre alt war." Er blieb für einen Moment still, da er spürte, dass diese Nachricht seine Mutter schockiert hatte. „Wie auch immer… Bulma hatte herausgefunden wer ich bin und zusammen haben wir die Zeitmaschine gebaut, sodass ich zurückreisen konnte, um dich und Dad davon abzuhalten, euch zu trennen. Und nun bin ich hier."

„Also war es sozusagen Bulmas Idee, dich zurückzuschicken?", wollte Pan wissen.

„Ja, das war's. Du hättest sie sehen sollen, als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass ich ihr Enkel bin." Er lachte. „Okay, aber nun genug von mir. Goten sagte mir, ich soll dir sagen, den kurzen Lederrock, ein tiefgeschnittenes schwarzes Top und deine schwarzen Stiefel anzuziehen. Er sagte, das waren die Klamotten, die du zu der Party in CC anhattest."

Sie sah ihn fragend an. Warum wollte Goten, dass sie das trug. „Warum?"

Ein schelmisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Das ist das Lustige an der ganzen Sache…"

* * *

„Nein!", kam der geschockte Aufschrei aus Gohans und Videls Schlafzimmer. „Nein! Ihr wollt mich verarschen! Nein! Ich werde nie… das… das… das tragen! Niemals! Nur über meine Leiche!" Trunks fuchtelte wie wahnsinnig mit seinen Händen vor seinem Körper herum und ging rückwärts um von Goten wegzukommen, der ihm eine Armbanduhr ins Gesicht hielt. Er wollte verzweifelt aus dem Zimmer raus, aber Gohan stand vor der Tür um sie zu blockieren. Er war ihm in den letzten zwei Tagen schon zwei Mal in die Quere gekommen und er verspürte kein Verlangen, das zu wiederholen.

„Oh ja, das wirst du, Freundchen…", sagte Goten grinsend. „Erinnerst du dich nicht an das, was du vor ein paar Wochen auf der Party gesagt hattest? Ich zitiere: An dem Tag, an dem ich unsere kleine Panny in diesem Outfit, inklusive dem Nabelpiercing, sehe, werde ich das Saiyaman Kostüm deines Bruders anziehen und der Polizei helfen. Zitat Ende. Und nun, sehr zu unserer Überraschung, war es unsere kleine Panny, die diese Klamotten getragen hatte." Er ergriff den Arm seines besten Freundes und legte ihm die Uhr an. „Und nun wird Gohan dir die Posen zeigen."

Goten ging zu der Tür und nahm Gohans Platz ein, der jetzt vor Trunks stand. „Okay, Trunks. Schau gut zu", sagte Gohan und fing an die Posen zu machen, die die von den Ginyuu Streitkräften erblassen lassen würden.

Trunks stöhnte. Womit hatte er das verdient?

* * *

Ein paar Minuten später standen alle, inklusive Vegeta und Bulma, aber ohne Gohan, Goten und Trunks draußen und warteten darauf, dass etwas passierte. Aber nur zwei von ihnen wussten, was passieren würde. Mutter und Sohn. Pan und Takeo, die beide das gleiche hinterhältige Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern hatten, schauten auf dir Tür und warteten darauf, dass die anderen rauskamen. Pan konnte fast nicht aus dem Lachen herauskommen, als Takeo ihr erzählt hatte, was er und Goten geplant hatten und hatte fröhlich zugestimmt, diese Klamotten anzuziehen.

„Pan, komm schon. Du weißt etwas, richtig?", wollte Bra wissen. „Erzähl schon…"

„'tschuldigung, Bra, aber das würde die Überraschung verderben", sagte Pan, wobei sie leise lachte.

In diesem Moment trat Goten, der wie ein Idiot grinste, aus der Tür. „Und nun, Ladies und Gentlemen, Saiyajins und Menschen, hab ich die Ehre Euch… die Rückkehr von… dem Großen Saiyaman zu präsentieren!", verkündete er und wies mit seinen Händen zu der Tür, wo nun ein Schatten erschien.

Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. Was war hier bloß los? Haben sie sein wertvolles Training unterbrochen, um ihm zu erzählen, dass Kakarottos ältester Abkömmling sich wieder entschlossen hatte, dieser dumme Superheld zu werden? Zu seiner großen Überraschung kam Gohan jedoch zuerst in seiner normalen Kleidung heraus. Aber er zog hinter sich eine weitere Person her, die das Saiyaman Outfit anhatte. Dem Prinzen fiel es plötzlich schwer, nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen, als er bemerkte, dass ‚Saiyaman' sein Sohn war. Er fragte sich, was der Junge jetzt schon wieder angestellt hatte, sodass sie ihn zu so etwas zwangen!

„Komm schon, Trunks… worauf wartest du?", verspottete Goten ihn.

Trunks knurrte, gehorchte aber doch. „Ich bin…" Er streckte seinen rechten Arm zur linken Seite, während seine linke Hand eine Faust über seinem Kopf formte. „Ein Engel der Gerechtigkeit!" Er spreizte seine Finger auf der rechten Seite und hielt seinen Arm in einem 90° Winkel. „Ich werde dem Bösen niemals vergeben!" Er streckte seine Arme von seinem Körper weg und fing an mit seinen Füßen zu trippeln. Dann ging er in einen Spagat und stützte seinen Körper mit seinem rechten Arm auf dem Boden. ‚Saiyamans' nächster Zug war, seine Arme vor seinem Gesicht zu kreuzen, sie wieder zu strecken und zum Schluss brachte er die Hände zu seinem Helm machte mit seinen Armen eine merkwürdige Form. „Ich bin der Große Saiyaman!" Wie konnte Gohan sich nur so zum Idioten machen?, fragte Trunks sich. Diese ganze Sache war einfach nur dumm, dumm, dumm! Er sah auf, als die Zuschauer anfingen zu klatschen und dankte Dende, dass sie sein errötetes Gesicht unter dem Helm nicht sehen konnten. Merken: Sei nächstes Mal vorsichtig, was du zu deinen Freunden sagst. Es könnte so enden.

„Wow, Trunks! Das war großartig!", erzählte Pan ihm, wobei sie das Kichern unterdrücken musste, als sie auf ihn zuging und ihn auf die Wange küsste. „Und nun lass uns in die Stadt fliegen. Vielleicht sind dort ein paar Kriminelle, die von dir verhaftet werden wollen", sagte sie laut genug, damit die anderen es hören konnten, doch fügte dann flüstern hinzu, „Und wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, mache ich es wieder gut…"

Zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag hörte Trunks sich selbst stöhnen. Warum ich? Mit meinem Glück werden da reichlich Kriminelle sein… Aber so wie es klingt, würde er zumindest eine wundervolle Nacht mit seiner zukünftigen Frau verbringen.

„Komm schon, Dad! Worauf wartest du?", rief Takeo, der schon zusammen mit Pan, Gohan, der ChiChi trug, Videl, Goten, Bra und Vegeta, der Bulma trug, in der Luft schwebte.

Sein Sohn auch? Während er erörterte, warum das Leben ihm gegenüber so unfair war, flog Trunks los und folgte den anderen in die Stadt.

Und sie brauchten auch nicht lange zu fliegen, weil es schon am Ortsschild von Satan City einen Banküberfall gab. Trunks versuchte ihn zu ignorieren und flog weiter, aber als sein Vater ihm auf die Schulter tippte, hielt er an. Vegeta grinste ihn an und zeigte auf die Bank. „Willst du ihnen nicht helfen?"

Trunks seufzte geschlagen, als er vor der Bank in genau dem Moment landete, als die Räuber heraus rannten. „Halt!", rief er.

Einer der Bankräuber sah ihn an und fing an zu lachen. „Und wer bist du?"

„Ich bin…" Trunks warf einen kurzen Blick in den Himmel und sah, dass alle ihn erwartend anschauten. Er musste diese Posen wirklich in der Öffentlichkeit vorführen. „Ein Engel der Gerechtigkeit! Ich werde dem Bösen niemals vergeben! Ich bin der Große Saiyaman!"

„Los Saiyaman!", feuerte Bra, die noch in der Luft schwebte, ihn an.

Als er wieder aufschaute, sah er, dass sich die Gangster vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegen konnten. Wütend stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, wo er eine riesige Delle hinterließ. „SEID STILL! Wagt es nicht, mich auszulachen!"

Die Räuber gehorchten zügig, als sie sahen, was ‚Saiyaman' getan hatte. Einer von ihnen schluckte. „Okay, Mr. Saiyaman… Wir lachen nicht mehr."

„Gut", knurrte ‚Saiyaman'. „Und nun bringt das Geld wieder zurück in die Bank und ich werde euch verhaften."

„Okay, okay… Nur tu uns nicht weh…", bettelte er wie ein erbärmlicher Schwächling, was er ja war, aber das war nicht wichtig. Er und seine Männer nahmen ihre Taschen und brachten sie wieder rein, bevor sie mit erhobenen Händen rauskamen.

Just in diesem Moment kam die Polizei endlich an. Trunks stellte sicher, dass die Bankräuber nichts anstellen konnten und sich stellten. Aber bevor die Polizei ihm irgendwelche Fragen stellen konnte, hob er wieder ab, wo die anderen schon auf ihn warteten.

„Siehst du, Saiyaman? Es war doch gar nicht so schlimm…", sagte Goten grinsend.

„Halt den Mund und lass uns diesen Tag hinter uns bringen…", zischte ‚Saiyaman und flog fort. Die anderen zuckten nur mit den Schultern und folgten ihm.

* * *

Viele, viele Stunden und viele, viele verhinderte Verbrechen später, ließ Trunks sich auf die Couch in Pans Wohnung fallen. Der Tag war wirklich anstrengend gewesen und er wollte nur mit Pan alleine sein, also hatte er vorgeschlagen, dass sie dorthin gehen sollten, sodass niemand sie stören konnten. Er nahm den Helm ab und lehnte sich zurück. Plötzlich fühlte er zwei Hände in seinem Nacken, die anfingen ihn zu massieren. „Mmh, das ist gut", murmelte er.

„Ooh, hattest du einen harten Tag?", verhöhnte Pan ihn. „Soll ich ihn besser machen?"

„Das wäre nett…", sagte er grinsend. „Wolltest du mir die Folter nicht wieder gutmachen?"

„Natürlich… Ich halte immer meine Versprechen…", sagte sie zu ihm. Pan ging um die Couch herum, setzte sich auf Trunks Schoß und küsste ihn.


	26. Zurück in die Zukunft

**A/N: Eine kleine Quizfrage: Was passiert, wenn man im Sportunterricht Volleyball spielt, einem Ball hinterrennt, dann aber wieder umdrehen will, weil man sieht, dass der Ball im Aus ist? Ganz einfach, man knickt mit dem Knie weg, denn man kann ja nicht in zwei Richtungen gleichzeitig laufen, und verstaucht sich damit das Kniegelenk. Genau das ist mir heute passiert. Knie tut weh, kann kaum auftreten und bin erst mal ein paar Tage krankgeschrieben und sollte mich am besten gar nicht vom Sofa erheben. Bin aber ganz froh, dass im Knie nichts gerissen ist, ansonsten hätte ich schöne Schwierigkeiten gehabt und hoffe, dass ich ganz schnell wieder fit bin!**

**Aber nun zu einer erfreulicheren Botschaft: Ich habe diese Story fertig übersetzt! D.h. die letzten Updates werden jetzt regelmäßig, vorausgesetzt ich vergesse es nicht, immer Sonntags, Dienstags und Donnerstags erfolgen!**

**Und nun ab zum Kapitel:**

**Kapitel 25: Zurück in die Zukunft**

Es war Donnerstagnacht bei Capsule Corporation. Auf fast dem gesamten Grundstück waren die Lichter erloschen, bis auf in zwei Teilen: dem Labor und dem Gravitationsraum. In dem Labor waren noch zwei Leute, die an einer Maschine arbeiteten, die für eine der beiden Personen sehr wichtig war. Diese Maschine war die einzige Möglichkeit für diese Person nach Hause zu kommen. Die Zeitmaschine.

„Die namekianischen Dragonballs also, was?", fragte Bulma, die einen blauen Overall trug, der überall mit Schmiere bedeckt war, als sie unter der Maschine hervorkroch. Sie hatte es auch geschafft, nachdem sie es ein paar Tage lang versucht hatte, Takeo dazu zu bringen, ihr von seiner Zeit zu erzählen.

„Ja", kam eine gedämpfte Stimme aus dem Cockpit.

„Nun", antwortete sie und rieb ihre Hände in einem alten Stofffetzen, „ich muss sage, ich kann ChiChi nichts vorwerfen bei ihrer Entscheidung. Ich glaube, ich hätte das gleiche getan, wenn ich Vegeta verloren hätte." Plötzlich kam ein leiser Schrei von oben. „Takeo? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, alles in Ordnung… Hab nur einen kleinen Elektroschock bekommen." Nachdem er noch ein bisschen mehr im Cockpit rumgewühlt hatte, sprang Takeo runter und landete neben Bulma, wobei er vorsichtig an seinem Daumen saugte, wo der Elektroschock ihn erwischt hatte. Er trug ein paar von Trunks alten Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt, welche auch mit Öl und anderem Dreck bedeckt waren. „Aber bitte erzähl niemand anderem davon, okay? Es ist schon zuviel, dass du und Mom darüber Bescheid wissen. Ich will Gohan und Vegeta nicht dazu zwingen, es zu tun."

„Sicher doch…", sagte Bulma grinsend zu ihm. „Ich hoffe nur, dass sie auf diese Idee kommen, ansonsten fliege ich persönlich nach Namek um den Wunsch zu bekommen. Also, was meinst du? Wird das Baby funktionieren?"

Ein paar Tage waren schon seit der Rückkehr des großen Saiyamans vergangen. Takeo hatte gedacht, dass es nicht so lange dauern würde, die Maschine zu reparieren, aber unglücklicherweise war dies der Fall gewesen. Zuerst einmal wollte Bulma ihm helfen, also musste er fast Blaupausen machen um ihr alles zu zeigen, was sie wissen musste. Es sah fast so aus, als ob die Frau die Maschine auswendig lernen konnte, sodass sie auch eine bauen konnte, wenn es nötig war. Und dann war da noch die Sache, dass nicht nur, wie Takeo gedacht hatte, ein paar Kabel durchgebrannt waren, sondern dass auch noch ein Leck in der Batterie gewesen war, was höchstwahrscheinlich der Grund für die durchgebrannten Kabel war, die sie erst reparieren und dann wieder aufladen musste. Aber Dank der modernen Technologie von Capsule Corporation dauerte es nur etwa zwei Tage, bis sie alles wieder repariert hatten.

Takeo lächelte. „Jup, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie funktionieren wird." Plötzlich hatte er einen ernsten, irgendwie traurigen und gedankenversunkenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Das heißt, dass ich morgen gehen werde."

„Du denkst an deine Eltern, was?", fragte Bulma besorgt.

Der junge Mann nickte leicht. „Ich glaube, dass es schwer für mich sein wird, zurückzugehen. Ich meine, jetzt da ich weiß, wie es hätte sein können… Es wird schwer sein, mich der Realität in meiner Zeit zu stellen."

Bulma legte eine beruhigende Hand auf seine Schulter und lächelte ihn versichernd an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Takeo. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass auch alles in deiner Zeit gut wird. Du brauchst nur einen Plan um sie wieder zusammen zu kriegen, das ist alles, nun, da du weißt, dass sie sich nicht hassen. Und ich glaube auch, dass Trunks das Recht hat zu erfahren, dass er einen so großartigen Sohn wie dich hat."

* * *

Nicht so weit vom Labor entfernt war ein hitziger Kampf in Gange. Zwei Super Saiyajins standen sich im Gravitationsraum gegenüber. Beide waren schweißnass, ihre Gesichter von rotem Licht erleuchtet, und starrten sich nur an, auf einen Zug des anderen wartend. Sie waren schon seit ein paar Stunden da drin, da keiner der beiden aufgeben wollte. Die Spannung in dem Raum war fast unerträglich, sodass man sie mit einem Messer durchschneiden könnte. Beide Kämpfer waren am Rande des zweiten Levels und doch war einer erschöpfter als der andere und beide wussten, dass der nächste Angriff höchstwahrscheinlich den Ausgang des Kampfes entscheiden würde.

Die junge Frau atmete schwer. Sie wusste, sie würde den Kampf verlieren. Ihr Gegner war ihr weit überlegen und hatte viel mehr Kampferfahrung als sie wohl jemals haben wird. Aber sie liebte ein gutes Workout. In den letzten Tage hatte sie fast jeder mit Samthandschuhen angefasst und das nur wegen ihres Zustandes. Alle außer ihrem Gegner. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass, als der Planet Vegeta noch existiert hatte, schwangere Frauen bis kurz vor der Geburt kämpften und dass einige Kinder sogar auf dem Schlachtfeld geboren wurden.

Mit einem Kampfschrei stürzte sie sich auf ihren Gegner, bereit für den letzten Angriff. Vom Blut allein her mochte sie mehr ein Mensch als ein Saiyajin sein, aber ihre Art und die Liebe zu kämpfen bewies, dass sie es würdig war, ein Saiyajin genannt zu werden.

Nur ein paar Minuten später saß Pan auf dem Boden, dankbar für die Flasche kaltes Wasser, die sie in ihren Händen hielt. Dieser Kampf war wirklich sehr anstrengend gewesen und sie war froh, dass Vegeta losgegangen war, um ein paar Senzus zu holen. Sie schmunzelte. Trunks würde es nicht mögen, sie so zu sehen. Sie wusste nicht, wie oft sie ihm in den letzten paar Tagen sagen musste, dass sie schwanger und nicht fast tot war.

Nachdem sie die Senzu Bohne gegessen hatte, fühlte sich Pan sofort wesentlich besser, fast bereit für einen weiteren Kampf. Sie und Vegeta hatten gerade den Gravitationsraum verlassen, als sich ihr Weg mit dem von Bulma und Takeo kreuzte, die auf dem Weg zum Wohngebäude waren.

„Hey!", grüßte Pan sie lächelnd. „Und, wie läuft's mit der Zeitmaschine?"

Beide lächelten zurück. „Sie ist repariert und ich werde mich morgen auf den Heimweg machen", sagte ihr Sohn zu ihr.

Das Lächeln auf Pans Gesicht verschwand. Sie hatte im Stillen gehofft, dass sie länger brauchen würden, um die Maschine zu reparieren, sodass sie noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit ihrem Sohn aus der Zukunft verbringen konnte. Aber sie wusste, dass diese Gedanken unfair und egoistisch waren. Er gehörte nicht hierher. Es war nicht seine Zeit. Aber sie hatte noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gehabt, seine Kraft und Kampffähigkeit auszutesten. Plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee und ein hinterhältiges Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Okay, wenn du uns morgen verlässt, will ich mit dir kämpfen. Und zwar jetzt!" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ergriff sie ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn zum Gravitationsraum, wobei sie die Blicke, die Bulma und Vegeta ihr zuwarfen, ignorierte.

* * *

Als Takeo am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte er das Gefühl, er war von einem Lastwagen überrollt worden. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, wenn er versuchte sich zu bewegen und selbst wenn er sich nicht bewegte, konnte er noch ein wenig den Schmerz spüren, den seine Mutter während ihres Kampfes in der vergangenen Nacht verursacht hatte. Er hatte tatsächlich die oberste Regel vergessen, wenn er mit seiner Mutter trainierte: Unterschätze sie nie, besonders nicht, wenn sie angepisst war, weil man zurückgehalten hatte. Es wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, aber unglücklicherweise war nur noch eine Senzu Bohne übrig gewesen, die er natürlich Pan überlassen hatte. Und nun lag er hier auf seinem Bett und versuchte sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Nun, vielleicht hatte die Bulma aus seiner Zeit ja eine Senzu für ihn, wenn er zurückkam.

Nachdem er weitere zehn Minuten total still gelegen hatte, entschloss er sich, dass er irgendwann an diesem Morgen aufstehen müsste und dass das ebenso gut jetzt sein könnte. Stöhnend kroch er aus dem warmen Bett und schlurfte in das Bad, wo er sein T-Shirt und seine Boxershorts auszog ohne dabei in den Spiegel zu schauen und in die Dusche trat. Er seufzte, als das heiße Wasser seinen wunden Körper herunterlief. Als es über seine angespannten Muskeln strömte, fingen sie endlich an, sich zu entspannen, was den Schmerz linderte.

Er stand etwa dreißig Minuten lang unter der Dusche bis er dachte, dass es lang genug war. Jetzt, wo er sich wieder wohler fühlte, wickelte er ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte und ging zurück in sein Zimmer, wo er nach seinen Klamotten suchte, die aus den dunkelblauen Jeans, dem weißen T-Shirt und der Jeansjacke bestand, in denen er in dieser Zeit angekommen war. Er zog sie an bevor er runter in die Küche ging. Er war nicht der erste dort, um genau zu sein, hatte er am längsten geschlafen. Außer Vegeta, der wahrscheinlich wieder im Gravitationsraum war, waren alle da, sogar die ganze Son Familie und Mr. Satan, dem sie alles an dem Tag nach der spektakulären Rückkehr des Großen Saiyamans erzählt hatten. „Guten Morgen", begrüßte er sie und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Partner in dieser Sache sinken.

„Guten Morgen, mein Lieber", sagte ChiChi und hielt die Bratpfanne vor seine Nase, was ihn eine Sekunde lang zusammenzucken lassen wollte. „Möchtest du ein Omelett?"

„Ja, danke…", sagte er und bedankte sich bei Dende, dass ChiChi das Frühstück gemacht hatte, da er in den letzten Tagen angefangen hatte, ihr Essen zu lieben. Er bereute es, in seiner Zeit niemals die Chance bekommen zu haben, es zu probieren. Natürlich hatte seine Mutter viel Talent von ihrer Großmutter geerbt, aber es war einfach nicht dasselbe. Und nun, Bulma's Kochkünste… Er wollte daran nicht weiter denken.

„Na, Takeo, wie fühlst du dich heute?", fragte Pan ihn mit einem schadenfrohen Funkeln in ihren Augen.

Er, da er wusste, was genau sie meinte, grinste nur zurück. „Es geht mir gut", erzählte er ihr, da er nicht wollte, dass sie davon erfuhr, wie viel Schmerz sie ihm wirklich zugefügt hatte. Aber das geheim zu halten war schwerer, als er gedacht hatte, da er unfreiwillig zusammenfahren musste, als ihm ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Arm schoss, als er ihn hob um ChiChi seinen Teller für ein paar neue Omeletts zu geben.

Pan sah ihn jetzt mit ein bisschen Sympathie an. „'tschuldigung… Ich hätte gestern nicht so hart zu dir sein sollen… Übrigens war ich heute Morgen bei Meister Quitte, aber unglücklicherweise werden die nächsten Senzus erst in ein paar Tagen vollständig ausgewachsen sein."

„Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen… Es ist ja zum Teil meine Schuld. Ich hätte dich nicht unterschätzen sollen… Was die Senzus angeht… nun, das können wir nicht ändern. Also kann ich nur hoffen, dass Bulma, ich meine die aus meiner Zeit, ein paar Senzus rumliegen hat", sagte er zu ihr.

„Warte mal…", sagte Trunks plötzlich. „Ihr zwei habt letzte Nacht trainiert? Takeo, wie konntest du das nur zulassen? Deine Mutter ist schwanger um Dendes Willen!"

„Trunks, wie du schon gesagt hast, bin ich schwanger! SCHWANGER! Und nicht fast tot! Wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen? Und es war nicht Takeos Schuld. _Ich_ war diejenige, die mit ihm kämpfen wollte. Er hatte sogar zurückgehalten… Und nun lass uns nicht mehr darüber sprechen und essen."

* * *

Etwa eine Stunde später, als die Mägen wirklich aller Saiyajins befriedigt waren, war die ganze Gruppe im großen Hinterhof des Wohngebäudes von Capsule Corporation versammelt. Sie alle wollten sich von Takeo verabschieden, der neben der reparierten Zeitmaschine stand, bereit zu gehen. Die meisten standen um ihn herum und nur die engsten Familienmitglieder standen direkt bei ihm, außer Vegeta natürlich, der, wie gewöhnlich, an einem Baum weit entfernt von den anderen lehnte. In genau diesem Moment klammerte ChiChi sich an Takeo, die ihren Urenkel nicht loslassen wollte.

„Komm schon, Mom." Goten zog sie vorsichtig von ihm weg. „Du wirst ihn wiedersehen. Nun, nicht wirklich ihn, aber eine Babyversion von ihm in etwa acht Monaten."

ChiChi schnaubte ihre Nase aus und sah ihren Sohn an. „Du hast Recht… Takeo", sagte sie zu dem anderen jungen Mann. „Ich bin froh, dass du zurückgekommen bist um zu helfen Pan und Trunks wieder zusammenzubringen. Ich hatte schon immer gewusst, dass sie einfach füreinander bestimmt waren und sogar Goku hatte das gleiche gesagt kurz bevor er gestorben war. Komm gut nach Hause, ja?"

„Keine Angst, das werde ich", antwortete Takeo und wandte sich Goten und Bra zu. „Auf wiedersehen, ihr zwei…", sagte er und umarmte seine Tante bevor er die Hand von Goten schüttelte und sie sich brüderlich umarmten.

„Auf wiedersehen, Takeo. Es war wirklich schön dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Bra ehrlich.

„Takeo", sagte Goten. „Danke noch mal für die Hilfe mit Saiyaman." Beide Männer fingen wieder an zu grinsen und warfen einen kurzen Seitenblick auf ihr Opfer. „Bitte, sei auf deinem Rückweg vorsichtig und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass auch in deiner Zeit irgendwie alles gut wird. Trunks und Pan mögen die dickköpfigsten Menschen sein, die ich kenne, aber sie lieben sich."

„Danke Goten. Wiedersehen Bra." Die nächsten in der Reihe waren Gohan und Videl. „Nun, Gohan, Videl… Oder sollte ich Opa und Oma sagen?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Gohan lächelnd. „Opa hört sich so alt an, aber ich nehme an, dass es das ist, was ich bin. Takeo, ich wollte dir für alles, das du getan hast, danken. Ich bin stolz dich meinen Enkel nennen zu dürfen."

„Ich kann nur das gleiche sagen", erzählte Videl ihm. „Pan hat wirklich gute Arbeit in deiner Erziehung geleistet. Danke." Sie umarmte ihn.

Er und Gohan schüttelten Hände bevor Bulma dran war. „Bulma, ich muss dir danken, dass du mir mit der Zeitmaschine geholfen hast und dass ich die letzten paar Tage hier in Capsule Corporation bleiben durfte."

„Ach, ist doch gar nichts. Aber ich muss dir auch dafür danken, dass ich dir helfen durfte. Du bist wirklich ein feiner junger Mann. Oh, und bevor ich es vergesse." Sie griff in ihre Tasche und nahm einen Umschlag heraus, den sie ihm gab. „Gib das bitte meinem anderen ich. Es ist wirklich wichtig."

„Werd ich machen", antwortete Takeo und nahm sie auch in die Arme. Zuletzt wandte er sich seinen Eltern zu. „Mom, Dad…"

„Oh Takeo." Pan warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schluchzte in seine Brust. "Ich werde dich vermissen."

Er rieb sanft ihren Rücken. „Shh… Denk dran, du wirst bald die Mutter von einem kleinen ich sein. Also sei bitte nicht traurig, okay?" Pan löste sich aus der Umarmung und Takeo wischte ihre Tränen fort.

„Takeo." Trunks kam nun auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Ich weiß, alle anderen habe es schon gesagt. Aber ich will es noch einmal sagen. Danke. Für alles. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärest… nun… du weißt was mit uns allen passiert wäre. Ich bin froh, dich als meinen Sohn zu haben und ich glaube, mein anderes Selbst wird das gleiche sagen, wenn er von dir erfährt." Sein Vater lächelte ihn an, als auch er etwas aus seiner Tasche nahm. „Ich habe auch etwas für dich. Das ist eine neue Sonnenbrille. Ich dachte, ich kaufe dir eine neue, da ich deine zerbrochen habe…"

Takeo nahm sie und setzte sie sich auf die Nase. „Danke, Dad…" Er ging zurück zu der Zeitmaschine und schaute sich noch einmal um, wo sei Blick für einen kurzen Moment auf Vegeta ruhte. Der Prinz nickte seinem Enkel nur zu und gab ihm einen kleinen Wink mit seiner Hand, in der gleichen Art wie er es auch schon getan hatte, als Mirai Trunks in seine Zeit zurückgereist war. Takeo nickte mit einem leisen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zurück und sprang in die Zeitmaschine. Er schloss die Glaskuppel und drückte dann den Startknopf, wobei er die ganze Zeit leise betete, dass es dieses Mal funktionieren würde. Und es funktionierte. Sobald er den Knopf gedrückt hatte, fing die Maschine an zu summen und hob langsam ab. Als er hoch genug war, schaute Takeo runter und winkte noch ein letztes Mal.

Auf wiedersehen, Mom, Dad… Ich bin froh, dass zumindest ihr zwei jetzt glücklich seid. Ich wünsche auch und meinem kleinen ich das beste, dachte er, bevor die Zeitmaschine verschwand.

Alle winkten bis die Zeitmaschine endlich verschwand. Pan weinte immer noch, aber sie wusste nicht, ob sie wegen Takeos Abreise traurig war oder weil sie so glücklich war, dass sie und Trunks jetzt zusammen waren. Trunks legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und sah sie grinsend an. „Nun, und jetzt lass uns mal sehen ob unser Sohn ihm irgendwie ähnlich sein wird, wenn wir ihn beide erziehen."

Pan grinste zurück. „Lass uns nur hoffen, dass du nicht so viel schlechten Einfluss auf ihn hast. Nach dem, was ich gehört hab, was du und Goten angestellt habt, als ihr noch klein wart, will ich da noch nicht einmal dran denken…"

„Das werden wir sehen. Aber nun lass uns wieder reingehen…" Pan nickte ihm zu und zusammen folgten sie den anderen.

* * *

Bulma Briefs saß in ihrem Labor vor ihrem Computer. Sie hatte viel zu tun, konnte sich aber nicht richtig konzentrieren. Sie war um den jungen Mann, den sie vor ein paar Tagen in die Vergangenheit geschickt hatte, besorgt. Ihr Enkel Takeo. Er hätte schon längst wieder zurück sein sollen, aber das war er nicht. Hunderte Fragen nagten an ihr, wie, was wenn es Probleme mit der Maschine gab? Wenn da welche waren, würde er in der Lage sein, sie zu lösen? Sie würde sich niemals vergeben, wenn diesem jungen Mann etwas passiert war und er nun ohne Rückfahrschein in der Vergangenheit festsitzen würde…

Plötzlich wirbelte sie erschrocken herum, als sie in der Mitte des Labors ein summendes Geräusch hörte. Und wirklich, aus dem Nichts war die Zeitmaschine erschienen. Sie beobachtete, gespannt darauf, ob etwas passierte, wie sich die Glaskuppel öffnete und der gleiche junge Mann, die sie in die Vergangenheit geschickt hatte, heraussprang. „Hey Bulma", begrüßte er sie fröhlich.

„Takeo, du bist zurück", sagte sie erleichtert, stützte dann aber ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften und schaute ihn wütend an. „Takeo Vegeta Son! Wo bist du die ganze Zeit gewesen? Ich hab mir wahnsinnige Sorgen um dich gemacht…"

Mit einem verlegenen Grinsen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. „Tut mir Leid… Aber es gab da mit der Maschine ein paar Probleme… Glücklicherweise…"

Bulma runzelte ihre Stirn. „Glücklicherweise? Wovon sprichst du?"

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns irgendwo hinsetzen und etwas trinken. Dann erzähle ich dir alles, was mir in den letzten paar Tagen während meines Aufenthalts in der Vergangenheit passiert ist", schlug Takeo vor.

Die Frau seufzte. „Okay… Lass uns in die Küche gehen. Ich mache uns Tee."


	27. Bulmas Idee

**Kapitel 26: Bulmas Idee**

Bulma nahm ein Schlückchen Tee, während Takeo ihr alles erzählte, was in den letzten paar Tagen, während seines Aufenthalts in der Vergangenheit, passiert war. Gelegentlich warf sie ein ‚oh' oder ‚ich verstehe' ein oder stellte eine Frage, wenn etwas nicht ganz klar war, ansonsten war sie aber die meiste Zeit über ruhig und überließ ihm Enkel das Reden. Das war für sie ziemlich ungewöhnlich, aber sie war zu begierig herauszufinden, ob die Reise in die Vergangenheit erfolgreich war, als dass sie den jungen Mann öfter als nötig unterbrechen wollte. Der grimmige Ausdruck, den sie auf dem Gesicht hatte, als Takeo ihr erzählte, dass Pan wie in dieser Zeit weggelaufen war, wurde von einem Lächeln ersetzt, als er seine Erzählung beendet hatte.

Es hatte funktioniert! Takeo hatte es geschafft seine Eltern zusammenzubringen und ihnen beiden viel Schmerz zu ersparen! Und er schaffte es eigentlich nur, weil… „Also das war der Grund, warum du sagtest, dass es _glücklicherweise_ Probleme mit der Zeitmaschine gab", sagte sie. „Wenn sie nicht gewesen wären, wärest du hierher zurückgekehrt und wärest nicht in der Lage gewesen, Trunks nach LA zu führen, nachdem Pan weggelaufen war, obwohl du mit ihr gesprochen hattest."

Takeo nickte lächelnd und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie das tun würde? Sie schien ziemlich zuversichtlich gewesen zu sein, nachdem wir geredet hatten, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung dass der Streit zwischen den beiden so schlimm sein könnte. Mom hatte mir nie genau erzählt, was Dad gesagt hatte, aber es musste sie doch mehr verletzt haben als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte", fügte er gedankenversunken zu. Er seufzte. „Aber nun, da ich weiß, wie es hätte sein können, habe ich Angst ihnen zu begegnen. Ich habe Angst nach Hause zu gehen und Mom verletzt zu sehen. Ich habe Angst zur Arbeit zu gehen und zu sehen, wie D-Trunks nur für die Firma lebt."

Bulma legte eine ermutigende Hand auf seine Schulter und warf ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Takeo. Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch in dieser Zeit alles gut ausgeht. Wir brauchen nur einen Plan um die beiden wieder zusammenzukriegen, das ist alles, nun, da wir wissen, dass sie sich nicht hassen. Und ich glaube auch, dass Trunks es verdient, zu erfahren, dass er einen so großartigen Sohn wie dich hat."

Takeo lächelte zurück. „Das ist fast das gleiche, was dein anderes ich zu mir gesagt hatte. Übrigens, dein anderes ich…" Er griff in die Tasche seine Jeansjacke und nahm den Umschlag heraus. „Sie hatte mir gesagt, ich soll dir den hier geben. Sie sagte, es sei wirklich wichtig."

„Wirklich?", fragte Bulma verwirrt, als sie den Umschlag aus der Hand ihres Enkels nahm. Sie öffnete ihn und fing an den Brief zu lesen. Ein Grinsen schlich auf ihr Gesicht und wurde größer je mehr sie von dem Brief las. Schließlich legte sie den Brief auf den Tisch und sah Takeo an. „Takeo, es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die ich erledigen muss, bevor du nach Hause gehst. Warum gehst du nicht zu Junior, bis ich fertig bin. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen, jetzt, da du zurück bist."

„Natürlich…", sagte Takeo verwirrt und stand auf, zuckte aber wieder zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoss. „Öhm… Bulma… Du hast hier nicht rein zufällig ein paar Senzu Bohnen rumliegen, oder?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll mit dem typischen Son Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Tut mir Leid, Vegeta hat die letzte gestern aufgebraucht…", antwortete Bulma abwesend, als sie den Brief nochmals las. Als Takeo stöhnte, sah sie wieder auf. „Aber ich glaube, dass Junior noch welche für dich haben könnte."

Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes erhellte sich sofort. „Danke Bulma! Bis später!" Eine Sekunde später war er verschwunden.

Bulma schaute dorthin, wo ich Enkel noch vor einer Sekunde gestanden hatte und lächelte. Dann wandte sie ihren Blick wieder dem Brief zu, wobei ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer in ihren Augen erschien. Ja, dachte sie, das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren.

* * *

Ein junger, gut gebauter Mann mit schwarzem Haar, das in alle Richtungen Abstand, und der blaue Jeans und ein oranges T-Shirt trug, lag auf seinem Bett und hörte durch Kopfhörer Musik. Seine schwarzen Augen war geschlossen und sein Fuß wippte im Rhythmus des Songs, den der hörte. Da er sich der Geschehnisse um ihn herum vollkommen unbewusst war, merkte er nicht, dass die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geöffnet wurde und jemand reintrat. Erst als die Sonne, die durch das Fenster auf das Gesicht des jungen Mannes geschienen hatte, verschwand, öffnete er erschrocken seine Augen. Aufgrund des grellen Lichts, musste er ein paar Mal blinzeln, bis er die Person vor sich erkannte. Ein riesiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Takeo! Du bist es! Du bist zurück!", sagte er aufgeregt und sprang aus dem Bett, wobei er die Kopfhörer von seinem Kopf zog.

Takeo grinste nur. In der Art, wie sein Freund sich benahm, war die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und seinem Vater nicht zu verkennen, und das nicht nur, weil sie genau gleich aussahen, sondern auch wegen des Charakters, nun, da er die Chance bekommen hatte, den Vater seines Freundes besser kennen zu lernen. In dieser Zeit hatte er nie viel mit ihm zu tun und sah ihn nur gelegentlich, wenn er seinen Freund in den letzten Jahren heimlich besucht hatte. „Du erkennst mal wieder das Offensichtliche, Junior." Er zog ihn in eine brüderliche Umarmung. „Es ist gut, dich wieder zu sehen."

„Gut mich wieder zu sehen? Hey, Grandma und ich hatten uns verdammte Sorgen um dich gemacht. Was hast du so lange gebraucht um zurück zu kommen? Solltest du nicht einfach nur in die Vergangenheit reisen und sagen: ‚Hi Mom! Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler wie dein anderes ich in meiner Zeit, sonst tut es euch allen nur weh.'?"

Takeo lachte bei der Aussage seines besten Freundes. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es nicht so einfach sein würde. Das letzte, was ich wollte, war, dass sie und die anderen erfahren, wer ich bin. Aber Dank ein paar Probleme mit der Zeitmaschine, wurde meine Identität aufgedeckt…"

Junior runzelte seine Stirn. „Wirklich? Aber sie sind wieder zusammen, oder?"

Takeo nickte lächelnd. „Ja, nach ein paar weiteren Komplikationen sind sie zusammen gekommen."

„Großartig, aber jetzt will ich alles wissen. Und zwar wirklich alles!", verlange Junior und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

„Okay… Aber zuerst habe ich eine Frage. Du hast hier nicht zufällt eine Senzu rumliegen?", fragte Takeo.

„Sicher doch.. In der Schublade von meinem Schreibtisch…", lachte der andere junge Mann. "Sparring mit Vegeta?"

Sein Freund grinste, als er die Senzu aus der Schublade nahm. „Schlimmer. Sparring mit meiner Mom. Und nur eine Senzu für sie." Er aß die Bohne und konnte sofort den Schmerz nicht mehr fühlen. Er setzte sich auf das Bett, so dass er seinem Freund gegenübersaß. „So, und du willst wirklich alles wissen?" Junior nickte und nachdem Takeo einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, fing er an ihm alles zu erzählen, was ihm in den letzten Tagen, als er in der Vergangenheit gewesen war, passiert war.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später, am Ende der Erzählung, lag Junior auf seinem Bett und hielt seine Seiten, weil er so stark lachte. „Oh mein Dende… Trunks, mein Onkel Trunks, als Großer Saiyaman?" Er brach in einen weiteren Lachanfall aus. „Das ist einfach urkomisch! Ich wünschte, ich hätte das sehen können. Dad hat ihn wirklich dazu gebracht, das zu tun?"

Takeo grinste und nickte heftig mit seinem Kopf. „Zuerst einmal, ja, mein Vater, das heißt, dein Onkel, als Großer Saiyaman. Dein Vater und Gohan hatten ihn in das Kostüm gesteckt und ihm die richtigen Bewegungen gezeigt, während ich meiner Mom von dem Plan erzählt hatte. Du hättest ihn echt sehen sollen. Ihm war das so peinlich und Mom genoss es. Nun, so hart es auch klingen mag, aber ich glaube, es geschah ihm recht. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn dein Vater sich noch daran erinnert und das gleiche mit ihm hier tun würde, im Falle, dass zwischen meinen Eltern in dieser Zeit alles gut ausgeht."

Den letzten Teil sagte er nicht so aufgeregt wie den davor. So sehr er es auch mochte, wieder zurück zu sein und mit seinem besten Freund zu sprechen, war da immer noch die Sache mit seinen Eltern. Er wusste, er hatte vorher schon tausend Mal daran gedacht, wenn nicht sogar öfter, und jedes Mal hatte ihm jemand gesagt, dass alles gut ausgehen _würde_. Aber es gab da so einen nervenden Gedanken in seinem Hinterkopf, der ihm sagte, dass sie Unrecht haben könnten. Dass seine Eltern sich in dieser Zeit nicht liebten, sondern hassten. Er würde seine Mutter, den Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen und dann daran denken, wie es _hätte_ sein können.

Er müsste sie länger anlügen. Er könnte ihr niemals erzählen, wo er arbeitete, oder dass er sogar wusste, _wer_ sein Vater war. Seine Mutter hatte es ihm nie gesagt und er hatte das nur durch Vegeta und Junior herausgefunden. Und dann war da immer noch die Sache, dass er denjenigen als besten Freund hatte, den seine Mutter ihm verboten hatte, jemals wieder zu sehen, nachdem sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Wie viele Jahre war es schon her? Er war acht und Junior sieben gewesen. Sie hielten ihre Freundschaft seit sechzehn Jahren geheim und nutzten jede Möglichkeit, sich zu treffen, immer darauf Bedacht, dass sie es nicht herausfand.

Im letzten Jahr war er so oft bei seiner Familie gewesen, aber nur drei von denen wusste, wer er war. Junior, Bulma und Vegeta. Und natürlich Dende und Piccolo, aber die zählten nicht. Der Rest war total im Dunkeln darüber, wer er war. Nun, wie konnten sie es auch wissen? Er trug ständig den Ki-Schild und seine Sonnenbrille. Ohne die Sonnenbrille würden sie sofort die offensichtliche Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und Vegeta, seinem Großvater, sehen. Bis jetzt hatten sie es allerdings noch nicht herausgefunden, obwohl er sich bei seiner Tante Bra nicht so sicher war. Er hatte sie schon häufig dabei erwischt, wie sie ihn merkwürdig ansah, wenn sie sich trafen, aber soweit er wusste, hatte sie nie ein Wort darüber verloren.

„Hör auf zu grübeln, junger Mann!", zerrte Bulmas Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf und sah, wie sie ihn anstrahlte.

"Hey, Grandma, was ist los?", fragte Junior, als er das erste Mal, seit sein Freund wieder einmal in einen seiner gedankenversunkenen Momente verfiel, etwas sagte. Er kannte ihn inzwischen lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er ihn nicht stören sollte, wenn er diesen distanzierten Blick in seinen Augen bekam. In ihrer Vergangenheit waren diese Momente selten gewesen, aber sie waren in letzter Zeit häufiger aufgetreten, je näher der Zeitpunkt der Zeitreise gerückt war.

„Nun", grinste Bulma, „lass es mich mal so sagen: Ich, oder eher gesagt, mein anderes ich, hat einen Weg gefunden, wie Takeos Eltern sich treffen können, ohne davon zu wissen, bis es zu spät ist und sie sich gegenüberstehen. So müssen sie einfach reden."

„Wirklich?", fragte Takeo, dessen Stimme mit neuer Hoffnung gefüllt war. „Wie willst du das anstellen?"

„Das ist einfach! Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, warum ich nicht schon früher darauf gekommen bin. Eine Party!", sagte Bulma stolz. „Hört zu… ich hab es mir folgendermaßen gedacht…"

* * *

Takeo hatte ein riesiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er auf dem Weg nach Hause war, mit der Sonne in seinem Rücken. Der Flug von Japan nach LA sollte bei Topspeed und ohne sich in einen Super Saiyajin zu verwandeln, nicht länger als ein paar Minuten dauern, aber er ließ sich Zeit. Die Sache, die Bulma, äh, die zwei Bulmas sich ausgedacht hatten, könnte tatsächlich funktionieren. Nun waren seine Eltern das einzige Problem. Nun, Bulma würde eine Möglichkeit finden, seinen Vater nach LA zu kriegen, wo sie die Party in einem der luxuriösesten Hotels in Beverly Hills, dem Regent Beverly Whilshire [A/N: Ich brauchte ein riesiges und teures Hotel und nachdem ich ein bisschen im Internet rumgesurft hab, hab ich endlich dieses gefunden!] abhalten würde. Takeo schmunzelte. Man konnte es Bulma überlassen, etwas Extravagantes auszuwählen. Und sie hatte sogar eine Idee, wie sie seine Mutter dorthin kriegen konnten.

Seine Großmutter hatte Recht. Der Plan war so einfach. Das einzige, was sie tun mussten, war, seine Eltern dazu zu bringen, tatsächlich miteinander zu reden. Das hatte in der anderen Zeit funktioniert, warum sollte es also nicht auch in dieser Zeit funktionieren.

Nur ein paar Minuten später, konnte er die Küste von LA sehen. Er flog schneller und landete bald vorsichtig, sodass niemand ihn hätte fliegen sehen können, in dem Garten des kleinen Hauses, in dem er und seine Mutter lebten. Das Haus lag ein bisschen im Randgebiet von LA und es war ein kleines Haus, umgeben von seinem weißen Gartenzaun und mit gerade genug Platz für sie beide, aber es war genug und ziemlich gemütlich. Das Haus hatte Angelas Großeltern gehört, aber als sie zu alt geworden und zu Angelas Eltern gezogen waren, hatten sie es Pan zu einem Preis verkauft, den sie sich leisten konnte. Okay, ein paar Dinge mussten repariert oder renoviert werden, aber es war nichts gewesen, womit sie nicht klar gekommen waren. Das Haus hatte sogar einen kleinen Garten und die Nachbarn waren alle wirklich nett und hilfsbereit.

Takeo ging zu der Hintertür und öffnete sie. Sie war nicht abgeschlossen, ein Zeichen dafür, dass seine Mutter zu Hause war. „Mom?", rief er durch das Haus, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Ich bin zu Hause!" Er legte seine Jacke auf den Tresen in der Küche und ging durch den Flur zum Wohnzimmer, wo er seine Mutter meditierend im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden fand.

Er lehnte sich mit der Schulter in den Türrahmen, kreuzte seine Arme und beobachtete seine Mutter genau. Es schien fast so, als ob sie sich überhaupt nicht verändert hatte. Sie sah fast noch genauso aus, wie in der Vergangenheit. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar, das noch (oder wieder) bis zu ihrer Hüfte ging, war in einen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden und sie trug ein weißes Top und schwarze Sweatpants. Ihr Gesicht war noch immer jugendlich, obwohl man sehen konnte, dass sie in ihrem Leben viel hat durchmachen müssen. Nicht, dass er sie jetzt sehen konnte, aber er wusste, dass ihre Augen trauriger waren als die ihres jüngeren Gegenstücks. Aber niemand würde glauben, dass sie schon fast fünfzig Jahre alt war. Alle dachten, dass sie dreißig war, wenn überhaupt. Und besonders nicht, dass sie schon Mutter eines erwachsenen Sohnes war. Die meisten Leute, die nicht wussten, dass Pan seine Mutter war, hielten sie für Geschwister, oder ein Pärchen. Ein ziemlich beunruhigender Gedanke, wie Takeo beschlossen hatte. Aber es hatte auch seine Vorteile zum Teil ein Saiyajin zu sein und langsamer als normale Menschen zu altern. Es würde lange dauern, bis die ersten grauen Haare auf dem Kopf seiner Mutter erscheinen.

„Wie lange willst du da noch so rumstehen und mich beobachten?", fragte Pan plötzlich, als sie ein Auge öffnete. „Wolltest du deine Mutter nicht begrüßen?"

Takeo lächelte sie an. Obwohl sie schon viel durchgemacht hatte, hatte sich ihr Charakter nicht so sehr verändert. Er ging auf sie zu und gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Hi Mom…"

„Siehst du?", sagte sie, als sie aufstand und ein paar Schweißperlen mit einem Handtuch, das neben ihr gelegen hatte, von ihrer Stirn zu wischen. „So einfach ist das." Sie ging an ihrem Sohn vorbei in die Küche und nahm eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. Sie trank fast die die Hälfte davon, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Sohn, der ihr gefolgt war, zuwandte. „Und nun erzähl schon… Wie war deine Geschäftsreise? Du warst länger weg als ich gedacht hatte. Du hättest mich zumindest anrufen können."

Der junge Mann kratzte seinen Hinterkopf. „Ja, tut mir Leid… Aber ich hatte viel Stress und nicht die Möglichkeit dich anzurufen. Es hatte ein paar Probleme gegeben. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb es länger gedauert hatte als geplant", erklärte er. Wie zum Beispiel, dass du weggelaufen warst, obwohl ich dir gesagt hatte, das nicht zu tun.

„Aha… Aber glaub nicht, dass ich dir so schnell vergebe. Ich bin immerhin deine Mutter und mache mir um dich Sorgen…", schalt sie ihn.

„Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass es mir Leid tun…", jammerte er. „Aber zumindest war die Reise erfolgreich. Sogar so erfolgreich, dass mein Boss, nun, sie ist nicht wirklich mein Boss, mehr die Leiterin des Labors, eine Party für morgen Abend angesetzt hat. Im Regent Beverly Whilshire um genau zu sein."

Pan spuckte fast das Wasser, das gerade in ihrem Mund war, wieder aus. „Aber… das ist ein sehr teures Hotel… Und das hat sie einfach so beschlossen?"

„Nun… Siehst du, sie hat sehr großen Einfluss auf meinen wirklichen Boss", erklärte Takeo. „Aber das ist nicht alles. Ich bin auch eingeladen und sie hat mir gesagt, ich bräuchte eine Partnerin. Und… nun… da ich keine habe, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mitkommen willst…"

Seine Mutter starrte ihn nur an. „Nur um das noch mal klarzustellen… Du willst, dass ich, deine alte Mutter, deine Partnerin bin?"

„Du bist nicht alt, Mom. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du noch wie eine junge Frau aussiehst. Bitte, sag ja. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel. Ich möchte auch, dass du meinen Boss kennen lernst. Sie kann es auch kaum erwarten, dich zu treffen, da ich ihr schon gesagt habe, dass du meine Begleitung für diesen Abend sein wirst", bettelte er fast. Sie musste einfach mit ihm kommen. Ansonsten war der ganze Plan geplatzt.

Pan seufzte. „Okay, ich komme mit…" Plötzlich zuckte ihr Kopf hoch. „Warte mal! Ich weiß, warum du willst, dass ich mitkomme!" Takeo runzelte seine Stirn. „Du hast eine Freundin, die mit dir zusammenarbeitet und du willst, dass ich sie treffe, hab ich Recht?"

Takeo sah sie erst verwirrt an, lächelte dann aber. Lieber so als andersherum, dachte er, du wirst nicht meine nicht existierende Freundin treffen, sondern den Vater deines Kindes. Aber lass sie denken, was sie will, solange sie keine weiteren Fragen stellt.

„Ich glaube, ich habe Recht!" Pan grinste triumphierend, da sie dachte, sie hätte seine Motive durchschaut. „Aber wie kommen wir dahin?"

„Mein Boss hat eine Limousine organisiert, die uns um sieben Uhr abholen und uns dann zum Hotel bringen wird", sagte Takeo zu ihr. Er ging dann auf seine Mutter zu und umarmte sie. „Danke, dass du mitkommst. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel mir das bedeutet. Ich liebe dich und es tut gut, wieder zu Hause zu sein…"

Pan, die vollkommen verdutzt von dem plötzlichen merkwürdigen Verhalten ihres Sohnes war, erwiderte bloß die Umarmung. „Ich liebe dich auch", murmelte sie einfach. Sie hatte dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass ihr Sohn ihr etwas verheimlichte, konnte aber nicht sagen, was es war.


	28. Merkwürdige Dinge

**Kapitel 27: Merkwürdige Dinge**

Takeo verheimlichte ihr etwas. Sie wusste es einfach.

Pan und ihr Sohn saßen in der Limousine und waren auf dem Weg zu dem Hotel, wo die Party der Firma, für die Takeo arbeitete, stattfinden sollte. Das an sich war nicht so merkwürdig, aber der ganze vergangene Tag war sehr merkwürdig gewesen. Takeos Verhalten war… nun… einfach nur… eigenartig gewesen. Er hatte den ganzen Tag lang unerklärlich nervös gewirkt. Er warf ihr immer diese seltsamen Blicke von der Seite zu, wenn er dachte, dass sie es nicht bemerkte. Sie wünschte, dass er seine Sonnenbrille abnehmen würde, sodass sie den Blick in seinen Augen sehen konnte. Nicht, dass sie in seine Augen schauen musste, um herauszufinden, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, aber es wäre viel einfacher gewesen, wenn sie sie einfach nur hätte lesen können. Dann würde sie jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht in der Limousine sitzen, ihren Sohn anschauen und darüber nachdenken, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging.

Aber nicht nur, dass er verflucht nervös gewesen war – er hatte auch darauf bestanden, dass sie das lange schwarze Seidenkleid trug, das in ihrem Schrank hing. Es hatte keine Träger und ging fast bis zum Boden. Nur ein Schlitz auf der linken Seite zeigte etwas von ihrem Bein. Der Rücken war fast ganz frei, sodass man ihre glatte, gebräunte Haut sehen konnte. Das ganze Kleid war einfach gehalten, nicht und gleichzeitig doch freizügig und es hielt noch immer ein bisschen von Pans Jugend in sich, da sie dieses Kleid zu ihrem Abschlussball vor so vielen Jahren getragen hatte.

Takeo hatte ihr gesagt, dass er wollte, dass seine Mutter die wunderschönste Frau auf der ganzen Party war und deshalb hatte _er_ dieses Kleid für sie ausgesucht und nicht auf ihre Beschwerden gehört, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, wie alt dieses Kleid doch war und dass sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder da reinpassen würde. Aber überraschenderweise passte es noch und schmiegte sich an ihren Körper wie eine zweite Haut. Danach widmete er sich ihrem Haar, was ihm einen fragenden Blick seiner Mutter einbrachte. Takeo hatte nur gelacht und sie gefragt, wie er _nicht wissen konnte_, wie man so etwas macht, da er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens fast nur im Umkreis von Frauen verbracht hatte. Am Ende hatte er ihre Haare hochgesteckt, wobei nur ein paar Strähnen aus dem Knoten ihren Rücken herunterhingen und ihr Pony ihr Gesicht umrahmte. Zuletzt fügte er noch den letzten Reiz hinzu und band ein silbernes Medaillon um ihren Hals. Ein Geschenk, das er ihr zum Geburtstag gegeben hatte, als sie noch jünger war. ‚Du bist wunderhübsch', hatte er gesagt, als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtet hatte. In diesem Moment dachte sie jedoch, dass sie mehr in seiner Stimme hörte als nur diese paar Worte. Es klang so, als ob es ihm wirklich wichtig war, dass sie so aussah wie jetzt.

Pan seufzte unhörbar, als sie ihren Sohn ansah, der ihr gegenüber in der Limousine saß. Er selbst war in einem einfachen schwarzen Anzug mit einem weißen Hemd und einer schwarzen Fliege gekleidet. Aber trug noch immer die Sonnebrille. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. Um sie zu beschützen, wie er es ihr erklärt hatte, nachdem er sie vor mehr als fünfzehn Jahren gekauft hatte. Sie hatte nur mutig gelächelt und ihm versichert, dass er das nicht tun brauchte, aber so dickköpfig wie er gewesen war und noch immer war, hatte er sie nicht abgenommen und es auch nie getan. Er wollte sie nicht verletzt sehen. Verletzt, weil er die Augen seines Vaters hatte.

Trunks Augen. Würde sie je in der Lage sein, ihm zu sagen, wer sein Vater war? Ihm zu erzählen, dass Vegeta sein Großvater war, nachdem sie ihn zufälligerweise auf einem Spielplatz getroffen hatten, war unausweichlich gewesen, da sie sich so ähnlich sahen. Vegeta? Auf einem Spielplatz? Sie konnte es zuerst selbst nicht glauben, aber dann hatte er ihr erzählt, dass er von Bra dazu gezwungen wurde, ihren und Gotens Sohn, Goku Junior, zu dem Spielplatz zu bringen, während sie etwas anderes zu tun hatten. Sie war mit Takeo dort gewesen und die beiden Jungs waren einander sofort sehr zugetan. Aber Pan fürchtete, dass sie entdeckt werden könnten und hatte ihrem Sohn aufgrund dessen verboten den anderen Jungen jemals wieder zu sehen. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass Junior einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn hätte. Indem sie das tat, hatte sie ihrem Sohn die Möglichkeit zerstört eine enge Freundschaft, wie sie zwischen Goten und Trunks bestand, zu schließen.

Da war er wieder. Wo immer sie war, dieser Name und dieses Gesicht würde sie immer heimsuchen. Sie blinzelte eine Träne fort. Takeo, vielleicht bin ich eines Tages dazu in der Lage, seinen Namen über meine Lippen zu bringen und dir zu erzählen, wer dein Vater ist, dachte sie.

.

Takeo fühlte den Blick seiner Mutter auf sich. Er schaute auf und sah den traurigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Er runzelte die Stirn. Sie dachte wieder an _ihn_… „Geht es dir gut, Mom?", fragte er besorgt.

Pan zwang sich zu lächeln. Das letzte, was sie jetzt tun wollte, war diesen irgendwie furchtbar wichtigen Abend für ihren Sohn zu ruinieren. „Natürlich geht es mir gut, Takeo", sagte sie mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit und entschloss sich, das Thema zu wechseln. „Aber ich könnte dich das gleiche fragten…" Ihre Augen leuchteten plötzlich wieder mit dem schelmischen Schimmer, den Takeo zur gleichen Zeit liebte und hasste. „Sag, was verheimlichst du vor mir?"

Takeo schluckte. Seine Mutter ahnte etwas. Das war überhaupt nicht gut. „Nein, natürlich nicht…", antwortete er heiser und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass der Kragen von seinem Hemd viel zu eng war. Wenn es etwas gab, was er nicht tun konnte, dann war es seine Mutter direkt anzulügen. Dinge vor ihr zu verheimlich konnte her, aber sie anlügen?

„Takeo, du bist ein elendiger Lügner und das weißt du. Du verhältst dich schon den ganzen Tag so merkwürdig. Ich weiß einfach, dass es etwas gibt, das du mir nicht erzählst!" Pan kreuzte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und sah ihn selbstgefällig an. „Es gut um deine Freundin, richtig?"

„Ich habe keine Freundin!", verteidigte er sich. Hey, es war keine Lüge.

Pan reagierte nicht einmal auf seine Aussage und ihr Grinsen wurde hämisch. „Ich glaube ich weiß… So wie du über _deinen_ Boss sprichst, muss sie deine Freundin sein. Aber da sie die Leiterin des Labors ist, nehme ich an, dass sie älter ist als du. Aber ich bin nicht diejenige, die deine Wahl an Frauen beurteilt, da du alt genug bist, um deine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen…"

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin!", stieß Takeo aus. „Ich meine… Mom, sie ist älter als du und sogar verheiratet um Dendes Willen! Und bin sicher, dass ich mich nicht mit ihrem Ehemann anlegen will!" Erst Recht nicht, da er viel stärker ist als ich!, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Seine Mutter schaute ihn nur an. Mmh, sieht so aus, als ob er die Wahrheit sagt, aber das wird mich nicht davon abhalten, ihn zu ärgern, dachte Pan. „Wie auch immer… Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie zu treffen…"

Sehr zu ihrer Enttäuschung sprang Takeo nicht darauf an, sondern nickte nur schaute wieder aus dem Fenster, den Blick auf die vorbeirauschende Außenwelt gerichtet. Erst als er anfing mit den Finger auf seinem Arm zu klopfen, bemerkte Pan wieder, wie nervös ihr Sohn war.

Nun war Pan verwirrt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was vor sich ging, wenn Takeo keine Freundin hatte, der er ihr vorstellen wollte. Aber etwas irgendwas war auf alle Fälle los!

* * *

Trunks Briefs, der nicht mehr so junge Geschäftsführer von Capsule Corporation, stand ungeduldig in dem großen Saal, den seine Mutter für die Party gemietet hatte. Aber obwohl er schon 62 Jahre alt war, gab es noch viele Leute, die ihn nicht einen Tag älter als vierzig schätzen würden. Einige sagten sogar noch, dass er aussah, als ob er Mitte dreißig wäre und würden nie es nie glauben, wenn er ihnen sein wahres Alter verriet. Das war die Gabe und der Fluch seiner Herkunft.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum seine Mutter eine schmeißen wollte, aber sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass es etwas mit dem Erfolg einer ihrer neuen Erfindungen zu tun hatte. Welche Erfindung? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Sie waren an diesem Morgen nur alle in seinen Privatjet gestiegen, der sie nach LA, der Stadt der Engel, gebracht hatte. Warum? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Und nun war er hier, nippte ein seinem Drink und sah sich um, wobei er darauf wartete, dass irgendwelche Kunden ankamen, aber bis jetzt waren nur Familienmitglieder und Freunde anwesend. Um acht Uhr sollte die Party offiziell anfangen, also warum waren noch keine Kunden da, wenn es um eine neue Erfindung ging?

„Mom?", hielt er sie an, als sie an ihm vorbeilief.

„Ja, Liebling?", fragte sie.

„Fehlen da nicht noch Gäste?", wollt er wissen.

Bulma sah sich um und lächelte ihren Sohn dann an, wobei sie nicht zeigte, wie nervös sie war. „Ja, da fehlen noch welche. Der junge Mann, der die Erfindung getestet hat, Takeo Shen, ich bin mir sicher, du hast schon mal von ihm gehört, und seine Begleitung fehlen noch. Aber sie sollten jeden Moment hier ankommen…" Ohne mehr zu sagen, ließ die Wissenschaftlerin ihren Sohn stehen und ging zu einigen Freunden, um mit ihnen zu reden. Seufzend entschloss sich Trunks, dass er das gleiche tun könnte und ging zu seinem besten Freund und seiner Schwester, die fröhlich miteinander plauderten. Auf seinem Weg dorthin bemerkte er, dass Junior nervös auf einem Stuhl saß und auf den Eingang starrte. Er zögerte für einen Moment, um über diesen merkwürdigen Tag nachzudenken, schüttelte es dann aber ab und schloss sich dem Gespräch an. Warum sollte sein Neffe nervös sein? Vielleicht sollte er auf seine Mutter hören und mal Urlaub machen… All dieser Stress machte ihn nur paranoid.

* * *

Ein paar Minuten später hielt die Limousine vor dem luxuriösen Hotel an. Ein Page kam auf sie zu und öffnete die Tür hinten für Takeo. Der junge Mann stieg aus und reichte seiner Mutter dann seine Hand um ihr aus dem Auto zu helfen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass sie seine Hilfe nicht benötigte. Als sie beide ausgestiegen waren und die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde, fuhr die Limousine zu dem Parkplatz, wo sie bis zum Ende der Party warten würde.

Lächelnd bot Takeo seiner Mutter seinen rechten Arm an, welchen sie dankbar annahm und dann führte er sie zu dem Saal, wo, wie Bulma ihm gesagt hatte, die Party stattfinden würde. Er seufzte fast vor Erleichterung, als er und Pan vor der geschlossenen Tür standen. Bulma hatte mit dem Ki-Schild für den Saal gute Arbeit geleistet, weil er drinnen keine einzige Person fühlen konnte.

Okay, und los geht's…, sagte er zu sich, bevor er seine Hand auf den Türknauf legte. Er wollte die Tür gerade öffnen, fühlte aber, wie seine Mutter plötzlich ganz steif wurde. „Mom? Geht es dir gut?", fragte er, besorgter darum, dass sie etwas herausgefunden haben könnte, als um ihr Wohlergehen.

„Was?" Pan schaute erschrocken auf. „Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung…", log sie. Seit dem Moment, in dem sie vor der Tür angehalten waren, hatte sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Etwas, das sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Etwas, dass sie nicht einordnen konnte. Aber sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Sohn sich Sorgen machte. Das war sein Abend und sie wollte ihn nicht ruinieren. „Lass uns reingehen…", fügte sie zögerlich hinzu.

„Okay…" Takeo war nicht ganz überzeugt, aber so lange sie nicht wegrannte, dachte er, dass alles in Ordnung war. Er drehte endlich den Knauf, öffnete die hölzerne Tür und führte seine Mutter in den großen Saal.

Aber sobald sie drinnen war, hielt Pan abrupt an. Diese Kis… Sie konnte plötzlich Kis fühlen… Die Kis von… Sie sah sich verzweifelt um. Nein, sie träumte nicht. Sie waren alle hier! Ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern. Sie musste hier raus, bevor irgendjemand bemerkte, dass sie hier war. Sie durften sie nicht sehen. Nicht ihre Eltern, nicht Goten und Bra, nicht Bulma, nicht… Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, wurde aber von einer Hand in ihrem Rücken aufgehalten. Mit einem schockierten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, schaute sie auf und sah, dass Takeo sie anlächelte. Das unschuldige und nichtsahnende Lächeln, das er von ihrer Seite der Familie geerbt hatte.

„Komm schon, Mom… Der Chef unserer Firma steht dort drüben. Ich möchte, dass du ihn triffst…", erzählte Takeo ihr unschuldig. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter jeden im Saal erkannt hatte, würde sie aber nicht fliehen lassen! Und mit seinem geerbten Lächeln und der Ausstrahlung gab es keine Möglichkeit, dass sie herausfinden konnte, dass er sie hierher gelockt hatte, um eben diese Leute zu treffen. Nun, noch nicht…

Ihr ganzer Kopf war leer. Da sie nicht wusste, was sie tun oder wie sie reagieren sollte, gab Pan dem leichten Druck, den ihr Sohn auf ihren Rücken ausübte, nach und ließ ihn sie zu dem Mann rüberleiten, den sie nicht sehen wollte. Der Mann, den sie einst geliebt hatte, noch immer liebte und auch immer lieben würde. Der Mann, der sie dazu gebracht hatte, ihr Zuhause zu verlassen, ihre Familie, ihre wahre Herkunft. Der Vater des jungen Manns, der sie jetzt dorthin führte. Der Vater ihres Sohnes.

Takeo legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Mannes, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Mr. Briefs", sagte er, als Trunks sich umgedreht hatte. „Ich möchte Ihnen meine Mutter vorstellen, Pia Shen… Mom, das ist mein Chef, Trunks Briefs, der Geschäftsführer von Capsule Corporation."

Die beiden früheren Geliebten konnten sich nur anstarren und Pan war sicher, dass sie jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden würde. Sie warf Takeo, der sie nur anlächelte, einen kurzen Blick zu. Konnte er es wissen?, fragte sie sich.

„Pan…"

Diese ungläubige und doch sanfte Stimme, zerrte sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließ ihre Augen zu dem Mann vor sich wandern. Sie fühlte, wie sich ihre Blicke trafen. „Trunks…", stotterte sie bloß.


	29. Endlich zusammen

**

* * *

A/N: _Noir – _**Ja, in der Zukunft ist Trunks tatsächlich 62 Jahre alt. Ist auch ganz einfach auszurechnen. Trunks und Pan sind 14 Jahre auseinander, richtig? Als Pan aus den Staaten zurückkam, war sie 23, Trunks also 37. Und 25 Jahre in der Zukunft ist Pan 48 und Trunks 62 Jahre alt. Macht das Sinn?

Im Allgemeinen mal wieder vielen Dank für die Reviews! Es steht jetzt noch, so traurig es auch ist, ein Kapitel aus und dann kommt noch der Epilog. Nächsten Dienstag wird die Geschichte also beendet sein.

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 28: Endlich zusammen**

Trunks sprach noch mit Goten und Bra, als er plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in seinem Körper wahrnahm. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben, kannte es aber. Dieses Gefühl war ihm nicht fremd, da er es schon mal vor einer langen Zeit gefühlt hatte. Er warf der Tür einen kurzen Blick zu, aber da war niemand zu sehen und er konnte auch niemanden fühlen. Nächste Woche würde er Urlaub machen, entschloss er sich, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem besten Freund und seiner Schwester widmete und fing an, dieses Gefühl zu ignorieren.

Deshalb war er vollkommen unvorbereitet gewesen, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Überrascht schaute er sich um und sah einen jungen Mann vor sich stehen, einer seiner Angestellten. Wie war sein Name? Takeo Shen, richtig…, erinnerte er sich. Bei ihm war eine Frau, offensichtlich seine Begleitung für diesen Abend und das erste Wort, woran Trunks dachte, als er sie sah, war: hinreißend. Trunks schüttelte innerlich seinen Kopf. Das war das erste Mal, dass er so etwas von einer Frau gedacht hat seit…

Plötzlich holte die Stimme des jungen Mannes ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Mr. Briefs", sagte er. „Ich möchte Ihnen meine Mutter vorstellen, Pia Shen… Mom, das ist mein Chef, Trunks Briefs, der Geschäftsführer von Capsule Corporation."

Was? Trunks sah die Frau, die diesen Takeo begleitete, an. Er beobachtete sie genau, als sie ihren Sohn anschaute. Und wirklich, jetzt sah er es. Die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend. Diese Frau war… „Pan…", murmelte er überrascht. Bei der Nennung ihres Namens, wandten ihre Augen sich ihm zu und trafen sich mit seinen. Diese Augen.

„Trunks…", hörte er sie endlich stottern und es kam ihm so vor, als ob es das schwierigste auf der Welt war, seinen Namen zu sagen.

Ihre Stimme wieder zu hören sandte einen Schauer seinen Rücken herunter. Er war sprachlos. Er atmete einmal tief durch. Gott, sie ist immer noch so schön wie früher. „Was- Was machst du hier?", fragte er schließlich.

Pan verlagerte nervös ihr Gewicht und versuchte, seinem Blick auszuweichen. Es war einfach zu hart in sein Gesicht, in diese Augen zu sehen, nach all dem, was sie durchgemacht hatte. Nach dem ganzen Schmerz, den diese Augen bei ihr verursacht hatten. „Ich-", fing sie an, zögerte dann aber. Alles fing plötzlich an Sinn zu machen. Takeo wusste es, aber was sollte sie Trunks erzählen? Die Wahrheit? „Mein Sohn", sagte Pan schließlich, obwohl ihre Gedanken schrieen, ‚_unser Sohn'_, „Takeo arbeitet offensichtlich für dich, wie ich gerade herausgefunden habe. Er wurde zu der Party von deiner Mutter eingeladen, nehme ich an, und wollte, dass ich mit ihm komme." Sie schaute auf und funkelte ihren Sohn böse an. „Und ich fange langsam an zu verstehen, warum…", knurrte sie den letzten Teil gefährlich.

Takeo, der den Austausch zwischen seinen Eltern mit Interesse beobachtet hatte, schluckte und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Öhm, ich nehme an, ich gehe jetzt um mit ein paar anderen Leuten zu reden. Bis später…"

Pan sah, wie er zügig zu einem anderen Mann in seinem Alter herüberging. Plötzlich erkannte sie ihn. Dieser andere Mann sah genauso aus wie Goten, aber das hieß, dass es Junior war! Überrascht von der Tatsache, dass Takeo und Junior offensichtlich Freunde waren, wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Mann vor sich zu. Sie musste etwas sagen. Aber was? Sie konnte nicht bleiben. Die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden war viel zu groß! Es war genug, dass Trunks wusste, dass sie hier war, und Bulma, die die ganze Sache höchstwahrscheinlich organisiert hatte. „Trunks… Es tut mir Leid, einfach wieder so in dein Leben getreten zu sein, nachdem… nach dem, was passiert war. Ich gehe jetzt besser." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte sie sich nur an und ging auf die Tür zu.

NEIN!, schrie Trunks Herz. Er konnte sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Er hatte sie schon einmal verloren und war sich nun nicht sicher, ob er es ertragen könnte, sie noch einmal zu verlieren. „Pan!", hörte er sich nach ihr rufen.

Sie hielt abrupt an, als sie ihren Namen hörte und fühlte plötzlich, wie sich sämtliche Blicke in ihren Rücken bohrten. Geh weiter, Pan, sagte sie zu sich und trat einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts. Wenn du weg bist, können sie dich nicht finden! Und noch ein Schritt. „Panny?" Diese sanfte Stimme stoppte sie. Sie war so voller Überraschung und Hoffnung und gleichzeitig so ängstlich. Diese Stimme erweckte wieder das kleine Kind in ihr. „Bist du das wirklich?"

Zögernd wandte sie sich um und schaute die Person an, die sie das gefragt hatte. Ihr Vater. In seinen dunklen Augen konnte sie das gleiche sehen, was sie schon in seiner Stimme gehört hatte. Seine mit Sorge gefüllten Augen erhellten sich durch die Hoffnung, dass seine lang verlorene Tochter zurück war. Sie starrte ihn nur an, außerstande etwas zu sagen. Ihren Körpern nach zu urteilen hatten sich ihre Eltern in den letzten fünfundzwanzig Jahren nicht so sehr verändert, aber sie konnte es in ihren Augen sehen. Die einst so fröhlichen Augen waren traurig und müde, umrandet durch Sorgenfalten. Pan fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen. Sie wollte sie niemals so sehen. Sie wollte ihnen die Enttäuschung, die sie ihnen gebracht hätte, durch das Weglaufen ersparen, wie Trunks es ihr gesagt hatte, aber sie hatte sie offenbar durch diese Entscheidung mehr verletzt, als sie es getan hätte, wenn sie geblieben wäre. Sie verstand das jetzt. Sie verstand, jetzt, da sie hier stand, dass das, was sie getan hatte, falsch war. Sie hatte sie nur alle mit ihrem Handeln verletzt.

Aber konnte sie den großen Schritt machen und zurückgehen? Sie hatte sie seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren weder gesehen noch mit ihnen gesprochen. Für sie war es sogar noch länger gewesen, da sie nicht gewusst hatten, dass sie Pia war. Sie wollte, dass ihre Eltern glücklich waren und sie vermisste sie so sehr. Aber dann war da noch immer Trunks… Würde sie in der Lage sein ihm wieder und wieder und wieder zu treffen, nur um ihre Eltern und alle anderen glücklich zu machen, mit dem Wissen, dass er sie verabscheute? Sie konnte das nicht allein entscheiden. Takeo war auch noch da, ihr Sohn. Trunks Sohn.

Sie warf dem jungen Mann einen kurzen Blick zu und sah, dass er sie anlächelte. Mit ihren Augen fragte sie ihn, ob sie es tun sollte und das einzige, was sie als Antwort bekam, war ein beruhigendes Nicken. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. Ja, sie konnte es tun. Pan sammelte noch einmal all ihren Mut, und schritt vorwärts, bis sie direkt vor ihrem Vater stand. Überwältigt von der Flut von Gefühlen, wusste sie nicht so wirklich, was sie sagen sollte, deswegen verließ nur ein Wort ihre Lippen in einem Flüstern. „Daddy…" Das nächste, was sie wahrnahm, war, in zwei starke und schützende Arme genommen zu werden und dass sie anfing zu weinen. „Es tut mir Leid… so Leid…"

„Oh Panny", murmelte Gohan in ihr Haar, als er zärtlich über ihren Rücken strich. Er spürte auch, wie die Tränen an seinen Wangen herunterliefen. Das, von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass es nie passieren würde, war passiert. Er hatte seine Tochter zurück. Er wusste noch nicht, wie oder warum sie diese Party besuchte, oder was es mit Pans Sohn auf sich hatte, aber das war ihm im Moment egal. Dende… danke…, dachte er dankbar.

Aber nicht nur Gohan war gerührt. Pan war immer die Tochter ihres Vaters gewesen, aber es gab eine Person im Raum, die sie so sehr liebte, wie ihr Vater es tat. Ihre Mutter. Sie lag momentan in Gotens Armen, der sein bestes tat um sie zu trösten. Es war für ihn alles noch zu verwirrend, aber es gab eine Sache, die er ganz verstand – Pan war zurück. Fünfundzwanzig Jahre nachdem sie diesen verhängnisvollen Brief geschrieben hatte, in dem sie ihnen ausrichtete, dass sie niemals wiederkommen und jeglichen Kontakt mit ihnen abbrechen würde, war sie zurück. Er schaute zu seiner Frau und war von dem überrascht, was er sah. Sie beobachtete die Familienvereinigung mit ihren Armen gekreuzt und einem Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, so als ob sie gewusst hätte, dass diese Frau Pan war. Nun, er würde sie das später fragten. Die Tatsache, _dass_ Pan nun _wirklich_ zurück war, war jetzt viel wichtiger.

Nicht so weit von ihnen entfernt grinsten sich zwei junge Männer an. Teil eins des Plans war erfolgreich. Jetzt war nur die Wiedervereinigung von Takeos Eltern übrig.

Alle anderen, sei es Familie oder Freund, konnte nicht anders, als dieses Schauspiel zu beobachten, so bemerkte niemand, dass eine Person, dicht gefolgt von einer anderen, den Saal verließ.

* * *

Trunks ging langsam draußen am Swimming Pool entlang, wobei er in den sternenklaren Himmel schaute und über das nachdachte, was gerade passiert war.

Pan war zurück. Dieser Gedanke wurde von seinem Verstand endlich erfasst. Sie was wunderschön, so sehr wie die junge Frau, die er vor so vielen Jahren weggeschickt hatte. Aber ihre Augen hatten sich verändert. Er hatte etwas in ihnen entdeckt. Etwas, von dem er nie gedacht hätte, dass er es sehen würde. Diese Trauer, diesen Schmerz… und zuletzt die Angst in ihren Augen zu sehen hatte ihm mehr wehgetan, als er es eingestehen mochte. Er liebte sie. Er liebte sie mit ganzem Herzen. Er hatte sie so sehr geliebt, dass er sogar im Geheimen nach ihr gesucht hatte – vergeblich. Sie war einfach wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

_Aber_ nachdem Bra und Goten geheiratet hatte, hatte er sich entschlossen, dass es endlich Zeit war neu zu starten. Er hatte sich mit ein paar anderen Frauen verabredet, was aber nie gut gegangen war, da er unbewusst jede Frau, die der traf, mit der Liebe seines Lebens verglichen hatte – Pan. Als er einsah, dass er nie eine andere finden würde, widmete er sein Leben seiner Arbeit als Geschäftsführer von CC, was einen positiven Nebeneffekt hatte. Capsule Corporation war nie so erfolgreich gewesen wie in den letzten zwanzig Jahren. Er hatte so hart gearbeitet, dass er es fast geschafft hatte, seine Gefühle für Pan zu vergessen, aber nun waren sie im vollen Ausmaß zurück.

_Aber_ sie liebte ihn nicht mehr. Sie hatte mit einem anderen Mann ein neues Leben angefangen und hatte mit ihm einen Sohn. Vielleicht hatte vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren Recht gehabt, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie keine Ahnung von Liebe hatte, wenn sie so kurz danach so leicht einen neuen Mann gefunden hatte… Er wusste, dass er ihr dessen nicht böse sein sollte, aber er war es trotzdem. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie _ihn_ liebte! Und nun hatte sie einen Sohn mit einem anderen, einen Sohn, der sein eigener hätte sein können, wenn er sich damals anders verhalten hätte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr das jemals vergeben könnte. Er würde den jungen Mann immer ansehen und wissen, dass es nicht seiner war, selbst wenn es eine kleine Chance geben _könnte_, dass sie wieder zusammenkommen. Aber selbst wenn er sie niemals haben könnte, wüsste er, dass sie glücklich sein musste. Sie hatte eine neue Liebe gefunden, hatte, soweit er es sagen konnte, einen großartigen Sohn und war nun wieder in den Schoß ihrer Familie eingekehrt.

_Aber_ er wusste noch nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er den Mann irgendwann einmal traf, der Pans Herz für sich gewinnen konnte. Das wahrscheinlichste wäre, ihn zu testen, ihn beweisen zu lassen, dass er für Pan gut genug war. Aber wusste, er konnte Pans Gefühle nicht ändern und er musste das akzeptieren. Und vielleicht… vielleicht könnten sie eines Tages wieder Freunde sein, wie sie es früher schon waren.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Gegenwart hinter sich. „Was willst du, Vater?", fragte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich bin hier um ein ernstes Wort mit dir zu reden", knurrte Vegeta. „Hör zu, Kakarottos Enkelin wird wahrscheinlich bald kommen um mit dir zu reden und ich will nicht, dass du dich so benimmst wie letztes Mal, als ihr beide etwas zu besprechen hattet. Das einzige, was ich dir sagen will, ist, dass du sie ausreden lassen sollst. Sie wird alles erklären, was du wissen musst. Lass dich nicht von der Eifersucht überwältigen, da es keinen Grund gibt um eifersüchtig zu sein."

Nun schaute Trunks ihn verwirrt an. Er blinzelte. „Was meinst du damit, dass es keinen Grund gibt, eifersüchtig zu sein?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Warte einfach auf das Gör um es dir zu erklären. Und tu einmal im Leben, was ich dir sagte", sagte er zu ihm und ging.

Trunks schaute seinem Vater nach und seine Lippen zogen sich zu einem leisen Lächeln hoch. „Das werde ich, Dad… Das werde ich…"

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich alle beruhigt und saßen jetzt irgendwo in dem Saal, während Bulma und Takeo die wichtigsten Dinge erklärten. Pan, die zwischen ihren Eltern saß, konnte die beiden nur angaffen, als sie ihnen von der Zeitmaschine und Takeos Reise in die Vergangenheit erzählten. Also wusste Takeo definitiv, dass Trunks sein Vater war, seit vielen Jahren schon und mit seiner Hilfe waren ihr und Trunks Ich aus der Vergangenheit jetzt zusammen und glücklich. Und Bulma hatte diese Party organisiert, um sie und Trunks wieder zusammenzubringen, jetzt, da sie wussten, dass es möglich war.

Das waren Neuigkeiten, die ein bisschen Zeit zum verdauen brauchten, zusammen mit allem anderen, das in den letzten paar Stunden passiert war. Nun wusste sie endlich, warum Takeo sich so merkwürdig verhalten hatte und so nervös gewesen war. Sie wusste, sie sollte eigentlich böse mit ihm sein, dass er das vor ihr verheimlicht hatte, aber das konnte sie nicht. Verständlicherweise… Sie hätte sicherlich ‚nein' gesagt, wenn ihr Sohn sie gefragt hätte, auf eine Party zu gehen, wo sie ihre Familie und alten Freunde treffen würde. Aber nun war sie hier, glücklich und zufrieden. Und sehr zu ihrer Überraschung, waren ihre Eltern nicht böse auf sie. Sie zeigten sich verständnisvoll und waren einfach nur glücklich, dass sie zurück war. Endlich wohin sie gehört. Zuhause.

Es gab nur noch eine Sache, die sie tun musste.

Ihr Blick schoss durch den Saal auf der Suche nach Trunks, aber sie konnte ihn nirgends sehen. Er hatte offensichtlich den Saal verlassen, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt hatte. Aber er war nicht der einzige, der fehlte. Vegeta fehlte auch. Pan schmunzelte innerlich. Diese ganzen Umarmungen und das ganze Geweine hatten ihn wahrscheinlich gelangweilt und deswegen war er gegangen. Aber das sagte ihr immer noch nicht, wo Trunks war. Sein Ki war unterdrückt, also konnte sie nicht herausfinden, wohin er gegangen war. Er hatte höchstwahrscheinlich noch keine Ahnung, dass Takeo sein Sohn war und er verpasste alles, was Takeo und Bulma ihnen erzählten. „Entschuldigt mich bitte", sagte sie, als sie abrupt aufstand. „Ich muss einmal zu den Toiletten." Ohne darauf zu warten, dass irgendwer etwas sagte, verließ sie den Saal, wobei sie nicht bemerkte, wie die anderen sich alle wissende Blicke zuwarfen.

Sie eilte durch die Korridore und suchte nach jemandem, der Trunks gesehen haben könnte. Glücklicherweise sah sie, als sie an dem Fuße der Treppe ankam, dass Vegeta herunterkam. Als er ihr Gesicht sah, grinste er nur wissentlich. „Er ist draußen beim Pool. Geh und rede mit ihm", sagte Vegeta einfach und ging an ihr vorbei.

„Danke Vegeta!" Sie lächelte ihn an und lief so schnell es ihr Kleid erlaubte die Treppe hoch.

Nur ein paar Minuten später ging sie durch die Tür, die nach draußen zum Pool führte. Und da stand er, sein Körper vom Licht des Mondes, der glücklicherweise nicht voll war, und den kleinen Lampen, die den Pool selbst bestrahlten, beleuchtet. Ihr Herz stand still. Sie hatte fast vergessen, genau _wie_ gutaussehend Trunks war. Sie beobachtete ihn noch ein bisschen länger, als er am Geländer stand und sich die Sterne anschaute, bevor etwas passierte.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass wir da draußen waren?", fragte Trunks plötzlich.

Nicht wirklich davon überrascht, dass er von ihrer Anwesenheit wusste, ging sie auf ihn zu. „Es ist unglaublich, ich weiß, aber dieses eine Jahr im Weltall war eine der schönsten Zeiten meines Lebens…", gab sie mit einer sanften Stimme zu.

Trunks atmete einmal tief durch. Was er jetzt sagen wollte, war wirklich schwer über die Lippen zu bekommen. „Pan… ich will nur… ich meine… Es tut mit Leid. Alles was ich je getan oder zu dir gesagt habe, das dir wehgetan hat. Ich weiß, dass ich diese Dinge vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren niemals hätte sagen sollen, aber ich war verletzt gewesen und verwirrt und dann überkam mich meine Saiyajinseite einfach und ich hatte mich wie ein Idiot verhalten. Nachdem ich deine Wohnung leer vorgefunden hatte, hätten meine Schuldgefühle nicht größer sein können. Ich hatte sogar versucht, dich zu finden, aber du warst einfach verschwunden." Er zögerte. „Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt."

„Trunks…", begann Pan, total überrascht von dieser plötzlich Offenbarung, wurde aber von Trunks unterbrochen.

„Bitte Pan, ich bin noch nicht fertig. Ich liebe dich noch, verstehe aber, wenn du die Gefühle nicht erwiderst. Ich kann sehen, dass du mit einem anderen Mann neu angefangen hast. Dein Sohn ist der Beweis." Plötzlich fing Pan an leise zu lachen. „Was?", fragte Trunks, ein bisschen durch ihre Reaktion verletzt.

„Es tut mir Leid, Trunks…", sagte sie, als sie versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. „Aber hast du dich nie gewundert, warum Takeo immer seine Sonnenbrille trug, egal wo er war?"

Trunks schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe ihn nur ein paar Mal getroffen, aber jetzt, wo du das sagst, er hat sie immer getragen…"

„Hör zu, Takeo trägt sie, weil er mich nicht verletzten will", erklärte sie. „Ich habe ihm mal erzählt, dass er die Augen seines Vaters hat und dass er mich an ihn erinnert. Also hat er sie einfach gekauft und nie aufgehört sie zu tragen."

Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Und warum erzählst du mir das? Sag mir nicht, dass Takeos Vater dich auch verlassen hat!"

„Trunks, bitte… Lass es mich erklären." Trunks nickte und zeigte Pan fortzufahren. „Gut… Trunks, da du nie seine Augen gesehen hast, werde ich dir sagen, wie sie aussehen. Sie sind blau, kristallblau. Er hat deine Augen, Trunks. _Du_ bist sein Vater."

„Ich bin…", sagte Trunks sprachlos. Er? Takeos Vater? Das war…

„Mit seinem Aussehen kommt er total nach deiner Seite der Familie. Stell ihn dir mal ein bisschen kleiner, mit schwarzen Augen und ein bisschen längerem Haar vor und du hast eine genaue Kopie von Vegeta…", sagte Pan zu ihm.

„Wow…", stotterte er, setzte sich auf einen der Liegestühle und begrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Ich bin ein Daddy…"

„Von einem erwachsenen Sohn. Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass es die Wahrheit ist. Du bist Takeos Vater. Es hat nie einen anderen Mann in meinem Leben gegeben. Du bist der einzige, den ich jemals geliebt habe und den ich immer lieben werde…", sagte sie, als sie sich neben ihn setzte. „Takeo und Bulma haben uns gerade erzählt, dass sie mich hierher gelockt haben, um uns wieder zusammenzubringen. Wie ich schon gesagt habe, liebe ich dich noch immer und ich möchte für alles, das ich getan habe um dir wehzutun, um deine Vergebung bitten und vielleicht eine zweite Chance für… _uns_."

„Pan…", sagte Trunks sanft und schaute sie an. Wenn Takeo sein Sohn war und es in Pans Leben niemals einen anderen Mann gegeben hatte… Dann hatten sie noch eine Chance! „Ich habe dir schon an dem Tag vergeben, an dem ich herausgefunden hatte, dass du weg warst. Ich hatte versucht dich zu hassen, konnte es aber einfach nicht. Also habe ich meine Gefühle begraben, bis sie heute Abend wieder hochgekommen sind, als ich dich gesehen habe. Ich bin derjenige, der um Vergebung bitten muss. Nur wenn du mir vergibst, kann ich _uns_ eine zweite Chance geben."

Pan nahm seine Hände und ihre und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Es gibt nichts, was ich dir vergeben muss. Ich habe dich nie gehasst… Ich möchte wirklich diese zweite Chance, Trunks. Ich möchte wirklich mit dir zusammen sein. Ich liebe dich, aber bitte lass es uns langsam angehen, okay?"

Trunks lächelte sie auch an und gab ihr einen kurzen aber süßen und zärtlichen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich auch, Pan. Ich will dich nie wieder verletzt sehen. Aber ich werde dich und unsere Beziehung in keiner Weise drängen."

Sie drückte seine Hände und stand auf. „Was meinst du? Sollten wir wieder reingehen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass die anderen schon gespannt sind, was mit uns passiert ist. Und ich möchte auch, dass du deinen Sohn triffst."

„Okay…" Er festigte den Griff an ihrer Hand und so gingen sie zusammen rein.

* * *

Im Saal waren alle Augen auf die Tür gerichtet und warteten ungeduldig darauf, dass Takeos Eltern zurückkamen. Sie waren so angespannt gewesen, dass sie alle zusammenzuckten, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Aber als sie freien Blick hatten, erhellten sich ihre Augen und zwei junge Männer im Hintergrund schlugen ein.

„Takeo? Würdest du bitte herkommen?", sagte Pan, als sie wegen des Verhaltens ihres Sohnes grinsen musste. „Ich möchte, dass du jemanden kennen lernst…" Takeo gehorchte und ging auf sie zu. „Takeo, das ist Trunks Briefs, dein Vater. Trunks, das ist Takeo Vegeta Son, dein Sohn."

„Es ist schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Takeo", sagte Trunks lächelnd und streckte seine Hand zu seinem neugewonnenen Sohn aus.

Takeo lächelte zurück. „Es ist schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Vater…"

„Warum so förmlich?", fragte Trunks. „Nenn mich Dad."

„Okay… Dad…", sagte Takeo, glücklich darüber, dass auch in dieser Zeit endlich alles in Ordnung war.

.

Alle waren so glücklich wie Takeo, aber keiner war glücklicher als Trunks und Pan, obwohl es länger dauern würde, bis beide bereit waren für größere Verpflichtungen. Sie mussten noch lernen dem anderen wieder zu vertrauen und würden ganz kleine Schritte in ihrer Beziehung machen, aber mit der Liebe, die sie füreinander empfanden, waren sich alle sicher, dass dieses Paar ewig zusammenbleiben würde.

* * *

Acht Monate waren in der Vergangenheit vergangen und alle waren im Krankenhaus versammelt um ungeduldig auf die Ankunft des Babys Takeo in dieser Welt zu warten. Pan lag schon seit fast vierundzwanzig Stunden in den Wehen und langsam wurden alle, besonders der Prinz der Saiyajins, genervt, genauso wie die zukünftigen Eltern.

„Trunks, sobald ich dieses Gör aus meinem Körper raus habe, werde ich dich dafür umbringen, dass du es mir eingepflanzt hast", knurrte Pan, als eine weitere Wehe sie überkam.

Trunks Gesicht wurde noch blasser als es schon war und drückte beruhigend Pans Hand. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Pan. Es wird bald vorbei sein…"

„Mr. Briefs hat Recht, Miss Son. Ich kann schon den Kopf des Kleinen sehen", sagte der Arzt zu ihnen. „Nur noch einmal pressen und dann ist es vorbei… Ich zähle bis drei. Eins… Zwei… Drei!"

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei presste Pan ein letztes Mal, bevor sie in das Kissen zurücksank und der Schrei eines Babys durch das Zimmer hallte. „Du hast es geschafft, Pan! Du hast es geschafft!", sagte Trunks überglücklich.

„Kann ich ihn sehen?", fragte die junge Mutter schwach. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Geburt so erschöpfend sein konnte.

„Einen Moment… Wir machen ihn noch sauber und wiegen ihn", sagte der Arzt.

„Öhm, Doktor…", flüsterte eine nervöse Schwester. „Es gibt hier etwas, dass Sie sehen müssen… Das Baby hat einen…" Den letzten Teil sagte sie so leise, dass nicht einmal die beiden Saiyajins etwas verstehen konnten.

„Trunks?", fragte Pan, die ein bisschen Panik bekam. „Stimmt etwas nicht mit meinem Jungen?"

„Beruhige dich, Panny… Ich geh und schau nach…" Er ließ ihre Hand los und ging zu dem Tisch, an dem sie den Jungen untersuchten. „Kann ich ihn mir mal ansehen?", fragte er.

„Mr. Briefs… ich weiß nicht ob das… Hey!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort des Arztes zu warten, drängelte sich Trunks zu seinem Sohn durch um ihn sich anzusehen. Er lächelte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Pan…. Er sieht wie ein starker Junge aus. Fünf Finger an jeder Hand, fünf Zehen an jedem Fuß und ein Schwanz. Oh ja, und er sieht mit seiner Frisur schon so aus wie Dad, obwohl er ein bisschen verrunzelt ist", fügte er lachend hinzu.

„Sir…", sagte die gleiche Schwester wie vorher beunruhig. „Wie Sie schon gesagt haben… Der Junge hat einen Schwanz."

„Ach, machen Sie sich darüber man keine Gedanken", sagte Trunks zu ihr. „Es ist ein Familienmerkmal. Kann ich ihn nun zu seiner Mutter bringen?"

„Öhm… sicher… Wenn sie meinen, dass der pelzige Anhang normal ist…", sagte der Arzt verwirrt und gab den Jungen zu seinem Vater, der ihn zum Bett trug.

„Hier, Kleiner… Hier ist deine Mommy…" Er legte ihn vorsichtig in Pans Arme und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett.

„Er ist wunderschön…", sagte Pan sanft, als das Baby verschlafen die Augen öffnete und sie mit seinen großen blauen Augen direkt ansah, während sich sein Schwanz um ihr Handgelenk wickelte. „Du hast Recht, Trunks… Trotz den Augen sieht er fast genauso aus wie dein Vater…", sagte sie zu ihm grinsend.

„Haben Sie schon einen Namen für den Jungen?", wollte der Arzt wissen.

Noch immer grinsend sah sie den Arzt an. „Ja, sein Name soll Takeo Vegeta sein…"


	30. Eine Hochzeit und ein Überraschungsgast

**

* * *

Kapitel 29: Eine Hochzeit und ein Überraschungsgast**

Zwei Monate waren seit der Geburt des kleinen Takeo vergangen. Es war ein warmer Sommernachmittag im Juni. Die Sonne schien, keine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen und alles war für den besonderen Tag bei Capsule Corporation vorbereitet. Im großen Hinterhof des Hauptgebäudes waren mehrere Reihen weißer Stühle auf dem grünen Rasen mit einem Gang in der Mitte aufgestellt, welche alle mit weißen und roten Rosen und Girlanden in den gleichen Farben dekoriert waren. Vor all dem stand eine Art Altar, der auch komplett in weiß gehalten war.

Ein paar Leute saßen schon auf den Stühlen und andere Gäste kamen an. Und in der Mitte des Ganzen rannte Bulma wie wahnsinnig herum, gab letzte Befehle oder kümmerte sich um andere Dinge. Genau in diesem Moment sprach sie mit einem älteren Mann, der ganz in schwarz gekleidet war, der Pfarrer. Plötzlich schaute sie auf ihre Armbanduhr und fluchte leise. Nur noch dreißig Minuten und es war noch immer so viel für sie zu tun. „Entschuldigt mich, Vater", sagte sie höflich. „Aber ich muss noch an so vielen anderen Orten gleichzeitig sein."

Der ältere Mann lächelte sie sanft an. „Das ist in Ordnung. Tun Sie einfach, was sie tun müssen…"

Bulma erwiderte das Lächeln. „Danke…" Sie drehte sich um und ging zu einer anderen Frau, die ein kleines Baby in ihren Armen hielt. „Hey Videl!"

„Was ist los, Bulma?", fragte Videl, die leichte Probleme mit dem hyperaktiv strampelnden Baby in ihren Armen hatte.

„Könntest du bitte die Gäste empfangen, während ich drinnen nach den anderen sehe?"

„Das würde ich, aber was kann ich mit klein Takeo hier tun?", wollte sie wissen, wobei sie das Baby ein bisschen hochhielt.

„Mmh…" Bulma sah sich um und suchte nach jemanden, der sich des kleinen halb-Saiyajins annehmen könnte ohne in zu große Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Aber unglücklicherweise waren alle drinnen und kümmerten sich um andere Sachen. Plötzlich ruhten ihre Augen auf einem Baum, an dem ein bestimmter Saiyajin Prinz mit einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er wieder gezwungen wurde einen dieser unbequemen Anzüge zu tragen, lehnte. Sie grinste. „Gib ihn mir. Ich glaube ich habe jemanden gefunden, der sich um ihn kümmern kann." Videl hob eine Augenbraue und übergab widerwillig das Baby. „Danke", sagte Bulma und ging zu Vegeta rüber. Videl starrte ihr nur nach und schüttelte ihren Kopf, bevor sie neue Gäste empfangen musste.

.

„Vegeta", sagte Bulma, viel zu lieblich für seinen Geschmack, als sie vor ihm anhielt.

„Was willst du, Weib?", fragte er, wobei er noch nicht einmal seine Augen öffneten. Es war Folter genug für ihn diesen Anzug zu tragen oder der Hochzeit dieser Bälger beizuwohnen, zumindest war es das, was er versuchte sich weiszumachen, und das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war, dass die Frau ihn nervte.

„Hier!" Sie schob Takeo in die Arme des unvorbereiteten Saiyajins, der sie nur finster anblickte, als er das kleine Bündel hielt, dessen Schwanz sich bereits um seinen Arm gewickelt hatte. „Pass auf ihn auf. Wir anderen haben wichtigere Dinge zu tun." Zum Beispiel nach den Bräuten schauen!

Vegeta knurrte und beobachtete, wie die Frau zurück ins Haus ging. Was ging in ihrem Kopf vor, dass sie dieses kleine Blag bei ihm ließ? Er hielt den Jungen auf Armlänge und schaute ihn böse an. Aber das nächste, was er bemerkte, war, dass er auf ein exaktes Spiegelbild schaute. Schon in dem jungen Alter von zwei Monaten war der junge Takeo in der Lage, seinen finsteren Blick zu kopieren und seinen Großvater so anzustarren. Vegeta konnte nicht anders, als ein leises Lachen über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen. Dieser Junge war wirklich aus dem Hause Vegeta.

Amüsiert, wenn ein zwei Monate altes Baby schon amüsiert sein konnte, durch den plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung seines Großvaters, fing Takeo so an zu grinsen, wie es nur ein Mitglied der Son Familie konnte, und fing an fröhlich zu quietschen. Während Vegeta noch einmal aufgrund der Ähnlichkeit zur anderen Seite von Takeos Familie lachte und sich vorsichtig umsah um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand zusah, brachte Vegeta den Jungen näher an seinen Körper ran, aber nicht zu dicht, sodass niemand misstrauisch werden würde.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit woanders stand ein mit abstehendem schwarzen Haar, gekleidet in einem schwarzen Anzug, vor einem Spiegel und kämpfte mit seiner Krawatte. „Komm schon, du Mistding…" Er fummelte noch ein bisschen daran und ließ endlich den Atem, den er die ganze Zeit angehalten hatte, los, als er endlich erfolgreich war. Grinsend wandte er sich den anderen Anwesenden im Haus zu. „Also, was meint ihr?"

„Du siehst großartig aus", hörte er plötzlich eine heisere Stimme sagen, bevor sich jemand anderes zu Wort melden konnte. Er drehte sich zu der Tür und sah eine alte Frau, die auf einer schwebenden Kugel saß. „Aber wir müssen jetzt los. Wir sind spät dran."

„Okay, Baba", strahlte der Mann. Er sah zu seinen Freunden und winkte ihnen zu. „Bis morgen!" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, rannte er aus dem Haus und schoss gen Himmel, gefolgt von der alten Frau.

* * *

Eine junge Frau stand vor dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie langsam die Gäste ankamen. Sie trug ein langes und einfaches weißes, von ihrer Taille an fließendes Kleid aus reiner Seide. Ihre Schultern waren frei, aber an ihren Oberarmen waren breite Träger, die in einen V-Ausschnitt zusammenliefen. Sie trug weiße Handschuhe und auf ihrem Kopf einen langen weißen Schleier, der auch ihr Gesicht und den größten Teil ihrer langen Haare, das frei ihren Rücken herunterfiel, bedeckte.

Neben ihr standen zwei andere junge Frauen, auch in wunderschönen Kleidern. Aber ihre waren eng und babyblau und hatten Spaghettiträger. Das blonde Haar der Frauen war zu einem Haarknoten hochgesteckt, wobei nur ihre Ponys und ein paar weitere Strähnen heraushingen. Sie sahen auch raus.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. „Wer ist da?", fragte eine der blonden Frauen.

„Ich bin's, Bulma", kam die gedämpfte Antwort. „Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Klar, die Tür ist offen", antwortete jetzt die Frau im weißen Kleid, nachdem sie sich vom Fenster abgewandt hatte.

Bulma öffnete die Tür und schloss sie schnell wieder hinter sich, um sicherzustellen, dass niemand anderes die Möglichkeit bekam, einen Blick hinein zu werfen. Ein riesiges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht auf und sie fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen, als sie die junge Frau vor sich sah. „Oh mein Gott, Liebling… du bist wirklich wunderschön…", sagte sie und umarmte sie.

„Denkst du wirklich?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Oh ja", sagte Bulma selbstbewusst, als sie sich aus der Umarmung lösten. „Gotens Kinnlade wird garantiert auf dem Boden aufschlagen, wenn er dich sieht…" Sie seufzte und bekam einen verträumten Blick in ihren Augen. „Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass mein kleines Mädchen heiratet… Ich werde alt und bald werde ich wieder Oma!"

„Mom", jammerte die junge Frau, Bra.

Bulma wischte in paar Tränen weg. „Es tut mir Leid, Bra… Es ist nur… Wenn ich Pan mit einem Kind sehe, will ich auch dich mit einem sehen… Übrigens, wo ist sie? Die Trauung fängt in zwanzig Minuten an."

„Im Bad", antwortete Marron und schaute auf die Uhr an der Wand. „Eigentlich schon ziemlich lange…" fügte sie unruhig hinzu.

Bulma ging zu der Badezimmertür und klopfte an. „Pan? Geht es dir gut?" Sie wartete, aber es kam keine Antwort. „Pan?", rief sie wieder, aber wieder passierte nichts. Sie versuchte sie zu öffnen, sie war aber verschlossen. Sie schaute besorgt zu ihrer Tochter und den anderen Frauen und fragte, „Kann bitte eine von euch dir Tür aufbrechen?"

„Klar…", sagte Bra lässig und drückte die Tür auf. Sie schaute sich verzweifelt um, nur um zu sehen, dass das Fenster offen war und dass… „Pan ist weg!"

„Was?" Fast die gesamte Farbe wich von Bulmas Gesicht. Pan kann nicht weg sein! Wie können sie Hochzeit feiern, wenn eine der Bräute fehlte? Das würde dem Film „Die Braut, die sich nicht traut" eine völlig neue Bedeutung geben! „Bra! Du bleibst hier für den Fall, dass sie zurückkommt!", befahl sie und versuchte dabei ruhig zu bleiben. „Marron, du und Angela schaut in den anderen Räumen, wie Küche, Wohnzimmer und so weiter nach und ich gehe zu den Jungs. Vielleicht haben sie eine Ahnung, wo Pan sein könnte."

Die drei Frauen nickten und Marron und Angela folgen Bulma raus, während Bra im Zimmer blieb. Sie seufzte. Wie konnte Pan das tun? Trunks würde ausrasten, wenn er herausfindet, dass seine Braut weggelaufen ist… Schon wieder! Das sollte eigentlich der glücklichste Tag in ihren Leben sein und dann verschwand sie einfach! Oh Dende, sie hoffte nur, dass Pan nur rausgegangen war, um ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen und wieder rechtzeitig zurück sein würde… Das bedeutete innerhalb der nächsten fünfzehn Minuten!

* * *

Auf der anderen Seite des Capsule Corporation Hauptgebäudes warteten drei Männer ungeduldig in einem Zimmer darauf, dass die Trauung begann. Einer mit schwarzem Haar, das in alle Richtungen abstand, ging im Zimmer auf und ab und kaute auf den schon kurzen Fingernägeln, was es eigentlich unmöglich machte, auf ihnen zu kauen, aber der Mann bemerkte es nicht, noch machte es ihm etwas aus. Ein weiterer mit lavendelfarbigen Haar saß auf einem Stuhl mit seinem Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben und atmete tief ein und aus um sich zu beruhigen und die Übelkeit loszuwerden. Es half ihm nicht viel, dass der dritte Mann mit dem kurzen schwarzen Haar, der mit verschränkten Armen an einer Wand lehnte, ihn böse anfunkelte. Alle drei waren in feinen schwarzen Anzügen gekleidet.

Ihre Köpfe ruckten auch, als Bulma plötzlich die Tür öffnete und eilig eintrat. „Hat jemand von euch Pan gesehen?", fragte sie besorgt, wobei sie die Zustände von zumindest zwei der drei Männer nicht bemerkte.

„Pan?" Trunks vergaß für einen kurzen Moment die Übelkeit und starrte seine Mutter mit großen Augen an. „Was ist mit ihr?"

Bulma befand sich in der Situation, dass alle drei halb-Saiyajins sie anstarrten. „Sie ist weg und wir können sie nirgends finden…", erzählte sie ihnen.

„Wovon sprichst du? Was meinst du damit, sie ist weg?", fragte Gohan aufgebracht und wandte sich Trunks zu. „Wenn du irgendwas getan hast, sodass sie weggerannt ist, werde ich…", knurrte er und Trunks wand sich unter seinem Blick.

„Hört zu, ihr alle", sagte Bulma streng und platzierte ihre Hände auf ihrer Hüfte. „Wir wissen nicht, ob sie weggerannt ist. Sie könnte genauso gut nur rausgegangen sein um ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen. Es steht nur fest, dass sie sich aus dem Bad geschlichen hat. Also, was ich euch jetzt vorschlagen will, ist – Trunks und Goten, ihr zwei geht raus und zum Pfarrer und wartet darauf, dass alles anfängt. Gohan, du folgst ihnen, wartest aber am Anfang vom Gang, da du Pan noch dort herunterleiten sollst. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich Bra sagen, dass sie sich fertig machen soll und dann werde ich Marron und Angela helfen nach ihr zu suchen. Verstanden?" Die drei Männer nickten und verließen, gefolgt von Bulma, das Zimmer.

* * *

Besagte Frau saß dort, wo sie nicht gefunden werden wollte – auf dem Dach des Hauptgebäudes von Capsule Corporation. Von dort aus konnte sie alles, was im Hinterhof geschah, perfekt überschauen, aber niemand konnte sie sehen. Ihre Knie waren an ihren Körper herangezogen, sodass das lange weiße Kleid sanft im Wind flog, genauso wie der Schleier auf ihrem Kopf. Das war das Kleid, das ihre Großmutter zu ihrer Hochzeit getragen hatte, und es passte ihr perfekt. Es war wirklich wunderschön. Es hatte keine Träger, aber das Décolleté war, wie der Schleier, mit weißen Stoffrosen geschmückt. Sie trug auch weiße Handschuhe, die über ihre Ellenbogen hinweg gingen, eine weiße Perlenkette und ihr Haar war hochgesteckt. Nur zwei lange Strähnen hingen vor ihren Ohren heraus und ihr neuer, kurzer Pony.

Alle hatten sich auf diesen Tag gefreut. Bras und ihre Hochzeit. Es war eine ziemlich spontane Idee gewesen, eine Doppelhochzeit zu veranstalten, nachdem Goten Bra vor ein paar Monaten einen Antrag gemacht hatte, aber weder Bulma noch ChiChi konnten sich zurückhalten und planten eine riesige Party. Aber nun hatte sie Zweifel… Konnte sie es wirklich tun? Konnte sie diese Hochzeit wirklich durchziehen? Würde sie es schaffen den Rest ihres Lebens mit Trunks zu verbringen?

Um ehrlich zu sein, sie hatte nicht nur Zweifel. Sie hatte Angst… wahnsinnige! Was, wenn es zwischen ihnen nicht funktionierte? Statistiken sagten aus, dass jede dritte Ehe mit einer Scheidung endet. Was, wenn Trunks und ihre Hochzeit eben _diese_ dritte war? Natürlich gab es da noch immer den Bund, aber das half nicht wirklich viel, sie zu beruhigen. Ihr anderes selbst in der anderen Zeit konnte auch ohne Trunks leben. Aber sie musste auch an ihren Sohn denken. Takeo. Würde es besser sein, nicht zu heiraten, als ihn unter der Scheidung seiner Eltern leiden zu lassen? Sie wusste es nicht. Und sie hatte nur noch ein paar Minuten, um über ihre Zukunft zu entscheiden…

* * *

Der Mann und die alte Frau auf der schwebenden Kugel hielten direkt über CC an. „Okay, du kennst die regeln", sagte Baba.

Der Mann nickte grinsend. „Ich weiß… Denk dran, das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich das hier mache."

„Gut, dann wünsch ihnen alles Gute von mir. Ich sehe dich morgen!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und flog weg, wobei sie den Mann alleine ließ.

Er lächelte und fing langsam an, hinabzusteigen. Da sah er sie, ganz alleine auf dem Dach. Besorgt darüber, was sie dort machte, da die Hochzeit in ein paar Minuten anfangen sollte, flog er auf sie zu.

* * *

Pan starrte auf den Platz, wo die Trauung abgehalten werden sollte. Trunks und Goten gingen schon nach vorne und ihr Vater stand am Anfang des Ganges. Aber ihr Vater war dort nicht alleine. Vegeta war auch da; offensichtlich wartete er darauf, Bra zum Altar zu führen. Bis vor ein paar Minuten hatte er auf ihren Sohn aufgepasst, bevor ihre Mutter das Baby wieder an sich nahm. Sie ließ ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erscheinen. Egal wie sehr er versuchte es abzustreiten, Pan wusste, dass Vegeta seinen Enkel anhimmelte.

Zu tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, hörte sie nie, wie zwei Füße ein paar Meter hinter ihr das Dach berührten. „Hast du Zweifel?"

Diese Stimme riss Pan aus ihren Gedanken. Diese Stimme… Sie kannte sie… Aber… das war nicht möglich… Sie drehte sich schnell um und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, wer dort stand. Ihre Augen wurden sofort feucht. „Grandpa?", fragte sie ganz leise.

Goku lächelte sie an. „Hallo Panny…"

„Grandpa!", schrie sie nun, ließ die Freudentränen fließen und schmiss sich in seine Arme, wobei sie ihren Kopf in seinem Anzug vergrub. „Du bist es wirklich…"

„Ja, Panny… Ich bin's…" Er drückte sie sanft weg und hielt sie auf Armlänge. „Wow, schau dich an… Du bist gewachsen… Und du siehst so wunderschön in diesem Kleid aus… Fast genauso wie deine Grandma bei unserer Hochzeit…", erzählte er ihr stolz.

„W-was machst du hier?", schniefte Pan.

Er grinste und kratzte seinen Hinterkopf. „Nun, glaubst du wirklich, dass ich die Hochzeit von meinem jüngsten Sohn und meiner Enkelin verpassen will? Also haben sie mir einen Tag freigegeben…"

„Nur einen Tag?", fragte sie enttäuscht.

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht viel…", stimmte er ihr zu. „Aber das sind nun mal die Regeln des Jenseits… Aber nun, lass uns aufhören über mich zu sprechen… Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht dort unten sein?", fragte er und wies auf den Hinterhof, wo alle, sogar Bra, jetzt versammelt waren.

„Ich…" Pan zögerte.

„Du was? Hast Angst? Panny, alle haben Angst und Zweifel, wenn der große Tag da ist. Du liebst Trunks, oder?" Pan nickte und schaute noch immer zu den anderen runter. Bulma rannte immer noch umher und wartete darauf, dass sie endlich auftauchte. Es war soweit… „Siehst du? Dann glaube ich nicht, dass es da noch etwas gibt, was dich zurückhält… Denk auch an euren Sohn… Ich meine auch an den aus der Zukunft. Er kam den ganzen weiten Weg zurück in die Vergangenheit um dich und Trunks zusammenzubringen…", sagte Goku und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Er nahm ihre Hand. „Komm schon, Pan… Sie – Trunks wartet auf dich."

„Okay, Grandpa…" antwortete Pan lächelnd und fühlte sich plötzlich viel besser. Das war einer der Gründe, warum sie ihren Großvater so sehr liebte… Mit seiner fröhlichen, unbekümmerten und immer optimistischen Art die Dinge zu betrachten, schaffte er es immer sie aufzuheitern und ihr Mut zu geben, wenn sie es am meisten brauchte.

Sie lächelten sich an und fingen dann langsam an, zu Boden zu schweben und hinter den anderen zu landen. „Hey!", begrüßte Goku sie, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete. „Schaut, wen ich auf dem Dach gefunden habe!"

Gohan, Bulma, Bra und Vegeta drehten sich überrascht um. Sie alle hatten diese Stimme schon seit fast neun Jahren nicht mehr gehört! „Goku!", rief Bulma erstaunt aus, während Vegeta ihn nur angrinste.

„Dad?", fragte Gohan, der nicht wirklich wusste, was er sagen sollte.

„Ja, ich bin's… Aber nun nimm deine wunderschöne Tochter und führe sie zum Altar. Wir reden später. Es gibt immerhin eine Hochzeit zu feiern", sagte Goku fröhlich.

„Goku, warte…", hielt Bulma ihn auf, bevor er sich umwenden konnte um zu der letzten Stuhlreihe zu gehen, wo noch ein paar Plätze frei waren. „In der ersten Reihe ist mein Platz. Setz dich dort hin…"

„Okay Bulma, danke…" Er lächelte sie an und ging dann zu dem Stuhl, den Bulma ihm gezeigt hatte. Als er dort ankam, sah er den Grund, warum sie wollte, dass er sich dort hinsetzte. Er räusperte sich um die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau zu erlangen, die dort saß. „Entschuldigen Sie mich, aber ist der Stuhl noch frei?" Aber die Frau war zu sehr damit beschäftigt in ihre Hände zu weinen, als dass sie den Mann neben sich bemerken würde, also entschloss Goku sich, sich einfach hinzusetzen. Er griff in seine Tasche und nahm ein Taschentuch heraus, welches er ihr vor das Gesicht hielt.

Die Frau bemerkte es und nahm es dankbar an. Nachdem sie ihre Nase ausgeschnaubt hatte, sagte sie, „Danke…", und schaute auf, nur um ein Gesicht vor sich zu haben, von dem sie gedacht hatte, dass sie es für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht wiedersehen würde. „Goku?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Er grinste sie an. „Hallo ChiChi", sagte er sanft.

ChiChi war sprachlos. Goku war hier! _Ihr_ Goku war hier! Das letzte Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte, war neun Jahre her und dann hatte er den Körper eines kleinen Kindes. „Bist du es wirklich?", brachte sie endlich über ihre Lippen.

Goku nickte lächelnd, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft, während er seine andere Hand anhob und einen Finger auf ihre Lippen legte. „Nicht jetzt… Später… Die Trauung wird jeden Moment beginnen."

.

Wie auf Befehl erklang der Hochzeitsmarsch, was alle Blicke zum Gang wandern ließ. Besonders die der beiden Bräutigame, die die ganze Zeit mit dem Pfarrer gesprochen hatten. Die ersten, die den Gang hinunterschritten waren Marron und Angela, da sie die Brautjungfern waren. Sie waren alleine, da Trunks und Goten beschlossen hatten, gegenseitig ihre Trauzeugen zu sein. Sie lächelten sie an und die jungen Frauen erwiderten das Lächeln. Trunks konnte fast sein Herz gegen seinen Brustkorb schlagen hören, als er Pan am anderen Ende des Ganges erblickte. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Gäste schweifen und auf der ersten Reihe ruhen. Lächelnd stieß er Goten, der seinen Blick nicht vom Gang wenden konnte, in die Rippen. Überrascht sah Goten sich um und folgte den Blick von seinem Freund, gerade rechtzeitig um den Blick seines Vaters zu treffen, der ihm zuzwinkerte. Er hätte ihn in dem schwarzen Anzug fast nicht erkannt, da das einzige Mal, dass er seinen Vater in so etwas gesehen hatte, bei der Hochzeit von Gohan und Videl gewesen war. Aber das Haar und zuletzt der goldene Heiligenschein, überzeugten ihn, dass sein Vater wirklich zu der Doppelhochzeit von ihm und Pan gekommen war.

Dann wandten sich plötzlich wieder alle Köpfe dem Gang zu, als die erste Braut auf dem Weg zum Altar war. Pan…, dachte Trunks liebevoll, als Gohan sie den Gang hinunterführte. Sein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen in dem Moment, in dem er sie sah. Gott, sie war wunderschön… Er lächelte sie an und all die Nervosität und die Angst, die er vorher gefühlt hatte, war verschwunden. Pan hob ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn fast schüchtern an. Ihre Blicke trennten sich nie bis sie vor Trunks anhielten und Gohan sie nach einem letzten warnenden Blick an Trunks übergab.

Nachdem Pan sich neben Trunks gestellt hatte, machten Vegeta und Bra sich auf den Weg. Gotens Reaktion auf Bra war der von Trunks auf Pan ähnlich, nur dass er, wenn es überhaupt möglich war, noch nervöser war als sein Freund. Er heiratete schließlich Vegetas Prinzessin und er wusste, dass er sich besser nicht mit dem Prinzen der Saiyajins anlegen sollte. Als Goten Bras Hand nahm, warf Vegeta ihm einen ähnlichen Blick zu wie Gohan Trunks zugeworfen hatte und sie wandten sich dann dem Pfarrer zu.

Der Rest der Trauung verlief ziemlich ruhig. Der Pfarrer hatte zu jedem Paar ein paar Worte gesagt, die die Mütter zu Tränen rührten und endlich kam der Moment, auf den alle gewartet hatten.

„Pan Son", sagte der Pfarrer, „willst du Trunks Briefs zu deinem Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Zeit bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

„Ich will", antwortete Pan und lächelte Trunks selbstsicher an.

Der Pfarrer nickte und wandte sich Trunks zu. „Und du, Trunks Briefs, willst du Pan Son zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

Trunks erwiderte Pans Lächeln. „Ich will."

„Okay, und nun zum anderen Paar." Der Pfarrer räusperte sich. „Bra Briefs, willst du Goten Son zu deinem Ehemann nehmen, in lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

„Ich will", sagte Bra, die ihren zukünftigen Ehemann liebevoll anschaute.

„Und du, Goten Son, willst du Bra Briefs zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

„Ich will", antwortete Goten und warf Vegeta einen kurzen Blick zu, der ihn mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht anschaute.

„Die Bräutigame dürfen jetzt die Bräute küssen", verkündete der Pfarrer und nicht einmal eine Sekunde später küssten sich die Paare liebevoll und sanft, was ihnen Jubelrufe aller Gäste einbrachte, inklusive einem lauten Heulen von Takeo, der von dem plötzlichen Lärm aufgeweckt wurde.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag musste Goku sehr zur Enttäuschung aller anderen wieder gehen. Sie alle waren da um sich von ihm zu verabschieden, sogar die zwei Paare, obwohl sie eigentlich schon in ihren Flitterwochen sein sollten, aber da sowohl Pan als auch Goten noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollten, hatte Bulma es geschafft, ihre Flüge bis zu diesem Abend zu verschieben. Das Bild war fast das gleiche, als wie sie sich schon von Mirai Takeo verabschiedet hatten, da nur die engsten Verwandten um in herumstanden, dieses Mal mit Vegeta.

Genau in diesem Moment klammerte ChiChi sich an Gokus Hals, der jetzt seinen berühmt berüchtigten orangen Kampfanzug trug, und schluchzte. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Nicht wieder! „Komm schon, ChiChi", sagte er, als er beruhigend ihren Rücken rieb. „Dieser Abschied ist nicht für immer. Denk einfach nur daran, dass ich dich liebe."

„Ich liebe dich auch…", schniefte sie, als sie sich von ihm löste. Sie zwang sich zu lächeln. „Versprich mir, dass ich dich wiedersehen werde."

Er liebkoste zärtlich ihre Wange und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich verspreche es."

„Goku?", erklang eine heisere Stimme hinter ihm. „Bist du soweit? Es ist Zeit für dich zu gehen."

„Ein paar Minuten noch, Baba", sagte er schnell und wandte sich Goten und Bra zu. „Nun denn, ich glaube es heißt jetzt auf Wiedersehen, Sohn. Kümmere dich gut um deine Mutter für mich, okay?", fragte er und zog seinen Sohn in eine Umarmung.

„Keine Angst, Dad. Auf Wiedersehen", sagte Goten mit Tränen in den Augen.

Dann war Gohan dran. Goku legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes und lächelte ihn an. „Das gleiche gilt für dich, Gohan."

„Ich weiß, Dad. Mach's gut", sagte Gohan mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Egal wie häufig sein Vater starb, zurückkam, wieder starb, zurückkam und dann wieder ging, war er sich sicher, dass er sich nie daran gewöhnen würde.

„Grandpa?", fragte Pan und biss auf ihre Unterlippe, während sie ihren Sohn in ihren Armen hielt. „Musst du wirklich gehen?"

„Oh Panny." Goku umarmte sie. „Du weißt, dass ich muss. Meine Zeit auf der Erde ist abgelaufen und ich bin nur zurückgekommen und zu sehen, wie du und Goten heiratet. Und ich bin glücklich, dass ich das getan habe, so hatte ich die Chance euch alle als Erwachsene zu sehen und meinen kleinen Urenkel zu treffen. Und nun, hör auf zu weinen." Sie lösten sich voneinander und er wischte ihre Tränen fort. Er raufte durch Takeos stacheliges Haar und schaute dann Trunks an. „Kümmere dich um sie, versprich mir das."

„Das werde ich, Goku. Auf wiedersehen", sagte Trunks und legte einen Arm um seine Frau.

Neben ihnen standen Bulma und Vegeta. Aber während Bulma Tränen in ihren Augen hatte, blieb Vegetas Gesicht gleichgültig. „Oh Goku… Es war so schön dich wiederzusehen, aber wir werden dich vermissen", sagte Bulma zu ihm.

„Ich werde euch auch alle vermissen, aber wie ich schon gesagt habe, ist dieser Abschied nicht endgültig", erzählte er ihr, als er auch sie umarmte. Dann kam die letzte Person, von der Goku sich verabschieden musste. „Vegeta", sagte er.

„Kakarotto", war Vegetas Antwort.

„Zu blöd, dass wir nicht dazu gekommen sind zu kämpfen, das hätte ich wirklich gerne gemacht, aber die Zeit war einfach zu knapp… Aber genug davon. Vegeta, ich bitte dich, dich um meine und deine Familie zu kümmern. Wirst du das tun?", wollte Goku wissen. Es sah so aus, als ob Vegeta darüber nachdachte, nickte aber schließlich. Goku grinste und schwebte ein paar Meter in der Luft. „Okay, bis dann! Wir sehen uns wieder, wenn ihr tot seid!" Nachdem er noch einmal zu seiner Familie und seinen Freunden zurückgeschaut hatte, drehte er sich um und flog gefolgt von Uranai Baba fort, wobei er sie noch immer „Auf wiedersehen" in der Ferne rufen hören konnte.


	31. Epilog

**A/N: Der Song, der hier im Kapitel (wenn auch in leicht abgeänderter Version) auftaucht heißt „The Power of Love" und ist von Celine Dion. **

**Weitere Bemerkungen findet ihr am Ende des Kapitels.**

**

* * *

__**

****

****

**Epilog**

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, in den frühen Morgenstunden um genau zu sein. Der dunkle Nachthimmel fing langsam an zu verblassen, als weit entfernt am Horizont das erste Licht der bald aufgehenden Sonne im Osten erschien. Alles war ruhig und friedlich, außer der sanft rauschenden Wellen am Strand und den beiden Liebhabern in ihrem Bett nach einer Nacht voller Liebe und Leidenschaft, die sich gegenseitig hielten.

_The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling by like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes_

Sie schaute liebevoll zu ihrem frisch vermählten Ehemann hoch, der erst vor ein paar Minuten, zu erschöpft von dieser Nacht um noch länger wach zu bleiben, eingeschlafen war. Und diese Nacht war wundervoll gewesen. Sie lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung. Dieses Mal war ganz und gar nicht wie die anderen Male und besonders nicht wie ihr erstes Mal. Dieses Mal war ihr Verstand nicht von Instinkten betrübt. Dieses Mal war es nicht nur nackter Sex gewesen. Dieses Mal hatten sie sich wirklich geliebt, ihr erstes Mal als verheiratetes Paar… Und definitiv nicht das letzte Mal…

Sie hob eine Hand um eine der lavendelfarbenden Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen, wobei sie sanft seine Wange streichelte. Plötzlich hielt sie inne, als seine Lider flatterten, aber sehr zu ihrer Erleichterung wachte er nicht auf. Er seufzte nur sanft und murmelte ihren Namen in seinem Schlaf. Lächelnd ließ sie ihre Hand weiter über seinen starken Arm, der sie so sicher hielt, wandern und ließ sie schließlich auf seiner Brust ruhen und fühlte, wie sie sich durch seinen regelmäßigen und tiefen Atem hob und senkte.

Ja, sie hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, diesen Mann zu heiraten. Nach all dem, was sie durchgemacht hatten, war sie endlich ganz sicher, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren. Weg waren alle Zweifel, alle Ängste, die sie vor nicht einmal zwei Tagen hatte. Das Wort _Liebe_ alleine könnte nie ihre wahren Gefühle für ihn ausdrücken. Kein Wort der Welt könnte das. Sie fühlte sich einfach so _sicher_, wenn sie in seiner Gegenwart war. Sie wusste jetzt, dass er sie niemals irgendwie wissentlich verletzen würde. Ihre Gefühle für ihn waren so einfach und doch so komplex… Er war ihre andere Hälfte, ihr _Seelenverwandter_… Er war ihr _alles_. Zusammen waren sie _eins_. Mit ihm war sie endlich _ganz_.

_I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake_

Plötzlich hörte sie einen leisen Schrei aus dem Zimmer neben ihres, der sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Nein, nicht jetzt, dachte sie nur leicht genervt, aber doch mit einem sanften Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Jemand sehnte sich nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Seufzend befreite sie sich leise aus der Umarmung und stieg aus dem Bett. Noch immer ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, zog sie ihren Bademantel an und schlich zum Zimmer nebenan. Sie ging zu dem kleinen Bett und nahm das kleine weinende Bündel hoch. Sie schaukelte ihn in ihren Armen hin und er, sodass er sich beruhigen würde und setzte sich in den Schaukelstuhl am Fenster.

„Na, Kleiner, was willst du?", fragte sie sanft und gab ihm ihren Finger zu spielen, welchen er prompt ergriff und in seinen Mund steckte um leicht daran zu saugen. Sie lachte kurz und herzlich. „Hungrig, was? Hätte auch selbst drauf kommen können. Keine Angst, Mommy gibt dir etwas zu Essen. Sei nur ruhig, sodass du Daddy nicht aufweckst, okay?" Als ob es jedes einzelne Wort verstand, beruhigte sich das Baby sofort und starrte seine Mutter mit seinen großen, blauen Augen an. Die Augen von seinem Vater, dachte sie grinsend.

_Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Wheneve__r you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can_

Er wachte langsam auf, als er merkte, dass etwas fehlte. Zuerst konnte er nicht ganz verstehen, was es war. Eine Quelle der Wärme war verschwunden, eine Quelle der Sicherheit, des Friedens. Er fühlte sich nicht falsch an und doch fühlte es sich so an, als ob es nicht so sein sollte. Er öffnete seine müden Augen und ließ seinen Blick über das Zimmer schweifen, bis er schließlich auf dem leeren Raum neben ihm im Bett ruhte. Genau in diesem Moment hörte er eine Stimme, die eine ruhige Melodie summte, im Zimmer nebenan. Er stand auch auf und nachdem er sich ein Paar Shorts angezogen hatte, folgte er der Stimme.

_Lost is how I'm feeling  
Lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you_

Er stoppte im Türrahmen, als er die zierliche Form seiner Frau im Schaukelstuhl erblickte, die ihren Sohn fütterte. Er lehnte sich dagegen und verschränkte seine Arme über seiner Brust, während er dem Schlaflied, das sie sang, lauschte. Er beobachtete, wie der Stuhl leise vor und zurück schaukelte und kein Geräusch auf dem weichen Teppich machte, und lächelte. Er könnte dort ewig stehen und nur diese friedliche Szene beobachten. Die Mutter, die ihr Kind so nah am Körper hielt, war eines der natürlichsten Bilder der Welt. Es war einfach _wunderschön._

_Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
Cause I am always by your side_

Das war _seine Familie_. Er wusste, wo immer er auch war, sie würden immer da sein und auf ihn warten. Genauso wie er es für sie machen würde. Er liebte sie einfach zu sehr. So sehr, dass er es nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Wenn jemand ihm die Möglichkeit gab in der Zeit zurückzureisen und sein Leben von neuem zu beginnen, war er sich sicher, dass er alles noch einmal genauso machen würde. Er würde sogar noch einmal den ganzen lügen-weglaufen-ihr-nach-laufen Teil durchmachen, weil gerade das diese Nähe zwischen ihnen besiegelt hatte. Keiner von ihnen wollte den anderen noch einmal verlieren. Wenn ihm jemand all das vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr erzählt hätte, hätte er sicherlich gesagt, dass derjenige verrückt sei. Aber jetzt würde er dieses Leben nicht aufgeben wollen.

_Cause I am your man  
And you are my lady  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'__ll__ do all that I can_

Es kam ihm so vor als würde er eine Ewigkeit dort stehen, eine angenehme dazu, aber in Wirklichkeit waren es nur ein paar Minuten, bevor sie fertig damit war, das Baby zu füttern und ihren Bademantel wieder schloss. Erst dann stieß er sich sanft von dem Türrahmen ab und ging auf sie zu. Er lehnte sich runter und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Hey", sagte er zärtlich.

„Hey", antwortete sie genauso leise, bedacht darauf, das schon wieder schlafende Baby nicht zu wecken. „Haben wir dich geweckt?"

„Nicht wirklich… Ich hatte nur gefühlt, dass etwas fehlte, und das hat mich aufgeweckt", erklärte er. „Ich bereue es aber nicht."

„Nicht? Warum?", wollte sie wissen.

„Weil ich dann nicht dieses wunderschöne Bild von dir und meinem Sohn gesehen hätte… Von meiner Familie…"

_We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love_

Seine Familie…, sann sie nach und schaute auf die schlafende Form von ihrem Sohn. Etwas, was sie nie für möglich gehalten hatte, war möglich. Aber diese ganze Familien-Sache war noch so neu für sie. Sie war noch jung und hatte noch das meiste in ihrem Leben vor sich. Ein Leben, das sie geplant hatte, als Single, vielleicht mit Freund, zumindest in den nächsten paar Jahren, zu verbringen, aber definitiv nicht als verheiratete Frau und Mutter. Dieser Schritt ins Erwachsenenleben kam so plötzlich, dass es ihr Angst machte und doch, mit dem Mann, den sie liebte, an ihrer Seite, war sie sich sicher, dass sie jedes Problem, das diese neue Situation mit sich brachte, lösten konnte.

_The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear   
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away_

Im schummrigen Licht des Zimmers bemerkte er den gedankenversunkenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seiner Frau. „Pan? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sanft.

Sie schaute auf und er war überrascht, sie lächeln zu sehen, wobei der gedankenversunkene Blick ganz von ihrem Gesicht, ja sogar aus ihren Augen, verschwunden war. „Ja, Trunks… Alles in Ordnung…" Sie stand auf und küsste ihm auf die Lippen, wobei sie ihre Hand auf seiner Brust ruhte, während sie das Baby noch mit der anderen hielt. Nein, sie musste keine Angst haben… „Ich liebe dich, Trunks…"

_Cause__ I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can_

Er lächelte auf sie runter. „Ich liebe dich auch, Pan… Und solange meine Seele weiterlebt, werde ich dich lieben…"

_We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I m frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love_

Er hob seine Hand und bedeckte ihre, die noch auf seiner Brust lag, und drückte sie leicht. „Komm, Panny… Lass uns zu Bett gehen…"

„Okay… Nur einen Moment… Ich muss Klein-Takeo noch zuerst zu Bett bringen…", antwortete sie und war schon auf dem Weg zu dem Bett, als Trunks sie aufhielt. „Was ist?"

„Wir sind jetzt eine Familie, Pan", sagte er zu ihr. „Lass ihn bei uns schlafen…"

Nickend folgte sie ihm zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie ihren Sohn in die Mitte ihres Betts und sich neben ihn hinlegte. Trunks ging zur anderen Seite und legte sich auf seine Seite, sodass das Baby in der Mitte war.

„Gute Nacht, Pan… Ich liebe dich…" Er warf ihr eine Kusshand zu.

„Gute Nacht, Trunks… Ich liebe dich auch…", antwortete sie schon im Halbschlaf.

_The power of love_

Nur ein paar Minuten später war alles wieder ruhig, als die neue Familie, Mutter, Vater und Sohn, eingeschlafen waren ohne sich um irgendetwas, was ihre Zukunft anging, Sorgen zu machen. Denn solange sie sich hatten, würde alles in Ordnung sein.

_The__ power of love_

**Ende**

* * *

**Es ist vorbei… Immer wieder, wenn ich eine Geschichte beende, kann ich nicht glauben, dass es vorbei ist, und das Gefühl ist bei dieser Geschichte, obwohl das jetzt nur eine Übersetzung ist und ich das englische Original schon lange beendet habe, genauso groß wie sonst auch immer. **

**Ich hoffe, dass sie euch allen gefallen hat. Irgendwann werde ich sicherlich auch noch dazu kommen, die _Fortsetzung_ „History of Takeo" zu übersetzen, aber da ich die Geschichte auch im Englischen erst mal auf Eis gelegt habe, bis ich wieder etwas Luft hab, wird das wohl noch etwas dauern. **

**Ich bedanke mich recht herzlich für alle Reviews, die ich von euch bekommen habe und freue mich, wenn ich euch mit dieser Story eine Freude gemacht habe.**

**Danke!**

**Eternally**** yours**

**ChibiChibi******


End file.
